The Affair
by jaredzinho
Summary: Jensen se sente extremamente atraído pelo garoto de sorriso fácil do clube de natação. Só existe um problema: Jensen namora e Jared também e ambos pensam ser felizes em seus relacionamentos. No meio da relação extraconjugal que cresce cada vez mais entre os dois, um assassinato misterioso pode pôr tudo a perder. / J2/Padackles, já a tenho postada no Spirit Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1 - Clube de Natação

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

A água está fria. Meus músculos se tencionam e relaxam e impulsionam meu corpo mais para frente na raia da piscina.

Esse é meu lugar de descanso. A melhor parte do sábado é poder vir até esse clube e esquecer pelo menos por algumas horas os meus problemas e frustrações.

Atravesso a piscina e volto rápido. Meu corpo já está acostumado com esses movimentos, agem quase que automaticamente quando entro na água.

A melhor coisa que meu pai me obrigou a fazer foi aprender a nadar quando eu era criança e odiava. Engoli muita água até finalmente me dar por vencido e pelo menos tentar fazer o que a professora de natação da minha escola dizia para eu fazer.

Sempre bati de frente com Roger, agora vejo que pensávamos mais igual do que eu imaginava, na adolescência. Talvez o fato de ele ter morrido no ano passado tenha feito eu abrir mais minha cabeça em relação a ele, afinal o velho só queria o meu bem.

Quando subo para a superfície, tiro meus óculos de natação e olho para cima. Um cara gigante está me olhando sorrindo simpático e com as mãos nos próprios óculos na cabeça.

O cabelo dele é comprido até abaixo das orelhas e seu corpo é bem definido. Ombros largos e uma sunga preta que torneia o volume na frente.

– Podemos dividir? – Ele pergunta sorrindo e sua voz é grave. Não foi realmente uma pergunta, a raia não é só minha, mas ele só se joga na água quando eu concordo com a cabeça.

Meus olhos acompanham seu corpo através da água e ele se move por ela graciosamente. Seu corpo é comprido e ele chega ao outro lado da piscina em tempo recorde. Em todos os meses que tenho vindo a esse clube, nunca o tinha visto por aqui. Deve ser novo.

Saio da água e vou para a ducha em frente a piscina, puxando a corda e deixando a água escorrer pelo meu corpo para tirar o cloro excessivo que me irrita a pele. Fecho os olhos e ouço passos atrás de mim enquanto termino de me enxaguar.

– A água está fria. – O cara comenta com os braços cruzados no peito quando eu me viro e saio de baixo da ducha para dar lugar a ele.

– É toda sua. – Ignoro o comentário e vou para o vestiário buscar minhas roupas secas e minha toalha. Me seco e me visto rápido, coloco a mochila em um só ombro e saio do vestiário assim que vejo o cara chegando.

Ele sorri rapidamente para mim quando nossos olhares se cruzam no meio do caminho e eu continuo andando até o banco de pedra do lado de fora do clube. Os carros passam apressados e eu pego meu celular para checar os e-mails.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando estou prestes a me levantar para ir para casa, o mesmo cara moreno e alto sai pela porta e se senta ao meu lado. Perto demais. Guardo o celular no bolso e o olho de canto.

– É... oi. – Ele cumprimenta e eu continuo o olhando sem responder, talvez um pouco rude. Seu cabelo ainda está molhado e a água escorre pelo pescoço, molhando a camiseta. – Me desculpe. – O moreno diz depois de alguns segundos sem resposta minha e se levanta, indo embora pela calçada. Rapidamente o perco de vistas dentre as pessoas andando rápido com seus ternos e maletas de couro caros.

Rio e chacoalho a cabeça, me levanto e pego minha bicicleta no apoio do meu lado. Atravesso a rua e pedalo rápido até o meu apartamento a poucas quadras dali.

Quando abro a porta, Harley pula em cima de mim e quase me derruba para trás enquanto me lambe eu rio divertido.

– Hey garoto, já sentiu saudade? – Pergunto afagando o pelo dele e coloco a mochila em cima da mesinha ao lado da porta.

– Não mais que eu. – Tom sai do banheiro enrolado apenas em uma toalha e sorri para mim enquanto nos aproximamos e eu o beijo nos lábios rapidamente.

O prenso na parede e beijo seu pescoço, apertando a cintura dele e mordendo seu ombro.

– Jen... eu vou me atrasar... – Ele fala e me eu me afasto um pouco para olha-lo nos olhos. – Não dá tempo nem pra uma rapidinha. Já acordei tarde.

Bufo e o solto.

– Precisa mesmo ir trabalhar hoje? É sábado!

Argumento como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Tom era advogado, não deveria ter que trabalhar no sábado. O escritório era dele, afinal.

– O caso foi antecipado. Mark vai ser julgado na terça e eu ainda preciso organizar alguns papéis da defesa dele. Eu prometo compensar hoje à noite. – Seu sorriso era malicioso e eu o beijo mais uma vez.

– Ok. Eu vou cobrar, hein. – Rio e dou um tapa na bunda dele quando ele se vira para ir para o nosso quarto.

– Eu estou contando com isso. – Ouço a voz dele abafada pela parede que divide o quarto da cozinha e sala.

Meu apartamento não é dos maiores, mas por enquanto é o que eu posso pagar. Eu e Tom não moramos oficialmente juntos, mas tem muitas cuecas dele na minha gaveta e muitas minhas na gaveta do armário do quarto na casa dele.

Acho que ainda não estou pronto para essa coisa de morar definitivamente junto. Tom se chateia com isso, diz que praticamente moramos juntos, mas em duas casas diferentes e que só estamos gastando dinheiro com duas casas atoa. Eu tento pensar que é melhor assim. É meu segundo namoro mais sério e eu estou tentando não ferrar com tudo surtando com o meu problema em manter contato direto com as pessoas em um relacionamento por muito tempo, como fiz com o último.

Já está para completar três anos que estamos juntos e isso é quase um recorde para mim e para os meus outros trinta casos de um mês apenas, no passado.

Entro no quarto e o abraço por trás quando ele está terminando de fazer o nó da gravata.

Olho nossa imagem no espelho e sorrio. Não podia pedir mais nada na vida. Tenho um bom emprego, um teto e um namorado lindo e gostoso. Mesmo que não me dê tão bem assim com minha família, desde a morte de Roger as coisas têm sido mais leves. Acho que grande parte da tensão nos finais de semana em que passava na casa deles era o fato dele não aceitar completamente minha sexualidade.

– Vou ficar com saudade. – Digo baixo na orelha dele e vejo seus pelos se eriçarem. Beijo a nuca dele e ele solta um gemidinho.

– Eu tô sentindo a espada de São Jorge me cutucando. Sai pra lá, seu tarado. E além do mais você tá suado. – Ele comenta primeiro fingindo uma cara de aborrecimento e depois rindo e eu rio junto.

– É o que você faz comigo. Não tenho culpa se _meu_ namorado é tão gostoso desse jeito. E eu estou suado por que tenho uma rotina saudável que inclui pedalar e nadar. Já você...

Me sento na cama e tiro os meus tênis enquanto ele se vira e me olha, colocando a mão no peito e fingindo indignação.

– Como pode me acusar de ter uma vida sedentária? – Ele me olha se segurando ao máximo para não rir. Tom odeia qualquer tipo de atividade física. Não vai até a esquina a pé e eu não entendo como ele mantém o corpo que tem.

– É só a verdade, baby. Quando foi a última vez que fez algum esforço físico que não envolvesse eu e a cama?

Arqueio a sobrancelha sarcástico e ele coloca a mão na têmpora, pensando em alguma resposta.

– À três anos e meio, quando eu fiz um esforço físico com o Tahmoh e a cama dele.

Ele cai na gargalhada e eu faço uma cara feia. Ele percebe e vem até mim, parando na minha frente e segurando meu rosto com as mãos.

– Não se preocupe, você faz uma atividade física bem melhor do que ele.

Sorrio e ele me dá um selinho antes de sair pela porta gritando um "Até logo" e depois batendo a porta da frente.

Me jogo para trás na cama e olho o teto branco que precisa de uma nova mão de tinta. Tom sempre me incentiva a pintar isso logo se eu me incomodo tanto a pintura do antigo dono. Mas eu sempre adio e deixo para depois. Afinal, não me incomoda tanto assim e isso pode ficar para depois.

Levanto e vou até o banheiro. Tomo um banho rápido e vou até a cozinha para preparar um café e fazer umas torradas para o café.

Passo o dia em casa e a noite, Tom não me compensa como tinha prometido. Eu não insisto muito, sei que ele está sobrecarregado de trabalho, então simplesmente me viro e durmo quando vejo que ele não está a fim.

A semana passa rápido, com a mesma rotina de sempre.

No sábado, vou ao clube de natação e vejo o rapaz moreno de novo na mesma raia da piscina.

A _minha_ raia. Tecnicamente não é só minha, mas eu meio que sempre nado nela então espero ele sair para então eu me jogar na água.

Fico mais tempo dessa vez. Mergulho um pouco e depois só fico na borda, relaxando.

O rapaz é _bem_ falante e tenta puxar assunto umas duas ou três vezes, mas eu sempre o corto. Quando estou aqui eu quero só relaxar e não falar com ninguém. Além do mais, minha semana já foi estressante o suficiente.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Acordo bem cedo e Chad está com o braço em cima da minha cintura. Ele ainda está pelado da noite anterior e eu também. Olho a bagunça que o nosso quarto está e sorrio de canto. Acho que até os vizinhos nos escutaram, seria vergonhoso se não tivesse sido tão incrível.

Arrumo as coisas da natação na minha mochila e vou para o clube. Fico lá meia hora antes do mesmo cara da semana passada chegar e quando eu tento puxar assunto de novo ele novamente me responde monossilabicamente. Desisto e vou para o vestiário, me vestindo e voltando para casa.

Tomo um banho rápido e tiro as roupas molhadas da natação da mochila e coloco o meu uniforme dentro, meu turno começa às oito, mas eu gosto de chegar no _Robert's_ mais cedo para arrumar minhas coisas. É só um bico para ajudar a pagar as contas enquanto o Chad está sem emprego, mas eu gosto do lugar. Os colegas de trabalho são animados e tão falantes quanto eu e não se importam nem um pouco por eu ser gay. Já tive problemas para conseguir emprego por isso, mas isso foi no Texas. Dou graças a Deus por sair daquela cidadezinha preconceituosa e machista. Só volto lá por causa da minha mãe e do meu pai, porque ainda não consegui os convencer de se mudar de lá para uma cidade melhor.

Pego um metrô até a lanchonete que trabalho e quando chego lá, ainda faltam vinte e cinco minutos pro meu turno começar.

Guardo minha mochila no armário com o meu nome e pego meu celular. Entro rapidamente no _Twitter_ e olho alguns tweets das pessoas que eu sigo, incluindo um do Olly Murs, se assumindo bissexual.

Abro e fecho a boca espantado, não era muita novidade para mim, já que ele tem fotos pela internet beijando alguns caras, mas assumir publicamente é outra história.

Quem me apresentou as músicas dele foi o Justin, um dos meus colegas de trabalho no Robert's e essa é a primeira coisa que falo com ele quando ele chega. Ele pega o celular e confirma a informação dando pulinhos de alegria e sacudindo as mãos histericamente.

– Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Ai meu Deus! Eu não acredito! Agora eu posso ter chance com ele definitivamente.

Eu gargalho da empolgação e da histeria dele. O cara é viciado nesse cantor. Eu acho ele até bonito, mas para o Justin é quase um Deus.

– Eu vou no show dele no mês que vem, e provavelmente vou voltar de lá com a bunda doendo, se eu der sorte. – Ele diz rindo e eu rio mais ainda.

– Acho que está exagerando.

– Exagerando? Ele falou publicamente! É só uma questão de tempo até ele assumir o romance que eu e ele temos.

– Ele sabe que esse romance existe?

– Você já viu a foto que eu tirei com ele? É claro que já! Eu já te mostrei várias vezes. – Justin continuava falando tudo rápido e abrindo a carteira para tirar uma versão miniatura da foto que ele tirou com o cantor. – Está vendo esse olhar? Significa amor.

Eu arqueio a sobrancelha perante os argumentos dele enquanto ele aponta para a foto e gesticula sem parar.

– Ele só está sorrindo, Justin.

– Ele só está sorrindo, Justin. Fale o que quiser, eu sei que ele me ama. – Justin afina a voz para fazer uma paródia da minha e repete o que eu disse, saindo logo em seguida e entrando na lanchonete.

Chacoalho a cabeça e amarro o avental na minha cintura, entrando logo atrás dele, já que faltavam apenas cinco minutos para o meu turno começar.

A manhã foi movimentada, os sábados sempre eram. Atendi o máximo de mesas que consegui e na hora do almoço, já estava com as pernas doloridas de tanto ficar em pé andando de um lado para o outro e atendendo pessoas o tempo todo.

Mal olhei para o cara sentado na mesa em que fui atender e já estava com o bloquinho de papel em uma mão e a caneta na outra.

– Bom dia – Digo animado. – O que o senhor vai querer?

Levanto o olhar e franzo a testa ao se lembrar que era o mesmo cara que vi na semana passada e hoje no _Rotary,_ o meu novo clube de natação.

Ele não parece se lembrar de mim, então deixo isso de lado e só anoto as coisas que ele me pede para comer.

– Alguma bebida?

Ele me olha atentamente, por um tempo até demais.

– Eu não conheço você? – O loiro me pergunta e eu sorrio de canto. – Acho que... da natação, estou certo? Não te reconheci com toda essa roupa.

Eu coro as bochechas e desvio o olhar.

– Isso mesmo. Acho que nos encontramos por lá umas duas vezes.

Me lembro de o cara ter me ignorado completamente quando eu tentei puxar assunto com ele.

Ele continua me encarando sem dizer nada e não diz se quer alguma bebida ou não.

– Senhor? – O chamo pacientemente. – O que vai querer para beber? – Sorrio aberto ainda segurando a caneta.

O homem demora dois segundos para assimilar as palavras então responde.

– Me chame de Jensen. Não sou tão mais velho assim que você. – Jensen sorri e eu o acompanho.

– Certo, eu sou Jared. – Aponto para a plaquinha no meu peito e sorrio. – Mas isso você já sabe. – Brinco. – E então... o que vai querer beber, Jensen?

– Ah, sim. Uma cerveja, por favor.

Ele finalmente diz e eu pego o cardápio que ele me estende.

Sorrio de canto para ele e vou para a cozinha levar o pedido dele.

Me inclino na bancada e entrego o papel a outro funcionário da cozinha. Pego a cerveja na geladeira vermelha da _Budweiser_ e volto até a mesa com um copo tipo tulipa.

Sirvo a cerveja e o olho.

– Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Jensen? – Falo solícito.

– Não, eu estou bem, Jared.

– Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

Pisco com um olho para ele e me viro enquanto ando até atrás do balcão. Mesmo sem poder ver, sinto o olhar dele sobre a minha bunda.

Levo alguns pratos até outras mesas e vez ou outra, passo pela de Jensen. Quando o pedido dele fica pronto eu vou pegar, mas Justin se enfia na minha frente e pega primeiro.

– Aí! Eu não posso perder a chance de ver aquele loiro gostoso mais de perto. – Justin diz excessivamente empolgado e eu dou risadas.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein?

Fico um pouco decepcionado por não poder eu mesmo levar o prato dele, mas logo outras pessoas chegam e eu os atendo.

Quando o relógio marca duas da tarde eu finalmente paro e suspiro. Meu turno tinha acabado e eu podia almoçar junto com os outros funcionários da lanchonete, na cozinha.

Justin fica o tempo todo falando o quanto aquele loiro é gostoso, e forte, e lindo e as garotas dão risadas. Não posso discordar dele, Jensen era realmente muito bonito.

Quando termino meu almoço, Justin me convida para ir até a casa dele jogar _The Last Of Us_ , mas eu recuso. Mesmo sendo o meu jogo favorito, eu estava cansado e precisava de algumas horas de sono a mais.

– Você está é com medo de perder no _Mortal Kombat_ , isso sim. – Justin diz com um sorrisinho irônico enquanto esperamos o metrô juntos.

Eu o olho e rio nasalado.

– Quem foi que perdeu sete vezes seguidas da última vez? – Zombo e ele fecha a cara.

– Eu estava gripado. Deveria se envergonhar de humilhar um doente, Jay.

– Aham, gripado.

Rio e me despeço quando a minha linha chega.

– Nos vemos na terça então?

– Sim. E não se esquece de passar me pegar no meu apê, hein. Sabe que eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde é a casa do Jason. Ah, e o Chad vai também. Sem problemas, né?

Justin faz uma cara maliciosa.

– Não desgruda daquela bunda preguiçosa que não arruma um emprego, não é? – Justin zomba. Fazem alguns meses que o Chad não consegue um emprego, mas isso é por conta da crise. Ninguém está contratando, mas Justin não perde a chance de tirar onda com a minha cara.

– Até terça, Justin.

Rio e entro no metrô, chegando em casa e percebendo que Chad não está. Provavelmente foi atrás de algum emprego. Eu também não aguento mais ver ele parado enquanto eu trabalho em dobro. O trabalho na lanchonete do Robert era para ele, mas ele disse que não "sabe" ser garçom. Como se eu soubesse.

Meu emprego na _Marchall_ é no TI, mas isso não significa que é de todo ruim.

Às vezes ele pega pesado nas brincadeiras sobre meu trabalho. Pode não ser o mesmo nível de um gerente financeiro, como ele era antes, mas pelo menos eu tenho um emprego. Diferente dele, agora.

Desde que começamos a morar juntos, a um ano atrás, as coisas na nossa relação mudaram um pouco. O Chad não se preocupa mais tanto em me surpreender ou fazer algo diferente, como ele fazia quando morávamos separados. Acho que ele se acomodou, mas acabo não reclamando.

Tomo um banho demorado e relaxante e me jogo na cama, lembrando da cara de bobo do loiro que agora eu sei que se chama Jensen na lanchonete. Ele me parecia um tanto grosseiro da primeira vez que o vi, nas piscinas, mas acho que ele só não estava num bom dia.

Ligo a TV e zapeio os canais, não encontrando nada que despertasse meu interesse.

Me aconchego na cama e acabo dormindo, vencido pelo cansaço da semana toda de trabalho e mais o bico na lanchonete.

Quando acordo, não sei quanto tempo se passou. Chad está beijando meu pescoço e eu me arrepio com o toque.

– Acorda, dorminhoco.

Eu afundo o rosto no travesseiro e me encolho.

– Nãooo. – Falo arrastado, manhoso. – Me deixa dormir mais.

– Hã hã. Tenho outros planos para você agora.

Quando sinto a mão dele percorrer meu short curto de dormir e adentrar, tocando minha bunda, sei o que ele quer. Também preciso disso para relaxar, e acho que deve ser a melhor forma.

Me viro e o beijo lento, invertendo as posições e o prendendo na cama.

– Quem dita as regras aqui sou eu. – Falo autoritário e sorrio malicioso, passando a tirar a camiseta dele.

Depois que transamos, o Chad dorme logo em seguida e eu fico emburrado pensando que ele poderia pelo menos ficar um pouco acordado para conversarmos.

Ele tem feito isso sempre, e como sempre, eu não reclamo. Não gosto de reclamar das coisas. Tudo uma hora se resolve como tem que ser, é o que minha mãe sempre me disse.

Me levanto e tomo outra ducha rápida e quando saio do banho, Chad ainda está dormindo.

Suspiro e visto meus tênis de corrida, coloco meu fone de ouvido e uma música no meu iPod, indo até parque do centro da cidade, a poucos quarteirões do meu prédio.

Corro ao redor do lago distraído e quando em dou conta, já estou cruzando o caminho de uma bicicleta que me acerta em cheio.

Caio um pouco desnorteado e o ciclista cai para o outro lado, de bruços na grama, só quando ele se levanta e vem até mim que consigo ver quem é.

– Jensen? – Franzo a testa. Só pode ser brincadeira.

– Jared?! Meu Deus! Me desculpa. Você está bem? – A voz dele tem preocupação.

Avalio meu próprio corpo e percebo que estou bem, a não ser por um pequeno corte na minha panturrilha esquerda.

– Sim, estou. E me desculpe eu por ter atravessado sua pista.

Me sento na calçada e ele me ajuda a levantar.

– Acho que ambos estávamos distraídos. – Ele comenta sorrindo e eu devolvo o sorriso.

– Acho que vou abandonar meus fones de ouvido.

Comento e rio baixo acompanhado de Jensen.

– Acho que é uma boa ideia e eu tenho que prestar mais atenção no caminho. Sou muito distraído.

– Sua bike está bem?

Só então ele se lembra da bicicleta e vai pegá-la, avaliando seu estado.

– Ela vai sobreviver.

Rimos juntos e andamos lado a lado, com a bicicleta nos distanciando e falando sobre trivialidades, sem nos aprofundar muito em nada.

– Bom, acho que nos vemos no sábado, no clube, então.

– Acho que sim.

– Até mais.

– Até mais.

Nos despedimos e eu volto para casa andando. O sangue que escorreu da minha perna já está seco e eu nem mesmo o sinto mais.

Quando entro no apartamento, Chad parece preocupado.

– Hei, o que houve?

– Nada eu só... fiquei preocupado. Quando eu acordei você não estava mais em casa... sei lá. – Ele diz um pouco constrangido.

– Eu só fui correr. Não precisava ter se preocupado. – Dou de ombros. – Você dormiu depois que a gente transou, então eu resolvi ir fazer alguma coisa. – Minha voz saiu com um quê de mágoa quando disse sobre ele ter dormido, mas ele parece não ter percebido ou só não se importou mesmo, pois simplesmente concordou e saiu para a cozinha.

Suspiro e vou para o nosso quarto. Me livro das minhas roupas e Chad entra no quarto bem nessa hora.

Ele chega perto de mim e insinua algo, mas eu o afasto.

– Eu tô cansado, Chad. Agora não.

Ele solta uma arfada de ar e sai do quarto pisando duro e eu me pergunto quando ele passou a ser babaca desse jeito.

 _ **Continua...**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Banheiro

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Fui praticamente obrigado a aceitar o convite que o Tom me fez para ir jantar na casa de praia dos pais dele no domingo à noite. Se eu tivesse recusado, já seria o terceiro seguido e ele ficaria bravo com mais uma desculpa esfarrapada.

Sr. Welling adora esfregar na minha cara o quanto seus livros fazem sucesso, enquanto o meu nem entrou para a lista dos mais vendidos do _New York Times_. Escrever é só um _hobbie_ , mas ele parece não entender isso. Mesmo meu livro não sendo um sucesso, fechei um contrato para escrever um segundo.

Na sua cara, Robert.

Depois que jantamos, eu infelizmente fico sozinho com Robert Welling ao lado da piscina enorme que ele tem em casa. Ele fica falando sem parar, mas minha cabeça está longe. Mal ouço o que ele fala, só presto atenção em algumas palavras-chave para concordar.

– ... Eu só estou dizendo que todo mundo tem um livro dentro de si, mas poucos, e digo muito poucos mesmo, tem dois. Espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

Ele dá de ombros, tentado falar como se fosse só por falar, mas aquele tom de ironia está lá, no fundo da garganta dele.

– É... claro.

Concordo para não esticar mais a conversa e olho para as ondas da praia ao fundo. A água está agitada e as ondas estão quebrando altas, sempre quis aprender a surfar, mas nunca tive tempo e nem alguém para me ensinar, sem falar que eu tenho receio do mar e de qualquer coisa que eu não possa ver o fundo. Por isso prefiro as piscinas, a água delas é cristalina.

Tom chega por trás de mim e me abraça enquanto eu me viro para dar um selinho nos lábios dele. Sei que Robert não gosta de ver nós nos beijando na frente dele, por isso faço de propósito.

– Quer ir andar um pouco na praia?

– Claro, por que não? – Respondo ao Tom animado, mas na verdade só quero sair da companhia do pai dele.

Andamos lentamente pela areia, comentando algumas coisas sobre o jantar e sobre a família dele estar me aceitando melhor agora. Já fazem três anos afinal, se eles ainda não tivessem aceitado nunca aceitariam.

Me viro e seguro Tom pela cintura enquanto ele sorri de canto e eu o puxo pela nuca para um beijo lento.

Os toques começam a ficar mais intensos, então eu o derrubo na areia e fico por cima dele, beijando seu pescoço e dando alguns chupões. A praia está vazia e transar em lugares públicos torna a coisa ainda mais excitante.

O céu está bem estrelado e limpo; a lua enorme e o som relaxante das ondas ao fundo completa a cena de eu e Tom abraçados na areia depois do orgasmo.

Me levanto depois de alguns minutos e dou mais um selinho nele.

– Você é um tarado, sabia? – Ele diz sorrindo.

– Acho que eu não meti meu pau no nada...

Arqueio uma sobrancelha e ele cora.

– Tá legal, foi divertido. Devemos fazer isso mais vezes.

– É, devemos. Mas se pudermos pular a parte de jantar com seus pais vai ser melhor. – Arrisco. Tom me faz uma cara feia. – Sabe que o Robert não gosta de mim. Acho que ele me acha um fracassado e que estou te atrasando a vida... sabe disso. – Suspiro e desvio o olhar.

Tom se levanta e se aproxima de mim.

– Hei... Isso não é verdade. – Acaricia meu rosto e eu sorrio fraco. – Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e eu te amo. – O sorriso dele alcança os olhos e eu não consigo evitar de sorrir também.

O beijo e sussurro contra seus lábios:

– Eu também te amo.

Voltamos abraçados para dentro da casa e subimos para o quarto sem nem cumprimentar a namorada do irmão mais novo do Tom, que estava na sala assistindo TV.

Depois que tomamos banho, Tom logo dorme e eu fico olhando pela janela alguns minutos antes de apagar. Uma fogueira laranja queima altas labaredas no meio da areia, bem próximo de onde eu e Tom estávamos.

No outro dia, acordamos cedo e logo voltamos para casa. Bonnie, mãe do Tom, ainda tenta nos convencer de ficar para o café da manhã, mas Tom argumenta dizendo que ele tem que chegar cedo ao escritório para terminar de arrumar a papelada da defesa do Mark.

Tom tem dado duro nesse caso, ele sempre faz isso quando realmente acredita na inocência de um réu. Tenho muito orgulho do caráter que ele tem em não aceitar quem ele julga culpado. É claro que quem diz isso é o júri, mas alguns casos ele consegue sacar de longe. Tom é bom em ler as pessoas.

Visto meu terno e vou de carro até o meu escritório na Marchall. Cumprimento Alona, minha secretária, quando chego e vou direto para a minha sala. Tenho muitos relatórios para checar e papéis para assinar. O sonho de ser médico veterinário parece tão distante hoje em dia com a rotina que eu levo aqui dentro, fazendo planilhas e relatórios de faturamento.

Suspiro e solto os documentos em cima da mesa. Preciso de um ar. E café, muito café.

– Alona, será que poderia me trazer um café, por favor?

Digo ao apertar o botão de comunicação com o fone de ouvido da minha secretária.

Levanto da minha cadeira e ando pelo pequeno escritório. Isso era para ser apenas um emprego temporário para juntar grana para a faculdade de veterinário, mas as coisas foram indo e eu tranquei minha faculdade no ano passado e passei a dedicar muito mais do meu tempo na empresa.

Alona entra com o café e eu agradeço, bebendo um longo gole da xícara logo em seguida.

Amanhã é o julgamento do Mark e Tom está nervoso. É um caso no qual ele vem trabalhando a meses. O julgamento nunca saía e quando finalmente saiu, foi adiado e agora adiantado. Tom disse que é muito provável que o juiz esteja sendo subornado, ele até tentou fazer uma petição ao tribunal superior para o juiz ser trocado, mas sem sucesso, então seus argumentos de defesa terão que ser muito mais do que bons para convencer o júri popular. Eu acredito que ele vá conseguir. Ele é muito bom no que faz.

Olho pela janela e tudo que consigo ver são os enormes prédios de coisas que variam de hotéis à centros comerciais.

Volto para a minha mesa e coloco o copo de papelão ao lado do meu teclado e quando vou me virar para pegar uma planilha que está atrás do monitor, esbarro no copo e ele cai sobre as teclas.

– Droga!

Desconecto o teclado e o viro de cabeça para baixo para tentar salvá-lo, mas já é tarde demais.

Bufo e sento na minha cadeira de novo. Em todo o tempo que trabalho aqui sempre resolvi os pequenos problemas do meu computador e nunca precisei dos nerds do TI, mas parece que hoje não vai ter jeito. Aperto o botão na minha mesa:

– Alona, pede pra alguém do TI trazer um novo teclado pra mim, por favor? O meu já era.

Ouço risadinhas do outro lado da linha.

– Pensei que não precisasse dos _nerds-fracassados-do-TI._

Reviro os olhos.

– Foi uma brincadeira e eu estava bêbado. Esquece isso e faz o que eu pedi o mais rápido possível, tenho muitas coisas pra analisar no computador essa manhã ainda.

– Okay, chefinho. Já estou mandando alguém pra aí.

– Obrigado.

Passo a mão pelo cabelo, frustrado, e sento na minha cadeira de volta virando-a para a janela atrás de mim. Depois de alguns minutos eu ouço uma batida na porta e autorizo a entrada, mas é só quando ouço aquela voz grave que viro a cadeira para ver quem é.

– Com licença, eu vim tocar seu teclado, Sr. Ackles.

Quando ele me vê parece surpreso assim como eu estou.

Como pode ele trabalhar aqui e nós nunca termos nos encontrado pelos corredores ou na saída? Ele deve ser novo, afinal, eu o vi trabalhando na lanchonete no sábado.

– Jared? – Finalmente recupero a habilidade de falar depois da surpresa inicial.

– Jensen? Você é o "Sr. Ackles"?

Ele franze a testa confuso.

– Sim, sou eu. Você é do TI? É novo aqui?

– Na verdade tem uns dois anos e meio que eu trabalho aqui. E sim, eu sou do TI.

Fico boquiaberto com a descoberta. Dois anos e meio e nem um dia sequer o encontrei andando pelos corredores.

– Que mundo pequeno esse, hein? – Sorrio e me levanto, dando espaço para ele colocar o teclado novo e o instalar.

– Muito pequeno mesmo. E o Sr.? Trabalha aqui a bastante tempo?

O sorriso tímido que ele me dá é adorável e as covinhas bem marcadas que se formam em suas bochechas me dão vontade de beijá-lo. Não tinha notado elas na lanchonete, estava mais preocupado com outras partes do corpo dele.

– Quase três anos.

– Legal. – Ele diz simplesmente. – Bom, seu teclado está pronto, Sr. Ackles.

Ele bate as mãos e sorri simpático, indo até a porta.

– Espera! – Vou até ele e ele me olha esperando eu continuar, mas eu não sei mais o que falar. Só queria que ele ficasse aqui mais um pouco e agora estou parecendo um idiota plantado na frente dele sem saber o que dizer. – Muito obrigado.

Você é o cara mais panaca do mundo inteiro, Jensen Ackles. "Muito obrigado"? Sério? Jared me olha e sorri de volta.

– Não foi nada. – E ele sai pela porta.

Suspiro e sento na minha cadeira de novo.

O que está acontecendo comigo? É claro que ele é lindo e tem um corpo de um deus grego, e o sorriso dele é a coisa mais adorável que eu já vi, e o jeito como ele ri e joga a cabeça para trás como ele fazia na lanchonete me dão vontade de jogá-lo contra uma parede e foder até não aguentar mais, mas você tem namorado! Qual é, Jensen, você não é assim. É melhor começar a evita-lo, antes que você faça uma burrada. – Falo comigo mesmo.

Depois que o Jared sai da minha sala, eu não consigo mais me concentrar em nada e o resto do dia acaba sendo uma pilha de estresse. Não fiz nem metade do que deveria ter feito, e o resto da semana vai ser sobrecarregado.

Quando o relógio marca cinco horas da tarde eu desligo o computador e desço até o estacionamento. Vou até meu carro e quando me viro para o lado, Jared está lá, em cima de uma moto, xingando ou fazendo alguma prece – provavelmente alternando entre os dois – enquanto tenta dar partida nela, mas a moto não dá nem sinal.

Ele tira o capacete e joga o cabelo para trás e eu observo tudo imóvel. Como alguém consegue ser tão sexy e encantador ao mesmo tempo? Agora ele não está com nenhum uniforme, como na lanchonete ou hoje mais cedo. Ele veste uma jaqueta de couro e uma calça jeans surrada, acompanhado por uma botina preta, o que o deixa incrivelmente lindo.

Ele tem uma expressão cansada quando passa por mim e me dá um rápido "oi". Quando percebo que ele desistiu da moto e que provavelmente vai voltar para casa a pé, corro até ele.

– Ei! Jared! Espera! – Grito para ele e ele para, se vira para mim e força um sorriso.

– Algum problema, Jensen?

Me aproximo mais e sorrio sincero.

– Nenhum. Acho que sua moto morreu, né? Quer uma carona para casa? – Olho nos olhos dele e ele fica sem graça.

– Não quero incomodar...

– Não vai, deixa de bobagem e vem comigo.

– Tá, eu só vou aceitar por que estou quebrado e minha casa é longe. – Ele diz rindo e eu rio junto.

Entramos no meu carro e ele olha envolta, analisando.

Dou partida no carro e saímos do estacionamento.

– Mas eaí, qual é a de trabalhar em dois empregos? A Marchall paga tão mal assim? – Rio e ele me acompanha.

– Não é isso... Meu... namorado está sem emprego e só o meu salário aqui não iria manter a casa. Então eu me viro como posso.

Namorado? Então ele tem um namorado mesmo. Não consigo evitar um suspiro decepcionado.

Jared solta o ar e eu vejo o quanto ele se sente incomodado com o fato de ter que trabalhar dobrado. Ele não parece o cara que recusa ou reclama de trabalhar, acho que o que o incomoda e o fato do namorado ficar em casa.

– E por que você não arranjou o seu emprego na lanchonete pro seu namorado? Sem querer me meter na sua vida. – Dou de ombros.

Ele ri com escárnio.

– Segundo o Chad, "ele não sabe trabalhar como garçom e ele não estudou cinco anos em uma faculdade para fazer isso da vida". – Ele suspira e olha pela janela. – Como se eu não tivesse feito faculdade também.

Me sinto um pouco mal por tocar nesse assunto, devia ser complicado para ele.

– Desculpe, não quis te chatear.

– Não, tudo bem.

Ele me olha e força um sorriso de novo.

Continuamos conversando pelo caminho até pararmos em frente ao prédio dele. De vez em quando olho para seus lábios enquanto falo e sinto vontade me jogar em cima dele e o beijar da cabeça aos pés.

– Bom, é aqui. Lar doce, lar. – Jared sorri, enquanto se vira para mim. – Obrigado pela carona. Tô precisando trocar aquela porcaria de moto, não é a primeira vez que ela me deixa na mão. – E ele coça a nuca, tímido.

– Não foi nada. Acho que vamos nos ver na empresa e no Rotary agora. – Olho nos olhos dele e mordo o lábio.

– Acho que sim, vai enjoar da minha cara.

– Não, com certeza não vou.

– Aham. – Ele concorda constrangido e abre a porta. – Até mais, Jensen.

– Até outro dia, Jared. – Sorrio e aceno com a cabeça. Observo ele andar até a portaria do prédio e então o perco de vista.

Eu sei o que estou sentindo, não é paixão ou amor, é só uma atração. Ele é lindo e é natural que me atraia, mas eu tenho um namorado que eu amo e eu nunca o trairia. Melhor esquecer isso logo.

Acelero o carro em direção ao meu apartamento e quando entro, Tom ainda não chegou em casa. Deve estar trabalhando até mais tarde com o caso do Mark.

Tomo um banho relaxante e enquanto me lavo, um moreno rodeia meus pensamentos.

Aquele corpo molhado, coberto só por uma sunga vermelha, denunciando toda a virilidade dele. E que virilidade! O cara estando mole já tem aquela mala na sunga, deve ser enorme quando está duro.

Quando me dou conta, meu pênis está pulsando e tão duro que chega a doer. Me masturbo até gozar na parede do box, gemendo o nome do homem de olhos verdes e sorriso encantador, que tem um pau monstruoso.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Abro a porta do apartamento e Chad logo vem me dar um beijo.

Correspondo e sorrio para ele, largando minha mochila em cima da mesa de jantar.

Sadie logo vem para cima de mim e me derruba no chão, lambendo meu rosto enquanto eu rio a afago o pelo dela. Pelo menos o Chad foi busca-la na casa dos meus pais, não aguentava mais de saudade da minha menina.

– O que vai ter pro jantar? – Pergunto quando me levanto e vou para o banheiro, seguido de Sadie.

– Não sei. O que _você_ vai fazer?

Franzo a testa e seco minhas mãos na toalha, indo até ele e o olhando incrédulo.

– Você só pode estar brincando, né? Eu acabei de chegar do trabalho enquanto você ficou o dia inteiro aqui e nem a louça do almoço que _eu_ deixei para você, você lavou.

– É brincadeira, calma amor. – Ele diz, mas tenho certeza que não era.

Ele vem até mim e me abraça por trás, beijando meu pescoço e mordendo minha orelha. Seguro nos antebraços dele e tento me desvencilhar.

– Chad... hm... para com isso. – Minha voz sai quase em um miado quando ele me aperta mais. Seu pau esfregando na minha bunda.

– Jay... qual é? Eu sei que você quer.

Fecho os olhos por um instante e o deixo beijar meu pescoço, mas então o empurro e me recomponho.

– Não. Você sempre acha que sexo é resolução pra tudo. Deixa eu te contar uma novidade: Não é. – Bufo e me viro, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Eu gosto de transar com o Chad, é bom, é relaxante, mas sempre que a gente começa uma discussão ele faz isso eu acabo cedendo. Chega.

– Achou outra pessoa pra foder o seu rabo? É isso? Por isso não me quer mais? Você é meu, Jared, não se esqueça disso.

O olhar dele é frio e eu o olho indignado, com a boca entreaberta, segurando a minha vontade de dar um soco na cara dele. Sadie fica alerta, ela sabe quando algo não está certo comigo.

– Mas o quê? Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – Esbravejo alto e ele muda o semblante, se aproximando de mim e me abraçando enquanto começa a chorar.

– Eu... eu não quis dizer isso. Me desculpa meu amor, por favor. É que... v-você saiu do carro daquele cara hoje e eu fiquei louco. Me perdoa por favor, eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo.

Ele implora entre os soluços. Bufo e fico com os braços afastados dele por um tempo, para então o abraçar de volta e afagar seu cabelo.

– Ele só me deu uma carona pra casa. A minha moto quebrou de novo. – Digo resignado. Chad não era assim a algum tempo atrás, o ciúme dele só aumenta cada vez mais. Eu mal saio com meus amigos sem ele nos últimos meses.

– Por favor, me perdoa?

Olho para frente, enjoado de tanto teatro.

– Perdoo. Mas se falar assim comigo de volta, eu te coloco pra fora da minha casa. – Brinco e ele ri.

O resto da noite passa normal, sempre que o Chad me vê com outro cara ele faz uma ceninha. Já estou acostumado.

Na hora de dormir eu me mantenho afastado dele, para não correr o risco de acabar cedendo ao cansaço e deixando ele me relaxar.

Acordo cedo na terça, hoje à noite vou com Chad e mais uns amigos a um pub novo que abriu semana passada no centro da cidade. Eu até queria recusar, mas não tinha nenhuma desculpa boa o suficiente.

Encontro com Jensen no banheiro da Marchall na hora do almoço e não trocamos mais que dez palavras.

Ele é tão lindo, gentil e educado. No primeiro momento que o vi, pensei que ele era um arrogante metido a besta, mas na verdade ele é bem simpático. E o corpo dele, uau!, as sardas salpicam o rosto, ombros e costas, dando um toque especial para ele.  
Desde que o vi na piscina, há duas semanas, às vezes tenho sonhos nada apropriados com ele e com a boca pornográfica que ele tem.

Queria tanto tocar aquela boca... senti-la na minha. Sei que não deveria ter esses pensamentos estando namorando com Chad, mas não consigo controlar. Queria ter coragem de terminar com Chad, mas o que ele vai fazer da vida? Não tem emprego e os pais dele não querem vê-lo nem pintado de ouro na frente deles. Ele precisa de mim e eu não posso simplesmente esquecer os bons momentos que tivemos juntos nos últimos anos.

Mas aquele loiro tem um poder estranho sobre o meu corpo. Eu fico tão quente quando _napalm_ quando chego perto dele.

Eu realmente preciso parar com esses pensamentos. Tenho um namorado e a aliança dele denuncia que ele também tem. Senti uma pontada de decepção na voz dele ontem quando eu falei sobre o Chad. Devo ter ouvido mal.

Quando volto para casa, de noite, o Chad já está pronto e vem ao meu encontro.

Eu explico que tive que ficar fazendo hora extra até o Brian chegar pro turno dele e Chad força um sorriso.

Coloco água e comida para Sadie e me visto, e logo Stephen está passando no nosso prédio nos pegar.

– Prontas pra noitada, garotas? – Ele diz com um risinho de dentro do carro quando abaixa o vidro escuro da sua BMW.

– Uau! Trocou de carro de novo, Steph? – Pergunto quando entro no banco de trás e Chad senta ao meu lado.

– Conversíveis são um pé no saco. Prefiro os modelos tradicionais mesmo, aquela porra só estava fazendo eu ir na manutenção todo mês.

Conversamos animadamente e ainda passamos na casa do Misha pegar ele, para então irmos para o bar. Justin ficou de nos encontrar lá.

Está cheio quando chegamos, e damos sorte ao conseguir pegar uma mesa no canto quando umas mulheres saem.

Está rolando algum tipo de comemoração com champanhe do outro lado. Vários caras com ternos brindam e riem enquanto na nossa mesa nós falamos sobre futebol e outros assuntos sobre esportes. Prefiro o Baseball, então sou sempre o mais excluído nesses assuntos.

– Eaí, Jared, como está sendo sustentar esse marmanjo aqui sozinho? Ele tem recompensado bem, pelo menos? – Misha comenta com um sorriso malicioso. Chad faz cara feia para ele.

– É, a crise está feia, Chad – Stephen diz, também rindo. –, é melhor fazer o trabalho bem feito antes que o morenão ali te dê um pé na bunda.

Rio e o Chad levanta bravo, indo até o banheiro.

Chacoalho a cabeça e seguro o braço do Stephen quando ele faz menção de se levantar para ir falar com ele.

– Não, deixa ele. Quando ele quiser voltar, que volte. Não é mais nenhuma criança para ficar dando esses showzinhos.

Depois de uns minutos Chad volta e estamos conversando normalmente de novo. Os caras me convencem a eu ir pegar outra rodada de cerveja, e enquanto estou esperando por ela no bar, Jensen aparece ao meu lado.

– Jensen? – Grito por causa da música que é bem mais alta aqui.

– Tá me seguindo, Jared? – Ele pergunta rindo, com uma taça na mão.

– Estou com uns amigos – Aponto para a mesa. – Acho que você é que está me seguindo. – Sorrio animado.

Ele aponta para os executivos no canto.

– Meu namorado ganhou um caso importante e estamos comemorando com o resto do escritório.

Meu sorriso murcha um pouco.

– Dê meus parabéns a ele.

Digo por último e não ouço o que ele diz quando me afasto com as cervejas.

– Quem era? – Chad pergunta quando eu volto.

– O cara que me deu carona, trabalha na Marchall também. Está comemorando com o namorado dele. – Aponto para os caras sentados em duas mesas do outro lado do salão.

Misha fica olhando para uma mulher que ele é apaixonado em segredo a um tempão e eu sempre tiro onda com a cara dele quando ele fica babando por ela.

– Por que não cria coragem e vai logo até ela, Dom Juan? Esses olhinhos azuis podem amolecer o coração da fera.

Ele revira os olhos e me olha.

– Você fala como se fosse fácil. Você é gay, sabe do que outro cara vai gostar e eu nem ao menos falei com ela. Ela nem sabe que eu existo. – Misha suspira, aborrecido.

– Só vai ter certeza se for até ela, não é? O gostosão aqui que me conquistou. Se fosse esperar por mim tomar uma atitude, nunca teríamos nos falado. – Rio e mando um beijinho no ar pro bico que o Chad faz. – Pode ser o mesmo caso com você. Eu duvido muito que ela vá vir até você, então...

– Concordo com o Jay, Mish. Vai logo até ela, cara. – Todos ficamos incentivando ele a ir até a garota até que ele se aceita e se levanta.

– Aê Mish! Joga ela na parede e chama de lagartixa. – Stephen incentiva e todos rimos.

– Chama ela pra ser o cat-chup do seu hambúrguer! – Chad também diz e Misha fica completamente vermelho enquanto gargalhamos alto.

Ele anda até a mulher chamada Victória e eles conversam um pouco e logo em seguida saem do pub e nós ficamos todos impressionados.

– E não é que o cara é bom de papo. – Stephen comenta.

Justin chega e se junta a nós, se desculpando pelo atraso.

– Demorou, hein? – Stephen fala e eu rio baixo. Sei que o Stephen gosta do Justin e ele nem faz ideia. Como poderia? Para todos os efeitos o Stephen é hétero.

Meu olhar se cruza com o Jensen de vez em quando e logo desviamos para outro ponto. Não sei se é só uma atração, mas tem uma coisa nele que me deixa sem chão e quando nossos olhares se cruzam parece que o resto está em câmera lenta.

Acho que estou ficando mais gay que o meu normal, pensar essas coisas é coisa de garota. Esqueça, Jared, ele tem namorado e parece bem feliz com ele.

Me levanto e vou até o banheiro e quando estou lavando as mãos ouço mais alguém entrar e logo em seguida o som da porta se fechando e uma tranca.

Olho no espelho e vejo Jensen com um sorriso malicioso olhando meu reflexo. Não estou bêbado, só um pouco tonto, mas esse não parece ser o estado dele. A gravata está frouxa e a camisa um pouco aberta.

Ele se aproxima e prensa meu corpo com o dele sobre a pia de granito negro. Solto um gemido ao sentir o corpo dele sobre o meu e então ele está beijando meu pescoço e as mãos dele se triplicaram, passando por todo o meu corpo.

Quando me recupero do choque inicial, percebo que ele está bêbado e fora de si, provavelmente por isso está fazendo isso.

– Jensen! – O afasto e ele me olha confuso respirando ofegante, assim como eu. – Você tá bêbado, não sabe o que tá fazendo.

Passo as mãos pelo cabelo e suspiro frustrado.

– Eu posso estar bêbado, mas eu sei exatamente o que estou fazendo. Você é tão gostoso, e eu tô com tanta vontade de te beijar desde que eu te vi naquela piscina. – Ele desvia o olhar para o meu corpo, descendo com os olhos até a minha cintura, onde a minha ereção marca a calça. – Parece que você estava gostando...

– Nós dois namoramos! E é um dia importante pro seu, por sinal. – Digo calmo, olhando ele nos olhos.

Jensen pensa um pouco, então se aproxima e antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa, toma meus lábios em um beijo profundo.

Levo a mão a cabeça dele e enfio os dedos entre os fios cor de areia curtos enquanto Jensen segura minha cintura com força.

Quando o ar nos falta, nos separamos e nos olhamos ofegantes.

– Se disser que não quis isso, eu nunca mais chego perto de você, Jared. É só dizer. – Ele diz sério, me olhando nos olhos. Eu fico em silêncio, se eu disser que não quis, estaria mentindo.

Ele sorri maroto e me dá mais um selinho, antes de se virar e andar até a porta.

– Foi o que pensei.

Jensen diz e sai pela porta.

O gosto dele é tão delicioso, os lábios são tão macios, e a forma com que ele agarrou minha cintura foi tão sexy.

Arrumo minha roupa amassada, e ajeito meu cabelo, voltando para a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Com certeza banheiros não são seguros quando se está perto de Jensen Ackles.

Achei que ficaria me sentindo culpado pelo Chad, mas não estou sentindo nada disso.

A noite segue com assuntos corriqueiros e quando chegamos em casa, eu recuso as insinuações do Chad para tentar me convencer a transar com ele, pois o único cara que está na minha cabeça desde o banheiro é um loiro, com sardas e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

 _ **Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Evitando

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Quando acordo, na quarta de manhã, sinto minha cabeça latejar e com muito esforço consigo sair da cama. Esfrego os olhos e sinto uma queimação na minha bunda e então as memórias da noite anterior voltam a minha cabeça.

Eu beijei Jared. Na boca. E depois dei pro Tom pensando nele.

Eu fui muito, muito filho da puta fazendo isso, mas estava bêbado e nem pensei. A única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era aquele volume grosso que marcava a calça do Jared quando eu o beijei no banheiro. Mesmo tendo um homem muito gostoso em baixo de mim, não era o que eu queria.

Suspiro e passo a mão pelo rosto para afastar o sono. Tom dorme tranquilo e sereno virado para a parede, desavisado de tudo que aconteceu.

Quando cheguei em casa ontem, bebi mais tequila e depois de uma discussão com ele sobre eu ter que parar de beber tanto, eu o joguei na parede e imediatamente aqueles olhos verdes e sorriso de moleque me vieram a cabeça e então eu não dei tempo mais nem de ele respirar direito.

Como eu fui babaca... Tom não merece isso. Foi impensado e eu estava com tanto tesão naquele garoto filho da mãe que não pensei duas vezes ao me atracar com ele no banheiro. Ele não recusou, mas também não disse se gostou e queria aquilo.

Levanto e tomo um banho demorado, sentindo a água relaxar meus músculos tensos pelo estresse. Era um dia de comemoração e agora tudo que consigo me lembrar do dia de ontem são aqueles lábios macios e quentes, extraordinariamente tentadores, tocando nos meus.

Depois de mais vinte minutos de baixo da água quente, decido que já está na hora de eu sair do banho. Escovo os dentes e me encaro no espelho, vendo as olheiras contornando de preto os meus olhos pela pouca noite de sono.

Tom resmunga qualquer coisa que eu não consigo entender, então saio para fora do banheiro ainda secando meu rosto e com uma toalha na cintura.

– O que disse?

Ele abre os olhos e me come com o olhar.

– Perguntei porque não está aqui na cama comigo.

– Eu tenho que ir pro trabalho, Tom.

– Não pode ficar aqui comigo? Só hoje?

– Não se eu quiser ter um emprego amanhã.

Sorrio fraco e me viro para o armário, pego uma calça social, uma camisa branca de botões, a gravata vermelho vinho da empresa e o paletó.

Em poucos minutos estou pronto e arrumando meu cabelo, quando sinto ser abraçado por trás.

– Não vai aprender a fazer o nó dessa gravata nunca?

Ele sorri e ajeita o meu nó mal feito.

– Prefiro as de nó pronto. Muito mais praticas.

Me viro para ele e lhe dou um breve beijo nos lábios.

– O que acha de sairmos pra jantar hoje à noite?

Me arrepio ao ter a voz dele sussurrada no meu ouvido. Fazia tempo que não saíamos a sós para jantar, seria uma boa ideia. Quem sabe tirasse Jared da minha cabeça por algum tempo. Tenho que parar de pensar tanto nele.

– Acho uma ótima ideia. – Sorrio animado. – Dom Ruchello?

– Dom Ruchello.

– Legal. – Dou um soquinho no ar em comemoração. Comida italiana é a melhor de todas e essa cantina tem a melhor lasanha que já comi.

Me despeço de Tom e rumo para a empresa, nervoso. Tem chances de eu cruzar com Jared nos corredores da Marchall e eu não sei nem como olhar para ele depois de o beijar e transar com meu namorado pensando nele.

Só espero que eu não o encontre por lá.

A pilha de documentos em cima da minha mesa somado a todas as planilhas que eu teria de fazer hoje me deixam pensar em algo que não seja aquele corpo musculoso e bronzeado me fodendo.

Sou adulto e sei as consequências dos meus atos, e provavelmente depois daquele beijo, Jared está esperando algo de mim.

Procurar por ele na empresa? Uma ligação, talvez? Mas eu nem sequer tenho o número dele, e nem que tivesse eu não ligaria. O que eu iria falar? Que tinha sido um erro? Claro que tinha. Só que eu não estava nem um pouco arrependido. O champanhe e o whisky que eu tinha tomado previamente me deixaram fazer aquela loucura, mas era o que _eu_ queria.

O dia passa rápido e tento sair o mínimo possível da minha sala para não ter o perigo de cruzar com ele. Quando o relógio marca cinco da tarde, espero mais meia hora para dar tempo de ele sair do prédio e depois vou para casa.

São seis e quarenta e cinco quando eu entro pela porta do meu prédio, mais tarde do que chego todos os dias, e já tem duas mensagens do Tom no meu celular perguntando se estou bem.

Abro a porta do apartamento e ele está andando inquieto para um lado e para o outro e quando me vê solta um suspiro.

– Ei, o que foi?

– Você demorou e não respondeu minhas mensagens, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, sei lá.

Ele sorri constrangido e eu o abraço.

– Tá tudo bem, eu só tive que ficar um pouco mais no escritório organizando uma papelada da empresa. Nem demorei tanto assim.

Falo em tom de brincadeira e ele me dá um beijo.

– Você sabe como eu sou... sei lá, eu sempre penso o pior.

Dou mais um selinho nele.

– Não se preocupe, amor.

Solto minha pasta em cima da mesa e tiro o paletó, começando a abrir os botões da minha camisa e soltar a gravata.

– Você faz isso de propósito ou é naturalmente sexy?

A voz do Tom sai com malicia e eu sorrio de canto.

– É natural. Assim como a minha beleza. – Sorrio e pisco para ele.

– Assim como a modéstia.

Ouço risadas quando entro no banheiro e rio junto. Minha vida com Tom é ótima; nos entendemos, temos algumas coisas em comum, estamos na mesma página. Não poderia querer mais. Então por que quando beijei o Tom, a dois minutos atrás, a única coisa que eu consegui sentir foram os lábios e o gosto do Jared? Aquela textura macia e a quentura que eles tem. Aquele cara só pode ter feito algum tipo de feitiço em cima de mim. Não tem outra explicação.

Saio do banho e Tom já está me esperando para sairmos.

A noite com ele foi boa como sempre, e quando chegamos em casa eu me surpreendo que depois de uns amassos ele não quis transar. Eu dei graças a Deus por isso, já que toda vez que eu olhava para ele eu via duas covinhas se formando e os olhos azuis viravam verdes.

Estou enlouquecendo.

Preciso tirar o Jared da minha cabeça o quanto antes e eu sei que só vou conseguir fazer isso depois que eu transar com ele.

Era sempre assim quando eu me sentia muito atraído por alguém. É claro que depois que eu comecei a sair com o Tom eu sempre controlava meus impulsos, e a vontade passava, mas não está sendo assim com ele. O tesão que eu sinto por ele é maior do que o que eu já senti por qualquer cara que eu já tenha saído.

Chega até a me assustar.

Passo a semana fazendo a mesma coisa; evito sair da minha sala e espero algum tempo na hora da saída. Mesmo que eu queira transar com ele e tirá-lo da minha cabeça logo, ao mesmo tempo não tenho mais o benefício do álcool me ajudando a esquecer o Tom e quão filho da puta eu vou ser se o trair. Mas não consigo controlar meu corpo e nem minha cabeça. Toda vez que eu beijo ou sou tocado pelo meu namorado, a imagem daquele moreno filho da mãe me vem à cabeça.

No sábado, vou até o Rotary mais cedo do que o normal. Jared parece frequentar as piscinas no mesmo horário que eu, então provavelmente vai ir só mais tarde, e eu ainda vou ter mais um tempo para evita-lo.

Depois de ficar dez minutos na água, olho para o fim do corredor e lá está um moreno com uma sunga preta e um corpo de um deus grego.

Minha tática não funcionou.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

O dia passa arrastado e tedioso. Depois do susto que foi ter acordado sem roupas, sendo que fui dormir de pijama, lembrei que lá pelas quatro da madrugada, Chad me acordou e ficou se insinuando tanto que eu acabei cedendo. Estava com um estresse acumulado e pensei que se parasse de pensar um pouco na boca do Jensen na minha e me concentrasse na boca do Chad me chupando eu me sentiria um pouco melhor.

É claro que não funcionou.

Só conseguia pensar naquela maldita boca pornográfica tocando todo o meu corpo e quando gozei, gemi o nome do Jensen abafado para o Chad não ouvir.

O estresse só aumentou e eu fiquei ainda mais transtornado por ter cedido ao Chad de novo quando não queria.

Não sei o que acontece comigo, ele sempre consegue me convencer. No começo era muito bom por que o sexo com ele era incrível, mas, agora, ele cada vez mais tem se concentrado só no prazer dele mesmo do que no meu.

Suspiro e solto o lápis na minha mesa, olhando por cima da divisória e vendo Matt atendendo alguém pelo fone na cabeça.

Depois que ele desliga, eu o chamo e ele vem até a minha mesa, sorrindo, e se senta numa cadeira ao lado da minha.

– Fala, Jay.

– Matt, eu queria saber se você conhece um cara que trabalha aqui. – Digo meio incerto se devo perguntar ou não, mas não saber nada sobre ele está me fazendo delirar. – O nome é Jensen Ackles.

Matt pensa por algum tempo e então faz uma careta engraçada.

– O que foi? – Franzo a testa confuso.

– Nada não – Nem um pouco convincente. –, e eu conheço o cara. Talvez tenha saído com ele a uns quatro anos atrás...

Fico surpreso. Até onde eu sabia Matt era hétero. Então como saiu com Jensen? Talvez seja bi...

– Mas você não é...?

– Hétero? Não. Estou mais pra bi.

Na mosca.

– Hum, ah.

– Mas o que quer saber sobre o Jensen?

Penso um pouco. O pouco que ele tinha me contado de si próprio era quase nada. Só sabia que ele trabalhava na empresa a quase três anos, tinha um namorado e gostava de nadar.

– Ele namora a quanto tempo? – Pergunto direto. Era a única coisa que queria realmente saber mesmo.

– Uns três anos? – Matt coloca um dedo na cabeça. – Acho que é isso. Depois que paramos de sair nunca mais tive contato com ele. – Então como se tivesse uma lâmpada em cima da cabeça do Matt ele pergunta. – Você tá interessado nele? – Seu tom é de surpresa e incredulidade.

– Eu... não! Que ideia é essa, Matt? Eu tenho namorado, lembra? E ele também.

Suspiro e Matt não parece acreditar em mim.

– Você tem namorado, mas não tá morto e eu já te disse pra largar daquele encosto que é o Chad. Sem ofensa. – Matt diz e ri debochado.

– Sem ofensa. – Reviro os olhos. – Ele tá numa pior, Matt. Não posso simplesmente dar um pé na bunda dele e também tem todas as coisas boas que eu e ele vivemos. Não dá pra simplesmente esquecer isso.

Ele bufa e chacoalha a cabeça.

– Os bons momentos vão continuar lá, Jay: No passado. Mas e você do presente, vai continuar num relacionamento que não tá te fazendo feliz?

– Quem disse que não está? – Rebato com tão pouca credibilidade que sinto vergonha.

– Quem disse que não está... – Matt repete irônico. – Por favor, Jared. Cara, você é um gato, tem um emprego estável, uma casa, até a porra de um cachorro. Que merda está fazendo da sua vida ficando com o Chad? Está certo que ele é muito bonito, mas cara, você pode arrumar alguém muito melhor!

Fico em silencio diante das palavras do Matt. São todas verdade.

Um nó se forma na minha garganta, e eu sinto vontade de sair correndo. Eu sei que estou acomodado; é bom ter alguém me esperando quando eu volto pra casa e sinto que tenho medo de dispensar o Chad e não ficar com mais ninguém nunca. É claro que o Jensen é lindo e parece interessado em mim, mas ele namora, e um namoro bem estável de _três anos_. Nunca teria chance com ele para algo sério. Só queria ter conhecido ele a anos atrás.

É mais fácil me modificar algumas coisinhas e aceitar o Chad, ele já está aqui mesmo.

– Eu sei que não tenho o direito de me meter na sua vida, mas isso me dá muita raiva, cara. Ele só te explora, agora está sem emprego e você tem trabalhado dobrado pra manter a casa enquanto ele só coça o saco o dia todo! – Matt está puto. Não sei se é comigo ou o que. – Acorda, Jay.

Ele se vira e volta para a mesa dele. Não antes de me ar um tapinha na cabeça.

Fico matutando sobre as palavras do Matt. Elas reacenderam a vontade eu tinha de tomar uma atitude a três meses atrás.

Está decidido: Quando eu chegar em casa vou ter uma conversa com o Chad e terminar com ele. Eu sei que mereço algo melhor do que um preguiçoso que só quer saber de transar.

O resto do dia continua se arrastando e quando finalmente o relógio marca cinco horas, guardo minhas coisas na mochila e volto para casa.

No caminho, volto a pensar no dia que o Jensen me deu uma carona para casa. Imediatamente as lembranças do beijo vem a minha cabeça. Se bem que eu pensei nisso o dia todo. Os toques, a suavidade misturada com a selvageria, e o gosto incrível que ele tinha. Misturado a um pouco de champanhe, mas muito gostoso igualmente.

Entro com minha moto no estacionamento do prédio onde moro e guardo o capacete no armário com meu nome.

Subo os três lances de escada até o meu andar e quando entro não encontro ninguém. Só a Sadie corre até os meus pés e começa a pular e latir animada.

Jogo um brinquedo de borracha para ela pegar e sento no sofá, tirando meus sapatos e meias.

Ligo a TV e deixo ligado num filme qualquer de ação enquanto vou para o meu quarto para tomar um banho e relaxar.

Enquanto estou na banheira, penso sobre a conversa que vou ter com Chad quando ele chegar.

É claro que vão ter muitas coisas que vão mudar aqui em casa, começando pelo fato de eu não ter mais ninguém para dormir e nem morar comigo. Pensando por outro lado, acho que vai ser até bom. Sadie vai poder dormir na cama de novo como era antes do Chad se mudar pra cá e eu vou, quem sabe, poder largar o emprego na lanchonete.

Termino o banho, me visto e vou para a cozinha.

Preparo um macarrão e encho o pote de água e comida da Sadie, esperando o meu molho cozinhar.

Depois de alguns minutos, está pronto e eu coloco um prato a mais na mesa caso Chad ainda não tenha jantado quando chegar.

Lavo a louça e deixo só um prato pronto no micro-ondas para ele.

Assisto alguns episódios da nova série que eu estou acompanhando e estranho o fato do Chad ainda não ter chegado.

Ligo para o celular dele algumas vezes e quando a quinta ligação cai na caixa postal, decido que está na hora de parar de insistir. Ele deve ter saído com algum amigo e não me avisado.

Apago as luzes e vou para a cama, deixando Sadie deitar junto comigo na cama.

Já são mais de duas da madrugada quando acordo pelos barulhos da porta sendo fechada e algumas coisas serem derrubadas pelo caminho por onde ele passa.

Chad entra no quarto e acende a luz, vendo Sadie na cama e a expulsando do quarto, logo em seguida fechando a porta e trancando. Ele me olha com um sorriso malicioso e anda lentamente até o meu lado, cambaleando. Ele está muito bêbado.

– Hei, Jay. Ontem a gente ficou só nas preliminares... que tal terminarmos hoje, hã? O que me diz?

Suspiro e me viro para o lado. A conversa que queria ter com ele vai ter que esperar até amanhã.

– Chad, você tá bêbado e fedendo a cerveja. Toma um banho e dorme porque amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo.

Ele bufa e senta na cama e depois de algum tempo eu começo a ouvir um soluço baixinho. Suspiro e me levanto, sentando ao lado dele.

– Chad...

– Você não sente mais tesão em mim, é isso?

Ele me olha com os olhos vermelhos e cheios d'água e eu desvio o olhar.

– Não é isso... eu só... Amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo, e você chegou tarde nem me disse onde foi. Como esperava que eu te recebesse?

– Mas não é só isso. Você tem me evitado ultimamente e a gente quase nem transa mais.

Franzo a testa incrédulo.

–Ah, não?

– É, mas você lembra como era no começo? Era três, quatro vezes por dia. Sinto falta daquela época. Sinto falta de você...

Ele sussurra e se aproxima mais, segurando meu queixo e colando nossos lábios. Isso está errado. Esse gosto está errado. E essa boca está errada.

Mesmo assim, o deito na cama e deito por cima dele, começando a tirar nossas roupas. Talvez seja bom, será nossa última transa, não vou negar isso a ele.

Depois que transamos, Chad apaga e eu me lembro o quanto isso me incomoda. Eu realmente preciso acabar com isso logo.

A quinta-feira é mais tediosa ainda que o dia anterior, termino meu trabalho antes do almoço e o resto da tarde passo fazendo vários nadas.

Desde terça não vi mais o Jensen. Estou nervoso, parece que a qualquer momento ele vai me chamar para o banheiro de novo e meu corpo reage facilmente a esses pensamentos.

Contei a Matt sobre a minha tentativa frustrada de terminar, mas que hoje a noite seria colocada em prática e ele vibrou com isso, e falou que eu finalmente acordei para a vida. Eu concordo com ele.

Levanto da minha mesa e vou para o banheiro e antes de entrar vejo Jensen saindo pela porta, andando rápido e em silêncio, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa. Ou de alguém.

Mordo o lábio tentando ignorando a vozinha dentro da minha cabeça que diz que ele está fugindo de mim e que provavelmente está arrependido do beijo no banheiro do pub. Ele provavelmente está. Ele estava muito bêbado e _se_ lembrar do que aconteceu, vai fingir que não aconteceu.

Já devia ter esquecido isso, mas não consigo. Toda vez que beijo Chad é o gosto da boca do Jensen que eu sinto e ontem eu tive que comer o Chad por trás para parar de ver o rosto do Jensen no dele.

Suspiro e entro pela porta do banheiro, frustrado e um tanto... decepcionado? Acho que essa é a palavra perfeita para descrever o que estou sentindo.

Volto para minha mesa e a tarde se arrasta lentamente. Quando o meu turno acaba, arrumo minhas coisas e ando até a saída o mais devagar possível, a fim de talvez encontrar Jensen no estacionamento. Não encontro. E depois de esperar por dez minutos ali parado ao lado do carro dele, decido que já é humilhação demais. O cara tem uma vida que não me inclui e aquele beijo foi um erro.

Estou decidido a tirá-lo da minha cabeça.

Subo na minha moto e acelero rápido para casa, pensando no discurso já planejado para terminar com Chad.

Entro pela porta e Sadie como sempre vem me receber, com menos entusiasmo dessa vez. Coloco minha bolsa em cima da mesa, troco a água e coloco comida nos potes dela e só então vou para o quarto. Quanto mais me aproximo, mais alto fica o barulho de um soluço arrastado e um choro baixinho.

Empurro a porta e Chad está sentado na cama, com o telefone nas mãos e o rosto molhado. Fico nervoso e ando até ele, sentando ao seu lado enquanto ele me abraça e volta a chorar no meu peito.

– E-ele morreu, J-Jay. L... L-Liam morreu.

Sinto um nó na garganta. Liam sempre foi muito diferente do Chad, era um cara muito bacana e acima de tudo sempre me aceitou na família. Desde sempre.

Sinto meus olhos marejarem e o abraço forte, deixando ele chorar no meu ombro, ainda em estado de choque.

Depois que o Chad para de chorar eu o coloco na cama e ele dorme, seu semblante parece cansado assim como o meu.

Vou para o banheiro e lavo meu rosto. Acho que hoje não é o melhor dia para ter a conversa com o Chad.

Como eu vou terminar com ele se o único irmão dele acabou de falecer? Eu seria com certeza a criatura mais insensível do mundo.

Acho que isso vai ter que esperar por enquanto.

Apoio as mãos na pia do banheiro e as lembranças do irmão do Chad me vem aos olhos.

Tomo um banho lento, deixando a água relaxar meu corpo e quando saio do banheiro, ele já está acordado encarando o teto. Pelo menos se acalmou um pouco.

Ando até ele e me deito ao seu lado, ainda só de toalha.

– Me faz esquecer um pouco dessa dor, Jay. P-por favor...

A mão dele faz um caminho pelo meu abdômen e antes de chegar no meu pau eu o paro.

– Chad, cara, seu irmão acabou de falecer e você tá pensando nisso?

– Eu só queria me distrair um pouco e fingir que isso não é verdade.

Ele volta a chorar e me abraça, afundando o rosto no meu ombro.

O resto da noite passa com Chad alternando entre tentar me convencer a transar e chorar desesperado.

Depois de muito custo ele me conta como aconteceu.

Liam perdeu o controle do carro numa curva e atravessou a mureta de proteção, fazendo o carro capotar três vezes e explodir. Não sobrou nada reconhecível do corpo, e ele foi identificado pela mandíbula.

O velório seria só na semana que vem, já que o corpo teria que ser analisado pelo IML para descobrir se ele usava algum tipo de droga na hora do acidente.

O último dia de trabalho da semana é corrido. A empresa fechou parceria com a Target inc. e eu fiquei encarregado de elaborar os procedimentos de contingência. Pelo menos me distraí e consegui não pensar no Liam o dia todo.

Sábado eu decido não ir até o Rotary, não estava com a menor cabeça para isso. E lá tinha a possibilidade de eu encontrar com aquele loiro de olhos verdes que vem sondando meus sonhos a algum tempo. Parece que eu voltei a ser adolescente, por que sempre que sonho alguma coisa quente com Jensen acordo com a cueca melada.

Será que o boquete dele na vida real é tão bom quanto do sonho?

Dez horas em ponto eu estou na frente da lanchonete do Robert, pensei muito se viria trabalhar ou não, mas acabei por vir. Ele não tem nada a ver com a minha vida pessoal.

Quando entro pela porta me surpreendo ao ver o Robert atrás do caixa e enquanto amarro meu avental na cintura passo por ele.

– O que faz aqui, Rob?

Pergunto para ele enquanto passo.

– Eu sou o dono, oras.

Dou de ombros e ando até o outro lado, pegando os cardápios e colocando sobre o balcão.

Quando Justin chega ele vem até mim e enquanto passa pelo Robert faz a mesma pergunta.

– Que diabos tá fazendo aqui?

Robert revira os olhos e termina de pegar o dinheiro do caixa.

– Por que todo mundo me faz essa pergunta?

Eu e Justin rimos e então começamos a arrumar as mesas.

Conto as novidades para o Justin e quando falo sobre o beijo ele vai a loucura.

– Eu. Não. Acredito! – Ele fala pausadamente me fazendo rir.

– Pois é...

– Cara, ele é o maior gostoso. O que tá esperando que ainda não deu pra ele?

– Ele tem namorado, Justin. Provavelmente só estava muito bêbado.

– Aham, eu duvido muito. Pra mim isso é desculpa...

Dou de ombros e faço uma cara de inocente.

Justin sorri de lado, malicioso e então aponta pra porta da lanchonete.

– Acho que alguém veio atrás desse rabo aqui.

Ele diz e dá um tapa na minha bunda.

Vejo Jensen entrando e se sentando nos fundos e fico sem reação. Não vou atende-lo. Não consigo.

Mas preciso.

 _ **Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Casca sorridente

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Eu estou louco.

Ou pelo menos estou começando a ficar. E Jared é o responsável por isso.

Depois de o ver pela terceira vez seguida no rosto de pessoas desconhecidas, decido que está na hora de eu encontrar ele de verdade.

Mais cedo, quando eu o vi na piscina não era ele. O cara me xingou por encará-lo por tanto tempo, mas aquilo foi muito real.

No começo da semana eu só o via no Tom, mas depois de confundir três homens diferentes com ele, aceitei que essa atração não vai passar. Na verdade, a cada minuto que passa parece que ela cresce ainda mais.

Entro pela porta da lanchonete que eu sei que ele trabalha nos sábados e sento numa mesa no canto. O lugar está praticamente vazio, e logo vejo Jared conversando com outro funcionário perto do balcão-caixa.

Ele está lindo. O uniforme amarelo com o logotipo da lanchonete no peito deixa ele sexy, marcando os músculos do peitoral e os bíceps malhados.

– Bom dia, senhor. O prato do dia é linguiça, com ovos e bacon. – Diz Jared quando chega na mesa e que estou sentado. Ele parece estar querendo ser indiferente a mim, mas consigo notar o quanto mexo com ele.

Ele sorri aquelas covinhas mágicas que me levam para outro mundo. O mundo Jared Padalecki, onde eu tenho aqueles sorrisos para mim o tempo todo e sem culpa de nada ou ninguém.

– Jared...

Ele me interrompe.

– O prato 12 está em falta, mas o nosso lombo caseiro é o melhor da região, além de todos os nossos sucos serem naturais, e...

– Jared, fica quieto – falo baixo –, você sabe que eu não vim aqui para comer.

– O que veio fazer aqui então, senhor?

– Dá pra me chamar pelo meu nome, por favor? O que foi?

– Eu não vi você a semana toda e eu sei que estava me evitando, e agora vem no meu trabalho falar comigo? O que você quer? – Jared sussurra baixo olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém o estava escutando.

O que ele fala me deixa sem resposta e eu suspiro. Em seu olhar posso ver que há uma certa mágoa, mas do quê especificamente?

– Falar com você... te ver... eu não sei direito.

– Se não vai pedir nada, me dê licença que eu tenho mais mesas pra atender.

– Que mesas? O lugar está deserto! Jared, por favor, eu quero muito falar com você. Desde que nós... sabe... no banheiro, eu não consegui mais te tirar da cabeça.

Mordo o lábio e posso ver um sorrisinho que se forma nos lábios dele sumir em questão de milésimos. Ele também pensou em mim. Posso sentir isso. Não sei como, mas posso.

Ele levanta a mão e grita que vai fazer uma pausa, e então se senta na cadeira a minha frente, colocando o bloquinho e a caneta sobre a mesa.

– O que nós fizemos no banheiro foi um erro. Você estava bêbado e eu... bem eu fui pego de surpresa.

– Não pareceu que foi surpresa. Você correspondeu muito bem e eu sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. – Digo tudo rápido antes que perca a coragem. – Por favor, Jay, nós somos adultos. Sabemos o que fazemos, certo? Eu te beijei por que _eu_ quis, não por que estava bêbado.

O rosto dele não expressa reação e eu fico com medo que tenha entendido errado.

– Jensen, você tem namorado, droga! E eu também. Tem noção da merda que é isso?

– Tenho. A semana toda eu fiquei tentando parar com essa coisa, mas não deu! Sim, eu estava te evitando, mas não deu certo. Eu estou enlouquecendo. Cada moreno alto e gostoso que eu vejo eu penso que é você!

Ele cora com a minha afirmação e então olha para os lados de novo para se certificar de que não estamos sendo ouvidos.

– E o que quer que eu faça? Não posso fazer você parar de se sentir atraído por mim, e não posso te ajudar a saciar a vontade.

– Por que não? Eu senti o quanto você gostou. Literalmente. O seu pau endureceu na hora na minha coxa, não negue, Jared, você também se sente atraído por mim.

– Sim, eu me sinto, mas você é lindo, loiro, tem olhos verdes e uma bela bunda. Qualquer um se sente atraído por você.

Ele bufa e cruza os braços. Seus lábios formam um bico adorável e eu tenho vontade de morde-los.

– É diferente. Vai me dizer que não pensou em mim essa semana? Ou que já sentiu isso por outra pessoa?

Ele não responde e desvia o olhar. Eu sei que ele sente o mesmo que eu. Uma corrente elétrica parece nos ligar.

– Você está sendo imaturo.

– Ah, eu estou sendo imaturo? Pelo que eu entendi você quer que eu te ajude com o seu tesão acumulado que, ao meu ver, o seu namorado não está conseguindo saciar e eu sou o imaturo? Não estamos no colegial para ser tão irresponsáveis, Jensen.

Ele apoia as mãos na mesa e me olha nos olhos. Ele está certo, mas o que posso fazer? Não consigo controlar.

– Não fale como se só eu quisesse isso.

– Eu não vou fazer isso... eu... eu não posso. Não agora.

Ele se levanta e caminha rápido para os fundos da lanchonete sem me dar tempo de o segurar. Levanto e vou atrás dele, mas ao chegar na porta que dá acesso aos fundos, o cara que estava conversando com Jared quando eu cheguei, me para.

– Apenas pessoas autorizadas, querido. Tá vendo? Você não tem um desses. Não é autorizado.

Ele me mostra um cartão com o nome e foto dele e me dá um sorriso debochado. Provavelmente é aquilo que eles usam para registrar os horários de entrada e saída.

Bufo e dou meu melhor sorriso sedutor para tentar convencê-lo a me deixar passar.

– Em qualquer outra ocasião, para qualquer outra coisa isso teria funcionado, mas nessa não. Me desculpe, gato.

Ele pisca para mim, sarcástico, e dá de ombros. Me viro de costas e saio da lanchonete, indo até o meu carro e sentando no banco de motorista.

– Que porra! – Grito e bato as mãos no volante.

Por que Jared se comportou desse jeito? Eu pensei que ele iria concordar comigo. Eu sei que ele sente a mesma atração animal por mim que eu sinto por ele. E ele não pareceu ter tanto problema assim em trair o namorado aquele dia no banheiro. Então qual o problema?

Jared me confunde e me alucina ao mesmo tempo.  
Sempre fui muito controlado em relação a tudo. Ele está acabando com o meu controle, mas não vou desistir tão fácil.

Saio do carro e dou a volta pela lanchonete sem que ninguém perceba para não me impedirem e então o avisto sentado em um banco de ferro olhando o nada e com um cigarro entre os dedos.

Me aproximo em silêncio, sem ele perceber, e sento ao seu lado.

Quando minhas costas batem no banco, e ele percebe que sou eu, ele leva um susto tão grande que o cigarro voa longe de sua mão.

– Que porra tá fazendo aqui? Este local é...

Antes dele falar mais e mais merdas, o puxo pela nuca e colo nossos lábios com força, fazendo ele ficar sem reação por algum tempo.

 _Oh, Deus!_ , o gosto dele é ainda melhor do que eu me lembrava.

Quando minha língua pede passagem ele sai do transe do choque inicial e abre a boca, correspondendo de forma faminta. A mão grande e áspera que ele tem segura meu queixo e aprofunda mais o beijo.

Quando não conseguimos mais ficar sem respirar, eu me afasto e dou mais alguns selinhos nos lábios tentadoramente perfeitos que Jared tem, para então me afastar somente o suficiente, mantendo-o ainda perto.

– Se você disser que não gostou e não quis isso eu vou arrebentar sua cara.

Digo sorrindo, ofegante, e com os lábios mais vermelhos do que o natural.

Ele não diz nada e quando eu me dou conta nossas bocas já estão coladas de novo. O gosto dele é uma droga. E eu estou viciado nela.

– Isso responde sua pergunta?

Jared diz sorrindo, me olhando nos olhos. Seu olhar é de puro desejo, e uma fome selvagem se mescla ao verde-azulado dos seus olhos.

– Sabe o quão grande é essa merda?

– Jared...

– Por que eu nesse exato momento quero te jogar naquela parede e te foder tanto que você não vai conseguir nem andar.

Reprimo um gemido que se forma na minha garganta ao ouvir ele falando desse jeito. Dominador e cheio de atitude. Parece que só agora está sendo ele mesmo.

– E se eu disser que é exatamente isso que eu quero que você faça? Eu sei que é uma merda, mas, porra!, qual o problema em saciar a vontade? Quem sabe ela passe pra nós dois e depois a gente possa seguir com nossas vidas e quem sabe ser amigos. Não quero me separar do meu namorado, e acho que você também não quer se separar do seu.

Jared chacoalha a cabeça e desvia o olhar e então responde:

– Tem todo problema, Jensen. Você não acha filha da putice trair os nossos namorados? Por que eu acho! E mesmo assim não estou me sentindo culpado por ter te beijado agora e isso é insano demais.

– É claro que eu acho. Eu tentei te ignorar e deixar quieto, mas se eu ficasse longe de você por mais tempo eu iria enlouquecer.

Ele para por um instante e então me olha fixamente nos olhos.

– Eu pensei em você a semana toda. Eu te procurei pela empresa e te esperei no estacionamento e nada! Não estou cobrando alguma coisa de você, mas o que quer com isso?

– Então está cogitando a possibilidade?

– Não, eu estou apenas supondo.

Bufo e me levanto, frustrado e irritado.

– Que droga! Vamos apenas foder e o depois a gente resolve depois!

Quando olho para o lado, uma mulher com aparentemente uns setenta anos sai chacoalhando a cabeça e murmurando algo incompreensível. Minhas bochechas queimam de vergonha e Jared suspira.

– Jensen, não! Por favor, não me procure mais.

E ele sai me dando as costas e entrando porta à dentro da lanchonete.

Sento no banco e passo as mãos pelo cabelo.

O que está havendo comigo? Eu estava realmente implorando para transar com um homem comprometido enquanto eu mesmo também sou?

Isso é tudo tão confuso. Ao mesmo tempo em que não suporto a ideia de trair o Tom, Jared não sai da minha cabeça. Eu preciso do corpo dele. Eu preciso das sensações que ele me provoca.

Mas será que ele também precisa de mim?

Os beijos que ele me deu me disseram que sim. Eu pude sentir o desespero, muito semelhante ao meu, quando sua boca estava colada na minha. Mas então qual o grande problema em irmos mais longe do que só um beijo?

Eu vi o quanto ele ficou excitado, e, oh, como eu vi! Ele me quer, só precisa de um empurrãozinho maior.

Entro no meu carro e volto para casa. Meu telefone estava desligado, pois eu sabia que Tom ligaria centenas de vezes. Eu já devia ter voltado para casa há horas depois do Rotary. Eu invento qualquer coisa depois.

Durante a semana toda não consigo parar de pensar no Jared e em quanto eu o desejo. Todas as vezes que eu e Tom transamos nessa semana eu tive que me esforçar muito para não ver o Jared nele.

O próximo domingo, a tarde se arrasta na casa dos pais do Tom de novo, eu devia ter inventado uma desculpa para não ter vindo até aqui. Todos os irmãos estão reunidos para o aniversário da Sheely, a avó do Tom. É uma senhora simpática e, por incrível que pareça, apoia muito o meu namoro com ele.

Robert continua a esfregar coisas na minha cara disfarçadamente e parece que só eu percebo isso. Nem Tom se incomoda. Mas eu tento ignorar, tenho um bom emprego e realizei meu sonho de escrever um livro e, de quebra, fechei contrato para mais um. Não tenho por que ligar para os comentários irônicos dele.

Eles todos conversam ao redor da piscina e eu finjo prestar atenção para ocupar minha cabeça. Tom percebe que eu estou distante e logo me chama para longe dos parentes dele.

Vamos até a praia e estendemos uma toalha na areia para não sujar nossas roupas.

O barulho das ondas é relaxante. É a única coisa boa desse lugar: Ficar em frente à praia. O único problema é que Tom tagarela sem parar.

– Jen, tá tudo bem?

Ele me pergunta preocupado depois de mais um momento de silencio meu, para tentar ignorá-lo. A praia está vazia, somente o irmão mais velho do Tom está um pouco afastado brincando com a filha dele.

– Está sim.

Forço um sorriso para passar confiança e ele parece acreditar, então volto para o mar de pensamentos que borbulham na minha cabeça.

Preciso achar um jeito de levar o Jared para a cama logo, antes que isso afete meu relacionamento com o Tom.

Isso é muito irônico. Eu quero levar outro homem pra cama para isso não afetar o relacionamento com meu namorado.

– Então, como eu estava dizendo...

E ele volta a tagarelar sobre o escritório.

– ... acho que vou contratar mais alguém. Aquilo está uma loucura. – Eu o olho e ele sorri. Por que não me sinto satisfeito só com ele? Quer dizer, eu me sinto. O que eu sinto por Jared é outra coisa. Acredito nisso. – Por que não para de pensar um pouco?

Ele sugere e me puxa para deitar na areia, acabando com a ideia inicial de não sujar as roupas.

Rolamos por ela, rindo, e só paramos quando eu sinto a água gelada do Pacifico molhando minha camisa.

– Eu te amo.

Ele sussurra e me olha nos olhos.

– Eu também te amo.

Aproximo nossos rostos e o beijo, enquanto a água sobe e nos molha mais ainda.

Eu sou feliz com ele. Eu tenho que ser.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Depois de responder zilhões de perguntas do Justin sobre o que está rolando entre mim e o Jensen e tentar convencer ele de que não está rolando nada, eu finalmente posso montar na minha moto e voltar para o meu apartamento.

O gosto dos lábios _dele_ ainda estão nos meus e eu inconscientemente fico passando a língua por eles para tentar sentir o gosto _dele_ de novo.

Eu não posso fazer isso com Chad. Não agora que ele está ainda mais deprimido por causa da morte do irmão. Tenho que esperar um pouco para terminar com ele. Posso esperar.

O velório do Liam vai ser terça que vem e eu tento bolar qualquer coisa na minha cabeça que não me obrigue a comparecer.

Odeio velórios assim como odeio cemitérios e qualquer coisa que envolva gente chorando e pessoas mortas. Não tem motivo nenhum para alguém gostar disso.

É claro que a maioria não gosta realmente de velórios. Às pessoas vão por obrigação e para prestar suas últimas homenagens. Mas eu prefiro me lembrar da pessoa como ela era viva. Ainda mais Liam, que será no caixão fechado já que não sobrou nada reconhecível.

Paro no sinaleiro e fico pensando sobre como o Liam morreu. "Acidente", Chad disse. Mas é difícil acreditar que ele tenha perdido o controle do carro já que ele era corredor profissional.

Bom, acidentes acontecem, não é mesmo?

Não, não é mesmo. Não acredito em acidentes. Sempre tem um culpado. Acho que estou assistindo _Bones_ demais.

Quando chego em casa, Chad está assistindo qualquer programa de TV, sem realmente prestar atenção na tela.

Quando me vê, levanta e vem correndo me abraçar. Ele me beija e eu perco os últimos resquícios do gosto do Jensen na minha boca.

Solto minha pasta sobre a mesa e logo ele volta para o sofá.

– Você já almoçou, Chad?

No sábado eu almoço na lanchonete e agora que ele parece não ter vontade de fazer nada quero me certificar de que pelo menos ele está comendo.

– É... não.

– Vou fazer alguma coisa para você então. – Sorrio e abro a geladeira, começando a preparar um almoço para ele.

Não conversamos mais. Desde o dia em que o Liam morreu parece que ficamos ainda mais distantes.

Depois de comer, Chad tenta me convencer a transar, mas eu não estou no menor clima, então o recuso. Ele sai porta a fora e a bate com força quando a fecha.

Suspiro e tomo um banho de banheira demorado, aproveitando para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

Acho que se não fosse a coisa do Liam eu já teria me entregado ao Jensen e terminado com Chad. Ele é tão lindo e gostoso e excitante e aquela bunda já esteve nos meus sonhos mais do que uma vez desde que o conheci.

Esses pensamentos seriam muito errados se eu me importasse, mas eu não me importo e acho que isso acaba tornando as coisas mais fáceis.

Na terça não consigo inventar nenhuma desculpa, e então tenho que comparecer ao velório.

Uma sala enorme e cheia de gente chorando e vestida de preto, com um caixão fechado e lacrado e uma foto do Liam em cima e muitas, muitas e muitas flores de todas as cores moldam o lugar. Isso está, sinceramente, parecendo uma floresta. Ele tinha muitos amigos, e acho que cada um fez questão de trazer uma árvore para ele.

Tento ficar o mais longe possível de tudo isso, abraçado o tempo todo ao Chad enquanto ele chora no meu ombro. O consolo e depois do enterro finalmente cedo depois de ele insistir muito para transarmos.

Estou deitado encarando o teto. Ele dorme com a cabeça no meu peito e ainda estamos pelados. O dia hoje foi deprimente com todas aquelas pessoas desesperadas na capela mortuária. Eu me sinto estranho no meio de pessoas tristes, pois sempre tento dar o meu melhor para parecer sempre sorridente e despreocupado – mesmo que às vezes eu não esteja –, mas se você age assim num velório as pessoas te crucificam por isso. Eu gostava do Liam, gostava mesmo. Mas chorar não vai trazer ele de volta.

Durmo com meus pensamentos longe, e nos meus sonhos um loiro de olhos verdes me visita de novo.

Depois do enterro do Liam acho que as coisas entre eu e Chad melhoraram um pouco. Ele não está mais tão deprimido como no começo da semana, por isso convido ele para ir comigo até a praia no domingo.

Faz tempo que não viemos até aqui. Pela falta de tempo não consegui mais surfar. Antes era minha paixão. Vinha todos os sábados, mas, desde que tive que começar a trabalhar, me distanciei do meu hobbie favorito.

Ando com Chad descalço pela areia e ele comenta sobre os Dallas Cowboys terem perdido o jogo de quinta.

– Eu não acredito que o Prescott deixou aquela bola passar. – Chad lamentava.

– Eu já disse mais de uma vez que ele não devia estar lá. O cara é horrível.

Rimos e falamos mais do time para fugir dos assuntos mais delicados.

Andamos mais um pouco e já está quase anoitecendo quando vejo um homem brincando com uma garotinha. Ele parece muito feliz. Deve ser a filha dele. Me pergunto se um dia vou ter essa alegria de ter um filho e brincar com ele. Ensinar as coisas certas e tudo mais que a paternidade trás.

Olho o horizonte e o dia está lindo, o Sol vai se pondo lentamente além do oceano. E então eu vejo _eles_. Jensen e, provavelmente, seu namorado, Tom. Eles riem e rolam pela areia, e quando chegam na água se olham apaixonados e se beijam, sussurrando algo inaudível de onde estou com Chad.

Congelo no lugar e fico olhando a cena, estático. Ele parece muito feliz. Mais feliz do que eu fui em qualquer época da minha vida. Mais feliz do que eu sonharia em ser algum dia.

Engulo em seco. Não sei por que isso me afetou tanto.

O namorado dele é lindo. Moreno, forte e alto. De certa forma se assemelha a mim, e deve ser por isso que o Jensen está interessado. Ele só está vendo o próprio namorado em outra pessoa.

– Ei, o que foi, amor?

Chad me pergunta e olha para a mesma direção dos homens se beijando deitados na beira do mar.

– N-não foi nada. Vamos embora.

Me viro e tento puxar Chad, mas ele não me acompanha.

– Jay, o que houve? – Ele pergunta mais sério e me segura no lugar.

– Não houve nada. Eu só quero ir embora. Por favor, vamos, Chad.

Imploro com os olhos e ele pode ver meu desespero. Acho que não notou o porquê da minha mudança repentina. Nós tínhamos combinado de ir até o estaleiro enorme no lado leste da praia para ver os navios ancorados ali. Mas não posso passar por _eles,_ não posso deixar que _ele_ me veja.

Ando a passos rápidos de volta para o carro e Chad me acompanha quase correndo por ser menor.

– Espera, Jay, vai devagar.

Ele reclama e eu só paro quando coloco os pés dentro do meu carro. Chad entra logo em seguida e fica me olhando sem entender nada.

– Não quero falar sobre isso.

Digo quando percebo que ele vai perguntar algo.

– Por que não? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele parece preocupado e então eu me viro para ele e o beijo nos lábios para calar qualquer pergunta. Ele é tudo que eu tenho.

Chad corresponde e então logo está abrindo minha calça. Eu não protesto, não consigo o parar.

Em questão se segundos ele está me invadindo. Estamos no final do estacionamento público para a praia, onde há algumas árvores que nos ocultam parcialmente, mas se você olhasse com atenção ainda nos veria.

Depois que ele acaba, fecha minha calça e volta para o acento dele, não falamos mais nada. Meu membro nem despertou.

Não posso acreditar que cogitei a possibilidade de ter um caso com o Jensen. Nem que fosse só uma vez. Ele não quer a mim. Quer uma versão espelhada do namorado. Sou só alguém que se parece com Tom. E não vou ser apenas um testezinho para ele.

Quando voltamos para casa, eu e Chad assistimos um filme que passava na TV e dormimos.

Lembro de Jensen e o namorado e os olhares apaixonados que lançavam um para o outro. Muito parecidos comigo e Chad há algum tempo atrás, com a diferença que a paixão deles ainda está lá: Inabalável.

Enquanto eu sou só uma casca sorridente.

Se Jensen quer só transar por transar, vou embarcar nessa. Posso aproveitar do corpo dele e quem sabe sentir prazer como a muito tempo não sinto.

 _ **Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5 - A verdade seja dita

_Part ONE:_ **JARED**

Segunda-feira à tarde. Quase noite na verdade.

Procurei por Jensen na Marchall hoje, mas não o encontrei. Faz mais de duas semanas que não o vejo. Bom, eu mandei ele nunca mais me procurar, ele só está fazendo o que eu disse.

Depois de me sentir um idiota mais um pouco, resolvi vir ao parque passear com Sadie pelo resto da tarde. Minha garota tem sido deixada de lado por mim nas últimas semanas, estava tudo tão agitado com Chad, e Jensen e a morte de Liam que não tive mais meus tradicionais fins de tarde com ela.

Solto Sadie da coleira e ela corre pelo parque com alguns outros cachorros, enquanto eu a observo, sentado na grama verdinha e nova, embaixo de um grande carvalho. Deve ser a árvore mais antiga do parque. É linda, majestosa e me traz uma paz reconfortante.

Olho para os lados e casais felizes correm com seus filhos de um lado para o outro. Uma criança chora porque seu sorvete caiu no chão e outra rola pela areia do parquinho ao se jogar propositalmente do balanço.

Todos muito felizes. Assim como eu deixo transparecer.

O trabalho foi estressante, ainda mais depois que meu supervisor veio me dar uma bronca. Eu estava errado, admito, tenho que parar de levar meus problemas de casa para o ambiente de trabalho. Eu tenho maturidade suficiente para isso. Sei que tenho.

O sol reflete no meu rosto, então eu tampo com a mão. Quando abro os olhos novamente, um homem loiro suado e com um cachorro na coleira para na minha frente. Ele deveria estar correndo com o labrador amarelo ao seu lado, pois os dois ofegam. Não sabia que Jensen tinha um cachorro.

Ele sorri para mim e eu devolvo o sorriso.

– Oi Jared.

Ele me cumprimenta caloroso. Está tão sexy suado.

– Oi.

Respondo com a voz mostrando indiferença, mas na verdade eu estava feliz em o ver de novo. Depois das duas semanas achei que ele tinha finalmente desistido e nunca mais me procuraria. Se bem que ele não estava me procurando, tecnicamente ele apenas passou por mim durante o passeio com o _cachorro_.

Sinto meu orgulho um tanto ferido por conta disso.

Ele solta o labrador da coleira e o cachorro, mesmo ofegante e parecendo cansado, sai em disparada para brincar com os outros cães do parque, no mesmo lugar onde Sadie está.

– Não sabia que tinha um cachorro. – Comento logo que ele senta ao meu lado.

– É, eu tenho. Harley é meu garotão. – Ele diz orgulhoso. – E você, gosta de animais?

– Sim – sorrio –, a pastor alemão ali é minha garota. Sadie.

Aponto para ela e Jensen olha na direção. Novamente aquela mania dele de passar a língua pelos lábios está se fazendo presente. A boca dele é tão gostosa, ainda posso sentir o sabor dela na minha se eu me forçar bastante.

 _Que droga!_

Eu mandei ele não me procurar. Por que estou pensando tanto nele? Espero que a teoria dele de "depois que transarmos o tesão vai passar" esteja certa.

– Jared? Está me ouvindo? – Ele pergunta e eu balanço a cabeça, percebendo que fiquei o encarando.

– Desculpe, o que disse?

Coro e ele joga a cabeça para trás, rindo.

– Com tanta saudade assim de mim? Estava quase babando.

Reviro os olhos e ele coloca a mão na minha coxa e eu olho para ela, mas não a afasto.

– Tudo bem, eu sei que sou irresistível. – Eu diria convencido, não que ele esteja totalmente errado. – Eu perguntei o que tem feito nos últimos dias.

– Ah... a mesma rotina de sempre. Trabalho pra casa, casa pro trabalho. Rotary nos sábados. E você?

– Nada demais.

– Como vão as coisas com o seu _namorado_?

Enfatizo a palavra e posso notar que ele percebeu a ênfase pelo olhar de desconforto dele.

– Bem, eu diria. Ele está procurando um assistente para o escritório dele, mas não vamos falar dele.

– Quer falar sobre o que então?

– Nós.

Ele sorri predador.

– Nós?

– É, nós.

O olho com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– Não existe "nós". – Faço aspas. – Existe eu e existe você.

– Então vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta?

– Não. – Minto descaradamente e ele faz um biquinho adorável fingindo estar magoado.

– Você precisa de umas aulas de teatro. – Ele comenta em seguida.

– Aulas de teatro pra quê?

– Porque você mente muito mal. – Ele sorri. – Ainda está querendo negar que não se sente atraído por mim? Qual é, Jared!, pare de ser tão cabeça dura e aceite isso. E então poderemos acabar logo com essa _coisa_ e seguir com nossas vidas.

O que ele diz faz sentido.

Não posso negar.

Então vou deixar de ser tão _cabeça dura._

Começando por agora.

– Tudo bem. Está livre agora?

O sorrisinho cínico dele some, dando lugar a um misto de confusão e incredulidade.

– O que...?

– Perguntei se está livre agora. Se quer saciar esse desejo que, não posso negar, ambos sentimos mutuamente, vamos fazer isso agora.

Sorrio maroto de canto. Chad não merece a minha fidelidade, é um péssimo namorado. E Jensen sabe o que está fazendo com o namorado dele.

– Agora? Quer dizer, tipo agora mesmo?

– É isso que eu quero dizer. Não era você que estava atrás de mim em todo lugar? Então, vamos agora. Meu namorado não está em casa e só volta amanhã. Transamos e com sorte nunca mais iremos precisar nos ver. O que me diz?

Ele passa a mão pelos fios dourados do cabelo, resignado e chacoalhando a cabeça.

– Qual é, Jay? Decidiu entrar na minha de cabeça?

– Não era o que queria?

– Sim. É o que eu quero. Mas assim, de uma hora para outra?

Franzo a testa.

– Qual o problema? Por que a problematização?

– Eu não... eu não estou problematizando. É ótimo que você aceite o que tá sentindo, mas é segunda-feira, quase a noite, e eu saí só pra correr com o Harley...

Olho para ele com uma cara confusa, mas então, quase como se uma lâmpada se ascendesse em cima da minha cabeça eu entendo.

– Uh-ah... o Tom. Ele deve estar te esperando em casa, não é? Se você tiver sorte só de cueca e na cama.

Dou uma imitação de sorriso.

– Não!...

Ele se apressa em dizer, mas soa tão falso que eu rio.

– Agora é você quem precisa das aulas de teatro, Jensen.

– Qual é, Jared. Eu só quero que seja bom e não uma coisa de cinco minutos na cama que você dorme com seu namorado e que pelo que eu sei de você vai acabar te fazendo sentir mais culpa ainda.

Não sei se acredito nele ou o mando se ferrar. É claro que o namorado o está esperando, mas será que é só por isso que ele me recusou na primeira vez que eu tomo a iniciativa? Ou realmente ele quer uma coisa "especial"? As dúvidas martelam na minha cabeça incessantemente.

– Tá legal. Seja como for. – Dou de ombros e me levanto, passando as mãos pelo short para tirar a grama grudada nele. – Eu vou indo, tenho que dormir cedo porque amanhã eu tenho muito trabalho...

Olho para ele ainda sentado e ele me olha daquele jeito. O jeito que me deixa mole, acho que deixa qualquer um mole. Ele realmente é um galanteador.

Jensen se levanta e por alguns minutos só nos encaramos, então ele vence o espaço entre nós e me beija. Todos os meus sentidos entram em conflito para decidir quem sente o quê primeiro.

O paladar vence, e o gosto de Jensen invade minha boca, assim como a língua dele, enquanto o tato é o segundo colocado, ao modo que ele me segura pela cintura em um aperto firme, mas carinhoso.

Correspondo como posso, mas estou tão elétrico com todas as sensações que sinto ao mesmo tempo que sou meio desajeitado. Nossas línguas travam uma batalha, e logo meus braços estão ao redor do pescoço dele, sobre os ombros, o mantendo perto, e soltando um pequeno gemido quando ele morde meu lábio inferior e o puxa entre os dentes. Seu caminho segue para o meu pescoço, onde ele enfia o rosto e dá beijos molhados e estalados.

– Jensen... hmm... nós estamos no meio da rua.

Ele sorri cafajeste e me dá mais um beijinho rápido antes de se soltar e arrumar as roupas amarrotadas.

É incrível como só um simples beijo dele pode me acender desse jeito, pois já consigo sentir o espaço na minha cueca ficar bem pequeno.

– Até amanhã na empresa, Jared. – Ele pisca pra mim e se despede e eu não consigo dizer nada. Com um assovio, Harley corre até ele novamente, latindo contente e abanando o rabo freneticamente.

Minha respiração ainda está desregular, meus lábios vermelhos e a boca inundada com o sabor dele.

Passo as mãos pelo cabelo, os ajeitando no lugar, e toco minha boca com o polegar, não evitando sorrir ao me lembrar da carinha de safado dele, enquanto ainda posso observá-lo correndo com Harley ao seu encalço, e apenas uma curta guia os ligando.

Chamo Sadie para irmos, e depois de ela cheirar o traseiro de outros dois cachorros do parque, ela vem correndo até mim. Recoloco a coleira e volto com ela para o meu _apê_ , onde hoje ela seria minha única companhia. Provavelmente esse seria o melhor dia da semana.

Chad foi visitar uns amigos em Connecticut no domingo à noite, e disse que só volta na terça ao entardecer. Ele tem sido menos insistente para transarmos basicamente todos os dias. Não vai ser o namorado do ano, mas é um começo. Nessas duas últimas semanas também tem sido prestativo e a casa está sempre em ordem. Acho que ele está tentando mudar, ser um cara melhor, e eu sinceramente espero que ele consiga, porque não estou mais disposto a me sujeitar a folga que ele tem no _meu_ apartamento.

Tiro o roupão azul-marinho que eu estava usando e me olho no espelho. Eu gosto do meu corpo. Cuido dele. Os músculos são proporcionais e não me envergonho nem um pouco do meu tamanho avantajado.

A única coisa que me enoja e que me traz lembranças que eu gostaria de esquecer é a tatuagem na minha cintura. Não é da tatuagem que eu tenho aversão, ela é bonitinha, discreta e esconde a minha vergonha.

Meu primeiro namorado me queimava com as bitucas do cigarro dele. Ele dizia que eu era seu cinzeiro e os apagava na minha cintura. Fiquei meses me sentindo um lixo e aceitando quieto as humilhações dele, sem motivo algum, só porque eu não queria voltar pra casa e confessar que ele era um imbecil e meu pai estava certo.

Quando consegui me livrar dele e sair do fundo do posso de infelicidade que eu me encontrava ele ainda estava em mim, nas cicatrizes que as queimaduras deixavam. A tatuagem cobriu qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ver, mas não apagou as lembranças. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais seria humilhado daquela forma.

– _Jared! Caralho, por que tanta demora? – Resmungou o homem sentado em frente à TV chuviscada, com um cigarro na mão e a outra aberta, esperando a cerveja._

– _Mitch, desculpe... eu... – Disse atrapalhado o jovem, andando apressado até o mais velho._

– _Não precisa se desculpar, meu anjo. Vem aqui. – Chamou Mitch, batendo a mão em uma de suas coxas. Jared se sentou tímido sobre o colo do namorado e forçou um sorriso amarelo._

 _O homem virou a garrafa de bebida na boca e engoliu o liquido fervescente gelado, puxando a cabeça do jovem e o beijando logo em seguida._

 _O moreno usava apenas uma cueca boxer e uma camiseta de mangas, que agora estava com manchas pelo tecido e alguns furos queimados._

 _Mitch deu mais uma tragada no cigarro e o virou em direção ao moreno, que já se preparou para a dor que viria. Ele não gritou, apenas mordeu o lábio e deixou uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto, enquanto mais uma bolinha preta se juntava as outras._

Jared piscou várias vezes e olhou para o lado, vendo a banheira transbordando.

– Droga!

 _Part TWO:_ **JENSEN**

Encontrar com Jared hoje à tarde não tinha sido planejado. As duas semanas que me afastei foram difíceis, parecia que tinha uma força me puxando até ele e toda vez que eu virava uma rua lá estava ele, e então eu me escondia. Por vezes cheguei a acreditar que ele tinha me visto, pois olhava diretamente na minha direção, depois dava de ombros e ia embora.

Eu sabia que ele só precisava de um tempo para assimilar tudo e então entenderia o que eu e ele estávamos sentindo.

Hoje ele estava tão bonito, parecia que mais que os outros dias. O cheiro de suor que vinha dele era tão másculo e tão gostoso que eu cheguei a acreditar que não conseguiria me conter.

E então ele me propôs irmos para o apartamento dele.

Por longos segundos eu tentei pensar em uma desculpa boa o suficiente para dar ao Tom quando chegasse altas horas da noite, mas não consegui pensar em nenhuma. O mais fácil foi mentir para o Jared e dizer que eu queria que fosse especial. Na verdade eu quero, mas eu aceitaria uma transa rápida no banheiro do metrô se o Tom não me infernizasse de perguntas quando eu chegasse.

– Ah, Jensen... Isso!

Tom geme no meu colo enquanto cavalga no meu pau. Meus pensamentos estão longe, num moreno delicioso e cheio de mistérios a serem desvendados. Me pergunto como é aquela tatuagem dele que eu vi de relance uma vez quando ele estava se trocando no Rotary.

Eu não sei quase nada da vida dele, mas quero descobrir, e isso não me parece tão errado quanto deveria.

Agora mesmo, enquanto estou transando com meu namorado estou pensando nele mas não me sinto culpado por isso.

Depois que nós dois gozamos, Tom dorme agarrado ao meu peito e eu permaneço acordado pelas próximas horas planejando como e onde será o lugar onde eu vou comer e ser comido por Jared Padalecki.

Solto uma risada ao concluir o pensamento e olho para o lado para verificar se não acordei meu namorado.

Terça-Feira eu acordo disposto. Hoje eu começaria a provocar Jared e seguiria com isso até ele não aguentar mais e vir correndo pros meus braços.

Chego cedo na empresa, e termino todas as minhas análises antes do meio dia. Pela câmera de segurança do andar do TI consigo ver ele falando ao telefone e anotando algumas coisas em um bloquinho amarelo de _post-it._

– Perfeito! – Comemoro, vendo ele se levantar e ir para o lado dos banheiros.

 _Tá legal, Jensen, você consegue só provoca-lo sem transar com ele no banheiro da empresa._

Saio da minha sala e ando a passos rápidos, entrando logo depois dele, ainda vendo a porta fechando. Espero Jared entrar em um reservado e depois que ouço o barulho da descarga entro junto dele.

Ele solta um grito que é abafado pela minha mão e em poucos segundos minha boca está em seu pescoço, beijando e chupando, mordendo e lambendo.

– Jensen... – Ele geme assustado. – Que porra tá fazendo?

– Ainda não estou fazendo nada.

Sussurro no seu ouvido de maneira safada e deslizo minha mão pela lateral da calça social que Jared está usando, agarrando as coxas torneadas.

– Porra, estamos na empresa... podem nos pegar aqui!

– Eu sei e é por isso que é gostoso.

– Pensei que tivesse profissionalismo... – E ele me empurra pra trás, tentando se soltar, mas eu o prendo. _Nada disso, sr. Padalecki, ainda não te tirei do sério._

– E eu tenho.

– Então...?

– Então o que?

– O que significa isso?

Sorrio de canto e mordo o lóbulo da orelha dele. Ouço um gemido ser estrangulado para não sair e então esfrego meu pau duro na bunda dele.

– Isso significa Jared Padalecki.

Jared grunhe e eu rio.

– O que você pensa que tá fazendo se esfregando em mim aqui? Vai me comer no banheiro, sr. Noite Especial?

Ele vira o pescoço e tenta me encarar, mas não nota o meu incomodo quando ele menciona minha desculpa esfarrapada.

– Não, nossa primeira vez tem que ser em algum lugar mais confortável...

– Hmm... oh... – Beijo o pescoço dele e ouço mais um gemido. – V-você fala como se fosse o cara mais romântico do mundo mas me seguiu até o banheiro pra esfregar o pau na minha bunda.

Gargalho e aliso a coxa de Jared.

– Eu sou um tipo diferente de romântico. Não que exista romantismo entre a gente...

– Está certo. Não existe. Quando vai ser?

– Quando vai ser o que?

– Quando vamos transar, acabar com o tesão e nunca mais nos ver?

Jared falava como se quisesse se livrar de mim o quanto antes. Isso fere meu orgulho, de certa forma.

– Sou tão ruim assim que quer se livrar de mim?

Em um movimento rápido ele se solta do meu aperto e me vira de costas para a porta, prendendo meus braços ao lado da minha cabeça e mantendo minhas pernas separadas com as dele.

Em um minúsculo movimento para trás que eu faço com o quadril o sinto duro nas minhas costas.

– Você bem ruimzinho'. – O som da risada maliciosa que ele dá me arrepia inteiro e logo eu sinto os lábios dele na minha pele.

– Aqui não é lugar pra isso, Jensen. Se me perseguir de novo, vou ter que denunciar por abuso. – Ele me vira de frente e olha nos meus olhos, sorrindo brincalhão.

– Não parece estar tão ruim.

O puxo pela gravata e colo nossos lábios, descendo a mão pelo corpo dele e gemendo durante o beijo.

– Agora está melhor.

Ele pisca pra mim e sai do reservado, me deixando de pau duro e todo bagunçado.

– Era eu quem deveria ter feito isso! Porra, Jensen. – Me repreendo e saio do box, ajeitando meu paletó e saindo do banheiro.

– Tom, não, eu quero ficar em casa esse final de semana, ou sei lá, ir no parque. Qualquer coisa assim.

– Por que é sempre um sacrifício pra você ir na casa dos meus pais?

Arqueio a sobrancelha e coloco a mão na cintura.

– Porque será, né.

Tom roda os olhos e abre os braços indignado. _Eu é quem devia estar indignado, rum._

– Pensei que já tivesse superado as brincadeiras do meu pai.

– Não são brincadeiras. Ele adora esfregar na minha cara que nunca vou ser bem sucedido escrevendo romances, mas adivinha, eu já tenho um rascunho pro meu próximo livro.

– Então porque dá bola pra ele?

– Eu não dou, mas isso não quer dizer que estou a fim de passar todo o meu final de semana com ele me enchendo o saco. Porra, qual é o problema de ficarmos aqui?

– Nenhum problema. Ficamos aqui então.

Ando até ele e ele senta na cama.

– Quando vamos morar juntos oficialmente?

Suspiro e desvio o olhar.

– Não sei se estou pronto para isso.

– O que estamos fazendo agora é praticamente isso. Faz umas duas semanas que não piso no meu apê, qual o problema de vendermos ele e eu terminar de trazer minhas coisas pra cá?

Ele não entende. Saber que ele tem outra casa e que não mora comigo oficialmente me traz segurança. Eu não sei porque, é idiota, mas são meus motivos.

– Acho que deveria dar uma passadinha lá, então. – Falo só por falar, mas o olhar que ele me dá indica que disse besteira. – Eu não... Tommy...

– Não, não diga nada. Está tudo perfeito. – A ironia escorre por cada palavra enquanto eu praguejo sozinho.

– Me desculpa, eu não quis dizer isso...

Ele se levanta e abre o armário. Fica na ponta do pé e pega uma mala em cima da ultima prateleira e começa a jogar roupas dentro dela. Reviro os olhos e coço a nuca. Ele já fez isso antes. Um pouco de drama, ele arruma as roupas, passa um ou dois dias no apartamento dele e então volta.

– Tom não faz isso. – Levanto e vou até ele. – Qual é, vamos ficar juntinhos esse final de semana...

O abraço por trás e beijo seu pescoço, mas ele me empurra e se desvencilha do meu abraço.

– Eu vou passar uns dias no meu apê sem uso, você fica aqui e decide se quer morar comigo mesmo ou se quer ficar solteiro definitivamente.

Franzo a testa, confuso e irritado.

– Está me dando um ultimato?

– Não, eu estou te dando um ultimato. Então é bom se decidir logo, porque eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida não morando com alguém.

Ele termina de jogar as coisas dentro da mala e a fecha com força, quase quebrando o zíper.

– Thomas não faz isso, eu estou te pedindo. Fica aqui comigo. – Peço mais uma vez e me aproximo dele, tentando o abraçar.

– Sai. – levo um empurrão – Quando decidir o que quer me ligue.

E ele sai do quarto. Alguns segundos depois a porta da frente também se bate.

Por que ele faz tanto drama com isso? Deus, que coisa idiota. Ele não pode só não falar sobre morar junto definitivamente?

Ainda era sábado de manhã e sei onde posso ir para não pensar em tudo isso.

Em menos de meia hora meu carro estaciona na lanchonete do Robert, onde sei que vou encontrar Jared hoje.

Sento em uma mesa do canto e logo ele vem me atender. Está lindo como sempre, e esse uniforme, inacreditavelmente, o deixa sexy. Mas acho que isso vale para qualquer roupa que ele use.

– Bem vindo ao Robert's, o prato especial do dia é linguiça com bacon. O que vai querer, senhor?

– Quanta formalidade, gostei de ver. – Sorrio cafajeste para ele e apoio uma mão esticada no encosto do banco estofado que estava sentado.

– Eu sei quando é a hora de trabalhar, sr. Ackles.

– Você falando meu sobrenome desse jeito me faz querer pular em você.

– De que jeito? "Sr. Ackles".

Ele fala de uma forma ainda mais sensual e rouca, arrepiando todos os pelos do meu corpo.

– É, desse jeito mesmo. Que horas você sai daqui? – Passo a língua pelos lábios e me ajeito no banco. Ele sorri de canto e bate a caneta no bloquinho de pedidos.

– Duas horas. Por que, sr. Ackles? O sr. Welling não está te esperando hoje?

Sinto o micro tom de ciúme na voz dele, mas a ironia está predominante. Não quero falar sobre Tom, mas ele me deu uma boa oportunidade para finalmente fazer o que eu quero com o Jared.

– Não. Nós brigamos, e ele foi para a casa dele.

– Casa dele? – Jared franze a testa. – Pensei que morassem juntos.

– Não, cada um tem seu apartamento, mas ele passa a maior parte do tempo no meu.

– Mmm...

– Não faça isso.

– O que?

– Esse som. É irritante.

– Por que quer saber meu horário?

– Tenho uma surpresa.

Na verdade, eu não tinha pensado em nada, estava irritado com a briga de agora a pouco com Tom. Mas eu posso conseguir um ótimo quarto do melhor motel da cidade em uma ligação. Não que eu vá fazer isso, a suíte simples já está boa para ficar com o morenão gostoso aqui.

– Que surpresa? – Ele pergunta tentando conter o sorriso que se forma no rosto.

– Se eu contasse não seria surpresa. – Dou de ombros.

– Mmm...

– Jared!

– Desculpe, sr. controlador.

Reviro os olhos.

– Eaí, o que vai querer?

Faço meu pedido ele vai até a cozinha leva-lo. Mordo o lábio olhando a bunda dele subindo e descendo a cada passo que ele dá e só de me imaginar no meio dela sinto meu membro endurecer.

Aos poucos a lanchonete vai ficando cheia e Jared não tem mais tempo para ficar vindo aqui.

Pago minha conta e passo por ele na hora de ir embora, com a promessa no olhar de que a tarde e a noite seriam boas.

De volta ao meu apartamento começo a pensar em Tom e em tudo que eu quero com ele. Eu o amo, sei disso, quero ficar com ele, mas não sei se estou pronto para morar com ele definitivamente. Deveria estar, depois de três anos, e agora tenho que me decidir. Mas hoje eu quero deixar esse problema de lado. E todos os outros de lado também.

Reservo um bom quarto de um motel da cidade com uma banheira bem grande. Quero usá-la também.

O relógio marca uma e meia e eu já estou com o carro estacionado na frente da lanchonete. Vejo Jared me encarando e então indo para os fundos.

 _ **Continua...**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Irresistível

_Part ONE:_ **JARED**

" _Que horas você sai?"_

" _Tenho uma surpresa."_

Não posso deixar de ficar empolgado com o que Jensen me disse. Sei o que ele quis dizer, o namorado está fora e chateado, então sem chance de aparecer para ir atrás dele.

Diminuo minha empolgação depois de um ou dois segundos, sei também o outro lado. Depois de hoje, quando transarmos, não vamos mais nos ver. Bom, pelo menos não como hoje, que ele veio até aqui claramente só para me ver, já que deixou quase todo o pedido no prato, obviamente vamos acabar nos esbarrando no Rotary ou na empresa.

Depois que servi a mesa dele não tive tempo para jogar mais conversa fora, mas aquele olhar que ele me deu quando saiu indicava que sim, era certo.

– ... então ele me perguntou que horas eu saio e depois disse que tem uma surpresa. – Termino de contar o acontecido ao Justin depois de ele me encher muito desde a hora em que o Jensen foi embora.

– Eu. Não. Acredito! – Ele entona pausadamente cada palavra, tentando controlar sua euforia característica. – Você vai transar com o Jensen Gostoso Ackles. E é muito provável que ele é quem dê a bunda. – Rolo os olhos e Justin cai na gargalhada. Quando me viro para sair ele dá um tapa forte na minha bunda que eu sinto arder dentro de mim.

– Justin, porra, já falei pra parar de bater na minha bunda! – Reclamo esfregando o local para aliviar a dor inutilmente.

– Não precisa ficar chateado, você também pode dar a sua. E, Jared, quem vê a sua bunda e não tem vontade de dar um tapa não é de confiança. Sério, ela é muito empinadinha e...

– Tá, tá, tá, já entendi. Não precisa dar mais detalhes dela.

Fico vermelho e então voltamos para a cozinha terminar de almoçar.

– Jus, me cobre por alguns minutos que vou ligar para o Chad e dizer que vou na sua casa depois do trabalho.

– Espera, por que na minha? E se ele resolve aparecer por lá? Sabe, ele é um gostoso e tudo mais, mas me assusta. – Justin diz fazendo caretas. Eu o olho feio e ele logo completa. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas só por que eu sou um ótimo amigo.

– Obrigado, meu maravilhoso amigo. – Agradeço ironicamente, dando graças aos céus, rio e me viro para ir ao vestiário.

Pego meu celular e sento no banco dos fundos do restaurante. Digito os números no telefone e hesito antes ligar. A alguns minutos atrás eu estava bem certo de que era isso que eu queria. Ainda quero, mas agora que tudo vai de fato acontecer, não sei se vou conseguir olhar na cara do Chad.

Tento não problematizar mais do que o necessário e dou o comando para a chamada se realizar.

– Alô? Amor?

A voz de Chad soa depois do terceiro toque.

– Oi... Chad, sou eu. Tô ligando pra avisar que vou na casa do Justin depois do trabalho, então vou chegar bem tarde. É capaz de sairmos beber em algum bar a noite, então não precisa me esperar.

Sou convincente. Acredito em mim mesmo, não estou nervoso ou com medo.

– Eu posso ir com vocês se você quiser...

– Não, não. Tudo bem. Hoje é a noite dos amigos... – digo em tom de brincadeira – nada de namorados.

– Okay então. Até a noite.

– Até.

– Ei, Jared.

Estava quase desligando quando ouço Chad me chamando.

– Oi, Chad?

– Eu te amo...

Fecho os olhos e praguejo calado. Por que essa agora? Ele nunca me falou isso por telefone, agora me vem com um "eu te amo" do nada no momento em que mais eu poderia me sentir culpado? Só pode ser brincadeira.

Fico em silencio por alguns instantes, sem conseguir responder e então desligo o telefone rápido.

Eu ainda o amo? Talvez. Não como deveria, não como namorado e com certeza não como antes. Está mais para um cara com quem eu vivi muita coisa boa, mas também muita coisa ruim.

Uma lembrança.

Não uma lembrança boa ou ruim.

Apenas uma lembrança.

Volto para dentro da lanchonete e guardo meu celular no armário, teria que fazer uma hora extra hoje.

Atendo aos poucos clientes que chegam atrasados para o almoço, sentindo a todo o momento o olhar cortante de Jensen sobre o meu corpo, ele está com o carro estacionado no mesmo lugar desde que chegou, ainda não desceu do carro e provavelmente nem vai descer.

A minha última hora se arrasta tão lentamente que eu confiro a três relógios diferentes para conferir se algum deles não está com algum problema.

Quando finalmente dá o meu horário de saída aviso que estou indo e me troco rápido no banheiro dos funcionários, colocando a minha camiseta preta colada e a camisa xadrez por cima. Me olho no espelho e arrumo meu cabelo de diferentes formas por cerca de dez minutos. Todas ficam ridículas.

Por que estou nervoso agora? É sexo, e nem sei se vai ser um sexo bom. Ele pode ser muito ruim de cama, nunca se sabe.

Suspiro e me encosto na parede.

É claro que ele não é ruim de cama, se ele já tem aquela pegada para beijar, imagine com outras coisas. E aquela boca... Deus!; aquilo faz qualquer cara gozar.

Deixo a minha mochila no armário e só levo o essencial no bolso da calça.

Saio da lanchonete pelos fundos e contorno até o estacionamento, onde estava o carro dele. Abro a porta e ele me olha sorrindo maroto, aquele sorrisinho que eu tenho vontade de arrancar da cara dele.

– Oi. – Cumprimento depois que já fechei a porta e coloquei o cinto. Ele continua me olhando, me analisando, como sempre fazia. Estranhamente não é desconfortável como quando alguém fica te olhando por vários minutos sem dizer nada, é só... familiar.

– Oi, Jay. – Ele diz finalmente e eu solto a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. – É meu por essa tarde e noite? – O sorrisinho de canalha está em seu rosto.

Me viro no banco e o olho com uma cara feia.

– E por acaso eu tenho cara de que sou de alguém? Para alguém ser de alguém, esse alguém tem de ter sido comprado, pago, e eu acho que não é isso que está acontecendo aqui.

Cruzo os braços sobre o peito e o encaro.

– Ei, ei, ei. Calma, tigrão. Estressado? – Jensen solta uma risadinha. – Foi só modo de falar. Deixe-me corrigir: Vai me acompanhar essa tarde e noite em uma aventura extremamente sexy? – Ele sorri e as rugas dos olhos dele aparecem. E por incrível que possa parecer, as rugas o deixam um tesão. – Melhorou?

– Hmmm, claro. – Rio baixo e desfaço a cara feia. – Eu pareci que era seu namorado agora. Desculpe, é o trabalho e... – Esfrego os olhos e coloco o cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo. Vamos?

Assinto e ele liga o carro, o levando para o lado oeste da cidade.

Olho as pessoas na rua caminhando pela calçada com suas crianças, seus cachorros, seus parceiros... sozinhos. Todos parecem bem, mas eu mesmo sei que não é assim que funciona. Você mostra estar bem por que é mais fácil fingir um sorriso do que desabafar uma lágrima. Fixo o olhar em um ponto distante, uma arvore grande em cima da montanha que daqui parece minúscula e minha cabeça me leva para aqueles cantos obscuros de anos atrás.

– _Quantas vezes eu já disse para não entrar aqui? – O homem gritou alto e avançou para cima do menor, que estava encolhido em cima da cama mal-acabada, com um porta retratos na mão e o armarinho velho aberto. A porta pendia sobre uma dobradiça enferrujada e rangia a cada toque._

– _Eu... me desculpe. Eu só queria... eu só estava curioso... eu queria saber o que tinha aqui e... – Ele não completou o seu pensamento, pois o homem lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto que o fez cair na cama e arremessar o porta retratos longe, onde ele caiu e se partiu em centenas de caquinhos._

 _O homem subiu sobre a cama e o puxou pelos ombros, sacudindo-o enquanto berrava em seu rosto._

– _Você não tem que nada. Eu mandei não entrar aqui. Você não entra aqui. Me entendeu, ou eu preciso te dar outra surra pra você aprender, cadelinha?_

 _Jared engoliu o choro e só balançou a cabeça. Seus lábios tremiam e seus olhos estavam cheios de água. Ele estava decidido que sairia dessa, não precisava ficar suportando essa situação, Mitch não o amava de qualquer forma._

 _Mas então, vendo o moreno em seus braços a ponto de chorar soluçante, Pileggi o abraçou e o prendeu em seus braços, fazendo carinho em sua nuca e sussurrando no seu ouvido._

– _Me desculpa, baby, por favor me desculpa. Eu perdi o controle... eu... Não me abandona. – Implorava ele, apertando Jared em seus braços e beijando seu pescoço. – Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso, eu juro. Eu vou ser melhor. Eu te amo..._

 _Toda a convicção de arrumar as malas e ir para casa, pedir desculpas ao seu pai e implorar pelo seu perdão tinham se esvaído. Mitch o amava, sim, só tinha perdido o controle. E ele prometera que iria mudar. Todos merecem uma segunda chance. Ou trigésima chance._

Balanço a cabeça e afasto aquelas memórias idiotas. Jensen me chama e estala os dedos na frente do meu rosto.

– Ei, Jared, acorda. Jensen gostosão para Jared, você tá aí? – Ele ri e eu o olho, sorrindo também.

– Desculpe, o que? – Franzo a testa para ele, em sinal de que não tinha escutado a primeira parte do que quer que ele tenha falado.

– Eu sou tão tedioso assim? – Ele força uma careta de ofendido. – Sabe, eu costumava me achar interessante. Mas com essas suas viajadas enquanto eu falo estou começando a me achar bem mais ou menos.

Chacoalho a cabeça e dou um soquinho no ombro dele.

– Relaxa, você dá pro gasto. Só estava distraído.

Ligo o som e coloco na rádio local para não deixar o carro em total silencio.

– E então, para onde estamos indo?

Ele alterna o olhar entre mim e a estrada.

– Não sabe mesmo?

É claro que eu sei. Os motéis todos da cidade ficam desse lado, mas queria ver ele falar.

– Estamos indo para o lugar onde você vai ter o melhor sexo da sua vida. Está bom assim?

Rio e jogo a cabeça para trás.

–O melhor? Meus outros sexos podem ter sido incríveis...

Falo brincando.

– É, mas mesmo eles tendo sido, nem se comparam ao meu.

– Um pouco prepotente, hein?

– Só falo a verdade, baby.

Estremeço e fecho os olhos, abrindo-os de volta e vendo que ele notou o meu desconforto.

– Não me chame assim. Por favor.

Ele vira a cabeça e me olha, parece preocupado.

– Desculpe, eu só... eu não...

– Tudo bem. – Sorrio fraco. – Só não me chame assim.

– Lembranças ruins?

– Pode apostar.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto passamos ao lado da Praia Oeste. O clima pesado vai sumindo aos poucos conforme continuamos conversando e em um momento em que eu estava rindo, coloco a mão na coxa dele. Nós dois olhamos para ela, mas eu não tiro, sorrindo para ele logo em seguida enquanto ele sorri de volta. Passamos pela frente de dois prédios e ele entra no terceiro, o mais bonito.

Depois que Jensen estaciona o carro, o sigo até o elevador e de lá até o quarto número 72, sétimo andar. O tempo no elevador tinha sido agoniante e a tensão sexual era quase palpável entre nós.

Não sei nem descrever o quanto é esquisito e assustador a conexão que nós temos. Meus pensamentos se esvaem quando entro no quarto e olho a minha volta. É enorme e muito bonito. Uma cama grande no meio, com um espelho no teto e atrás da cabeceira da cama, um frigobar, uma mesinha, uma poltrona e uma porta onde provavelmente deve ser o banheiro. As cortinas ao lado da cama escondem o que deve ser uma sacada.

Me viro para ele e ele sorri para mim.

 _Part TWO_ : **JENSEN**

– E aí, o que achou? – É a primeira coisa que pergunto a um Jared animado. Ele olha em volta com o olhar quase que de uma criança no _Playcenter._

– É legal. – Jared anda até o espelho na frente da cama e passa o dedo na moldura do vidro. – Tem vários espelhos, né?

Ele solta um risinho nervoso e eu vou até ele, o empurrando lentamente até a parede do espelho de frente para a cama. Suas mãos estão apoiadas numa quina de madeira que circula a parede e ele olha para baixo, com as covinhas repuxadas.

– É o quarto de um motel, Jay. Tem que ter bastante espelhos para a gente não perder nenhum ângulo. – Minhas mãos vão até o queixo dele e eu o levanto, fazendo ele me encarar, então me aproximo mais e junto nossos lábios de leve, só roçando, sentindo o calor e as mãos tremulas que tocam minha cintura. – Não fique nervoso, é sexo, eu e você sabemos como funciona. Simples.

Falo contra os lábios de Jared e ele parece relaxar só um pouquinho. Já é alguma coisa.

– Não tem como não ficar, é muito louco para mim. Quer dizer... v-você já fez isso antes? – Ele me olha e eu não entendo do que ele está falando por um segundo, mas então, antes mesmo dele completar, entendo. – Quero dizer, já traiu o...

– Oh, não. – Falo rápido, o interrompendo. – Não. Nunca. E também nunca pensei que o faria, mas tá acontecendo e eu não tô querendo me arrepender agora. Vamos deixar a culpa pro futuro e viver o momento?

Tento me aproximar mais dele e o beijar direito, mas ele continua a falar.

– Mas se acontecer uma vez, pode acontecer de novo. Com outros caras... e se ele te traísse? E se ele descobrir?

Toda a conversa de culpa que Jared está desenvolvendo está começando a me broxar.

– Jared, qual é? Isso não é hora para essas perguntas. Deixar a culpa para o futuro, lembra? Só cala a boca e deixa eu te beijar.

Ele ainda se desculpa, mas eu o beijo no meio da palavra e ele se entrega ao meu toque, intensificando o aperto na minha cintura, com suas mãos grandes e fortes.

Vamos caminhando aos beijos até a cama e quando chego com ele perto o suficiente, o empurro para trás e ele cai todo bagunçado no colchão, me olhando com um sorriso malicioso e a boca toda vermelha. Seus olhos brilham de excitação e as pupilas estão super-dilatadas. Ele está lindo desse jeito.

Estou prestes a me deitar sobre ele quando Jared passa as pernas ao redor da minha cintura e me puxa para a cama, rolando e invertendo as posições, ficando por cima, roçando seu quadril no meu e fazendo sentir o quanto ele está duro. Seu pau parece ainda maior, as veias estufadas pulsam na minha coxa e ele me beija afoito, passando as mãos pelos lados do meu corpo, enquanto desce a boca par o meu pescoço. Meus pelos se arrepiam e eu sinto contrações de tesão no meu abdômen, gemendo e me entregando ao domínio dele.

Enfio as mãos por de baixo da sua camisa e a levanto, tendo uma bela visão dos seus músculos definidos e os sentindo nas palmas das minhas mãos. Deus, como ele é gostoso, eu quero lamber cada centímetro da sua pele em brasa. Ele levanta os braços para me deixar tirar sua camiseta por completo e eu lambo os lábios ao tê-lo sobre mim sem camisa. Ele ri e afunda o rosto no meu pescoço, me beijando, lambendo, mordendo, se deliciando e deixando doido. Ele está sentado sobre as minhas coxas, mas quando me dou conta ele está entre as minhas pernas. Não sei em que momento eu as abri para ele, mas essa posição é melhor.

Ele dá um chupão forte no meu ombro e então volta a me beijar nos lábios. Gemo e arranho suas costas, passando os dedos desde o atlas até o cóccix. Seus músculos das costas se contraem e ele geme manhoso, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios, enquanto solta um suspiro excitado.

– É meu ponto fraco... – Eu sorrio e passo a língua nos lábios que estavam secos pelo tempo que eu fiquei de boca aberta o apreciando.

– Bom saber disso. – Comento maroto.

Aperto as minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o viro, sentando no seu quadril, bem em cima do seu saco. Jared enfia as mãos por baixo da minha camiseta e alcança meus mamilos, os apertando entre os dedos e depois passando a popa do dedão sobre o bico, me fazendo estremecer e me arrepiar, gemidos involuntários escapam da minha garganta e ele faz de novo.

– Esse é o meu. – Digo sorrindo e deito sobre seu peito, depois dele tirar minha camiseta e a calça. Nossas peles em contato direto causam uma fricção quente deliciosa, os corpos se encaixam com uma simetria incrível, parecemos duas peças de um quebra cabeça bagunçado e alucinado, onde mãos apertam toda a carne que encontram, e bocas mordem, beijam e chupam lábios, língua, queixo, pescoço e ombros.

Vou descendo a boca para o seu peito e abocanho seus mamilos um de cada vez, dedicando tempo a eles, chupando, mordendo, beijando e esfregando a língua em cada um dos bicos. Quando termino, desço mais um pouco, eles estão inchados e duros, vermelho ardente.

Lambo toda a sua pele, do jeito que eu queria, com seus músculos estremecendo ao meu toque e gemidos escapando de sua garganta. Murmúrios e incentivos saem da boca de Jared sem que ele nem perceba. Enfio a língua no seu umbigo e o seguro no ilíaco, acariciando a protuberância e simulando uma penetração com a minha língua. Ele coloca a mão na minha cabeça e me empurra mais para baixo, para mim ficar de cara com seu membro duro e marcado na calça apertada.

Mordo meu lábio inferior e passo a mão pela extensão grossa, a cabeça pode ser vista facilmente no volume, que é enorme. Engulo em seco e abro o botão, atrapalhado pela pressa. O zíper é o próximo, e depois que consigo abri-lo não perco tempo, puxo sua calça para baixo até os tornozelos. Jared levanta o tronco, apoiado os cotovelos para ver melhor o que eu estou fazendo.

Minha boca saliva enquanto eu olho o volume na cueca e por um momento eu me perco, hipnotizado pela minha vontade, mas logo recupero os sentidos e enfio as mãos por baixo do elástico e o puxo para baixo, até os tornozelos. O membro dele pula para cima como uma cobra dando o bote e eu sorrio, o segurando pela base e movendo minha mão devagar para cima e depois para baixo, fazendo o prepúcio cobrir a glande inchada e logo em seguidaa revelar novamente.

Jared geme e suspira, impaciente, me querendo.

Gosto disso. Me sinto desejado. Ele realmente quer que eu faça.

Não resisto mais, abro a boca e abocanho a cabeça rosada, pulsante, quente e que baba liquido seminal. Deus, que gosto delicioso, salgado... doce. Agridoce. Uma explosão de sensações deliciosas.

Ele geme e arfa, prazeroso, enquanto eu desço a boca no seu pau. Não consigo colocar tudo, mas uma boa parte chega até a minha garganta e eu quase me engasgo.

– Oh, Jensen... droga... mmm...

Os gemidos de tesão de Jared me incentivam a continuar, tentando colocar cada vez mais do seu membro na minha boca. Levanto suas pernas e ele as sacode para tirar as roupas dos tornozelos. Dobro os joelhos dele para trás, rente ao peito, me dando uma bela e deliciosa visão do seu ânus. Lambo os lábios e olho para cima, ele me olha de volta nervoso, segurando as próprias coxas com a boca aberta. Seu peito sua e escorre uma gota de suor por entre o peitoral bem trabalhado.

– Hmm... gostoso... aqui ó... – Gemo depois de dar uma lambida na entrada de Jared e subir com a língua até as bolas, esfregando o polegar no buraquinho para mostrar o lugar gostoso que eu provei. Meu pau fisga dentro da cueca e dói de tão duro, posso senti-la úmida de pré-gozo. Volto com a boca para o pau dele e ele abaixa as pernas, voltando a posição apoiado na cama com os cotovelos. Chupo a cabeça e faço força para dentro nas bochechas, mamando com gana e soltando com um "ploc" molhado. Solto as mãos do pau dele, mas ele continua na mesma posição, ereto orgulhoso para cima, com o saco grande pendendo logo abaixo e um maço bem cheio de pelos escuros brotando da pele branquinha.

– Ai, porra, mama de novo... – O observo com um olhar maroto, esperando ele chegar no limite de novo. – vai Jensen... mama meu pau daquele jeito... – Um de deus braços desencosta da cama e ele envolve os dedos longos na base, chacoalhando e me oferecendo aquela carne pulsante e vermelha, que me faz salivar.

Nem espero ele implorar, caio de boca novamente, sentindo meu baixo ventre formigar e minha boca babar. Faço como ele pediu, intercalando enfiar tudo que posso na minha boca, até chegar a garganta, e mamar a cabeça, do jeito que faz ele gritar de prazer.

A mão grande de Jared acaricia minha cabeça enquanto eu chupo e ele geme, mas então puxa os fios do meu cabelo de leve, para chamar minha atenção, e sei que ele quer me beijar.

Vou subindo beijando e lambendo a pele suada e salgada, mordendo de leve o pescoço e dando um beijinho na marquinha. Ele agarra meu quadril e inverte as posições, ficando por cima do meu corpo e me prendendo com seu peso. Nunca desejei tanto não conseguir me mexer.

Nossos lábios se encontram em um beijo quente e cheio de línguas, posso sentir nossos membros se friccionando, através do fino tecido da minha cueca, e as borboletas no estomago de tesão. Jared morde meu lábio inferior e puxa para baixo, sorrindo sapeca, de um jeito moleque. Do jeito dele.

Fecho os olhos e empurro a nuca no travesseiro quando ele começa a beijar meus ombros e vai descendo mais, chegando até os meus mamilos sensíveis.

Droga. Ele sabe.

Chupa com força cada um deles, mordiscando o bico duro e lambendo a aureola rosinha. Eu gemo em êxtase, e ele ri divertido. Abro os olhos e o encaro.

– O que foi? – Pergunto sem entender.

– Você quase goza só com uma chupada nos mamilos, imagina quando eu fizer tudo que quero fazer... – Reviro os olhos.

– O que posso dizer? Pelo menos minhas costas não me fazem quase ficar de quatro e implorar... – Desafio, sorrindo maroto e levanto da cama rápido, abraçando o corpo dele e quase sentando no seu colo, só para arranhar as costas dele e o ver todo arrepiado.

Ele me derruba na cama de novo e me prende com as mãos.

– Golpe baixo.

É a ultima coisa que ele diz antes de voltar a beijar meu corpo, e eu estou mais preocupado em gemer para ele do que em responde-lo.

Suas mãos acariciam meu pau por cima da cueca e logo estão dentro dela, me tocando pela primeira vez e me fazendo arquear o corpo todo.

Logo a minha cueca está no chão e meu pau colado na minha barriga, duro e vermelho, com as veias estufadas e todo melado. Os meus pelos loiro-escuro pinicam a pele esticada do meu pau e Jared só assiste admirado, lambendo os lábios a cada dois segundos.

Ele se curva mais e tira a língua para fora, lambendo meu saco e colocando as bolas na boca, chupando elas e me arrancando arrepios. Sua boca sobe pelo meu membro e ele lambe a cabeça, fazendo um som de contemplação com o gosto que sente.

– Que grosso... e que cabeça enorme, não vai caber na minha boca... – Ele fala em um tom inocente, dando beijinhos e lambidas na glande.

– V-Você... hmmm... dá um jeito... – Mordo o lábio e aperto o lençol entre os dedos.

Jared abre bem a boca, e coloca tudo que consegue de uma vez, encostando seu nariz empinado no meu baixo ventre e cheirando meus pelos. Ele repete o movimento e aperta minhas coxas, minha mão imita o que ele fez em mim e incentiva-o a continuar. Suas mamadas na minha glande robusta me fazem ver estrelas, e ele sabe disso, por isso faz repetidas vezes, até estar exausto, e voltar a subir e descer.

Minhas pernas vão sendo erguidas sem eu nem perceber, quando me dou conta já estou segurando meus joelhos dobrados no meu peito, enquanto ele continua me chupando.

Jared solta meu pau e ele volta a ficar colado no meu ventre, enquanto sua língua vai descendo pelo meu saco até estar na minha entrada, circulando o anel de músculos retesados. Suspiro longamente e ele dá um beijo molhado, chupando logo em seguida e me fazendo arrepiar, sentindo um prazer que eu nunca tinha sentido.

 _Faz de novo, por favor, por favor, por favor._ Digo na minha cabeça e ele parece me ouvir, pois repete a chupada na minha entrada, enquanto ondas elétricas passam pelo meu corpo todo.

– Ahhhhh que delícia... puta que pariu... Jared chupa meu cu... chupa assim...!

Gemo descontroladamente depois de mais uma chupada. Ele cospe no meu buraquinho, que agora está pulsante e quase gritando pelo pau de Jared, e esfrega o indicador, deslizando-o para dentro lentamente, até a ultima falange.

Sei qual é o processo. No começo é desconfortável, mas depois e tão gostoso que qualquer coisa vale a pena.

Logo um segundo dedo se junta ao indicador, e ele os move para dentro e para fora, lambendo ao redor do meu buraco em processo de dilatação.

Gemo manhoso quando ele tesoura os dedos e me abre por dentro, cuspindo sua saliva morna na minha bunda mais uma vez.

Da posição que eu estou consigo ver o pau dele duro saindo do meio daqueles pelos escuros com cheiro de macho e uma gota de pré-gozo escorrendo da glande. Minha boca saliva de novo.

Ele me vira na cama e me põe de quatro, eu não reclamo, pois consigo vê-lo através dos espelhos, e tenho uma visão privilegiada da sua bunda redondinha e durinha. Jared volta para trás de mim, enfiando os dedos de novo e procurando meu ponto de prazer máximo: Minha próstata. Não demora para ele achar, e quando o faz, a estimula sem parar.

O prazer parece ser mais forte ainda, e agora ele está enfiando a língua no meu ânus, lambendo e chupando, dando beijos e apertando minhas nádegas com força, de um jeito que com certeza vai deixar marcas.

Olho nossa imagem no reflexo e quase gozo mais uma vez, ele é tão lindo e tão gostoso. Droga! Não posso me perder nesses pensamentos. É só sexo, Jensen. Sexo. Me concentro nos prazeres que ele me proporciona e afasto os pensamentos desnecessários, gemendo e me empinando mais para ele.

Quando ele se afasta e abre a gaveta do criado mudo, sei o que está por vir. E quero isso pra caralho. Fecho os olhos e sinto ele dar uma batidinha na minha bunda, para eu virar na cama.  
Deito com as costas no colchão novamente ainda de olhos fechados, e espero ele levantar minhas pernas, mas isso não acontece.

O que eu sinto é um peso sobre o colchão, então abro os olhos e vejo ele subindo em cima do meu colo, com uma camisinha aberta em uma mão e um frasco de lubrificante na outra. Fico hipnotizado com a cena que acontece a seguir. Jared derrama lubrificante na própria mão e a leva atrás das costas, na bunda, enfiando dois dedos de uma vez no seu buraco e gemendo manhoso, enquanto fecha os olhos e se prepara.

Ele veste a camisinha no meu membro e o lubrifica mais um pouco, puxando-o para cima e posicionando na sua entrada.

Jared vai descendo lentamente, e eu sinto centímetro por centímetro meu ser engolido pelo seu buraco apertado. Levo as mãos a sua bunda e separo as bandas, vencendo a resistência da pele e deixando ele sentar por completo sobre mim.

Não consigo dizer nada, só suspirar e gemer. A surpresa de estar dentro do corpo dele me faz sentir extasiado, enquanto ele respira devagar, apertando os lábios e inclinado sobre o meu corpo.

O abraço e o deito completamente no meu peito, procurando seus lábios e o beijando com calma agora, enquanto ele se acostuma comigo.

– Deus... é grosso mesmo. Tô me sentindo todo aberto... – Ele comenta depois de algum tempo controlando a respiração e sentado sobre o meu pau.

– Você vai pedir por mais já já... – Sussurro no ouvido dele e começo a me movimentar, saindo quase por completo, e voltando a penetrar da mesma forma lenta. Não quero machuca-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo quase não consigo me conter de vontade de comer ele com força.

Os gemidos manhosos dele me atiçam ainda mais.

Jared procura minha boca e me beija com força, enquanto eu acelero um pouquinho a entrada, metendo tudo de uma vez e batendo meus quadris na sua bunda.

– Deus do céu... – Gemo. – Eu vou te foder tanto essa noite que você não vai conseguir sentar amanhã. – Garanto e ele desafia, sorrindo maroto.

– Então o que está esperando? Eu não sou nenhuma virgem, Jensen, me fode com força!

Ele fala meu pau pulsa dentro dele, também sinto ele se contrair, mas o desafio dele me dá liberdade para fodê-lo.

Agarro o quadril dele e o seguro fixo no ar, enquanto saio rápido de dentro do seu corpo e volto com força, em uma estocada profunda e forte, que faz ele gritar. Repito o mesmo movimento varias vezes, mordendo meu lábio e os dele, morrendo de tesão e querendo me aliviar o mais rápido possível.

O solto e ele desce pesado no meu colo. Levantando o tronco e apoiando as mãos no meu peito, começando a cavalgada mais enlouquecedora que alguém já tinha feito em mim. Sua bunda rebola e eu vejo tudo pelo espelho da parede, cada centímetro meu entrando, e cada vez que ele para com meu pau metido até o talo na bunda para rebolar no meu colo.

Minhas mãos abrem as nádegas e ajudam a coordenar os movimentos de cavalgada, apertando a carne entre os dedos e me deliciando com os gemidos que ele dá.

O pau de Jared bate na minha barriga e a lambuza toda com liquido seminal a cada subida e descida dele, e os únicos sons ouvidos no quarto são de gemidos e pele batendo contra pele.

Nós dois estamos suados, ofegantes e vermelhos, mas nenhum ainda está satisfeito. Puxo ele para se curvar sobre mim e me beijar e aproveito para nos virar na cama, deixando ele por baixo, com as pernas presas na minha cintura. Levanto o tronco e seguro as duas pernas dele.

– Abre... quero te comer de frango assado. – Tiro meu pau de dentro de você para me ajeitar na cama e rio malicioso quando vejo sua entrada super dilatada e bem diferente do que tinha visto antes. – Parece que eu fiz um belo estrago aqui mesmo. – Falo rindo, e ele ri junto, notavelmente excitado pelo seu enorme mastro apontando para cima. Seguro meu pau pela base e dou umas batidinhas no buraco alargado com a glande antes de voltar a meter nele ainda mais forte do que eu estava antes.

Seu corpo vai para frente e para trás com cada estocada e seu cheiro fica cada vez mais inebriante, suor, com sexo e aquele cheiro de macho natural dele. Me curvo sobre o seu corpo e o beijo, levantando seus braços e beijando seus bíceps, enquanto continuo o fodendo sem parar.

Minha língua fica curiosa quando ao gosto da axila dele, e eu resolvo provar daquele gosto que nunca tinha sentido.

Lambo os pelos fartos que ele tem ali e dou um cuspe, lambendo de novo e cheirando profundamente. Normalmente eu sentiria nojo, mas o cheiro que ele tem ali não é nojento, pelo menos não hoje, é excitante, almíscar... cheiro de homem.

Mordo o lábio e olho para ele, ele parecia hipnotizado comigo o fodendo e lambendo seu sovaco, acho que ele gostou, pois empurra minha cabeça para o outro braço, e depois me beija.

– Eu vou gozar Jensen... não aguento mais... me fode, hmmm... me fode com força!

Ele avisa e eu obedeço, aumentando o ritmo das minhas estocadas enquanto ele começa a se masturbar.

Seu gozo é abundante, vários jatos espessos de sêmen saem do seu pau, espirrando tão forte que chegam ao seu rosto. Eu sorrio e lambo a porra, o beijando logo em seguida e sentindo meu próprio orgasmo se aproximando.

Gozo dentro dele, na camisinha, enquanto sua entrada se contrai ao meu redor. O orgasmo é tão forte que minhas pernas ficam bambas, como não ficavam desde a adolescência, quando eu me masturbava no banheiro do time de futebol, espiando os jogadores tomarem banho.

Caio sobre o peito dele e me sujo todo com a porra ainda morna dele.

Nós dois estamos exaustos, por isso não dizemos nada, eu saio de dentro dele e tiro a camisinha, deitando ao seu lado e puxando-o para deitar no meu braço.

Não demora nem um minuto e estamos os dois em sono profundo, cheirando a sexo e com a pele grudenta de suor e sêmen.

O resto da tarde e a noite ainda seriam de sexo alucinado até nossos corpos não aguentarem mais.

 _ **Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Aceitar

_Part ONE:_ **JARED**

 _Zzzzzzz._

 _Zzzzzzz._

 _Zzzzzzz._

O barulho poderia ser igualado ao de uma vespa voando ao lado do meu ouvido, mas quando abro os olhos é meu celular que está vibrando em cima do criado mudo.

Meu corpo todo está doendo, parece que eu fui atropelado por um caminhão.

Reúno forças e pego o aparelho que ameaçava cair de cima do móvel. A luz forte da tela me deixa cego por alguns segundos, mas depois de piscar algumas vezes identifico quem está ligando: Chad.

Quem mais seria, não é mesmo?

Fecho os olhos novamente e deixo o telefone cair no meu peito. Apenas um fino lençol cobre o meu corpo e o corpo ao lado do meu.

O homem loiro respira suave e ordenadamente, dormindo sereno com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros. Suas panturrilhas, coxas e um pedaço da bunda estão descobertos, meu corpo se eletriza só de olhar para aquele pedaço de carne alvo e salpicado por pequenas sardas e delicioso aos olhos.

Esfrego as mãos no rosto para espantar o sono e tentar me levantar da cama, mas ele não vai embora. Mesmo contra a minha vontade, me levanto fazendo o mínimo possível de barulho e vou para o banheiro avaliar meu estado.

Fico em pé, na frente do espelho, os cabelos desgrenhados, a pele marcada por mordidas, beijos e chupões. O mais arroxeado é na curva do pescoço com o ombro esquerdo, enquanto do outro lado vinte e oito dentes podem ser contados na marca da mordida. Agora ambos estavam ardendo.

Nem consigo acreditar que transei com Jensen a tarde e noite inteira, nem sabia que isso era possível no sexo anal. Mas ele deu um jeito, fez ser gostoso em todas as vezes. Era para ter sido só uma. Uma vez e pronto, estaria tudo acabado, as palpitações no coração, as borboletas no estomago, a eletricidade no ar... tudo. Mas então veio a segunda vez. E então a terceira e depois a quarta e depois dessa eu parei de contar.

Minha bunda está ardendo, tanto nas minhas nádegas, quanto na minha entrada, parece que eu levei uma surra com uma cinta de couro. Meu corpo se contrai quando eu dou um passo para frente, e sinto a ardência no meu ânus. _Droga, como dói._

Abro a torneira e encho uma concha de água com as mãos, jogando no rosto para me despertar. Repito o processo mais algumas vezes e então libero a minha bexiga na privada, me sentindo aliviado quando paro na porta do banheiro.

Jensen ainda dorme, de bruços, com uma perna esticada e a outra contraída, é desse lado que dá pra ver a sua bunda e só com essa visão meu membro já ameaça sair do descanso.

Passo a mão pelo cabelo e o ajeito da melhor forma que consigo, sentindo os nós nos fios formados por Jensen ter me segurado por eles na noite passada.

É impressionante a quantia de embalagens de camisinha que tem espalhadas pelo chão do quarto. Haviam dez quando chegamos, na gaveta do criado mudo, e Jensen pediu por mais pelo interfone duas vezes.

Meu cérebro ainda não estava assimilando corretamente o que aconteceu na tarde e noite anterior. Parecem só flashes muito detalhados, gemidos, gritos, insultos, cheiros, gostos, sensações. É tudo diferente do que eu jamais tinha experimentado antes.

O vibracol do celular avisa novamente que alguém está tentando me ligar, mas eu não tenho a mínima vontade de ir atender. Apesar disso, obrigo minhas pernas a me obedecerem e irem até a cama novamente, onde o aparelho está.

– Graças a Deus. – É a primeira coisa que ouço ao atender ao telefone. – Eu te liguei umas trezentas vezes, estou quase morto de preocupação, onde você está? Eu vou aí te buscar agora.

Rio discretamente depois que Chad sugere vir me buscar.

 _Claro, estou no motel junto com Jensen Ackles, na rodovia 78, só não repara nas embalagens de camisinha espalhadas pelo chão quando entrar._

– Eu disse que dormiria fora. – Lembro preguiçosamente.

– Não – Chad me interrompe –, você disse que talvez dormisse fora. Pensei que, sei lá, iria me ligar avisando.

 _Eu estava muito ocupado transando._

– Desculpe. Acabei bebendo um pouco junto com Jus e perdi a noção do tempo. Logo eu chego aí.

Não tenho a mínima ideia de como vou fazer para chegar a menos de dez metros do Chad sem que ele perceba as marcas e o meu jeito torto de caminhar.

Ele ainda diz mais coisas, mas nessa hora eu já estou com os olhos fechados o ignorando. Me despeço e tento soar o mais convincente possível.

Consigo. Mas a impressão que eu tenho é que estava mentindo para um Mestre dos Segredos, que sabe de tudo a todo momento. Me odeio por isso.

Quando desligo o celular e o deixo sobre o peito, olho para o lado e vejo Jensen me observando. _A quanto tempo ele está acordado?_

Como se lesse minha mente, ele responde:

– Não a muito. Acabei de acordar, quando estava dando tchau.

Jensen se espreguiça e se aproxima mais de mim, rolando por cima do meu corpo e ficando a milímetros da minha boca, com aqueles lábios grossos onde um sorriso maroto rasgava a face.

– O que está fazendo?

– Mmm... Te beijando? – Ele diz simplista, quase dando de ombros, mas não o fazendo por causa da posição.

– Me larga, a gente já fez o que tinha que fazer... agora me deixa f...

Minha fala é cortada no meio por Jensen, que me beija avidamente, parecendo morrer de fome, como um Leão atacando um Antílope no meio da savana.

Correspondo imediatamente, levando as mãos as costas dele e apertando seus músculos decorrentes da natação.

 _Deus, como é gostoso beija-lo e senti-lo assim._

Em pouco tempo ele sai do meu colo e fica entre as minhas pernas abertas. Nós dois estávamos pelados, e as ereções cresciam orgulhosas e entumecidas, roçando uma na outra.

Sem nunca desgrudar meus lábios dos dele, levo minha mão para os nossos baixos-ventres e agarro os dois paus, os masturbando juntos. A maioria das pessoas sentiria dificuldade em fazer tal coisa, mas agradeço aos céus nesse momento por ter uma mão grande.

– Ah, Jay, porra cara... que delícia...

Os gemidos roucos da voz grossa de Jensen no meu ouvido fazem meu abdômen estremecer e meu pau pulsar. No espelho acima de nós, no teto, consigo ver a bunda redonda e branquela dele, se mexendo, comprimindo e relaxando a cada vez que eu aperto o pau dele ao meu.

– Me come. Eu quero o seu pau em mim agora mesmo! – Ordeno, com os olhos escuros de tesão. A vontade ainda não tinha passado, como imaginados, mas provavelmente era por ainda estar vendo um ao corpo do outro nu e excitado.

Ele morde o lábio e me olha com desejo, balançando a cabeça em concordância e gemendo grave. _Puta que pariu, Jensen Ackles deveria ser proibido de gemer._

Abro a gaveta do criado mudo e pego uma camisinha, procurando pelos saches de lubrificante e não encontrando nenhum. Jensen percebe o que estou procurando, e também que não vou encontrar, então faz menção de sair de cima de mim para pedir mais na recepção, mas eu o seguro com as pernas ao redor da cintura dele.

– Usa saliva. Você só sai daqui depois de me foder.

Jensen me olha com mais tesão ainda, durante as outras transas notei o quanto ele gosta de falar sacanagem na hora do sexo e o quanto isso deixa ele louco.

Abro o pacote da camisinha e desenrolo-a sobre o membro inchado e pulsante dele, as veias estufadas e grossas pela sua extensão bufam de vontade. Cuspo na minha mão e primeiro lubrifico o máximo que consigo do pau dele, e então esfrego minha saliva no meu cu, que pisca e me causa arrepios pelo corpo. Estava inchado e um pouco dolorido, mas que se foda – literalmente –, tudo que eu quero é ser preenchido pelo pau grosso e delicioso do Jensen.

Antes de meter em mim, ele segura na parte de trás da dobra dos meus joelhos e me inclina sobre o meu próprio corpo, fazendo meus pés chegarem ao meu rosto e minha bunda ficar na altura da boca dele.

– Ahhh, caralho... porra _... isso_ com a língua, mete a sua língua aí! – Gemo manhoso, meio engrolado pela posição, mas com tanto tesão que não me importo nem um pouco com a dor nos ossos do peito.

Jensen me lambe, beija e chupa até me fazer quase gozar, o pré-gozo vaza da cabeça do meu pau e pinga no meu rosto, enquanto ele continua metendo a língua e beijando minha bunda.

Ele faz tudo com tanta fome, parece se deliciar com tanta vontade que eu quero que ele chupe a minha entrada pelo resto dos meus dias.

Depois de mais algum tempo, e quando ele finalmente perde todo o controle, ele me deita novamente e mete tudo de uma vez. Os espelhos ao redor fazem tudo ficar mais erótico e mais gostoso. No espelho do teto os músculos das costas do Jensen se contraem e dilatam a cada estocada que ele dá em mim, enquanto no em frente a cama, consigo ver a entrada dele pulsando quando ele vai para trás e empina a bunda.

 _Ai! Porra, que tesão do caralho... ele me faz sentir tanto tesão que eu sinto que vou explodir._

Jensen me fode mais lentamente do que na noite passada, apreciando cada entrada e cada saída do membro dele. A extensão grossa e veiúda e saco dele batendo na minha bunda fazem as borboletas do meu estomago se agitarem e meu pau doer.

Enfio um dedo na boca dele quando ele separa nossos lábios por um segundo, melecando-o de saliva. Ver o cuzinho dele tão apertadinho e tão necessitado pelo espelho me dá ideias.

Arranho a pele das costas dele e agarro uma das bandas de sua bunda com a mão, esfregando meu dedo no seu anel de músculos e metendo todo de uma vez quando ele mete em mim.

Os dois gemem mais alto, e ele se contrai ao redor do meu dedo, me segurando dentro, enquanto volta a me foder, agora com mais força, batendo o quadril nas minhas nádegas.

– ISSO! – Grito. – Me fode, Jensen! Com força! – Dou a ordem e ele obedece, enquanto, agora, meto meu dedo livremente nele, a cada estocada que ele me dá. Quando ele soca minha próstata diversas vezes, não aguento mais, meus pés repuxam e meus dedos se curvam para frente, enquanto eu gozo sem me tocar sobre a minha barriga e ele continua me fodendo como um animal.

– Goza na minha boca, eu quero sua porra espirrando em mim. – Falo no ouvido dele e ele concorda com a cabeça, insaciável, me beija mais uma vez e sai de dentro de mim, sentando sobre o meu peito e tirando a camisinha, enquanto se masturba com o pau na minha boca.

Seu esperma vem quente e espesso, ele goza tanto que minha boca fica cheia e escorre pelos lábios. Engulo tudo que encontro, ficando extasiado com o gosto. Esse orgasmo parece ter sido um dos mais fortes para ele, pois ele cai na cama e fica imóvel, com os olhos fechados e a respiração descompassada.

Vou até ele, do outro lado da cama engatinhando, e deito ao seu lado, procurando os lábios dele e o beijando, calmo, devagar, deliciando-me com cada vez que ele lambe meus lábios e os puxa entre os dentes.

Coloco a mão sobre o peito dele e brinco com seus mamilos, que enrijecem na hora e Jensen morde o lábio.

– Eaí, o que fazer agora?

Pergunto. Era uma pergunta tosca e que ele não tinha o dever de responder, mas o faz mesmo assim.

– Acho que cada um segue com a própria vida. Agora que já fizemos bastante sexo e já provamos o que queríamos um do outro, essa atração vai diminuir e, então, sumir. E a gente pode acabar sendo... amigos. – A pausa que ele faz deixa um leve tom triste ao que ele falou, mas deve ter sido uma interpretação errada.

– É, tem razão. Nos vemos por aí... no Rotary, na empresa quem sabe.

Levo a mão ao rosto dele e ele ao meu e nos olhamos nos olhos por apenas uma fração de segundo, que é suficiente para me deixar cheio de dúvidas se é o que ele quer mesmo, mas então nossos lábios se juntam por uma última vez, num beijo doce e profundo, lento e com línguas lambendo tudo que podem, guardando cada gosto e cada sensação.

Quando saio pela porta do quarto ele fica me olhando da cama, no mesmo lugar onde eu o deixei para tomar banho e me vestir.

E então ir embora.

 _Part TWO_ : **JENSEN**

Três semanas.

Aquele sábado completavam três semanas.

A música alta do mesmo pub onde alguns meses atrás eu beijei Jared no banheiro ecoa estridente pelos meus ouvidos, me deixando meio tonto. A bebida que eu estou tomando também pode estar ajudando nesse efeito.

Tom está dançando na minha frente, não demorou dois dias, depois eu ele me deu seu _ultimato_ , para voltarmos. Ele pediu desculpas, eu pedi desculpas, e tudo voltou a ser como era. Ou mais ou menos como era.

Não vi mais Jared na Marchall ou no Rotary, não sei se ele anda me evitando ou se são só vários pontos de coincidência. De qualquer forma, depois do sexo com ele as coisas não aconteceram como eu gostaria. A atração não passou, na verdade as alucinações com o corpo gostoso e a voz rouca gemendo só se tornaram mais reais, já que agora eu tenho material para imaginar.

 _Droga. Tudo que eu menos precisava agora é de mais um problema com um homem._

Na verdade, há meses esse problema vem me alucinando, a diferença é que a três semanas atrás eu tinha esperança que isso passasse, agora eu só consigo pensar que talvez eu esteja condenado para o resto da vida.

Melodramático demais da minha parte, talvez. É só um sentimento platônico que está durando mais do que deveria. Não é amor. Não _têm_ como ser. Pensar nessa possibilidade é ridícula.

Jason, Chris e Ian estão na mesinha de canto do pub, bebendo e jogando conversa fora.

Termino de virar meu copo e chamo Tom para perto, para avisar que iria pegar uma cerveja, a tequila já estava fazendo meu estomago revirar, mas apesar disso eu não iria parar de beber. Aquele era o dia para eu não me lembrar do que aconteceu.

No bar, depois que o rapaz platinado pega uma garrafa para mim, eu a abro e tomo um gole, dando dois passos para frente e então sendo atingido por um copo de uma bebida vermelho-sangue, que se espalha pela minha camiseta branca como se eu tivesse levado uma facada.

O loiro que me derrubou a bebida parece se sentir muito culpado, se desculpando várias vezes e se oferendo para limpar. Mas como diabos ele a limparia? Suspiro e digo que está tudo bem, seguindo para chamar Tom para ir embora. Aquele drink estava secando e deixando todo o açúcar incrustrado na minha pele.

Jason zomba de mim por ser tão fresco quanto a apenas uma bebida derramada e estar indo embora, mas a tequila e o whisky de mais cedo me impedem de pensar em qualquer resposta para ele, então só concordo e saio dali com Tom.

 _Part THREE_ : **JARED**

A música alta enche minha cabeça de vibrações, e a que está tocando é uma que eu particularmente adoro. Ela fala sobre ter tido o momento mais divertido da vida, e dever tudo isso a alguém.

A parte mais divertida da minha vida aconteceu a poucas semanas atrás, num ato de loucura impensada.

Correr dele não estava mais sendo fácil. Ele parecia se multiplicar e aparecer em diversos lugares ao mesmo tempo. Até Sadie me arrastou para um lugar onde ele estava na semana passada, isso me fez questionar de que lado ela está.

Três semanas não são muitos dias. Vinte e um, para ser exato. Quinhentas e quatro horas. Não que eu tenha contado, essa informação só havia passado em um noticiário qualquer na TV.

Depois de dançar a minha música favorita, eu volto para a mesa junto com Stephen, Justin, Misha e Victória – ou Vicky, como ela gosta de ser chamada – enquanto Chad vai buscar mais do drink que ele está tomando.

Ainda nem acredito que só descobri hoje que Misha está namorando a garota com a qual ele tinha sonhos molhados. As coisas aconteceram bem rápido, na verdade. Depois que saíram juntos pela primeira vez, saíram de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo até que ambos perceberam que aquilo já contava como namoro, então apenas compraram alianças para firmar tudo e pronto.

 _Queria que minha vida se resolvesse tão facilmente assim._

Stephen passa cada vez mais tempo olhando Justin quando ele não está olhando, não sei como Jus ainda não percebeu os olhares dele sobre si. Eu gostaria de dar um empurrãozinho e contar para o meu melhor amigo que tinha um loiro gostoso querendo ele, mas Stephen me fez prometer que não o faria quando me contou tudo e acabou com as minhas dúvidas sobre os olhares.

Chad volta a mesa, com respingos de vermelho na roupa e um copo cheio na mão. Está rindo.

– Vocês não vão acreditar! – Ele diz quando se senta e toma um gole do drink chamado _Lamento de Viúva_ , seu preferido. – Eu peguei meu drink no bar e quando fui voltar para cá, um loiro se enfiou na minha frente e eu derrubei um copo inteiro disso na camiseta branca dele. Ele ficou furioso, e saiu bufando. Acho que aquela roupa dele já era.

Ele termina seu relato e todos rimos juntos. Coitado do cara, além de perder a camiseta, provavelmente acabara com sua festa também.

O resto da noite passa rápido, a festa estava agitada e incrivelmente atrativa, tanto que só vamos embora depois que a música para e as luzes se acendem. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto com Chad, é até meio estranho.

Quando chegamos em casa, quase amanhecendo, e ele vem para cima de mim para conseguir sexo, eu não recuso e tento fazer de tudo para gostar, mas parece que alguma coisa está faltando.

Na semana seguinte, a correria dos dois trabalhos e mais a natação estavam me deixando exausto, exaurido de toda a minha disposição, tanto que acabo esquecendo de passear com Sadie por alguns dias.

Ela se enrosca na minha perna quando eu chego em casa naquela quinta-feira à tarde, pulando e latindo para mim, exigindo a atenção que eu não estava dando.

Me abaixo, depois de soltar minha mochila em cima da mesinha de centro da sala, e afago seu rosto com vontade, enquanto ela lambe minhas mãos e solta grunhidos doces, manhosa.

– A minha garota quer passear, é isso? Quer, não é mesmo, Sady? Garotona do papai. – Falando com ela carinhosamente só serve para ela ficar mais enérgica ainda e pular em cima de mim, latindo e lambendo meu rosto, enquanto sua calda é abanada freneticamente como quem diz _"Isso! Isso! É isso mesmo que eu quero!"._

Troco de roupa, colocando uma mais leve e fresca, pois estava quente, mesmo sendo outono, preparo-a com a coleira no pescoço e a guia de corrida e em poucos minutos estamos saindo de casa.

Não sei onde está Chá. E nem me preocupei muito com isso, Sadie precisa da minha atenção agora e ela vai ter.

Corremos até o parque Jardim de Cima, aquele que ficava no Morro Azul, e então, entre as linhas dos ciclistas – as quais estavam vazias – damos várias voltas ao redor do campo do Ciclismo – lugar onde ocorriam as competições.

Depois de ficar mais cansado ainda, sento no gramado grande e aberto do parque, onde não se via uma árvore sequer. Era o lugar de _camping_ , onde muitas pessoas montavam acampamento nas épocas de temporada, mas que agora estava também vazio.

Os únicos seres vivos daquele lugar pareciam ser eu e Sadie, até que eu ouço o barulho de um latido e então Sadie se agita, parecendo reconhecer o dono daquele som. A solto e ela corre mais do que depressa em direção ao som, um labrador aparece correndo junto com ela e eles correm para longe, um atrás do outro. Me distraio olhando para eles e quando meu olhar volta a ficar centrado, percebo alguém já bem perto de mim.

Jensen.

Ele anda a passos lentos, quase se arrastando e se joga no meu lado na grama, suspirando cansado.

– Parece que os nossos cachorros se gostam.

Mordo o lábio, mesmo só estando perto dele meu corpo se arrepia.

– É, acho que sim. A Sadie é muito fresca, ela vai com qualquer cachorro... – Falo sem maldade, entendendo que chamei o cachorro dele de _qualquer_ pouco depois. – Quer dizer, não que o seu cachorro seja qualquer cachorro... ele é o seu cachorro e na verdade ele é qualquer cachorro sim. Qual o nome dele mesmo?

Passo a mão no cabelo molhado de suor e o ajeito. O cheiro de suor que Jensen está exalando faz lembranças nada puras virem a minha mente e meu membro já quer começar a se animar. _Droga!_ Por que eu o associo tanto a sexo? Jensen não é só isso, sei que não é. Mas tudo nele me excita.

– É Harley. O nome dele é Harley.

Por alguns segundos a única coisa que pode ser ouvida é o som das nossas respirações, parece que cada um pode ler os pensamentos do outro e quando ele monta no meu colo e me beija eu quase nem me surpreendo, correspondendo imediatamente e enfiando as mãos por dentro da camiseta dele e apertando seus mamilos entre os dedos.

– Droga, que boca deliciosa, eu senti saudade... – Ele murmura entre os beijos e então desce para o meu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando. Enfio a cabeça na grama para dar mais acesso a ele, enquanto Jensen lambe o suor que escorre do meu cabelo e nuca.

– Que porra... porque é tão bom? – Falo gemendo, com Jensen se esfregando em mim, no meu pau.

Em um estalar de dedos me lembro que estamos em um parque público e aberto, onde qualquer um pode nos ver

O empurro de cima do meu colo e ele luta contra, mas então a ficha dele também parece cair.

– Não podemos ficar nos agarrando aqui no meio do parque. Quer dizer... não podemos nos agarrar em lugar nenhum. Deus do céu, nós namoramos e além do mais tem...

Ele me agarra de novo e segura meu rosto enquanto me beija, enfiando os dedos no meu cabelo.

– Então vamos achar um lugar fechado, por que eu tô tão duro que se eu não te foder agora mesmo eu vou ficar doido.

Ele sussurra de forma provocante, daquele jeito que ele conseguiria convencer até a Rainha Elizabeth a abandonar o cargo.

Nos levantamos e para nossa sorte os banheiros do parque estavam abertos e próximos.

O que acontece a seguir é uma confusão de mãos e roupas, tesão acumulado e uma paixão avassaladora.

Só consigo recuperar meus sentidos quando estou cavalgando no colo dele, com ele sentado em cima da pia me beijando.

Depois que nós dois gozamos, nos limpamos e vestimos nossas roupas de novo, vamos até um quiosque que vende sorvete.

– Eu acho que transar uma vez não basta...

Ele diz e eu sorrio, lambendo meu picolé.

– É, eu concordo. Mas não acho certo mantermos isso. É gostoso... – respiro fundo – você é gostoso e eu sinto tesão pra caralho em você mas não dá pra ficar fazendo isso.

– Eu sei. Você acha que eu tô escolhendo trair meu namorado com você? É claro que não. Só acontece. Toda vez que estamos perto eu tenho vontade de arrancar sua roupa e transar com você até não me aguentar mais em pé. É muito louco, mas não é um sentimento que eu não gosto.

Suspiro e olho para baixo, ele tem razão, não é como se pudéssemos evitar.

– Tudo bem. Já que não dá pra evitar, vamos só... fazer. Somos adultos e eu acho que sabemos lidar com isso, né? Se é uma necessidade biológica que os nossos corpos estejam juntos, vamos fazer com que estejam sempre que precisarem.

– Está sugerindo que sejamos amantes? – Ele fala como se fosse um bicho de sete cabeças.

– Nós já somos, só estava querendo tornar oficial.

Ele ri e eu acompanho e então os nossos cachorros estão de volta.

– Será que eles também querem ser amantes?

Jensen pergunta debochado.

– Sadie não é comprometida, então se o seu cachorro também não for, acho que eles podem ter um compromisso sério.

Sorrio covinhas.

– Ele está solteiro.

– Então temos um compromisso.

 _ **Continua...**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Preciso de você

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

O penúltimo dia da semana já tinha sido estressante na empresa, porque um dos diretores resolveu revisar todas as planilhas dos últimos anos e o funcionário exemplar que sempre gosta de ajudar todo mundo escolhido para auxilia-lo fui eu e ainda quando eu chego em casa descubro que o Tom convidou os pais dele para jantar no apartamento essa noite. Tudo ia bem, até o velho começar a falar sobre os seus livros e me fazer milhares de perguntas sobre o meu segundo.

Eu não acredito que cai nos joguinhos dele e fui me irritando, depois de tanto tempo eu já deveria saber quando ele faz as coisas para me irritar.

Duas horas conversando com o homem foram o suficiente para fazer eu perder a cabeça e sair da mesa. Bonnie e Tom sabem que ele faz de propósito, mas acho que nada pode fazer aquele velho parar.

Fui grosseiro e mal educado saindo no meio do jantar? Talvez. Mas foi melhor do que enxotá-lo porta a fora.

Estou em um bar perto da minha casa, na terceira dose de whisky. A música ao vivo é alta e faz com que as pessoas tenham que gritar umas nos ouvidos das outras. O lugar está cheio, claro, é uma sexta à noite.

Me debruço sobre a bancada e suspiro. Eu não devia ter aceitado o contrato para o segundo livro. Robert está certo, eu faço parte da maioria que tem só um livro dentro de si.

Eu já tentei inúmeras vezes sentar e escrever, mas minha cabeça está sempre tão cheia com a empresa, Tom, meus pais e com... Jared. Ele está na minha cabeça. Desde que o conheci.

Viro meu copo e sinto o ardor do liquido amargo descer pela minha garganta queimando e me aquecendo de dentro para fora. Ontem eu o encontrei no parque com a cadela dele, ela é linda e acho que Harley gostou dela. Eu acho que também gosto dele.

Seu cheiro é tão bom... tão doce... tão aveludado...

Meu pau endurece na cueca quando lembro de outras partes do seu corpo. Partes grandes. Acaricio-o por cima do jeans que estou usando e então me dou conta de que vou precisar ir me aliviar no banheiro, ou todos vão ver a minha marca na calça.

Levanto da banqueta que estava sentado em frente ao balcão de bebidas e ando disfarçadamente até o banheiro. A pouca luz e a música alta me ajudam a encobrir a ereção até eu chegar em um dos box, já que todos estavam distraídos com suas próprias vidas.

Abaixo minha calça até os joelhos junto da cueca e agarro meu membro, masturbando-o freneticamente enquanto gemo alto, sem me importar com isso, a música está alta, ninguém vai ouvir.

Gemo o nome dele; imagino-o ali de joelhos me chupando, enquanto minha mão trabalha rápido e a outra acaricia as minhas bolas. Estou tão concentrado na punheta e na minha imagem mental do Jared que nem me dou conta da pessoa entrando sorrateiramente pela porta do box, só a noto quando me empurra com força contra a parede e aperta meu pescoço.

– Que porra é essa?

Tento me soltar, mas o whisky de mais cedo me deixou lento, e o cara que está me segurando aparenta ser bem forte.

– Estou dando o que você quer, bicha. Não estava gritando o nome de um macho e pedindo para ele te foder a dois segundos? Aqui está! – Ele ri de uma forma assustadora e maliciosa, nojento.

 _Eu gritei para Jared me foder?_

– Não! Me solta, porra. – Puxo meus braços, mas eles estão presos nas minhas costas, seguros pelas mãos grandes e calejadas do assediador, enquanto ele me segura por trás e se esfrega em mim. – Isso é um estupro, se você fizer isso eu vou aca...

Não completo minha ameaça, pois o cara parece multiplicar as mãos e acerta um soco na minha cabeça, que bate na parede de concreto do box, me deixando tonto. Um filete de sangue escorre da minha testa.

– Estupro? Você é uma bicha vadia, tudo que quer é dar esse cu. Devia me agradecer por ser um macho e querer te foder. Agora só abra essa boquinha para gritar, entendeu, vadia?

Um pânico toma conta do meu corpo, sinto a vibração do zíper da calça dele sendo aberta e então abaixada. Me debato e tento me soltar, mas isso me rende um soco na costela, tão forte que me deixa sem ar. Ele passa sua mão nojenta na minha bunda e aperta, me causando ânsia.

Tento gritar, mas minha voz está muda, presa na minha garganta. Estou tendo um ataque de pânico. _Ótimo,_ não tinha hora melhor para minha biologia falhar.

O homem esfrega seu pau duro nas minhas nádegas e prende meu rosto contra a parede. Minha respiração fica rápida e curta, meu coração acelera e eu começo a suar frio. Meu cérebro não consegue pensar em nada e estou crente de que vou ter meu corpo violado por um estranho no banheiro de um bar. Um bar que eu frequento.

Quando o homem encosta-me seu corpo pegajoso e abre minhas nádegas, pronto para se meter em mim, tenho uma pequena brecha nas minhas mãos, fazendo com que eu consiga me soltar do seu aperto e sair do canto do box.

Ele fica desnorteado por um segundo quando eu saio, e tomba para frente, e isso é o que eu preciso para acertar-lhe uma cotovelada nas costas, levantar a calça e olhar para seu rosto de relance. Está escuro, mas eu identifico cabelo loiro amarelo e olhos verdes, com uma cicatriz na bochecha, e depois eu saio correndo.

Corro tanto que minhas pernas ficam moles. E então corro mais.

Parece que se eu não correr ele vai me alcançar e me tocar, encostar seus dedos nojentos no meu corpo.

Quando não posso mais correr, sento num banquinho em uma praça pequena e afastada do centro. Busco meu celular no bolso e fico aliviado ao ver que não o perdi. Abro a lista de contatos e procuro o número.

– Por favor, por favor, por favor... vem me buscar. Eu estou na vinte e um de Janeiro, na praça do lado do banco NorthWest. – Digo aos prantos no telefone, não conseguindo mais controlar minha vontade de chorar que estava presa na minha garganta desde que sai do bar, junto a crise do ataque de pânico voltando com força.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Quinta a noite. Acabei de falar com Jensen, acho que de certa forma fizemos a coisa certa. Não faria bem para nenhum dos dois se continuássemos só nos evitando e fingindo que não sentimos nada.

Estou voltando para casa caminhando com Sadie do meu lado. Ela late para cada gato de cada casa pela qual passamos, até chegarmos ao apartamento.

Abro a porta e vou direto colocar água limpa e comida para minha garota, e depois disso tomo um banho gelado relaxante.

Ao ir pegar minhas roupas descubro, que Chad está dormindo na cama, esparramado por toda ela.

Suspiro e passo a mão pelo cabelo molhado.

– Quando, Jared? Até quando? – Pergunto a mim mesmo.

Vou para a cozinha e coloco um macarrão de preparo rápido no micro-ondas, enquanto espero, vou para a sala e procuro um filme para assistir no fim de noite.

Antes isso era um bom programa, pipoca, um filme e Chad, no final de um dia de trabalho. Antes;

O micro-ondas apita, anunciando o término do preparo do meu jantar. O trago para a sala e Sadie já vem do meu lado, olhando atentamente para mim, tentando me convencer a dar um pouco para ela.

– Não, você vomita quando come comida de humanos. Sabe disso. Vai ficar na sua ração, mocinha. – Rio da cara de decepcionada dela, realmente tínhamos uma conexão tão forte que ela entendia tudo que eu dizia.

Depois de mais um tempo parada em pé do meu lado, ela decide que não vai ganhar nada mesmo, então se aninha nos meus pés no sofá.

O filme está quase acabando quando ouço passos sonolentos pelo apartamento.

– Oi, amor, cheguei em casa e você não estava...

Diz ele, se debruçando por cima do sofá e deitando por cima de mim, espantando Sadie dali. Franzo a testa.

– Chegou da onde? – Não estava muito interessado, só tinha perguntado por perguntar.

Chad desvia o olhar e abre e fecha a boca uma vez antes de começar a falar mesmo. Está mentindo.

– Ah, da rua... Eu... eu fui levar mais currículos pela cidade, e sabe, fazer uma entrevista numa empresa de advocacia.

– Advocacia? Pensei que não quisesse nunca mais trabalhar nisso.

– E não quero. Mas acho que já está na hora de você parar de me bancar e eu arrumar um emprego. Qualquer um que seja.

Faço um biquinho impressionado, não sabia que ele era capaz de pronunciar essa frase, mesmo que mentindo.

– Que bom então. Boa sorte. – Sorrio amarelo e ele se aproxima mais, me beijando e se encaixando no meu corpo. Logo o clima esquenta, e ele está tirando a minha camiseta, enquanto eu abro a calça dele.

Acordo na manhã seguinte com dor de cabeça.

Alguns minutos antes do meu horário estou na frente da Marchall, entrando pela porta da frente. Não vejo Jensen por ali, ele só vem mais tarde.

O dia passa se arrastando, parecendo piorar ainda mais minha dor na cabeça, e quando o expediente acaba fico aliviado. Passo na farmácia antes de ir para casa.

Outro filme está passando na TV, qualquer coisa do Jim Carrey, Chad está no meu colo e já estamos sem a parte de cima das roupas, enquanto ele passa as mãos pelo meu corpo.

Meu telefone toca e ele hesita por um segundo antes de voltar a me beijar, como que num pedido de _não atenda o telefone_. Penso em não atender num primeiro momento, mas então olho para a tela e vejo que é Jensen. Ele não me ligaria a essa hora sem um bom motivo.

– Eu preciso atender Chad...

O afasto gentilmente e pego o celular.

– Alô?

– _Por favor, por favor, por favor, vem me buscar. Eu estou na 21 de Janeiro, na praça do lado do banco NorthWest._

A voz rouca dele sai engrolada, soluçante, desesperada, aos prantos.

– Ei, o que aconteceu? – Pergunto, mas ele já desligou. Meu peito acelera e eu sinto um calafrio em pensar que qualquer coisa ruim pode ter acontecido com Jensen.

Desligo o celular e Chad está me olhando, querendo saber quem era.

– Quem era ?

– Um amigo, ele... ele precisa de ajuda.

Me levanto do sofá e pego minha camiseta jogada no chão. Chad pega a dele e começa a se arrumar também.

– O que tá fazendo?

Ele me dá o olhar mais interrogativo do mundo.

– Me arrumando, vou junto com você.

– Vai ir comigo como? Meu amigo provavelmente está bêbado e precisando de uma carona, eu vou de moto, como vamos em três nela?

Chad suspira e senta no sofá.

– É, você está certo. – Olha para baixo, consternado.

– Desculpe, não quis ser rude... é só... não é nada. Não se preocupe, eu volto logo. – Dou um selinho no Chad e saio pela porta rápido, descendo as escadas mais rápido ainda. Pego minha moto e saio cortando passagem por qualquer lugar que eu encontro na rua, para chegar na 21 de março o mais rápido possível.

 _O que aconteceu com ele_? Jensen estava chorando desesperado no telefone, o que de tão grave pode ter acontecido?

Em vinte minutos estou na praça, mas não o encontro, ele deve estar do outro lado. Dou a volta pela rua e isso me custa mais cinco minutos, e então avisto uma figura encolhida e soluçante em um banco de pedra, entre algumas árvores. A cena me parte o coração, aperta meu peito.

Estaciono a moto e vou até ele, e quando toco em seu ombro ele leva um susto, mas logo depois me reconhece e se joga nos meus braços.

Sento ao lado dele e ele se agarra ainda mais a mim, chorando no meu ombro e apertando meu corpo, para confirmar se eu estava ali mesmo.

– O que aconteceu, Jen? Me conta...

Falo baixinho para ele, depois que ele se acalma, aninhado no meu pescoço com os olhos fechados e, agora, montado no meu colo.

– E-eu... e-eu estav-va jantando em casa c-com o Tom e os pais d-dele. – A voz ainda vacila. – Só que aí eu me irritei e sai do apartamento e f-fui pra um bar que tem pert-to de lá. Bebi um pouco e... e a-cabei lembrando de você. – Ele me olha nos olhos quando diz isso e eu o olho de volta, sorrindo leve por algum motivo.

– Lembrando de mim?

– É... de v-você. De todas as formas de você... do seu cheiro... estava com saudade. Só que eu acabei lembrando de você gemendo pra mim e também lembrei da sua testa franzida, sua boca entreaberta, seus olhos fechados e suas covinhas profundas quando você goza e acabei ficando de pau duro.

Com ele me descrevendo, acabo lembrando dele na hora que ele goza, e meu membro começa a querer despertar, mas agora não é hora, por isso me forço a pensar em coisas broxantes.

– Não podia sair do bar com um volume marcando exatamente o meu pau na calça, então fui pro banheiro pra me aliviar. Estava batendo uma punheta em um dos box, a música estava alta, eu estava meio bêbado, e muito excitado pensando em foder você, e então um cara chegou por trás de mim e me empurrou na parede e começou a passar a sua mão nojenta no meu corpo.

Meu sangue ferve já quando ele começa a falar, e ele recomeça a chorar, mas não para de contar o que aconteceu, entre soluços.

– Ele tirou o pau dele pra fora e esfregou em mim e tentou me estuprar... me chamou de bicha vadia... – Os batimentos do meu coração param e minha respiração fica difícil de tanta raiva que sinto do homem que tocou Jensen e tentou viola-lo. – Mas eu consegui fugir... ele não me pegou, Jared. Ele não me pegou, mas ele ainda pode... ele pode estar atrás de mim!

Jensen se agarra no meu pescoço e me abraça forte, tremendo de medo. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto e eu o abraço de volta, tentando confortá-lo.

– Ele não vai te pegar, Jen. Eu não vou deixar! Eu vou te proteger... eu prometo... eu prometo!

Beijo a cabeça dele e seguro seu rosto, fazendo ele olhar para mim. Seu rosto apavorado faz sentir-me a criatura mais pequena do mundo.

– Eu vou te proteger... eu vou...

Aproximo nossos rostos e toco nossos lábios em um beijo de compaixão, lento e calmo, transmitindo segurança a ele. Ele volta a me abraçar, relaxando seu corpo contra o meu, não está mais chorando.

Ficamos assim por um bom tempo, abraçados, num banco de praça de periferia, onde qualquer um pode nos ver, mas não estou ligando para isso, só quero que ele se sinta protegido e acalentado.

Quando a respiração dele começa a ficar mais lenta e comprida, percebo que ele está começando a dormir, então o chamo para pedir se ele quer que eu o leve para casa.

– Não... por favor... eu quero ficar com você. Vamos para um hotel, qualquer um...

Sorrio largo com covinhas, sem que ele veja, quando ele diz que quer ficar comigo. Dou um toquinho nas costas dele para ele se levantar do meu colo, para irmos.

Paro no primeiro hotel que encontro perto da praça. Jensen está agarrado forte na minha cintura enquanto a moto desliza sobre o asfalto.

Peço um quarto com uma cama de casal e subimos rápido até ele. Sou o último a entrar, e quando fecho a porta fico encostado nela por algum tempo. Ninguém se deu o trabalho de ligar as luzes, só a luz da lua ilumina o ambiente, banhando tudo com um brilho fosco prateado, por uma janela grande em frente a cama.

Jensen está de costas para mim, e eu estou olhando-o fixamente, sei que ele sente isso.

Em dois segundos ele está em cima de mim, me beijando e apertando meu corpo com as mãos. Correspondo e pego-o no colo quando ele pula, cruzando as pernas na minha cintura.

O prenso contra a porta e desço os beijos para o seu pescoço, lambendo e dando mordidinhas, enquanto minhas mãos se esbaldam na bunda farta dele. Já consigo sentir nossos membros duros se friccionando.

O levo até a cama e fico por cima, mas em pouco tempo já tenho minhas mãos presas no colchão, enquanto ele esfrega o volume da sua calça na minha bunda. Gemo manhoso, louco para dar para ele, e ele não se demora em atender meu pedido mudo.

O sexo é feito lento, com beijos molhados e estalados, mãos dadas, e olhos nos olhos. Como eu jamais pensei que faria com ele.

Só depois que eu e ele gozamos que vou lembrar da camisinha, mas já é tarde demais.

Nos aconchegamos nos braços um do outro, dormindo rapidamente, comigo enlaçando a cintura dele.

 _Part THREE_ : **JENSEN**

Acordo de manhã abraçado por um corpo enorme, esqueço-me da noite anterior e levo um pequeno susto ao ver o rosto sereno de Jared dormindo e então lembro de tudo.

Tudo.

Não me sinto mais tão apavorado quanto eu estava noite passada, mas o medo que eu senti quando o homem passou as mãos em mim ainda está vivo na minha memória. Não sei como arrumei forças para escapar de lá, e muito menos para correr tanto tempo depois, e muito menos para transar com Jared.

Ele está atrás de mim e eu posso sentir uma ereção matinal, a minha própria está bem dura, mas acho que agora não é hora.

Me viro para ele e toco seu rosto com a barba por fazer, o sol que entra no quarto ilumina seu rosto de uma forma graciosa, e seu peito sobe e desce gradativamente a medida que ele respira e inspira.

Acaricio suas covinhas com os polegares e ele sorri, abrindo os olhos devagarzinho e olhando para mim sonolento.

– Bom dia. – Sua voz está mais rouca e grave por ter acabado de acordar e é sexy pra cacete.

– Bom dia. Tudo bem? – Desço uma mão pelo corpo de Jared até a cintura, ele olha para baixo como se conseguisse enxergar minha mão através do cobertor.

– Sim. Não usamos camisinha...

– Foi gostoso sem capa, né? – Sorrio maroto de lado e ele ri.

– Foi, mas não vamos fazer de novo. É descuidado e irresponsável, mesmo que não tenhamos nada.

Faço um biquinho, mas concordo com ele. Não somos mais duas crianças para fazer birra por causa de camisinha.

– Tudo bem, eu sei.

Ele se próxima de mim e me beija, nem lento e nem agressivo, de um jeito que casais fazem rotineiramente e isso me assusta. Não somos um casal.

– Você quer que eu te leve? – Jared questiona enquanto me dá beijinhos estalados na boca, na mandíbula e no pescoço.

– Sim, é longe da minha casa aqui. Você pode me deixar um quarteirão antes do meu prédio, e aí eu vou a pé.

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo, separados por alguns centímetros, ouvindo a respiração de ambos.

– O que vai dizer ao Tom? – É ele o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

– Não sei... encontrei alguns amigos, bebemos muito e eu acabei dormindo na casa de um deles, talvez.

– Acha que ele vai acreditar? – Jared segura um sorriso.

– Provavelmente não, mas ele não desconfia de nada, então vai ficar um ou dois dias com uma pulga atrás da orelha e depois vai esquecer.

– Vai contar pra ele sobre ontem no bar?

Meu peito acelera, tomado por uma ansiedade repentina. Jared nota isso e me abraça protetoramente, sussurrando no meu ouvido que está tudo bem. Acredito nele.

– Não. Só você vai saber, okay?

– Claro.

– E você, o que vai dizer ao Chad? Se não estou enganado, ouvi seu celular tocando por umas duas horas ontem. – Rio baixo, e ele chacoalha a cabeça, coma s bochechas coradas.

– Bom, eu disse que um amigo muito bêbado precisava de uma carona pra casa. Só vou complementar dizendo que esse amigo estava muito mal e eu precisei passar a noite com ele.

Jared dá de ombros e franze a testa.

– Só não conta pra ele que você o seu amigo transaram, ele não iria gostar nada disso.

Gargalho e Jared revira os olhos, caindo na risada logo em seguida e então subindo no meu colo. Nos beijamos profundamente, onde a língua dele batalha com a minha para ver quem está no controle, enquanto nossas mãos apertam a carne um do outro. Por fim, ele vence, e comanda os beijos.

Depois de vários minutos só nos beijando e acariciando, chega um momento em que estamos nos olhando nos olhos, com ele inclinado sobre o meu corpo a centímetros da minha boca, tão perto que as vezes ele sai fora do meu foco, sua respiração batendo na minha.

Mais alguns beijos depois, e a hora começa a ficar apertada. Tomamos banho juntos, aos beijos, e lá só rola uma masturbação mutua, mas já ajuda a me relaxar.

Monto na garupa da moto dele e o agarro na cintura, deitando sobre suas costas, mas então lembro que não é mais tarde da noite e que muitas pessoas estão na rua e podem nos ver, então volto a ficar ereto no banco, mas não abro mão de segurar na cintura dele.

Pouco tempo depois estamos nos despedindo, um quarteirão antes do meu prédio.

– Eu não te agradeci por ter ido me buscar ontem, então... obrigado.

– Você não precisa me agradecer. É o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Eu sorrio.

– Tudo bem, mas de qualquer forma obrigado. Eu estava tendo uma crise de pânico e você fez eu me acalmar. – Suspiro e olho para baixo, levantando o olhar depois de um segundo. Que se dane, quero muito beija-lo agora.

Me ergo na ponta dos pés e toco meus lábios nos dele, em um beijo rápido, mas com grande significado.

Depois disso ele monta na moto e coloca o capacete, eu entrego o meu a ele e digo até logo, pois em algumas horas nos veremos de novo na Marchall.

Ando até meu apartamento pela calçada pensando na noite passada, quando transamos pela primeira vez era puro tesão acumulado de dias. E na segunda vez, anteontem, a mesma coisa. Mas ontem não tinha sido só isso. Tinha sido algo mais. Algo que eu não estou preparado para lidar.

Uso a minha chave para abrir a porta e encontro Tom dormindo no sofá, encolhido com a TV ligada, deve ter passado boa parte da noite acordado preocupado comigo.

– Você não merece isso que estou fazendo com você, amor. – Falo baixinho passando a mão pelo rosto dele.

Ele acorda e esfrega os olhos para ter certeza de que sou eu, e então me abraça com força. Seu peito está acelerado.

– Onde você passou a noite? Eu quase morri de preocupação, Jensen.

Me sinto envergonhado por não ter dado nem um telefonema avisando ele que iria sair com uns amigos.

 _Mentira!_ Ela dizia.

– Com uns amigos. Fui ao San Jac depois que sai daqui e encontrei eles lá. Bebemos demais e eu não queria chegar em casa cheirando a bebida. Me desculpe. – Olho-o nos olhos e dou um selinho na sua boca.

– Tudo bem. – Tom suspira, baixando os ombros. – Deveria saber que trazer meu pai aqui não era uma boa ideia.

– Não foi culpa sua, eu tenho que ser mais tolerante. Desculpe ter saído no meio do jantar ontem...

– Não precisa. Ele estava te provocando na sua própria casa, eu que agradeço por não tê-lo enxotado de lá.

Rimos juntos e eu sento no braço do sofá.

Me sinto um grande merda por trair Tom, ele é tão bom e amável, eu não posso ser feliz só com ele porque?! Me pergunto várias e várias vezes, mas o sorriso de covinhas acalenta meu coração culpado.

 _ **Continua...**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Adolescência conturbada

Part _ONE:_ **JARED**

Chego em casa e procuro por Chad, ele com certeza iria querer explicações e eu já tinha em mente tudo que iria falar, claro que ele iria cair, tenho vários amigos e muitos que ele não conhece, vou dar o nome de um desses e ele nunca vai nem desconfiar. Jensen precisa de mim mais do que Chad.

Olho em todos os cômodos e ele não está em lugar nenhum. Acho estranho, já que ele não trabalha e não teria porque acordar cedo e sair, quem sabe houve algum imprevisto familiar, ou qualquer coisa assim. Me sinto meio aliviado por não começar o meu dia já o enchendo de mais mentiras.

Não sei porque me dou ao trabalho, se eu o dispensasse seria tão mais fácil, não teria que mentir para ninguém e nem ficar dando satisfação, e a voz idiota e incessante na minha cabeça que diz que estou sendo imoral se calaria. Vou anotar na minha agenda, se der tempo, termino com ele essa semana ainda, mas não sei, tenho tanta coisa para fazer que acho que nem vou vê-lo direito.

Tomo um banho rápido e me arrumo para o trabalho, ainda eram sete e meia quando eu saio de casa, terminando de tomar meu café puro e bem forte e então jogando o copo descartável na lixeira em frente ao prédio quando estou passando com a moto.

Não espero que _ele_ vá trabalhar, não depois de ontem e o trauma que passou. Pareceu até bem estável depois que conversamos e transamos hoje pela manhã, mas nunca se sabe quando o ataque de pânico pode voltar.

Entro na Marshall meia hora antes do meu horário para desacumular o trabalho atrasado e começo a verificar todo o sistema, as planilhas, as redes, os pontos, os ramais, tudo. Agora tudo era minha responsabilidade, o corte de funcionários na empresa tinha diminuído duas pessoas da minha equipe e sobrecarregado os que sobraram, inclusive eu. Pelo menos ganhamos um aumento. Nada significativo, infelizmente.

Já são dez e meia e eu não estou nem na metade da primeira parte do que eu deveria averiguar hoje. Suspiro e levanto do meu cubículo, que nada mais era do que um espaço com dois metros quadrados fechados apenas dos lados por biombos nada bonitos.

Naquela sala enorme vários técnicos se amontoavam em seus espaços para fazerem seus trabalhos. Seria muito mais produtivo e confortável se cada um tivesse sua sala, assim as conversas alheias não interfeririam no proceder do trabalho dos outros. Boa parte do meu tempo eu gasto tentando focar minha atenção no que estou fazendo e me desligar do zunido das pessoas falando, entre si ou em telefonemas, e esse tempo poderia ser aproveitado de uma forma muito mais produtiva, mas todas as vezes que eu já deixei essa dica na caixa de sugestões, elas foram ignoradas totalmente.

Estico as pernas e relaxo o pescoço, movendo-o para todos os lados para aliviar um pouco da tensão, então caminho a passos preguiçosos para a máquina de café no canto, ao lado da copiadora e de frente para a máquina de doces/salgadinhos. Pego um copo grande de café e paro na máquina de doces, procurando com os olhos os _Twix_ , e sorrindo de orelha a orelha quando eu vejo a última barra. Coloco a quantia de dinheiro necessária para pagar pelo doce na máquina e o pego alegremente quando ele cai na bacia de metal, abrindo a embalagem com dedos ligeiros e treinados e dando uma mordida gulosa.

Volto pelo mesmo caminho que fiz e passo pela mesa do Matt, bagunçando o cabelo dele quando chego perto.

– Ei, cara. – Cumprimento. E me apoio no biombo que isola ele das outras mesas. A tela do seu computador está a aberta em qualquer coisa que não tem a ver com trabalho. – Muito trabalho? – Pergunto rindo e aponto para a tela.

Ele dá uma risada junto e assente.

– Bastante, como pode ver. E você? O que tá fazendo zanzando por aí, ahm, Padalecki? – Ele tenta fazer uma cara de mau mas que acaba ficando engraçada.

– Matando tempo. Aquela tela tá me deixando estrábico. E se eu digitar mais um pouco meus dedos vão sangrar.

Dou de ombros e me inclino para ler a página do que está aberta em seu computador. É alguma coisa sobre HIV, sintomas, eu acho, mas ele volta para a área de trabalho assim que percebe que estou lendo o que está no computador dele. Penso em perguntar o que era aquilo, podia ser só curiosidade, mas... Prefiro não falar nada e só fingir que está tudo bem quando ele começa a agir como se ficasse engessado e com vergonha.

Ofereço meu chocolate a ele, mas ele recusa, então dou dois tapinhas nas costas dele e volto para minha mesa.

 _Matt pesquisando sobre HIV?_

Nah, deveria ser só curiosidade.

Mas e se não fosse?

Aquilo me deixa com uma pulga atrás da orelha e meio preocupado, eu e Jensen transamos sem camisinha na noite anterior, eu duvido que ele mentiria para mim sobre uma coisa assim, mas eu conheço a cara a menos de um trimestre. Mordo o lábio e me sinto meio culpado por sequer cogitar a possibilidade _dele_ ter alguma doença e mesmo assim transar comigo sem camisinha e não me avisar. _Ele não faria isso, tire isso da sua cabeça idiota, Jared._

Suspiro e volto aos meus relatórios e análises, testes e marcações. A faculdade de TI não era chata como o trabalho em si tem sido, era tão prazeroso ficar fazendo isso por horas e horas a alguns anos atrás, mas agora está sendo cada vez mais um saco. Preciso de novos ares, uma nova área de trabalho.

Culinária, talvez?

 _Não me faça rir, você não sabe cozinhar nem macarrão instantâneo._

Minha cabeça está certa, culinária está fora de cogitação. Vou riscar de uma possível futura lista de opções de curso.

As horas vão passando, o meu copo de café é enchido mais várias vezes, a minha sorte é que o café é grátis, caso contrário metade do meu salário ficaria na máquina.

Não paro para almoçar e estou quase dormindo lá pelas quatro e meia da tarde. Me forço a abrir os olhos e continuar o trabalho, estava indo bem com o foco e ignorava tudo a minha volta. Outra sorte foi que não fui chamado nenhuma vez para olhar _bugs_ idiotas de executivos dos outros andares da empresa que não sabiam nem como fazer uma planilha direito e qualquer micro travada que os seus notebooks davam, eles estavam nos chamando para resolver.

Às cinco e quarenta e cinco estou feliz com o meu rendimento, ainda ficaria fazendo hora extra para terminar o acumulo, mas tinha feito boa parte do que tinha planejado fazer e os sistemas terminariam de ser checados ainda hoje.

No fone que todos ali usavam para receber e fazer ligações, eu estava escutando música, eles eram bloqueados para isso, mas nada que dois minutos trabalhando no processador dele para burlar esse bloqueio não tenham resolvido. Meus dedos deslizam pelas teclas com a agilidade de quem faz isso todo dia, e minha cabeça se movimenta ao som de _I can't Go On Without You_ da Kaleo, minha banda favorita, a propósito, quando o som alto de chamada toca e me faz quase dar um pulo para trás com o tamanho do susto. Levo a mão ao peito para sentir meu coração acelerado depois que me ajeito na cadeira de novo e então atendo ao telefone. Espero que seja importante, caso contrário um executivo idiota vai ouvir meu estresse.

– Jared? – A voz meia metalizada pergunta do outro lado da linha.

– Sim, qual o seu problema? – Falo de má vontade.

Ouço uma risadinha do outro lado e então um suspiro.

– Preciso que venha até a minha sala para mim poder te mostrar. Não consigo explicar o que está acontecendo pelo telefone.

Bufo e me empurro para trás na cadeira, revirando os olhos para demonstrar todo o meu descontentamento, sorte a desse cara que ele não estava na minha frente.

– Okay, daqui a pouco eu estarei aí.

– Não demore, meu problema é urgente.

Reviro os olhos novamente, ele só pode estar brincando, por acaso meu trabalho aqui embaixo não é urgente?!

– Tudo bem. Qual a sua sala?

– Quarenta e um.

Espero mais cinco minutos e continuo fazendo as minhas coisas, mas então bufo em frustração e levanto da minha cadeira, jogando o fone na mesa e indo para o elevador no corredor.

Quarto andar.

Um lugar de poderosos. Só estão abaixo da presidência e da vice-presidência.

Bocejo enquanto espero o elevador subir e quando ele para no andar que eu pedi me dou conta de que já estive aqui antes. Provavelmente já estive mesmo, e várias vezes, porque por algum raio de motivo é sempre eu que é chamado para fazer esse tipo de serviço.

Passo os olhos pelo corredor e só tem duas salas, a quarenta e um e a quarenta e dois. Quando chego perto da sala quarenta e um chacoalho a cabeça e rio comigo mesmo. Uma placa dourada exibe o nome "Jensen Ackles" na porta, não acredito que não reconheci a voz dele. O cansaço mental me deixa bem desatento. Isso não é bom, tenho que me exercitar nesse quesito.

Bato na porta e espero a autorização para entrar, fazendo-o assim que a tenho e encontrando um Jensen sério olhando a tela de seu _macbook,_ ele fica tão sexy desse jeito, de terno e gravata e com a mandíbula travada. Quem sabe ele realmente tem um problema e eu o julguei mal, achei que ele queria que eu viesse aqui para tentar me convencer de alguma coisa na empresa quando vi seu nome na porta. _Sem pré-julgamentos, Jared_.

Me aproximo da mesa dele e sorrio simpático, como faria para qualquer outra pessoa.

– Qual o seu problema senhor?

Pergunto com a maior formalidade que consigo, do jeito mais polido que a frase pudesse ser dita. Ele parece não se importar com isso, levanta o olhar e me olha nos olhos, dando aquele olhar enigmático com um leve bico onde as ruguinhas de seus olhos podem ser vistas.

 _Sexy!_

– Vem desse lado, para mim te mostrar o problema.

Faço o que ele diz e percebo que está totalmente encostado na mesa com a cadeira giratória, numa posição que não parece muito confortável.

– E então, qual é? – Pergunto quando já estou do lado dele e ele ainda não começou a me dizer o que tinha de errado com seu computador.

Jensen então se afasta da mesa empurrando a cadeira para trás e meu instinto natural é olhar para a cintura dele e então de novo para os olhos, e então para a cintura mais uma vez. Ele está com a braguilha aberta e o pau para fora, duro como uma pedra e a glande escondida através da pele sobreposta. O saco dele cai sobre o tecido da calça e faz um belo pacote com os pelos loiro-escuro acima do membro entumecido que brota do meio de suas pernas.

Pisco várias vezes e não sei o que dizer, só fico boquiaberto e excitado imediatamente com aquela cena, não sabia se era por causa do local ou só dele mesmo. Talvez uma mistura louca dos dois. Minha boca saliva.

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu aqui, sabe? Tentei reiniciar para ver se ele voltava, mas continuou travado desse jeito. Não sou técnico, então pensei que talvez você pudesse me ajudar com isso.

Jensen sorri de uma maneira cafajeste, como ele consegue atuar desse jeito? Penso em mandar ele a merda e voltar para meu trabalho, além de ficar bravo com ele por sugerir aquilo no nosso horário de trabalho, mas resolvo entrar na brincadeira, é tão excitante e erótico, um fetiche transar no trabalho.

Sorrio para ele e olho para o pau dele duro, a glande brilhando com o pré-gozo vazando, e as veias bem estufadas e então suspiro extasiado.

– Claro que eu posso ajudar, é bem fácil para mim na verdade, acho que pra você é quase impossível, mas para mim vai ser um prazer te ajudar, sr. Ackles.

Me aproximo mais dele e me ajoelho entre suas pernas, abrindo um pouco de espaço entre as coxas e lambendo minha mão para umedece-la e o tocar logo em seguida. Mordo o lábio ao ouvir um suspiro de Jensen e então puxo a pele para baixo, revelando a glande inchada e vermelha, lambo meus lábios e cuspo ali, puxando a pele para cima com uma bombada da minha mão e fazendo a minha saliva se espalhar pela glande. Cuspo de novo e repito o processo e então começo uma masturbação lenta e tortuosa, olhando ele nos olhos ao levantar a cabeça e sorrindo com o que vejo, um Jensen de olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, quase babando.

Cuspo mais uma vez e a saliva escorre pela minha mão, caindo sobre a calça social dele, para então eu chegar com a boca mais perto e assoprar levemente. Ele solta um gemidinho estrangulado e eu comemoro a primeira vitória do primeiro gemido que ele deu.

Entreabro os lábios e beijo a cabeça, lambendo lentamente a fenda e colhendo com a língua o gosto de homem de Jensen. Abro a boca mais um pouco e desço a cabeça, colocando só um pouco, e já subindo de novo, minha mão desocupada vai para o saco dele e começa a massageá-lo, sei como ele gosta disso e o quanto fica doido quando eu aperto.

Abrigo-o todo na minha boca e aspiro seu cheiro nos pelos pubianos, estão cheirando a aquele cheiro almíscar entre o doce e o salgado, provavelmente porque o seu pré-gozo já escorreu até ali antes de eu chegar na sala.

Uma das mãos dele, a direita, firma em meus cabelos puxa minha cabeça para cima, o que faz eu tira-lo da boca quase por completo, mas então logo ele está me empurrando de volta para baixo. Jensen coordena os movimentos por algumas chupadas, mas então logo eu estou acelerando o ritmo. Os gemidos agora são constantes e um pouco mais cautelosos para não serem escandalosos e atraírem a atenção para a sala dele.

– Ohhh, Jared... puta merda! Cê chupa bem pra caralho... – Ele suspira e eu gemo um som molhado por tê-lo na minha boca.

Subo a cabeça e seu pau sai dos meus lábios com um _poof_ malicioso e molhado e eu o encaro sorrindo, com a boca inchada pelo esforço e os lábios mais vermelhos.

– Eu sou o melhor, sr. Ackles.

Pisco para Jensen e volto a encarar a ereção dele, colocando tudo na boca de novo. Aperto suas bolas no côncavo da minha mão e as massageio constantemente, dando mais atenção para a glande, onde sei que é mais sensível. Golpeio-a com a língua e lambo, comprimindo as bochechas e apertando os lábios ao redor da carne quente, para depois empurrar contra o céu da boca e lamber mais. Ele geme especificamente mais alto quando eu faço isso, chama de "mamar", e realmente o movimento parece o de um bebê chupando o bico da teta de sua mãe em busca de leite. _Eu estou em busca da mesma coisa, só em um lugar diferente._ Penso e sorrio maroto enquanto repito o ato.

Coloco-o todo na boca de novo e fico segurando na minha garganta por mais tempo dessa vez, ele agarra meu cabelo e me prende colado ao baixo ventre ele. Fico assim até que consigo segurar a respiração e então me forço para trás e respiro ofegante quando o tiro da boca, sorrindo e mordendo os lábios.

Coloco na boca de novo e agora estou afim de fazer ele gozar, por isso chupo rápido, descendo e subindo a extensão com pericia, entendido no assunto, sabendo cada microrregião onde ele sente mais prazer. Pouco tempo depois, Jensen agarra meu cabelo e faz minha boca ficar parada, enquanto ele urra e se contrai, apertando a mão no braço da cadeira e jorrando sua porra na minha boca. Engulo tudo, e chupo a cabeça para extinguir qualquer resquício que ainda pudesse ter lá.

Me levanto em pé e passo as costas da mão esquerda na boca, para limpar a baba que tinha escorrido e um filete de sêmen que vazou na hora da explosão dele.

– Pronto, sr. Ackles, acho que não deve mais ter problemas com isso hoje. – Sorrio para ele, ainda no teatrinho que ele mesmo criou, mas que parecia não querer mais fazer parte.

– Jared... puta merda... – Ele suspira e sorri para mim, ainda tremulo. – Vem aqui e me beija. – Jensen diz enquanto coloca o pau mole para dentro da cueca e fecha o zíper da calça.

Seguro a risada e faço uma cara séria.

– A política da empresa é bem rígida quanto a relacionamentos entre funcionários, sr. Ackles, me desculpe, mas não posso fazer isso. – Digo com uma simpatia forçada e zombeteira sorrindo logo em seguida, me segurando para não cair na gargalhada com a cara que ele faz para mim. – Bem, se era só isso, vou ir, tenho algumas coisas para terminar ainda hoje...

Ele não diz nada, está boquiaberto e parece surpreso, achando que eu vou admitir a brincadeira e me atracar aos beijos com ele, mas está enganado.

Me viro e saio da sala, voltando ao meu cubículo e sorrindo para mim mesmo, estava bem menos tenso agora, apesar de que quem tinha recebido o boquete não tinha sido eu. O resto do dia eram apenas mais duas horas, mas eu fiquei elétrico depois do acontecido na sala de Jensen, então consigo terminar o que tinha que fazer e começar o que eu viria mais cedo amanhã para fazer.

Já é noite quando eu desligo o computador e pego minha mochila no armário dos funcionários, junto com meu capacete e a chave da moto, descendo para o estacionamento. Só eu ainda estou aqui, me distraí e acabei ficando além da hora extra que iria fazer, mas incrivelmente não estou cansado como estava antes. Só os guardas circulam pelo prédio, e eu cumprimento cada um pelo qual eu passo, até chegar ao estacionamento, onde pego minha moto, coloco o capacete e ronco o motor dela, indo para casa.

Quando chego no meu apartamento, Sadie é a primeira a me receber. Passo a mão na cabeça dela e a mimo um pouquinho, rindo com as gracinhas que ela faz para me agradar. Coloco comida e água limpa para ela e solto minha mochila no quarto.

Ando pelos cômodos do apartamento e percebo que Chad ainda não está em casa. Onde ele pode ter se metido? Franzo a testa parado no batente da porta do banheiro, com uma toalha na mão pensativo, ele não tinha falado nada sobre nenhum compromisso e não é de sumir sem dar notícias.

Tomo um banho bem lento e relaxante, com a água pelando. Demoro uns bons quarenta minutos na banheira, relaxando as tensões do dia. Lembro de Jensen e sorrio, adoro o jeito safado cafajeste dele, tipo me chamar para pagar um boquete para ele hoje, que com certeza teria evoluído para uma rapidinha se eu o tivesse beijado como ele mandou.

Passo os dedos pela tatuagem na minha cintura e suspiro ao sentir os pequenos calombos das cicatrizes de queimadura embaixo dos meus dedos.

Adolescência conturbada, _eles dizem_.

 _O moreno de cabelos meio compridos estava agitado desde que tinha acordado naquela manhã, a noite passada tinha sido a gota d'água, pensava que era amado mas nem isso. Pegar Mitch com uma menina que não devia ter mais de quinze anos se amassando numa praça pública fizera todo o resto de amor que ele tinha pelo mais velho se transformar em ódio. Esperou ele chegar em casa e o confrontou sobre aquilo, mas ele negou, negou e negou, dizendo que o menino estava doido, vendo coisas. Jared insistiu mais e então levou um tapa no rosto que o fez se calar._

– _Mais um pio sobre isso e você vai levar uma tão forte que não vai levantar daí, me entendeu? – Ele disse olhando o garoto no chão, caído de qualquer jeito com os olhos cheio de lágrimas._

 _Jared não disse mais nada. Estava apavorado. Nunca tinha apanhado antes, Mitch as vezes era meio mal-educado e arrogante com ele, lhe pegava pelo braço e o fazia obedecer, o queimava com os cigarros... mas nunca antes tinha lhe batido propriamente dito. Em sua mente de adolescente, o que o seu namorado fazia com o cigarro era um prazer para o mais velho, um fetiche, e ele, Jared, como um bom namorado, tinha que aguentar os fetiches dele._

 _Terminou de arrumar sua mala assim que Mitch saiu de casa para trabalhar e a fechou, estava decidido a voltar para casa nem que tivesse que implorar de joelhos para sua mãe e seu pai. Não aguentava mais isso. Não tinha vida, pois Mitch não o deixava ter amigos e nem sair de casa sem ele, não fosse para ir à escola._

 _Seu azar foi o mais velho ter esquecido a chave de casa em cima da mesinha da cozinha e bem quando Jared estava arrastando a mala para fora da casa, Mitch entrou pela porta rápido, pois já estava atrasado para o trabalho, e surpreendeu Jared, que deu um pulo para trás quando viu a porta se abrir e ele entrar._

– _O que é isso?_

 _Perguntou ele, avançando para cima do menor._

– _Eu... é... são roupas que eu não uso mais e quero doar. – Jared pensou na hora e se achou brilhante por isso, se encolhendo no canto da parede da cozinha conforme o homem se aproximava mais dele._

 _O careca deu uma risada de escárnio._

– _Doar? Você tá me chamando de burro, anjo? – O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios foi de puro deboche e malicia, que enojou até a pior das criaturas. – Você está tentando fugir de mim? – Ele chegou tão próximo a Jared que o prensou na parede e fez ele lhe olhar de baixo, trêmulo e com medo. – Você só vai embora quando eu disser que é pra você ir embora, me entendeu bem? Você ainda está me servindo, tem um cuzinho gostoso, uma boquinha que sabe chupar um pau, tudo que eu preciso. – Ele riu e então sua expressão mudou para uma de fúria em dois segundos, agarrando Jared pelo pescoço e o erguendo do chão. O mais novo se debateu e levou as suas mãos às mãos do homem mais velho, tentando aliviar o aperto que o fazia chegar mais perto das portas da morte a cada segundo. – Se algum dia você tentar fugir de mim de novo, sobre qualquer hipótese, eu te acho e acabo com você. Me entendeu? Eu acabo com você! Você é meu! Ninguém vai te tirar de mim._

 _E então colou seus lábios aos de Jared, que ainda estava suspenso no ar, e lhe beijou com volúpia. O mais novo quase vomitou de nojo que estava sentindo e de dor em seu pescoço e então foi solto no chão, caindo sem forças nas pernas._

 _Mitch se virou de costas para ele e então levou as mãos ao rosto._

– _Olha o que você me fez fazer... me desculpe meu amor, meu anjo. – Disse Mitch chorando e se virou novamente, se agachando e abraçando o mais novo, com força, que ficou sem entender, assustado e temeroso pelo que poderia vir a seguir. – Eu te amo, meu garoto, me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa. – Ele dizia agarrado a Jared e o sacudindo contra seu corpo._

 _O moreno não tinha uma reação para aquilo, só abraçou o namorado e o deixou chorar no seu ombro e quando o choro dele passou, e ele saiu porta a fora novamente, prometendo uma surpresa para a noite, a dura e cruel verdade lhe atingiu e ele chorou deitado no chão. Era prisioneiro no lar onde deveria receber amor, no lugar por onde tinha brigado com toda a sua família para estar e que agora se arrependia como o inferno._

 _Ah, se arrependimento matasse._

Suspiro e limpo a garganta que parecia estar impregnada de alguma coisa, pisco várias vezes para afastar as memórias doloridas que nunca seriam esquecidas. Eu daria tudo para apagar as coisas da minha adolescência da minha memória.

Levanto da banheira depois de decidir que já chega de ficar de molho aqui, pois estou todo enrugado, e me olho no espelho grande da porta. Sou bonito... atraente também, algumas vezes até sexy, não acho que isso seja prepotência, só tenho um pouquinho de amor próprio e que não foi fácil de conquistar, meses e meses com a Dra. Smith me salvaram daquele poço que eu me afundava cada vez mais.

Me viro de costas e torço o corpo para olhar minha bunda molhada, a gota d'água verdadeira ainda estava marcada na minha banda esquerda, uma cicatriz enorme e feia que fez o meu sentimento de autoestima virar autodepreciação. Agradeço a Deus por Jensen nunca ter perguntado sobre a tatuagem e a cicatriz, quem sabe ele nunca nem tivesse visto, seria melhor assim, não estou preparado para expor esses fantasmas da minha vida ainda. E talvez nunca nem precise, Jensen é só meu amante e ele sou só o amante de Jensen. Não precisa de sentimentos envolvidos e nem contar histórias sobre a adolescência de abusos que sofri.

Saio de dentro da água e abro o ralo, vendo a água descer em redemoinho para o esgoto enquanto me seco com a toalha.

Vou para a frente do espelho da pia e repasso a conversa que teria com Chad quando ele chegasse em casa, ao mesmo tempo em que escovo os dentes. Não vou expulsa-lo de casa se ele não quiser sair, pois ele está desempregado e não se dá bem com a família, logo, não tem onde morar – pensando agora, isso é uma boa parte do porque eu ainda não terminei com ele –, mas também não vou continuar nosso namoro. Eu não sinto mais nada por ele, não faz sentido ficar o traindo se eu posso terminar e resolver as coisas de uma forma mais simples. Temos maturidade para isso, eu espero.

Assim que abro a porta do banheiro quase caio para trás de surpresa. A luz está baixa e uma música toca suave do aparelho de Som, pétalas de rosa estão fazendo um caminho desde a porta do banheiro até a cama, onde um coração de pétalas está formado sobre o lençol. Sorrio com aquilo, nunca ninguém tinha feito algo assim, nem mesmo ele.

Um balde de gelo está em cima do meu criado mudo, com duas taças compridas ao lado e uma garrafa de champanhe dentro do gelo. Olho em volta e não encontro ninguém, então olho de novo e Chad está no batente da porta, só de cueca me olhando com um sorriso.

Mordo o lábio e ele se aproxima de mim, andando a passos lentos, como um predador, se ergue na ponta dos pés e me dá um selinho.

– Chad... o que é isso?

Falo olhando em volta novamente, ainda chocado.

– Eu arrumei um emprego. – Ele diz e se ergue de novo, me dando mais um selinho e então aprofundando um pouco o beijo, eu o pego pela cintura e colo nossos corpos, estou só de cueca também e posso sentir a pele dele se arrepiando.

– Que notícia boa, meu amor! – Falo realmente contente por isso, finalmente.

– ... e achei que devíamos comemorar. Você anda meio distante ultimamente e eu sei que não sou o melhor namorado do mundo, na verdade sou bem ruinzinho. – Ele sorri tímido quando diz isso eu sorrio junto. – Mas estou disposto a tentar de novo. Vamos? Vamos tentar de novo, Jay? Esquecer o que não deu certo?

Suspiro e mordo o lábio, não era para isso estar acontecendo, _droga!,_ estava tudo planejado. Olho nos olhos dele e eles estão cheios de sinceridade, não consigo sentir nenhuma vontade de tentar de novo com ele, acho que o nosso amor acabou e não vai se reerguer, mas o sorriso dele é tão verdadeiro que eu não consigo fazer nada além de sorrir de volta e concordar. Quem sabe, com algum esforço, nós não possamos ser felizes de novo?

Quando transamos, pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu não penso em Jensen.

E fico dividido entre me sentir bem e me sentir mal por isso.

 _ **Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Distância necessária

Part _ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Sábado.

Vinte e três de setembro.

Faltam exatamente oitenta e quatro dias para o natal. Gosto dessa data, por isso conto os dias.

Já fui ao Rotary, fiz meu treino, a academia e a corrida. E ainda são dez e quarenta da manhã.

Há umas três semanas que não tenho nenhum contato mais íntimo com Jared, o máximo que consegui foram alguns beijos no banheiro da empresa, ele está sempre dando a desculpa de que está ocupado com o trabalho, ou que marcou de sair com algum amigo.

Nem acredito que já se passaram quase seis meses desde que começamos. Quer dizer, a seis meses que nos conhecemos, até eu arrancar qualquer coisa dele foram mais uns dois. Então estou traindo meu namorado a quatro meses. Isso.

Acho que eu deveria me sentir estranhamente culpado, mas não me sinto, parece natural para mim. E pelo que tenho notado para o Jared também, já que ele nunca expressou nenhum sentimento de culpa depois que transamos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Hoje ele não me escapa, estou morrendo de vontade de me afundar naquele homem até me afogar e morrer de tesão nas curvas do corpo dele.

Tom está em uma viagem de negócios pela empresa dele a dois dias, e só deve voltar na terça, então a minha casa está livre para qualquer fantasia que eu e Jared possamos ter. E temos muitas.

Ele não me atendeu quando liguei hoje de manhã, mas vou surpreende-lo na lanchonete que ele trabalha nos sábados e levar ele de lá mesmo, ele pode inventar uma desculpa qualquer para aquele namoradinho chato dele depois.

Segundo ele, vai terminar com o tal Chad até o fim do mês, mas ele tinha me dito isso a mais de um mês. Não que eu me importe, tenho o Tom então Jared pode ter quem quiser, só acho o cara um folgado babaca.

Estou sentado em frente a tela do meu notebook, com as pernas cruzadas no chão, olhando os prédios lá fora através da porta que dá acesso a sacada, enquanto tento desenvolver a história do meu segundo romance. Ela parece ter estacionado em um ponto onde eu não consigo mais conduzir meus próprios personagens, e quando eu tento e falho, a risadinha do maldito pai do Tom vem a minha cabeça.

Já chega. Hoje não é um bom dia para mim escrever nada.

Levanto e deixo o computador sobre a escrivaninha, indo me arrumar e dar uma ajeitada na bagunça do apartamento, pois ia trazer Jared aqui.

Cerca de meia hora depois já terminei de arrumar a bagunça e tomei um banho. Procuro alguma coisa casual, mas elegante, no armário para impressioná-lo quando chegasse na lanchonete. Passo o perfume que ele disse que adora e desço para o estacionamento.

O trânsito está meio ruim, então demoro dez minutos a mais do que os tradicionais trinta minutos que geralmente levava para chegar até o Robert's, estacionando meu carro em frente a placa luminosa da lanchonete quase uma hora da tarde.

Ainda haviam alguns clientes comendo rapidamente em suas mesas, provavelmente atrasados para voltar ao trabalho. Sinto pena deles por ter que trabalhar no fim de semana.

Não demora nada e um garçom vem me atender, mas não o que eu gostaria que viesse. Olho para o balcão, onde eles ficavam, e não o encontro. O garoto sorridente com o crachá de _Justin_ me entrega o cardápio e quase baba em cima de mim, mas finjo que não noto.

Tento ser discreto ao perguntar sobre ele:

– O Jared não veio hoje?

 _Porra!_ Quando me dou conta a pergunta já escorregou pelos meus lábios. O loiro sorri para mim de um jeito meio confuso.

– Jared não te contou? Ele saiu daqui. – Ele dá de ombros. – O namorado conseguiu um emprego, e o Jared trabalhava aqui para dar uma suprida das necessidades em casa enquanto o Chad não arrumava um emprego.

Tento fazer a cara mais indiferente que consigo, dou um sorrisinho e então finjo que lembrei de algo. Porque esse cara parece me conhecer?

– Ah, é verdade, ele comentou. Que cabeça. – Rio fraco e ele se vira, levando junto meu pedido e o cardápio.

Não posso acreditar que ele não contou algo assim. Não que ele me deva satisfações, mas, _uou!_ , ele me contaria uma coisa assim. Espero meu almoço vir, como a comida, pago por ela e vou embora. Totalmente frustrado.

Chego ao meu apartamento e tento ligar para o celular do Jared de novo, mas ele não me atende mais uma vez. Deito na minha cama e fico olhando o teto e confuso do porquê ele parece tão distante ultimamente. Será que tem a ver com o emprego novo do namorado?

Que se fodam eles.

Arrumo a guia de Harley, visto uma roupa esportiva e vou correr no parque com meu garoto. Não preciso de ninguém além dele para me divertir numa tarde de sábado.

No domingo fico em casa o dia inteiro e quando já estou quase indo dormir meu celular toca.

"Mãe", diz o visor. Atendo.

– Alô? Mãe? – Pergunto com um leve tom preocupado. Ela não me ligava quase nunca e ainda mais a essa hora da noite.

– Oi, filho. – Sua voz parece embargada. – Tudo bem com você?

Franzo a testa meio confuso.

– Estou bem, e a senhora? – Ela responde que sim e então fica calada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Me sento na cama no breu do quarto, com absoluto silêncio no apartamento.

Ela suspira.

– Não, meu filho, eu só... só estou com saudades. Faz tanto tempo que você não vem me visitar... sua irmã saiu de casa mês passado e agora sou só eu aqui. – Ela conta e parece emocionada, a beira das lágrimas. Mordo o lábio me sentindo culpado por não ter ido visita-la no último semestre, apesar de ser uma viagem três horas, é relativamente perto e viável.

– Me desculpe, mamãe. Eu... eu me sinto tão envergonhado de não ter ido. – Suspiro e aperto o celular na minha mão quando ela solta um soluço, me dói saber que ela está sozinha lá. Mackenzie nem para me avisar que tinha saído de casa, _droga_.

– Tudo bem, Jensen. Sei que a sua vida aí é corrida... quando puder eu adoraria te ver. – Sorrio de canto levemente, pois já sei quando posso ir para lá.

– Que tal amanhã? Tenho uma folga que posso pedir na empresa e Tom está viajando. O que acha, mãe? – Falo empolgado.

– Amanhã? Meu deus! Seria maravilhoso, Jensen! Está falando sério? Não brinque com a sua mãe.

O tom dela é de incredulidade e uma leve irritação lá no fundo por achar que eu possa estar brincando com ela. Mas não estou.

– Claro, amanhã. Antes das dez eu estarei aí.

– Ai meu Deus! Que notícia boa. Eu vou esperar você com aquele bolo que você adora.

Meu sorriso se alarga na hora.

– Bolo de chocolate da mamãe?

– Esse mesmo.

– Valeu, mãe. – Digo enérgico. – Deixe eu ir dormir então que eu vou sair daqui bem cedo.

– Boa noite meu filho.

– Boa noite mãe, até amanhã.

Desligo o telefone e volto a deitar na cama animado com o dia seguinte, agora que tinha falado com ela estava morrendo de saudades também.

Papai ter morrido no ano passado devastou ela, e agora sem ninguém em casa ela devia estar se sentindo muito solitária.

No dia seguinte acordo bem cedo. Arrumo algumas coisas, a guia para levar Harley no carro, comida e deixo um bilhete na geladeira só por precaução, caso Tom voltasse antes do que tinha planejado.

Depois de três horas na estrada, chego na minha antiga casa. Tudo ali é meio nostálgico, algumas lembranças vêm a minha cabeça. Eu brigando com papai, natais em família, meu primeiro beijo atrás da árvore, pois ninguém podia ver eu beijando o filho dos nossos vizinhos.

Aperto a campainha e mamãe vem o mais rápido que pode, abrindo a porta e me abraçando apertado, dizendo que estava com saudades, enquanto eu retribuo e digo o mesmo.

Part _TWO:_ **JARED**

Chad está em cima de mim na cama, já é de manhã e eu acordo com o Sol batendo no meu rosto. Ele ronca e pesa sobre o meu corpo, então me viro devagar e o deito na cama.

Suspiro e dobro um braço atrás da minha cabeça, olhando o teto frustrado, coberto só por um lençol.

Durou pouco. Na noite das rosas consegui transar com Chad focado nele, talvez por todo aquele gesto que ele tinha feito, sei lá, mas na manhã seguinte eu me senti extremamente culpado nem sei direito o porquê. Culpado por transar com meu namorado sem pensar em outro? _Belo tipo de culpa, Jared_.

Fecho os olhos e o sorriso _dele_ preenche minha memória. Quando _ele_ gargalha é tão bonito, é tão puro, faz eu me sentir tão bem.

Eu não posso estar o que estou por Jensen. Estou apaixonado. Mas não posso. Não tenho esse direito. É só sexo. Tudo que ele quer de mim é sexo, por que eu não consigo querer só sexo dele de volta? Desde que eu o conheci naquela piscina a minha vida ficou diferente, mais interessante, não sei descrever, acho que intensa seria a palavra mais adequada.

Intensa por ele, intensa pelo sexo, intensa pelo segredo. Pela traição. Apesar de eu ser muito canalha por sentir isso, saber que estou traindo meu namorado e ele o dele torna o sexo mais excitante, mais gostoso, mais perigoso. Tento afastar essa ideia da minha cabeça, mas não consigo. O problema é que eu não me imagino fazendo isso com outra pessoa, Jensen mexe comigo de um jeito que eu não achei que fosse possível, de um jeito que eu prometi a mim mesmo que não deixaria.

E olhe eu aqui agora, um idiota apaixonado pelo cara que só quer o foder. E que tem um namorado de bônus.

Levanto da cama e vou para o banheiro lavar o rosto e esvaziar a bexiga. Escovo os dentes me olhando no espelho e enquanto mexo a escova dentro da minha boca, pensamentos pervertidos vem a minha cabeça e eu sorrio sem querer, mas logo em seguida me sinto envergonhado. O que estamos fazendo é a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer, é a única coisa que eu jurei nunca fazer: Trair alguém.

A culpa rodeia a minha cabeça e fica me bombardeando de novo e de novo e de novo e eu quero gritar para ela parar.

Saio do banheiro e me visto para trabalhar, segunda-feira é hoje.

Não quero ficar pensando nele o tempo todo, mas é inevitável devido a distância que eu impus entre nós.

Quando Chad me pediu para tentarmos mais uma vez e esquecer o que tinha passado eu concordei, na hora por vergonha de negar devido a todo o show que ele tinha preparado, mas no dia seguinte eu refleti que talvez pudesse tentar mesmo. Já fui muito feliz com ele, o nosso namoro tinha se desgastado e nenhum de nós tinha lutado contra isso, mas agora ele estava tentando, e me pedindo para tentar também.

A primeira coisa que eu tive que pensar foi em parar de ver Jensen, mas na primeira semana sem nenhum toque dele eu estava me corroendo de saudade, _idiota_ , então nos atracamos no banheiro da Marshall e nos beijamos até não aguentar mais. Aquilo só não evoluiu para um sexo gostoso em alguma cabine privada porque entraram mais pessoas no banheiro e tivemos que disfarçar.

No dia seguinte a isso Chad me mandou um buque de flores e um cartão dizendo que me amava e fez a culpa cair sobre mim de novo. E desde então tenho tentado me manter afastado de Jensen, quando ele me liga eu não atendo, quando ele me chama na sala dele eu mando Matt, saio mais cedo do Rotary e da empresa e larguei o meu emprego na lanchonete do Robert, mas isso eu já queria faz tempo. Tudo para evita-lo, só que isso estava me deixando pior do que eu já estava; irritado, carente, solitário e triste. E com tesão, com absoluto tesão por aquele loiro maldito.

Não consigo mais manter distância, vou invadir a sala dele hoje e implorar por desculpas pelo gelo que estava dando nele. Talvez dar para ele em cima da sua mesa deva ser gostoso.

Me despeço de Chad e passo no _Starbucks_ antes de ir para a empresa.

Quando já são onze e meia resolvo que é o momento perfeito para mim por meu plano em prática.

Sorrio maroto para mim mesmo e ensaio o que eu vou dizer a ele e como vou dizer a ele e então vou para o elevador.

Dou um toquinho na porta dele e então entro, já começando a falar.

– Jensen? Eu... é... me desculpe. Preciso falar com você sobre os últimos dias e... – Olho para a mesa onde ele deveria estar e fico confuso. – Jensen?

Olho tudo em volta. Nada. Ele não está aqui. Suspiro e passo as mãos pelo rosto.

Será que está em horário de almoço? Não. A mesa dele está organizada demais para ele ter passado por ela e o computador branco de tela enorme da Apple está com a tela apagada.

– Droga! – Exclamo frustrado e irritado. – Que porra... deve ter tirado o dia de folga. Mas porque logo hoje?! – Saio da sala decepcionado, e já que não estava no meu cubículo, aproveito e vou tirar meu horário de almoço.

Desço para o térreo e atravesso a rua rápido, entrando pela porta do restaurante que eu almoçava de vez em quando que era propriedade de Stephen. Sento em uma mesa qualquer no canto e logo um garçom vem me trazer o cardápio. Escolho um macarrão ao molho marinara e uma cerveja _long neck_. Pego meu celular e confiro as chamadas. Nenhuma perdida. Uma mensagem do Chad. Apago.

Stephen tem esse restaurante só por hobby, é rico e não precisa trabalhar, herdou uma fortuna dos pais quando eles morreram acidentados, anos atrás.

Olho para os lados e suspiro e então vejo Stephen conversando com alguém no balcão e sorrio, ele olha para mim e eu aceno. Stephen se despede do cara com quem conversava aparentemente animado no balcão e vem até a minha mesa. Eu me levanto e nós nos abraçamos, sentando logo em seguida e ele na cadeira a minha frente.

– Jared! Que milagre você por aqui... – Ele diz rindo, apoiado nos cotovelos sobre a mesa.

– Não tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar o seu restaurante todo dia, meu amigo. – Rio de volta, o restaurante dele não era um cinco estrelas, mas mesmo assim não era um lugar onde as pessoas vão almoçar todos os dias.

Stephen balança a cabeça e me olha.

– Já disse quantas vezes que amigos não pagam?

– Várias. E foram todas ignoradas. Se ficar sendo coração mole desse jeito vai à falência, Steph. Amigos? Amigos! Negócios a parte. Eu pago pelo que eu gasto. – Sorrio, falando de um jeito que não pareça arrogante, apesar dele conhecer o meu jeito de não aceitar comer de graça no restaurante dele, prefiro não soar como se fosse superior. – Ficou sabendo das novas? Chad arrumou um emprego.

– Você está certo, Jay. Mas eu te garanto que não vou deixar ele falir. – Ele ri, claro que não vai, nem se ele desse comida de graça para todo mundo iria falir. – Fique tranquilo, não ofereço isso a todo mundo, só a você e ao... ao Jus. – As maçãs das bochechas dele ficam levemente coradas e ele desvia o olhar para um ponto qualquer da mesa. – E sobre Chad sim, ele me mandou uma mensagem semana passada me convidando para ir comemorar no San Jac, mas eu não estava com cabeça aquele dia, Podemos ir, qualquer dia desses.

Sorrio bobo junto com ele. Ele está todo apaixonado, o loirinho.

– Porque não fala logo com ele?

Imediatamente ele entende o que estou falando e toma uma postura séria, como se não tivesse entendido o que eu tinha dito.

– Como? – Sua voz é bem atuada e sua expressão tão boa quanto.

– Não se faz, Stephen. Eu te conheço e sei que está perdidamente apaixonado pelo Justin.

Ele tenta fazer uma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade, mas a vermelhidão de constrangimento que sobe pelo pescoço alvo e se espalha pelo rosto dele o entrega.

– Como sabe disso? Eu nunca contei para ninguém... – Ele diz uma nota mais baixo, como se alguém fosse ouvir.

Ergo uma sobrancelha e o olho de volta.

– A quanto tempo somos amigos, Stephen? Três, quatro anos? Eu te conheço, meu querido amigo. – Sorrio. – Porque nega tanto? O que tem? Justin é solteiro e assumidamente gay, você também é solteiro e não tem ninguém que o impeça. Qual o problema nisso tudo?

Ele suspira e faz um biquinho, brincando com o guardanapo do lado dele e parecendo pensar longe.

– O problema é: E se ele não corresponder? E se eu me declarar e isso só servir para fazer com que eu e ele percamos a amizade e o contato que temos? Ser amigo dele é melhor do que não ser nada, Jay. – Stephen morde o lábio e então levanta o olhar para mim.

– Mas também não é melhor do que ser namorado dele. – Dou de ombros e meu almoço chega, junto da cerveja. Stephen pede uma cerveja para o garçom da mesma marca da que eu estou tomando. – Qual é, já pegou na bunda dele? É durinha, cara. Agora imagine pegar nela sem nenhum pano na frente.

Sorrio maroto e ele obedece a minha ordem irônica, olhando para o nada e abrindo a boca, quase babando.

– Hello!

Estalo os dedos na frente do rosto dele e é como se tivessem o acordado no susto.

– Deixa para imaginar obscenidades com meu amigo no banheiro. – Rio e ele cora mais ainda. – Já transou com algum outro homem?

Ele se ajeita na cadeira e fica engessado.

– Não, claro que não. Não sei o que é. Não me sinto fisicamente atraído por homens, só Justin foge a essa regra. Acha que ele sabe? – A carinha de pavor que ele faz é adorável.

– Se não sabe, pelo menos desconfia. Os olhares que você dá para ele não tem como não sacar.

Bebo um gole da minha cerveja direto do bico, apesar de ter uma tulipa para mim colocar a cerveja do meu lado. Levo uma garfada do macarrão a boca e faço um audível "hmmmm", sei que essa receita é do próprio Stephen e ele iria gostar de saber que eu gostei. É realmente bom. Funciona, pois o rosto dele muda para um de orgulho.

– Tenho que começar a ser mais discreto, não quero que isso atrapalhe nossa amizade. – Reviro os olhos e coloco os punhos na mesa, segurando a faca com uma mão e o garfo na outra.

– Qual é, Stephe! – Falo o apelido com ênfase. –, vai ficar nessa de adolescente apaixonado pelo resto da vida? Se não tomar uma atitude, saiba, Justin nunca tomará. Ele é o tipo de cara que recebe o pedido de namoro, não o faz.

Sorrio e levo mais uma garfada na boca.

– Está gostoso? – Ele pergunta como quem não quer nada.

– Uma delícia. Chame o _cheff_ para mim agradecer.

Gargalho junto com Stephen, ele sabe que eu sei que o prato é receita dele.

– Quanto ao Justin eu preciso pensar. Não quero estragar tudo, mas também não quero ficar na dúvida para sempre. Acha que tenho chance?

Sorrio de canto, malicioso.

– Claro. Malhado e gostoso desse jeito, olhos verdes, loiro, rico e com uma bunda enorme. Quem não iria querer?

Rimos juntos e então ele fica bebericando sua cerveja até eu terminar de comer e tomar a minha. Olho no relógio. Quase duas horas, tenho que voltar para a Marshall, o tempo passou voando, geralmente eu almoço com não mais que vinte minutos, conversando com Stephen foram quase duas horas.

– Eu preciso ir, Steph. Trabalho me chama. – Sorrio para ele, nos abraçamos e eu deixo o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa, junto com uma gorjeta para o garoto que me atendeu muito bem e educadamente. – Vamos sair hoje à noite? Preciso conversar com alguém... – O convido antes de ir ele me olha animado.

– Claro, cara, faz tempo que a gente não sai sozinho. Passo na sua casa as nove.

– Okay, até lá.

Volto para a empresa, correndo pela rua movimentada. Preciso desabafar com alguém, e este é o Stephen. Vou contar tudo a ele, preciso dividir isso com alguém antes que pire.

Part _THREE:_ **JENSEN**

Depois de colocarmos o papo em dia, mamãe me contar tudo o que tem feito para se distrair agora que não estava mais trabalhando e ela me entupir de comida, estamos sentados no jardim dos fundos, ela com suas agulhas na mão tricotando e eu só sentindo aquele clima calmo de cidade pequena, e apesar de Dallas não ser pequena, o bairro que eu sempre morei, e o que a minha mãe ainda morava, trazia essa sensação de calmaria e quietude.

– Então quer dizer que Thomas está viajando? – Ela me pergunta como quem não quer nada.

Olho para ela e dou de ombros.

– É. A empresa dele. Já viajou várias vezes a negócios, estou acostumado. – Dou um sorriso meio amarelo.

– Então o que tá te incomodando? Pensei que pudesse ter a ver com seu namorado estar fora a alguns dias, mas parece que não. O que foi, Jen? E não minta para a sua mãe.

Ela me olha com aquele olhar que não admite mentiras nem desculpas esfarrapadas e eu suspiro. Preciso conversar com alguém, de qualquer forma, que seja minha mãe que não vai me julgar.

– É. Tem algo sim. – Mordo o lábio e desvio o olhar. – Vou te contar uma coisa, mas quero que fique só entre nós. Tudo bem? Não conte para Mack nem para ninguém, okay, mãe?

– E desde quando eu sou fofoqueira, garoto? Olha como fala hein.

Eu rio e ela me acompanha, pois sabe que tem a língua solta, mas confio nela e sei que não vai contar o que eu lhe pedir a ninguém.

– Tem um cara... – Começo e faço uma pausa então minha mãe me incentiva.

– Um cara, hmm...

– Tem um cara que eu conheci lá no Rotary, mãe. Eu estava na piscina, fazendo meu treino semanal e quando eu submergi lá estava ele, na borda da piscina, me olhando lá de cima e sorrindo o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vi. – As lembranças vem a minha mente como se tivessem sido ontem, eu na água, Jared sorrindo para mim e então pedindo para usar minha raia. – Ele pediu se podíamos dividir a raia, mas obviamente estava tentando puxar conversa. A raia não era minha, ele não tinha que pedir permissão. Né? – Olho para ela esperando que ela concorde e ela meneia a cabeça dizendo que sim. – Então ele pulou na piscina e eu sai, fui tomar uma ducha e novamente ele estava atrás de mim, perguntando coisas que eu nem me dei ao trabalho de escutar, só concordei e fui me trocar. Aí depois disso eu saí do clube e fiquei sentado num banco lá na frente e ele sentou do meu lado e de novo tentou ficar puxando assunto. Eu... sei lá, não dei moral para ele. O cortei todas as vezes, mas isso obviamente era ele tentando falar comigo, né?

Minha mãe levanta uma sobrancelha e balança a cabeça.

– Claro, filho. Continue, e se puder dê uma encurtada na história, estou ficando nervosa.

Eu rio meio nervoso e ela me acompanha.

– O caso é que parecia que onde eu ia depois daquilo eu via aquele cara, em todos os lugares, parecia que ele era um tipo de fantasma ou que estava me perseguindo. Então teve um dia... droga ele é muito atraente e muito sexy, eu fui pra cima dele num banheiro de uma balada e ele correspondeu.

Mamãe paralisa e me olha séria, como ela fazia antes de me bater quando eu era menor.

– Espera, você transou com um desconhecido numa balada, Jensen Ross Ackles? Você está querendo pegar um HIV?

– Calma, mãe. Eu não transei com ele, foram só alguns beijos. E aí ele saiu correndo. – Suspiro e mordo o lábio. – O caso é que ele também trabalha na Marshall, como Técnico em Informática, é o melhor do setor dele.

– Jensen, chegue logo ao ponto. Vocês o que, transaram uma vez e você está com medo de contar ao Tom?

Dou uma risadinha de escárnio, quem dera fosse só isso.

– Quem dera fosse só isso, mãe. Na verdade, no começo eu achei que era, eu achei que estava só muito atraído por ele, porque, Deus, ele é gostoso, mas então... então eu convenci ele a transar comigo e desde então é o que temos feito sem parar. – Falo tudo de uma vez e então olho para ela, com uma cara de culpa, ela está boquiaberta. – Ele também tem namorado. Mas a pior parte é que eu acho que estou apaixonado.

Depois que eu complemento, minha mãe parece ficar mais chocada ainda, mas não de um jeito me julgando, parecia só estar processando tudo. Suas mãos que nunca paravam de tricotar descansaram sobre o colo.

– Nossa... isso é... nossa. – Ela diz olhando para o chão. – Tom sabe?

– Claro que não, né.

– E o que esse cara sente em relação a você? É só sexo? Ou tem algo a mais?

– Eu não sei. Eu quero que seja algo a mais, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não me vejo terminando com o Tom para ficar com ele. Sabe... eu e Tom estamos juntos a quase quatro anos, Jared e eu estamos vivendo isso a menos de seis meses.

– Jared?

Fecho os olhos e aperto os lábios, tinha falado besteira. Não queria falar o nome dele. Droga!

– O nome dele é Jared.

– Por que você não se vê largando o Tom para ficar com ele? Não disse que está apaixonado? Quer dizer, eu estou vendo isso. Seus olhos estavam brilhando enquanto você falava dele.

– Mãe... é complicado. Eu e Tom temos uma vida juntos. Estamos praticamente morando juntos e...

– Praticamente? Sério, Jensen? Você não vê porque não quer ou se esforça?

– Eu não...

– Você não o ama mais, filho. Só está acomodado. Não quer largar o que tem com ele porque é fácil, é o que já está ali, na sua mão. Mas quer viver assim pra sempre?

Suspiro e mordo o lábio, ficando em silêncio e olhando para o chão, enquanto passo a mão pelos meus cabelos arrepiados.

– Como eu ia dizer tem uma coisa ainda. Ele disse que iria terminar com o namorado dele... – Mamãe solta uma risada irônica. – Eeei, eu não sou tão idiota, mamãe. Ele não disse _vou largar meu namorado para ficar com você_ , ele ia terminar porque o namorado é um babaca que estava o sugando de todas as formas. Estava desempregado a quase um ano e só Jared sustentava a casa que eles moravam...

– Mas...? Por que ele não terminou?

Olho para ela.

– Não sei. A umas três semanas que ele tem sido meio seco comigo, não nos falamos direito e ele fugiu de mim sempre que tentei alguma coisa. E no sábado descobri através de um amigo dele que o namorado tinha arrumado um emprego. Então tirei minhas próprias conclusões, eles devem ter se acertado e agora eu vou para escanteio.

– Não é bem assim. Vocês estão nisso a meio ano. Não é como se tivesse sido uma vezinha só. Ele vai falar com você se não quiser mais, não acha?

– Acho. Mas eu não quero que ele não queira mais. Não quero largar o Tom, mas também não quero que Jared me largue. O que eu faço, mãe?

Olho para ela desesperado, estou sentado na grama, e ela numa cadeira, então olho-a de baixo e ela passa a mão no meu cabelo carinhosamente.

– Vai ter que se decidir. Duvido que eles queiram ficar te compartilhando por muito tempo. Jared ou Tom, Jensen.

– Mas como eu posso decidir por algo que não é meu? Jared tem a vida dele e...

– Se você achasse que não tem nenhuma chance teria seguido em frente. Eu te conheço, meu filho. Quando você sabe que não terá chances você desencana, mas se percebe que pode ter alguma, vai até o fim. Vai ter que decidir. – Ela dá de ombros e volta com o tricô.

Fico quieto, perdido nos meus próprios pensamentos o resto do dia. Conversar com ela me fez bem, talvez perceber algumas coisas que eu não via por que não queria.

No fim da tarde, nos despedimos as lágrimas e eu prometo voltar com mais frequência agora. Principalmente no natal. Ano passado fiquei com os pais do Tom nas festas de fim de ano.

Meu carro está parado no semáforo, esperando ele abrir para mim seguir para o apartamento. Quando olho para o lado, para a calçada, o pânico toma conta do meu corpo inteiro. É aquele homem. O que tentou me estuprar no banheiro do San Jac.

Meu olhar fica travado nele e então ele olha diretamente para mim. Sou despertado do meu ataque de pânico quando o cara no carro de trás buzina para me alertar que o sinal já abriu, então eu piso fundo no acelerador para chegar em casa o mais rápido que eu posso e assim que chego ao prédio, subo as escadas correndo e me tranco no meu apartamento, ficando escorado na porta e tentando controlar minha respiração ofegante enquanto lágrimas brotam dos meus olhos.

Part _FOUR:_ **JARED**

Estou com Stephen em um barzinho de periferia que ele disse ser bom, nunca tinha vindo aqui, mas pelo menos é um pouco mais privado, não tem muitas pessoas e a música não é tão alta.

Ele me conta algumas coisas sobre o restaurante, diz que está bem confiante sobre os lucros, apesar de aquilo ser um hobby, o estava deixando ainda mais rico.

Depois de três cervejas eu desabafo.

Conto tudo sobre meu caso com o Jensen, desde a piscina até o banheiro daquela balada, e então ele começar a ir atrás de mim e me propor o sexo, e então não conseguirmos mais parar. Não disse nada sobre o acontecido com ele no banheiro do San Jac, Jensen pediu para mim deixar aquilo entre nós e eu iria respeitar.

Conto também as vezes que eu tentei terminar com Chad mas acabei desistindo, e quando finalmente tinha tomado coragem ele fez a surpresa. Stephen parece meio chocado com tudo aquilo, acho que nunca iria imaginar que eu pudesse ter um caso com alguém. Ele sempre disse que eu sou o todo certinho.

– E então, Stephe, o que eu faço? Eu acho que vou ficar doido com tanta coisa na minha cabeça. – Suspiro e tomo um longo gole da minha cerveja, enquanto ele toma um gole da dele e a coloca sobre a mesa.

– Você acha que o que você e Jensen tem é só sexo?

Ele me olha daquele jeito intenso e eu não consigo mentir.

– Deveria ser... mas...

– Mas não é. Nunca é. Não dá pra ficar transando com alguém só por transar, se você se importar minimamente com aquela pessoa. Não dá para desligar os sentimentos, Jay. Você está apaixonado, e o modo como vou fala dele... nossa. É mais intenso do que qualquer um que você já tenha me contado.

– Ele é diferente dos outros com quem já saí. Não sei de que jeito, mas é.

– Então vai ter que lutar por ele. E tem que começar ficando desimpedido. Caso contrário só vai piorar tudo e magoar mais pessoas. Você não ama mais o Chad, você gosta dele. Mas gostar de alguém não é suficiente para passar o resto da vida ao lado dessa pessoa. – Stephen bebe mais cerveja e passa a mão pelo rosto. – Você é jovem, Jared. Não desperdice a sua vida com alguma coisa que você não vai levar no futuro...

Suspiro. Ele tem razão.

Depois disso bebemos mais e mais e quando me dou conta já estou na casa do Stephen. Estou muito bêbado para ir para casa, então ele me convidou para dormir na casa dele.

Na manhã seguinte, acordo com o sol batendo na minha cara, estou só de cueca e enrolado em lençóis. Estico os braços e toco um corpo. Não estou sozinho na cama. Levanto o lençol e arregalo os olhos ao ver Stephen dormindo pelado do meu lado.

 _Deus, não! Não podemos ter feito isso_.

 _ **Continua...**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Ponto sem volta

Part _ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Minha respiração começa a ficar curta e muito rápida, quase me afogando, meus pulmões queimam por não receber a quantia necessária de oxigênio e meu corpo começa a tremer.

De novo.

Ataque de pânico.

Pego meu celular no bolso, trêmulo, e ligo para Jared, ele conseguiu me acalmar daquela vez e vai conseguir de novo. A ligação chama várias vezes, até cair na caixa postal.

Abraço meus joelhos e me empurro contra as quinas da parede, sentindo como se um uma força pesada estivesse sobre mim. Não senti o medo que estou sentindo agora aquele dia no bar, talvez porque fui acalmado, talvez porque uma voz rouca e braços fortes estavam me protegendo, mas agora não tenho isso e minha cabeça roda.

Tento puxar o ar para dentro de novo, mas ele não vem, a adrenalina no meu sangue faz com que eu não consiga pensar direito. O apartamento está mergulhado num breu, as cortinas ficaram fechadas, então nem a luz da lua ilumina o ambiente.

Quase tenho um ataque cardíaco quando braços me abraçam e me apertam contra um corpo quente e confortável, e então a luz se acende.

– Jensen, shhh, calma amor, sou eu. Eu tô aqui, eu tô aqui... – Diz Tom, sua voz tamborila nos meus ouvidos e eu olho para ele com os olhos correndo de um lado para o outro rapidamente. – Tá tudo bem, Jen, tá tudo bem.

Ele me embala lentamente, me apertando contra seu peito nu e sussurrando mais palavras de conforto.

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram horas, meu corpo se acalma e eu consigo voltar a respirar. As lágrimas secam e racham nas minhas bochechas, e Tom está dando beijinhos no topo da minha cabeça. Não o encaro mais, ele se levanta e me pega no colo, nos levando para o quarto e tirando minhas roupas. Depois ele me deita na cama e deita atrás de mim, me abraçando e sussurrando na minha orelha que está tudo bem e que eu não tenho que ter medo.

Part _TWO:_ **JARED**

Um calafrio percorre o meu corpo todo e eu continuo olhando o corpo pelado e forte de Stephen do meu lado.

Ele faz um barulho e então se mexe e se vira para mim, rolando na cama e quase sobre o meu corpo. Tento me levantar de fininho, sem fazer barulho, e tirar o braço dele de cima de mim, mas quando toco sua pele ele abre os olhos como num filme de terror, me olhando diretamente logo em seguida. Fico travado e ele volta a se virar na cama, para ficar de barriga para cima enquanto esfrega os olhos.

– Bom dia, flor do dia. – Ele diz e sorri. No meu rosto está estampado um outdoor gigante dizendo que eu não lembro de nada que aconteceu na noite anterior e ele parece ver isso, pois ri e se senta na cama, pousando a mão sobre a coxa, e parecendo não ligar para o fato de estar pelado.

– Que dor de cabeça do caralho... – Gemo e levo a mão a cabeça, gemendo baixo. – O que aconteceu depois que saímos do bar? – Tento fazer a pergunta soar leve, mas ela sai desesperada.

Stephen me olha com uma cara de ofendido e cruza os braços no peito, fazendo seus bíceps ficarem levemente contraídos e maiores.

– Não acredito que você não lembra! – Ele diz. – Como pode não lembrar da nossa maravilhosa noite juntos, Jared Tristan Padalecki?!

Minha boca quase cai.

Meu corpo gela e meu rosto se difunde numa expressão de pura descrença, medo e vergonha. Travo a mandíbula e olho para o teto, não posso acreditar que realmente tínhamos transado. Não poderíamos ter feito isso, somos melhores amigos desde a adolescência, como isso foi acontecer?

Espera.

Eu sei como aconteceu. Muita bebida e carência. Provavelmente foi isso, mas... Não! Não com Stephen! Tudo vai ficar estranho agora.

Minha mente se embola em um milhão de teorias sobre o que tinha acontecido e como eu me desculparia por aquilo, obviamente eu era quem estava mais bêbado, devo ter feito alguma coisa. Sou arrancado dos meus pensamentos quando ouço a gargalhada estridente de Stephen do meu lado, e fico confuso. Olho para ele e ele está rindo tanto que seus olhos lacrimejam, enquanto aperta o abdômen e tomba para o lado na cama.

Continuo olhando-o sem entender absolutamente nada do que ele está rindo, o desespero que estava sobre mim parece aliviar um pouco com a risada dele, mas a confusão me invade.

Depois que ele se acalma um pouco, consigo fazer com que ele ouça minha pergunta:

– Está rindo do que, porra? – Olho-o ainda deitado, mas então me sento na cama ao lado dele.

– De v-você! – Ele aponta o dedo para mim e volta a gargalhar, mas então tenta se controlar. – Não acredito que achou mesmo que fizemos sexo!

E então volta a rir.

Franzo a testa, mais confuso do que antes.

– Nós não transamos, Jay. – Stephen limpa mais algumas lágrimas que escorrem dos seus olhos e tenta se concentrar para falar me explicar o que estava acontecendo. – Você estava tão bêbado ontem que mal conseguia caminhar, então te ajudei a sair do bar e te trouxe para cá. Te levei pro banheiro e te dei banho, enquanto você tentava me agarrar chamando pelo Jensen e reclamando por ele nunca ter dado pra você. – Meu rosto vira um borrão vermelho e as veias do meu pescoço ficam aparentes com a quantia de sangue que bombeiam para a minha vergonha.

Levo as mãos ao rosto e o escondo, se tivesse um buraco no chão nesse momento eu me jogaria dentro dele.

– Só que você estava tão para lá que não estava notando que não era o Jensen que 'tava te dando banho. Te sequei e quase fui bulinado quando fui pegar uma cueca pra você e aí te pus para dormir.

Aperto meus olhos e então levanto o rosto, o olhando diretamente.

– Ai meu deus, Stephe! Desculpe, eu... meu deus, que vergonha...

Ele sorri e coloca a mão no meu ombro.

– Não por isso, Jay. Você já fez igual para mim muito mais vezes. E se quer saber, eu dormi aqui com você porque fiquei com medo que vomitasse e se engasgasse.

Rio.

– Fui eu quem te ensinou isso, todas as vezes que tive que dormir com você pra evitar que você morresse. – Acompanho ele no sorriso e minha vergonha tinha diminuído um pouco. – Mas por que tá pelado?

Stephen revira os olhos e levanta a sobrancelha.

– Sabe que eu odeio dormir com roupas, sem falar que essa deve ser a milionésima quinta vez que dormimos juntos pelados.

Dou de ombros, ele tinha razão, quando éramos menores e dormíamos um na casa do outro, sempre tínhamos que dormir juntos e desde aquela época ele já ficava nu a noite.

– É, tem razão. Desculpe o surto e urgh! Não sei como consegui achar que tinha transado com você.

Falo brincando e me levanto da cama, tinha que ir para casa antes de ir trabalhar ainda, então é bom que eu me apresse, porque senão vou chegar atrasado.

– Ei! O que quis dizer com isso? – Ele diz quando estou quase saindo. Do quarto para ir ao banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal.

Olho para trás sério e pisco para ele.

– Só transo com caras que tem mais de doze centímetros de pau. – Explodo numa gargalhada e ele me joga um travesseiro.

– Quer ver meus vinte e quatro em ação? – Ele leva a mão ao pau e o aperta, balançando como se estivesse o oferendo a alguém. Faço uma simulação de vomito.

– Vinte e quatro? Tá mais pra quinze. No máximo.

– A última vez que você me viu de pau duro eu tinha dezenove anos, Padalecki. Ele cresceu bastante.

Não acredito que estou discutindo o tamanho do pau do Stephen com o próprio Stephen. Ele dá um meio sorriso sacana. Balanço a cabeça e volto para o banheiro, dizendo antes de ir:

– E nem quero ver.

Tomo um banho e me visto com as minhas roupas da noite passada mesmo, só emprestando mais uma cueca dele e então me despedindo para ir para casa. Stephen tinha dado um jeito de trazer minha moto até sua casa não sei como, mas agradeço por isso também. Monto na moto e saio em disparada para o meu apartamento. Antes de eu sair Steph me deu um remédio para dor de cabeça e outro que ele disse que cura ressaca, e incrivelmente eles já estão funcionando.

Quando chego em casa, encontro um Chad andando de um lado para o outro e digitando no celular sem parar. Quando ele me vê, vem até mim e me abraça com força, parece que estou fora a anos.

– Onde você estava? Porque não atende o celular?! Eu achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você, Jared, que merda! – Ele exclama exaltado e se vira de costas para mim.

Travo a mandíbula e passo a mão pelo cabelo.

– Me desculpe, eu... não queria que ficasse preocupado. Sai para beber com Steph ontem e acabei exagerando, aí ele me levou para casa dele porque eu não tinha condições de voltar sozinho. – Suspiro e me aproximo dele, tocando seu ombro e sentindo ele ficar tenso com o toque. – O meu celular está sem bateria, devia ter dado um jeito de avisar, mas estava tão mal que acabei não lembrando.

Mordo o lábio, nem sei porque estou me justificando tanto. Eu poderia dizer simplesmente que tinha saído para beber e depois tinha ido para casa de um amigo, ele conhece Stephen, sabe o quão próximos eu e ele somos.

Chad se vira e dá um sorriso fraco.

– Tudo bem amor, desculpe o surto. – Então vem até mim enlaça minha cintura e me beija.

De tarde eu não tenho mais o que fazer no meu cubículo, só fico monitorando os sistemas e esperando para ver se alguém precisa de mim na assistência. Consigo escutar por conversas nos corredores que Jensen não veio trabalhar hoje de novo. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Está doente ou alguma coisa com a família?

De repente me sinto culpado por ter ficado sem falar com ele por esse tempo, ele está precisando de mim e eu dele. Estou morrendo de saudades, droga.

Tento me convencer que é só do sexo a minha saudade, tento acreditar que o que estou sentindo é só tesão acumulado, mas depois de algum tempo pensando comigo mesmo não posso negar no meu subconsciente.

Eu sinto falta do sexo, obviamente, Jensen é incrível transando, mas o que eu mais sinto falta é dos momentos depois que gozamos, quando ele me beija ternamente e deita do meu lado, quando ele beija minha testa e sorri daquele jeito cansado e satisfeito e então deita minha cabeça no seu peito, eu sinto falta do modo possessivo como ele segura minha cintura quando dormimos juntos, e sinto falta da respiração dele na minha nuca, das suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas, do seu corpo quase se fundindo ao meu.

Não é só sexo. Isso não pode ser só sexo.

 _Eu não quero que seja só sexo!_

Apoio os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto nas mãos e suspiro, sentindo meus olhos ficarem úmidos. Que porra, porque não pode ser só sexo? É mais fácil, ninguém se machuca e ninguém abre mão de ninguém.

Levanto da minha cadeira giratória e vou para o banheiro, preciso ao menos ouvir a voz dele, senão não vou aguentar.

Digito o número de Jensen número na tela do meu celular e penso algumas vezes antes de ligar, mas então crio coragem e ligo.

Toca algumas vezes antes de uma voz sonolenta e mais rouca que o normal atender e dizer "alô".

– Jensen? – falo animado, meu coração dispara, me odeio por agir como uma adolescente apaixonada.

– Jared? – Ele responde perguntando e eu ouço um farfalhar de tecido. – Jared, é você? – Ele parece confuso e com um pequenino tom de animação ao final.

– Sim, sou. Eu... é...

Arrasto a vogal, não sei o que dizer, não posso falar que estou morrendo de saudades dele, não posso falar que acho que estou apaixonado. Pelo menos não por telefone.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jensen parece preocupado e eu sorrio com isso, ele se importa comigo.

– Não... não aconteceu nada. Eu só... nós precisamos conversar. O que acha de hoje à noite?

O telefone fica mudo por uns instantes e eu quase chego a achar que a ligação caiu.

– Hoje? Hoje não vai dar... Tom me convidou para a gente sair comemorar o caso que ele ganhou em Seattle.

Minha garganta fecha, não sei o que falar. Desaprendi o dom da fala, não sei porque isso me incomoda tanto. Talvez seja porque estamos quase sem se falar por tanto tempo e então quando tento contato ele diz que vai sair com o namorado.

 _Não importa o quanto tempo estão separados, seu idiota, você é o outro, nunca terá prioridade._ Uma voz sussurra na minha cabeça e enfia suas garras de angustia na minha mente.

Solto o ar lentamente e mordo o lábio para não soluçar.

– Tudo bem. Amanhã, talvez...?

– Amanhã pode ser. – Seu tom de quem não se importava me machuca e me faz sentir a criatura mais pequena e insignificante. Sinto medo. Um medo tão grande que quase me sufoco.

– Tudo certo então, nos vemos na empresa?

– Sim...

Aperto o celular. Respiro.

– Até amanhã então... – Não quero desligar, mesmo me doendo um pouco, ouvir a voz de Jensen me acalma.

– Até, Jay.

Sorrio brevemente com o apelido e então desligo. Fico sentado na privada com a tampa fechada, abraçando minhas pernas e com a cabeça enfiada no meio dos joelhos. Não choro, mas sinto muita vontade. A única coisa que eu quero é ser feliz, será que eu nunca vou poder ser?

Part _THREE:_ **JENSEN**

Acordo com Tom ainda me abraçando na manhã seguinte. Tiro o braço dele de cima de mim e levanto para ir ao banheiro.

Me olho no espelho e meus olhos estão vermelhos e meio inchados do choro da noite anterior. Lembro daquele homem e meu corpo gela de novo, acho que preciso procurar o Dr. Morgan de novo, ele me ajudou com meus ataques de ansiedade no passado, vai conseguir me ajudar com esses ataques de pânico.

Engulo em seco e escovo os dentes, começando a me arrumar para ir trabalhar, mas quando saio do banheiro, Tom está sentado na cama com os braços cruzados e me olhando com uma cara feia.

– Onde pensa que vai? – Ele me pergunta.

Franzo a testa.

– Trabalhar. Ainda não estou rico. – Falo brincando e dou um pequeno sorriso.

Ele se levanta e vem até mim, passando o braço por cima dos meus ombros e me levando para a cama.

– Não vai não. Você teve um ataque de pânico ontem, amor. Vai ficar em casa comigo hoje e sem discussão.

Faço um bico e aperto os olhos e ele me beija.

Droga, eu preciso ir para o trabalho, tenho que contar ao Jared sobre a noite anterior, tenho que conversar com ele sobre o que a minha mãe fez eu me dar conta.

Eu achava que tinha tudo que precisava com Tom, achava que o amava e que ele era o cara certo, mas não é. O fato de eu não conseguir morar definitivamente junto com ele é a prova de que não o amo verdadeiramente.

Não discuto com ele, talvez esperar até amanhã seja possível, talvez eu converse com Tom hoje à noite sobre nós, não vai ser fácil, mas eu não posso mais ficar traindo ele.

O dia passa devagar, eu fico em casa o dia todo, pulando do sofá, para a cama, para a varanda e então a cozinha, tentando escrever e tentando fazer com que o Tom pare de me tratar como se eu tivesse uma doença.

– Amor, olha, eu não estou doente. Pare de ficar perguntando se está tudo bem comigo. Eu já disse que estou bem e que já tive ataques de ansiedade quando era mais novo.

Thomas passa as mãos pelo rosto e se senta na banqueta em frente a minha, mas do outro lado da bancada da cozinha.

– Desculpe, eu só... você estava chorando e tremendo no chão. Fiquei assustado e preocupado...

Forço um sorrisinho.

– Eu sei, mas eu estou bem. Juro. Não devia nem ter faltado no trabalho hoje, e nem você. Ganhou aquele caso de Seattle, mas eu sei que tem um monte que você está envolvido ainda.

– É... tem. – Ele desvia o olhar e parece estar constrangido.

– Tudo bem, não tem nenhum problema em ficar preocupado.

– Que tal sairmos para jantar hoje à noite? Comemorar o caso que eu ganhei.

Sorrio e tomo um gole do suco que Tom tinha trazido.

– Claro. Seria ótimo. Em qual restaurante?

– Uhm-uhm. É surpresa.

Reviro os olhos.

– Thomas!

A surpresa para qual Tom me leva jantar é o mesmo restaurante que vamos todas as vezes, com o diferencial de que a nossa mesa estava arrumada diferente. Mais... romântica eu diria.

Enquanto eu estou sentado na cadeira de frente para ele, esperando ele se decidir sobre o que quer comer, meus pensamentos vagueiam e me dão pistas sobre perguntas que eu fico me questionando todo o tempo.

A monotonia no nosso namoro me faz ficar blasé a tudo que ele tenta fazer de novo, porque na verdade não é algo realmente diferente. São sempre os mesmos lugares, é sempre o mesmo sexo, os mesmos assuntos, a mesma comida, as mesmas roupas, os mesmos toques, os mesmos cheiros. Tudo igual. Tudo entediante para quem vive o mesmo há anos.

Ele é lindo, cheiroso, gostoso, transa bem, tem bons gostos, mas é sempre a média, nunca maravilhoso. Em nenhum sentido.

O que eu sinto quando estou com Jared é totalmente diferente. Tudo é sempre diferente. Mesmo quando é igual. Eu poderia achar que isso são os pensamentos de quem está começando um relacionamento, mas quando eu me lembro de como era com Tom há alguns anos atrás, eu não vejo a mesma situação de descobrir coisas sobre ele. Sempre foi igual.

Com aquele moreno gigantesco e exótico é uma bomba nuclear de sentimentos. Tato, olfato, paladar, visão e audição trabalham em sincronia, cada qual tento uma reação diferente a ele. Mesmo eu ainda não tento sido passivo o sexo parece ser sempre uma nova explosão de descobertas em mim mesmo, quando acontecer dele querer me foder serão mais turbilhões de sentimentos que eu nunca antes experimentei.

Um sorrisinho brota no meu rosto quando eu lembro das covinhas dele, e minha calça fica apertada quando aquele sorriso inocente de covinhas vira uma expressão de êxtase intenso. Quando ele estava gozando suas covinhas também apareciam.

Tento parar de pensar nele por um tempo e me concentrar no meu namorado sentado à minha frente, mas meus planos vão por água abaixo quando eu vejo dois homens de mãos dadas entrando pela porta do restaurante. Um muito alto e outro loiro. Eles vão até uma mesa relativamente perto da minha e estou quase fazendo contato visual com o grandão, quando Tom estala os dedos na frente do meu rosto e me chama.

– Ei, vamos voltar da lua, capitão? – O garçom acompanha ele na risadinha. – O que vai comer?

Pisco duas vezes rápido e olho para o garçom.

– Eu quero um risoto de camarão. E... – Olho para Tom para confirmar se ele iria querer a bebida também. – Um garrafa de _Barone Montalto_. Obrigado. – Entrego o cardápio para ele e sorrio brevemente, e então Tom continua a contar os detalhes do caso de Seattle animadamente, como sempre.

Fico olhando Jared na mesa junto com o namorado dele, tentando fazer com que ele me olhe com os poderes telecinéticos que eu não tenho, e acaba que funciona. Ele me olha nos olhos diretamente e eu sorrio discreto, mas o suficiente para ele me entender. Mantemos o olhar assim por alguns segundos, como se existissem milhões de fiozinhos imaginários nos conectando e nos impedindo de desviar o olhar, porém nosso contato é quebrado quando Tom entra na frente, ao mudar de posição na cadeira.

Mordo o lábio e penso algumas vezes se devo fazer o que tenho em mente no contexto em que estou, comemorando com Tom, mas acabo por me decidir que não importa o contexto, a traição é a mesma e se já aconteceu antes, mais uma vez não faria a menor diferença.

Levo a mão a barriga e finjo uma cara de ânsia.

– Eu preciso ir no banheiro, desculpe amor.

Ele diz que não tem problema e pede se eu quero que ele vá junto, mas eu nego e digo que consigo ir ao banheiro sozinho, revirando os olhos para fazer ele se sentir culpado por ter me tratado como criança o dia todo por conta do ataque de pânico.

Levanto da cadeira e olho Jared pelo rabo do olho, mordendo o lábio por uma fração de segundo e então seguindo para a plaquinha que indicava o banheiro masculino do restaurante.

Assim que chego lá, fico nervoso e aperto os dedos até os nós ficarem brancos, ele não vai vir, com certeza não. Me ignorou por semanas, porque viria agora? Num banheiro, com nossos namorados do lado de fora.

Meu nervosismo é assassinado quando a porta se abre e um Jared afoito entra pela porta, com os olhos correndo de um lado para o outro para averiguar o lugar.

– Está vazio. – Minha respiração está ofegante e eu nem sei porque. Jared respira em baforadas curtas e rápidas.

Mordo o lábio e limpo o suor das minhas mãos na calça, Jared avança para cima de mim e me empurra contra a parede que havia ali, um bloqueio a visão direta dos mictórios direto da porta, e prende meus pulsos com suas mãos enormes, enfiando uma perna entre as minhas e as separando, colando seu corpo no meu e incendiando o pavio da bomba de sentimentos crescente em meu interior.

– Jensen... – Ele sussurra contra meus lábios com a testa colada na minha e de olhos fechados.

– Jared...

Fecho meus olhos e engulo em seco, ficando trêmulo com a eletricidade que passa por mim.

Jared então me beija e a bomba explode, suas mãos não estão mais segurando meus pulsos, então passeio com o tato por seus músculos bem definidos nas costas por cima da roupa. Estou elétrico, os níveis de dopamina em meu corpo se elevam a coeficientes estratosféricos, correspondo o beijo de uma maneira faminta e amorosa ao mesmo tempo, tocando, ouvindo, vendo, sentindo o gosto e respirando Jared Padalecki. Ele todo. Como se nós pudéssemos ser um só.

As mãos dele passeiam pelas laterais do meu corpo e agarram minha bunda, eu dou um pulinho e engancho meus tornozelos na cintura dele, sendo firmado pelas nádegas e continuando a beija-lo, só desgrudando para respirar e mesmo nesses momentos damos selinhos.

Jared caminha comigo pelo banheiro, talvez ficar se agarrando na entrada com o risco de ser pego a qualquer momento não fosse mesmo uma boa ideia, então ele entra no terceiro box fechado, e novamente me prensa contra a parede, descendo uma de suas mãos para a própria calça e abrindo-a, e então faz o mesmo com a minha.

– Eu to com tanta saudade, eu quero tanto você. – Ele sussurra de uma forma meio desesperada, do mesmo jeito que eu estou.

– Eu também, eu também, porra. – O beijo ofegante e dou um jeito de descer do colo de Jared, segurando o rosto masculino e com uma leve barba e dando mais alguns beijos molhados e cheios de língua, mordendo sua boca e puxando os lábios gananciosamente, querendo tudo para mim, e sendo correspondido com beijos animalescos da mesma maneira.

Me ajoelho na frente dele e suspiro trêmulo, ansioso ao ver o volume grosso e a cabeça avantajada e então puxo a cueca para baixo, libertando o falo veiúdo e cheio de pelos na base, muitos amigos meus odeiam pelos nas genitais de seus parceiros, mas, porra, Jared fica tão macho com esses pelos escuros coroando seu pau na base. Seguro com uma mão e puxo a pele para baixo, revelando a cabeça inchada que baba pré-gozo e fazendo minha boca salivar. Coloco-o todo na boca em seguida, chupo, mamo, beijo, mordo, e o engulo até a garganta, massageando as bolas intensamente enquanto faço isso, até ele curvar todo o corpo e gozar abundantemente.

Engulo todo o prazer delicioso de Jared, virando-o para a parede e sorrindo quando ele solta um gemidinho pela minha agressividade. Abaixo mais as calças, até os tornozelos dele e separo as nádegas uma da outra, quero ver aquele buraquinho rosado rodeado de pelos pulsar. Dou uma lambida e um cuspe, esfregando o dedo indicador e o metendo todo de uma vez. Quase gozo com o gemido manhoso que Jared dá, parece nem se importar que estamos em um lugar público, movimentando meu dedo quando ele suspira e logo metendo mais um, enquanto aperto a bunda musculosa que ele tem.

 _Deus, que tesão do caralho_ , parece que não transo a séculos. Chupo, dou mais alguns beijos no cuzinho que eu iria devorar logo em seguida e me levanto, puxando minha cueca para baixo e pegando um preservativo na carteira.

Cuspo na minha mão e me lubrifico, fazendo o mesmo em Jared e então posicionando meu pau em direção ao ânus dele. Abraço seu corpo e beijo sua nuca, sorrindo com os pelinhos arrepiados dele.

– Shh. – Sussurro quando começo a meter. – Vou fazer bem gostoso pra matar a saudade, amor.

Part _THREE_ : **JARED**

Estou tenso quando Jensen começa a introduzir seu pau em mim, ele é grosso, sempre vai doer no começo até eu me alargar para recebe-lo, mas quando ele me chama de amor meu corpo amolece, é como um relaxante hiper potente que me invade de um sentimento de felicidade novo. Associado com o tesão dos beijos nele na minha pele e a penetração, posso dizer que estou no paraíso.

As estocadas começam devagar, lentamente para eu me acostumar, até se tornarem erráticas e selvagens, nos beijamos para abafar nossos gemidos, e mordemos nas partes onde a roupa esconde.

Gozo de novo na parede do banheiro e Jensen dentro de mim, nossos corpos ficam tão trêmulos que quase despencamos no chão, mas um acaba escorando o outro em meio a mais beijos trocados.

Tudo que fizemos não passou de dez minutos, se demorássemos podíamos levantar suspeitas, e ninguém queria escândalo num banheiro de restaurante.

Nos vestimos novamente e eu o beijo mais uma vez, segurando-o pela cintura e me curvando um pouco para ele alcançar meus lábios.

– Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Eu não devia ter me afastado... – Falo com os olhos fechados e dou mais um beijinho.

– Nós precisamos conversar, Jay, mas não aqui. Vai na minha sala amanhã na hora do almoço, vou estar te esperando lá sozinho, okay?

– Sim. – Beijo mais uma vez e sinto quase uma dor física ao me separar do contato dele. Saio do box do banheiro e me ajeito da melhor maneira que posso na frente do espelho, meus lábios estão inchados de tanto serem mordidos e repuxados, mas estou recomposto.

Volto para a mesa e só vejo Jensen sair do banheiro depois de alguns segundos que estou sentado.

Se Chad reparou em alguma coisa diferente em mim, ele não falou nada. Nossos jantares vêm e nós comemos, bebemos um vinho e vamos para casa. Nego o sexo que ele tenta comigo na cama, e ele se vira para o lado, emburrado.

Eu quero Jensen. Quero ele todo. De todas as formas. Para sempre.

 _ **Continua...**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Guerra fria

Part _ONE:_ **JARED:**

Está quase na hora do almoço. Estou nervoso, pois não sei o que Jensen quer conversar comigo, eu gostaria de poder falar para ele que o amo e que quero largar Chad de vez para ficar com ele, mas as coisas não são tão simples como parecem.

Suspiro e escondo o rosto com as mãos, a minha sorte era que essa manhã eu tinha muito trabalho, então fiquei distraído até agora pouco, quando levantei para pegar um café e me dei conta de que já eram onze e meia. A ansiedade toma conta do meu corpo, tento voltar a digitar, mas meus dedos estão travados. A cada duas linhas de códigos que eu escrevo, três estão erradas.

Desisto de tentar terminar aquela configuração e coloco o computador em modo ocioso. Levanto da minha mesa com o estômago apertado, sentindo um calafrio por dentro, não sei porque estou desse jeito. Jensen só quer conversar, temos intimidade, não é para mim ficar assim.

Chego na frente do elevador e ele sobe alguns andares para me apanhar. Já dentro da caixa de metal, aperto o botão que corresponde ao andar onde Jensen trabalha e em pouquíssimo tempo estou lá.

Seco o suor das mãos na calça e limpo a minha boca com as costas da mão direita, indo até a sala que tinha o nome Jensen Ackles na porta e dando duas batidas, sento autorizado a entrar e assim o fazendo.

– Jensen? – Procuro ele com os olhos, mas não o encontro em sua mesa. Olho em volta e não encontro ninguém, franzindo a testa e ficando confuso. Ele gritou para mim entrar, alguém tem de estar aqui. Olho de volta para a mesa dele e então sinto um movimento atrás de mim. Braços passam pelos lados do meu corpo e mãos tampam meus olhos, enquanto uma boca sussurra rouca bem pertinho do meu ouvido.

– Adivinha quem é?

Sorrio e me viro para ele, olhando-o e me inclinando para beija-lo nos lábios carinhosamente.

– O cara mais sexy e gato da cidade?

– Errou, esse é quem está falando.

Rimos e então ele puxa minha mão em direção ao lado oposto de sua mesa, um canto do escritório onde há uma pequena mesa e duas cadeiras. Sobre a mesa há uma garrafa de vinho e dois pratos com cloches em cima deles, escondendo seu conteúdo.

– Que isso?

Olho Jensen com um sorriso de canto, com uma covinha repuxando minha bochecha para dentro e ele me convida a se sentar na cadeira, fazendo o mesmo na outra e servindo vinho nas duas taças.

– Um almoço, que tal?

Reviro os olhos.

– Ah meu Deus! Não me diga? – Não tinha como ser mais irônico. – Quis dizer qual o motivo desse almoço.

Pego a taça e a levo aos lábios, sorvendo o vinho tinto e deixando ele escorregar pela minha garganta, enquanto meu pomo de adão se movimenta. Os olhos de Jensen acompanham cada um dos meus movimentos, como um felino.

– Porque sim. – Diz ele. – Porque não? Nunca almoçamos juntos, achei que seria uma boa ideia. Não gostou?

Jensen faz um biquinho inconscientemente que é adorável, quero morde-lo agora mesmo.

– Claro que eu gostei, seu idiota. – Ele leva a taça a boca e eu o imito. – O que queria conversar?

Jensen balança a cabeça.

– Porque está tão tenso? Relaxa, Jay... – Ele diz e sorri. – Eu quero que você venha comigo pra San Francisco. Vão ser três dias em uma conferência da empresa. Eu fui escolhido para ir lá representar a Marshal e preciso de um técnico comigo. – Ele me olha ansioso. – O que me diz?

Sorrio de um canto ao outro do rosto, nem acredito nisso. Três dias inteiros com ele em uma cidade onde ninguém nos conhece. Tento não demonstrar a euforia que cresce dentro de mim.

– Eu... er... claro.

 _Deus_ , se meu professor de teatro da escola me visse tentando esconder os sentimentos dentro de mim do jeito que estou fazendo ele sentiria vergonha.

– Três dias inteiros da gente. Só nós dois. – Jensen pega minha mão em cima da mesa e eu sinto que ele está suando. De nervoso. A sala tem ar condicionado.

– Nossa... vai ser... – Não consigo nem completar minha frase, pois ele já atravessou a mesa e está me beijando. Nos atracamos no chão e ficamos nos beijando e nos esfregando até estarmos ambos duros dentro de nossas calças.

Para aliviar o tesão damos uma rapidinha de roupa e tudo, só abaixando o necessário, no chão ao lado da mesa. A minha sorte é que tinha um tapete bem fofo, então não fico dolorido.

Depois que gozamos ele sorri para mim e fica me olhando nos olhos um bom tempo, já estamos cobertos de novo, mas com os corpos trêmulos do orgasmo.

– Isso é tudo tão louco. – Digo e limpo minha garganta. – Quer dizer, nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer comigo, e com algo assim eu me refiro a você.

Rio e dou um selinho em um Jensen que presta toda a atenção em mim.

– Eu adoro estar com você.

Engulo em seco, não era isso que eu queria dizer, mas o que eu queria não era permitido. Não para ele.

Jensen morde o lábio e me dá mais um beijo, parece que ele entende o que eu quero dizer e que também está se contendo quando responde:

– Também adoro estar com você, Jay. Vamos almoçar agora?

Gargalhamos e ele me ajuda a levantar depois de já estar de pé.

Eu estava meio decepcionado por ele não ter falado do que eu achei que falaria, que era sobre nós, sobre o que temos, se é só sexo e eu estou entendendo errado ou tem algo a mais nisso.

Agora eu consigo admitir a mim mesmo que não é só sexo, que eu o amo, mas não sei se algum dia terei coragem de admitir para ele, não enquanto ele estiver quase casado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que um pequeno sentimento de decepção e frustração se instalava em mim, outro muito maior de felicidade se alastrava. Vamos ficar juntos três dias sem interrupções, sem namorados ligando atrás, sem se preocupar em não deixar marcas muito visíveis. Será que ele vai sair nas ruas de San Francisco comigo? Será que vai me levar ao cinema ou qualquer coisa assim? Eu quero leva-lo para fazer essas coisas. Preciso que ele queira também.

Part _TWO_ : **JENSEN**

Durante toda a manhã eu fiquei pensando em como falar ao Jared tudo que eu tinha que falar, sem assustá-lo e sem fazer com que ele corresse.

Meu sentimento parece recíproco, mas não é fácil pensar em me declarar para alguém mesmo assim. Pareço uma garota adolescente apaixonada. Suspiro e tomo um gole do meu café, correndo os olhos pelas faturas da empresa, tem algo que não está fechando, mas eu não consigo encontrar o que é.

Me distraio com os números e as várias páginas do documento e levo um susto quando o _beep_ da minha mesa toca. É Alona. Ela diz que o sr. Andrew quer falar comigo na sala dele.

Pego meu paletó e o visto, ajeitando minha aparência o melhor possível, falar com o presidente da empresa era sempre uma coisa tensa, aquele homem só pode ser bipolar. Uma hora ele está sorrindo e contando piadas e na outra ele te demite.

Já o vi fazendo isso.

Duas vezes.

Não acho que seja o caso comigo, as demissões que ele fazia tinham algum sentido, afinal, e eu sou um funcionário exemplar. Não tem jeito disso não soar arrogante e prepotente.

Vou para o elevador e subo até a cobertura, batendo na porta dele e sendo autorizado a entrar logo em seguida.

O homem deve ter por volta de uns cinquenta anos, não lembro exatamente, mas é um coroa muito bem conservado. A barba dele está grisalha assim como o cabelo e seu porte é de um atleta, perfeito no terno.

Sorrio e o cumprimento, sentando na cadeira em frente dele.

– Jensen, meu querido Jensen... – Ele começa, sua voz contrasta com sua pose de machão. Ela é fina e estridente, e eu sempre tenho que segurar a risada. – Deve estar se perguntando o que está fazendo aqui, não é mesmo?

Sinto que ele está no clima de brincadeira, então sorrio e digo fingindo surpresa:

– Mas, meu Deus, era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando. Como o senhor adivinhou?

Rimos e ele se espreguiça na cadeira.

– Eu te chamei porque preciso de um favor. Eu deveria ir para San Francisco numa conferência da empresa. Três dias. Um saco. – Sr. Andrew revira os olhos e cruza os dedos atrás da cabeça. – Na verdade as reuniões com o governo são de manhã, por duas horas, então o resto do dia seria livre para mim fazer o que quisesse.

Balanço a cabeça concordando, instigando-o a continuar.

– E onde eu entro nisso...

– Você vai no meu lugar. – Ele sorri meio maquiavélico. – Eu odeio tanto o governo, você não faz ideia, sr. Ackles. Se eu for lá eu vou acabar sendo preso por agredir algum deles. Preciso que faça isso por mim, vou ficar te devendo uma...

Sorrio, isso não seria uma má ideia.

– Que tal já me pagar esse favor? Preciso que alguém do TI vá comigo para, você sabe, me auxiliar no que eu precisar. Pode ser? – Minha cabeça explode em possibilidades ao ter Jared comigo em San Francisco, longe de qualquer um que conheçamos, por três dias inteiros.

– Leve quantos precisar, Jensen, só faça isso por mim. – Sr. Andrew sorriu e eu apertei sua mão depois que o assunto estava encerrado, já estava quase na hora do almoço e eu ainda nem tinha ido compra-lo.

Desço até o térreo e atravesso a rua rapidamente, até um restaurante que tinha ali. Jared já tinha comentado comigo sobre ser de um amigo dele, mas eu nunca tinha parado aqui.

É um lugar bonito, chique eu diria, não cinco estrelas, mas muito refinado. Peço dois almoços e tenho que quase brigar com a mulher que estava no caixa para ela me vender os pratos bonitos, as cloches, as taças e tudo que eu precisasse para um almoço romântico. Só consigo resolver a situação quando um loiro chega e eu tenho a impressão de que já o vi em algum lugar.

– Qual o problema, Amanda? – Ele pergunta e ela aponta para mim.

– O senhor ali quer comprar as cloches, os pratos, as taças, tudo da mesa, e isso não pode ser comprado...

– Eu já expliquei porque quero, é uma ocasião especial, caramba!

O loiro ri e me olha como se já me conhecesse a muito tempo.

– Tudo bem, pode dar a ele um par de cada coisa e o prato que ele pedir. Por minha conta. – Franzo a testa, confuso. O que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Ah, e uma garrafa do nosso melhor Merlot também.

Levo a mão a nuca e passo a mão pelos cabelos, sem entender porque o homem fez aquilo. Será que ele sabe de mim e de Jared? Meu coração acelera por um segundo ao pensar que Jared fala de mim para alguém... será que ele fala coisas boas? Fala que gosta de mim ou que está apaixonado? Talvez ele peça concelhos de como acabar com tudo...

– Ei – chamo atenção do loiro de olhos verdes, bem bonito por sinal. –, o que foi isso?

Ele dá uma pequena risadinha querendo dizer que sabe que eu sei.

– Vamos dizer que é um presente de um amigo. – Ele pisca e então se vira de costas, voltando para _sabe-se lá onde._

– Obrigado. – Digo, mas acho que ele nem ouviu.

Quando dá meio dia em ponto começo a ficar nervoso. Porque isso tem sempre que acontecer? Que saco, não é bom ficar se sentindo como um adolescente esperando o namoradinho. Mais uma vez. Passar por isso na adolescência de verdade já tinha sido bastante torturante.

Suspiro aliviado quando ele bate na porta e eu grito para ele entrar.

Conto sobre a viagem, ele aceita e então transamos. Ah, como transamos. Estar dentro dele parece o lugar mais seguro, confortável e maravilho para se viver, quero viver assim para sempre.

Meu coração dispara quando ele diz que me adora. Não é isso que ele quer dizer, seu olhar grita outra coisa. A mesma coisa que eu quero, mas só respondo que o adoro também.

De volta a mesa, ele tira a cloche de cima do seu prato e franze a testa por um tempo, analisando a comida.

– Esse é o macarrão do Stephen! – Ele diz sorrindo depois de um tempo. – É o meu favorito.

– É sim. Aliás, o seu amigo não quis me cobrar por essas coisas. Disse que era um presente. – Tomo mais um gole de vinho. – Ele sabe sobre mim? Digo... sobre nós?

Começo a comer, pois a cara do prato que eu pedi para mim estava ótima e eu estou morrendo de fome. Sexo realmente abre o apetite.

– Eu posso ter mencionado alguma coisa... – Jared diz sorrindo uma covinha, um menino travesso. – Ele é meu melhor amigo, Jen. Claro que ele sabe sobre você. Mas não se preocupe, ele nunca falaria nada a ninguém.

Dou de ombros.

– Eu sei. Só curiosidade, ele me tratou como se me conhecesse.

– É, ele é assim. É uma ótima pessoa, por sinal. Nos conhecemos quando éramos crianças, na escola, nem sei como ele estudava na mesma escola que eu. Sempre foi muito rico.

Com uma garfada na boca eu analiso o que Jared está me falando, não sei muito sobre o passado dele, esses dias em San Francisco serão de descobertas intensas, quero saber tudo dele. Até o que a tatuagem no seu quadril significa, ele não tem cara de ser a pessoa que tatua coisas só por tatuar, ainda mais naquela região que é ligeiramente intima.

– E você? Como foi sua infância?

Jared dá de ombros.

– Normal, eu acho. Brincava com meus amigos, tentava ir bem na escola para não levar bronca em casa. Nada fora do que uma criança faz. A não ser, é claro, pelos beijinhos que eu e meus amigos trocávamos atrás da igreja, enquanto nossos pais estavam na missa de domingo.

Jared gargalha e joga a cabeça para trás como uma criança, eu o observo admirado, sorrindo feito um idiota, e acompanho ele na risada.

– Ah, mas que safados. Enquanto seus pais estavam na missa vocês ficavam se pegando?

– Não era bem um _se pegando_. Tava mais pra um "é bom quando nossas bocas estão uma na outra, vamos fazer isso". Devia ter, o que, uns dez anos naquela época. Nem sabia o que era beijar.

– Usavam a língua? – Pergunto curioso, nem sei porque quero saber isso, mas bem lá no fundinho sinto um pouco de ciúme. É ridículo, mas não posso fazer nada contra.

– Às vezes. Uma vez senti até um deles de pau duro se esfregando em mim, mas disso eu não gostei na época. – Rio. "Na época". – Quando foi seu primeiro beijo?

Penso um pouco. Tinha sido com uma garota, disso eu tinha certeza. Qual era o nome? Beth. Acho que isso.

– Na oitava série. Com uma garota... – Jared sorri. – Aquela coisa de não saber o que se quer realmente e sair experimentando. Acho que o nome dela era Beth, meu pai vivia me empurrando para cima dela enquanto minha mãe dizia que eu não precisava gostar dela se eu não quisesse. Acho que ela sempre soube.

– Sabe o que é? Você devia ser o adolescente popular que todo mundo quer pegar. Estou errado?

Bebemos mais vinho sincronizados.

– Não, não está. Mas depois da Beth e de eu quase vomitar em cima dela quando ela enfiou a língua na minha boca, a minha popularidade baixou um pouco. Ela espalhou pela escola que eu era _bichinha_ porque tinha ficado com nojo de beijar ela, mas mesmo assim algumas garotas ainda davam em cima de mim. Garotos também passaram a ficar me mandando bilhetinhos secretos, a maioria se pagava de hétero, então ninguém podia saber o que eles estavam propondo.

– Típico ensino fundamental.

– Sim. Mas acabou que nunca fiquei com ninguém na minha escola, o primeiro garoto com quem eu fiquei foi o meu vizinho, atrás de uma árvore que tinha na minha casa. Ele se mudou da cidade um tempo depois. Acho que os pais dele descobriram, sorte a minha que não vieram tirar satisfação com o meu pai. Acho que ele teria me espancado se tivesse descoberto minha sexualidade quando eu era adolescente.

Jared suspira e parece estar longe dali, pensando, não me ignorando, mas absorvendo o que eu lhe disse e talvez lembrando das suas próprias experiências.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre nossos primeiros beijos e a nossa época de escola e quando nos damos conta já está na hora de voltar ao trabalho. Me despeço dele com um beijo lento e demorado, cheio de línguas se entrelaçando e mãos se acariciando, sentimentos sendo trocados e aumentados. Ele sorri e me empurra quando eu me esfrego nele.

– Desse pau duro eu gosto, mas não podemos agora.

Trocamos mais um selinho e então ele sai, voltando para a sua sala com um sorriso no rosto. Adoro vê-lo assim, sorrindo, feliz, é a coisa mais gratificante que eu poderia receber.

Part _THREE:_ **JARED**

A conferência em San Francisco era só na próxima semana, então ainda teria que esperar o tempo se arrastar até lá.

Todos os dias Jensen e eu damos um jeito de nos encontrarmos na empresa ou fora dela, nos parques da cidade enquanto levamos Harley e Sadie passear e, no sábado, finalmente temos mais tempo no Rotary.

Para a nossa sorte hoje as piscinas estavam vazias, a noite de sexta tinha sido chuvosa e manhã de sábado estava fria.

Jensen nada de um lado ao outro na piscina e eu observo da borda seu corpo deslizando pela água até mim.

– Eu tenho uma surpresa para você em San Francisco.

Ele diz e eu o envolvo com meus braços, roubando-lhe um beijo e afastando meu cabelo molhado do rosto.

– Que surpresa? – Pergunto curioso e o aperto, sentindo seu volume começar a crescer na sunga colada na minha.

– É surpresa. Só vai saber quando chegarmos lá.

Reviro os olhos e o viro na piscina, prensando-o contra a borda. Beijo o pescoço dele e desço minhas mãos pelo corpo malhado de Jensen, apertando e ouvindo ele suspirar com meus toques.

– Jen... me conta o que é... – Falo manhoso perto do ouvido dele e lambo o lóbulo da orelha, chegando com minhas mãos até a bunda de Jensen e apertando entre meus dedos. Solto um suspiro ao sentir o quão durinhas e fartas são as nádegas, fico duro na hora.

– Nada... hmmm, nada disso, Padalecki. – Ele tenta se soltar das minhas mãos, mas eu não deixo, gargalhando contra seu pescoço e o prensando mais.

– Ah, eu preciso tentar, né?

Olho nos olhos de Jensen e o beijo de novo, virando-o de costas para mim e o dobrando seu peito sobre o chão de pedras. Colo meu peito nas costas de Jensen e enfio as mãos dentro da cueca dele, esfregando meu pau duríssimo na sua bunda e suspirando de tesão.

– Porra, eu quero te comer... – Sinto Jensen estremecer embaixo de mim e soltar um gemido meio desesperado, olhando para mim por cima do ombro e sorrindo maroto.

– Pensei que não ia falar isso nunca.

Meu sorriso aumenta, assim como meu tesão, quando ele começa a rebolar a bunda para trás, procurando contato comigo. Abaixo a sunga de Jensen e a minha, esfregando minha ereção descoberta na bunda dele para instiga-lo, não iria fode-lo desse jeito. Queria prepara-lo muito bem e fazer ele ficar bem relaxado, mas essa fricção é deliciosa.

– Hmmm... Jared... – Jensen geme manhoso e vira mais o rosto para nos beijarmos. O ângulo é horrível e desconfortável, mas precisamos disso.

Levo a mão até o pau dele e o masturbo na mesma velocidade em que meu pau desliza entre as nádegas dele, me masturbando indiretamente.

– Jen... tão gostoso, amor... mmm... – Ronrono no ouvido dele e ficamos assim até ambos gozarmos na água da piscina. Espero que a filtragem seja logo.

Subo as nossas sungas e o viro para mim de novo, tendo seus braços no meu pescoço logo em seguida e uma boca desesperada para ser beijada.

– Sadie! – Chamo, depois de já ter vestido uma roupa confortável e pegado a guia para poder correr com ela no parque.

– Por que mesmo eu não posso ir junto?

Chad pergunta mais uma vez e eu reviro os olhos.

– Porque esse é o meu momento com a minha garota. – Sorrio quando a vejo e me abaixo para fazer carinho nela. – Vai beber umas com seus amigos, sei lá. Outro dia você vem com a gente.

Rio quando falo isso, parecia que estava falando com uma criança e ele cruza os braços no peito.

– Pensei que eu fosse o namorado e ela o cachorro.

– Você é, mas Sadie está comigo muito antes de você, Chad. – Dou de ombros. – Ela tem seu lugar que ninguém pode ocupar, e isso inclui corridas aos domingos. – Pisco para ele e engato a guia na coleira de Sadie, dando tchau para o Chad quando saio pela porta.

Corremos pelas calçadas até chegar no parque em que tinha combinado com Jensen ontem. Diminuo a velocidade e ando ao lado de Sadie, ela me acompanha e fica com a língua para fora, começando a correr de repente e quase me arrastando, a acompanho para onde ela quer ir e sorrio quando vejo Jensen, ela está correndo para o Harley.

Quando chegamos perto o suficiente os dois cachorros ficam se olhando e andando em círculos um atrás do outro até se reconhecerem pelo cheiro.

– Acho que eles já se conhecem também. – Rio e Jensen se inclina para me dar um selinho.

– Parece que sim. Até nossos cachorros já estão querendo alguma coisa um com o outro.

– Pode ser só amizade.

– Duvido. Conheço meu Harley. Ele não é muito de amizades...

Mordo o lábio e começamos a andar juntos, depois de soltar os cachorros para eles correrem livres no parque. Vamos até um carrinho de sorvete e Jensen fica insistindo até me cansar e conseguir pagar pelo que eu peço.

– Não gosto que fique pagando as coisas para mim. Me sinto a garota da relação. – Olho Jensen com um biquinho que eu nem sabia que estava fazendo, tentando parecer bravo, mas desistindo dessa ideia quando ele sorri para mim.

– Não se sinta, eu só gosto de te pagar as coisas.

Outro sorriso brota no meu rosto e sinto um braço passando pela minha cintura, enquanto vamos andando até um gramado e tomamos o sorvete sentados e encostados em uma árvore.

– Como você consegue ser tão sexy tomando um sorvete? – Jensen pergunta quando estou quase no fim do meu cascão e eu franzo a testa, dando de ombros logo em seguida.

– Você é que é um tarado e que fica vendo putaria em tudo.

– Não, não, não. Eu não vejo putaria em tudo. Eu vejo bastante putaria em você. – As maçãs das minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas e ele sorri maroto, subindo no meu colo e segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos. Olho nos olhos dele e vejo as pupilas dilatadas, antes dele lamber a minha bochecha e os meus lábios.

– Estava sujo.

Ele diz inocente e eu levo uma mão as costas dele e a outra na cabeça, para puxa-lo até mim.

– Ah é? Aqui também tá sujo. – Beijo o pescoço dele e depois subo para a boca. Nos beijamos e nos esfregamos até estarmos doloridos de tão duros.

– Como nós vamos andar por aí com essas barracas armadas agora?

Olho para os lados e não vejo ninguém, tínhamos andado até uma parte vazia do parque e ninguém mais tinha vindo até aqui, então uma ideia vem a minha cabeça e eu lambo os lábios.

– Não precisamos.

Nós dois estamos com shorts de elástico, então é fácil para mim abaixa-los e pegar nossas duas ereções na mão.

– Ahh, Jay, puta merda, você tá ficando doido. – Ele fecha os olhos e morde o lábio quando eu aperto nossos paus juntos e começo a masturba-los rápido, a adrenalina de poder ser pego a qualquer momento me dá tesão e eu tenho certeza que tem o mesmo efeito nele.

Me desencosto da árvore e tomo os lábios de Jensen nos meus, sem parar de bater punheta para nós dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Vai dizer que não dá um tesão poder ser pego a qualquer momento? – Sussurro no ouvido dele e mordo o lóbulo, sentindo ele se contrair na minha mão.

– Eu vou... hmm, Jared eu vou gozar.

– Goza pra mim, Jen, goza bem gostoso.

O corpo de Jensen se arqueia e ele se controla para não gemer alto quando se derrama na minha mão. Não preciso de muito mais do que ouvir os gemidos dele para gozar logo em seguida.

Ficamos ofegantes e abraçados, com o pau de cada um já de volta na cueca esperando as contrações do orgasmo passarem para podermos levantar.

Nem acredito que realmente fiz isso.

Me pergunto se tem algo que eu não faria com Jensen ou por Jensen, e isso me assusta. Preciso que ele sinta o mesmo, caso contrário não sei mais o que fazer.

 _ **Continua...**_


	13. Chapter 13 - San Francisco - Jared

Part _ONE:_ **JARED**

Chad ainda está fazendo dezenas de perguntas sobre porque eu é que tem que ir acompanhar o gerente de contas para San Francisco. A maioria eu ignoro, não teria como eu responder nem que não fosse Jensen a ter me convidado. Como eu saberia o que se passa na cabeça do meu superior para ele me convidar para acompanha-lo?

Depois dele se sentir ridículo por me encher de perguntas desconfiadas, me dá um beijo, mas eu acabo transformando-o num mero selinho, pois não abro a boca para a sua língua serpentina.

Tenho sido meio frio com ele ultimamente, mas simplesmente não consigo mais fingir que continuo o desejando ou gostando dele, agora que admiti que sinto algo a mais do que só sexo por Jensen.

Coloco a minha mala dentro do táxi que Jensen tinha mandado para me buscar e Chad segura minha cintura, tentando me beijar mais profundamente de novo antes de eu entrar no carro.

– Ei, o que foi? – Ele pergunta, mas não tenho como responder aquilo.

– Nada, eu só... só estou cansado eu acho. Desculpe.

Forço um sorriso amarelo e o beijo decentemente, deixando que a sua língua se enrosque na minha. Sinto um estranho sentimento de culpa e entro no táxi, acenando para ele quando ele acena para mim e então fechando os olhos com força e ajeitando meu cabelo.

Chegaríamos em San Francisco à tarde e só na terça é que os três dias começariam a contar, então teríamos na verdade quatro noites lá.

Stephen ligou para um amigo dele que tem um restaurante francês, segundo ele maravilhoso, na _Lombard St._ e fez uma reserva no meu nome. Também quero fazer uma surpresa para o Jensen quando chegarmos lá.

O que mais me doeu foi ter que deixar minha garota Sadie por quatro dias, espero que Chad cuide bem dela, caso contrário ele irá perder as bolas quando eu voltar.

O táxi para na frente do prédio de Jensen e logo ele desce com as malas e Tom a tiracolo. Reviro os olhos quando eles se beijam apaixonadamente e suspiro, apertando os punhos sem nem me dar conta de o estar fazendo. _Idiotas._

– Oi. – Ele me cumprimenta quando chega, e mantem uma distância bem segura, já que seu namorado ainda está nos observando. Provavelmente deve ter inventado uma super história de porque precisava de um cara do TI na conferência.

– Oi. – Respondo sorrindo levemente, nada que pudesse ser taxado como suspeito por alguém com olhos azuis do lado de fora.

O carro dá partida em direção ao aeroporto e só quando estamos a uma boa distância é que ele chega mais perto de mim e segura meu rosto para me beijar. Correspondo, mas ainda com um pé atrás de ciúme e sinto que Jensen nota, fica confuso por alguns segundos e então parece entender.

– Está com ciúmes? – Ele pergunta e ri e eu fecho ainda mais minha cara. – Jay, qual é...

– Não. Pode rir. Fique à vontade.

Bufo e me encosto na janela.

Jensen chega mais perto de mim e abraça minha cintura, me puxando para encaixar nossos corpos, enquanto ele deita a cabeça no meu ombro e beija meu pescoço.

– Acho que não é bom eu levantar suspeitas não tratando Tom como eu tratava antes, né? – Ele pergunta e beija minha bochecha. Ainda estou meio bravo, mas nem sei porque, então quando Jensen puxa meu rosto e beija meus lábios, esqueço qualquer coisa que estava me chateando, correspondendo ao beijo na mesma intensidade com que Jensen comandava.

– Me desculpe... – Sussurro quando nossas bocas se separam e olho para o chão do carro, constrangido.

– Não fica assim, amor, tudo bem.

Sorrio fraco e então vamos abraçados até o aeroporto, ainda dentro do carro. Quando chegamos, fazemos o check-in e algum tempo depois estamos embarcando no avião.

Sento na janela e Jensen ao meu lado. Para a nossa sorte o outro assento estava vazio, então só ficaríamos nós dois naquela fileira e isso por si só já me deixava mais animado, já que poderia ficar mais livre com Jensen.

Quando o avião começa a decolar aperto firme os braços da poltrona, não que eu tivesse medo, mas aquela _banheira_ estava balançando muito.

Reviro os olhos quando o loiro metido do meu lado ri ao perceber que eu estava um tanto receoso quanto a decolagem do avião.

– Você tem medo de aviões, Jay?

– É claro que não. – Respondo num sussurro gritado. – É só... esse está balançando mais do que o último com o qual eu voei. É só isso, tá legal.

– Me engana que eu gosto. – Jensen ainda disse e fez eu soltar uma mão do braço da poltrona, entrelaçando seus dedos com os meus e me dando um selinho. – Tá tudo bem, eu tô aqui com você.

Sorrio quando ele diz isso, apesar de não adiantar nada para o meu receio, aquece o meu coração saber que ele se preocupa com essa coisa boba de não deixar eu sentir medo de voar de avião.

Algum tempo depois de decolarmos, quando o avião entra em um silêncio absoluto e todos parecem dormir ou prestar atenção em outra coisa, Jensen se levanta da poltrona dele e me cutuca para mim me levantar e o seguir.

– Onde estamos indo? – Sussurro no ouvido dele quando chego bem perto e estamos andando pelo corredor até o fundo do avião.

– Shhh. – Jensen responde virando o rosto pra mim rapidamente e colocando o dedo indicador sobre o lábio.

Continuei o seguindo até o banheiro, onde uma cortina escondia os dois reservados do resto dos passageiros.

Jensen se vira para mim e sorri maroto, me empurrando contra a porta do banheiro masculino e me fazendo entrar ali dentro. Nos beijamos atracados na parede, no pouco espaço que o banheiro oferece, e eu desço os beijos para o pescoço dele, mordendo a pele e dando um chupão forte que com certeza deixaria marca. Hoje eu posso, até o final da viagem o hematoma já vai ter sumido, mas enquanto estivermos juntos aqui quero marca-lo.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo. – Digo sussurrando e sorrindo, com os lábios inchados de tantos beijos trocados.

– Nem você, olha o tamanho dessa ereção.

Mordo o lábio e baixo os olhos para nossas cinturas e ambos estamos duros.

– Você trouxe camisinha? – Pergunto e ele assente, tirando do bolso da calça e me mostrando ela. Abro a minha cinta e a dele, passando para os botões e zíperes.

Depois de abaixar nossas duas calças só o suficiente, agarro o pau dele e o beijo de novo, masturbando-o enquanto isso e sentindo a resistência da pele do prepúcio por estar seca.

Me ajoelho e o coloco na boca, chupando e umedecendo para a pele conseguir se esticar direito. Jensen geme e suspira baixo, controlando-se, pois se formos pegos vamos presos por atentado violento ao pudor.

Coloco tudo na boca e lambo a base com a língua, acariciando as bolas enquanto ele agarra meu cabelo e me puxa pra cima.

– Se continuar me chupando eu vou gozar agora mesmo.

Sorrio e dou mais um selinho, eu mal tinha começado.

– Não seria má ideia, mas tenho outros planos pra essa ereção. Senta na privada. – Mando e ele obedece prontamente, descolando o seu membro da barriga e o balançando para mim, com um sorriso malicioso rasgado na cara.

Coloco a camisinha nele e subo em cima do seu colo, uma perna de cada lado, dificultado pelo pouquíssimo espaço onde os meus pés podem ficar apoiados, e então seguro o membro de Jensen, cuspindo na minha mão e o lubrificando e descendo em cima logo em seguida. Só paro quando o sinto inteiro dentro de mim e então solto o ar que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Jensen me beija e acaricia meu rosto, sussurrando para mim relaxar e olhar nos seus olhos.

Começo a cavalgada lentamente e vou aumentando o ritmo conforme nossos corpos necessitam. Quando Jensen chega ao ápice, ele sai de dentro de mim e faz com que eu me sente na privada e abra as pernas, colocando meu membro na boca logo em seguida enquanto enfia dois dedos em mim. Me derramo na boca dele tampando minha própria boca para não gritar com a delicia do orgasmo associado a caricia na minha próstata.

Sorrio cansado para ele e recebo mais um beijo apaixonado.

– Nós somos malucos. – Sussurro.

– Somos.

Ele me ajuda a me recompor novamente e fecha a própria calça, jogando um pouco de água no rosto para acalmar sua pele quente e vermelha.

Voltamos aos nossos lugares e eu estou bem mais relaxado agora e nem vejo o resto do voo, pois acabo sendo vencido pelo cansaço da rapidinha no banheiro.

Um táxi está nos esperando do lado de fora do aeroporto e vai nos levar para o hotel. Já era de tarde quando pousamos, e até chegarmos no quarto do hotel – onde aconteceria a conferência no salão de festas – já é quase noite.

– Quer ir pro banho primeiro ou eu vou?

– Tanto faz, se quiser pode ir primeiro enquanto eu arrumo as nossas malas. – Eu digo. Seria melhor ele ir primeiro porque enquanto isso eu poderia pedir um taxi para nos levar ao restaurante.

– Okay, aproveita e olha o menu do hotel pra gente pedir um jantar.

Sorrio para ele, com uma sobrancelha levantada e ar de trunfo. Não sei porque, já que era só um jantar, mas parecia especial. Tudo era especial, pois era nossa primeira, e talvez única, chance de sairmos juntos como namorados.

 _Há!_ A voz na minha cabeça zomba de mim. _Namorados..._

– Não vamos jantar aqui. – Falo e me aproximo dele, passando as mãos pela sua cintura. – Eu tenho uma surpresa também.

– Tem, é? E o que seria? – Ele passa os braços por cima dos meus ombros e me dá um beijinho breve, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés.

– Surpresa.

Jensen revira os olhos e me beija de novo, mais intenso dessa vez, com mais paixão, mais carinho, mais língua, e eu correspondo igualmente, ficando meio excitado com aqueles barulhos que nossas bocas estavam fazendo e a proximidade com o corpo dele.

– Tudo bem, vou tomar banho então, senhor das surpresas.

Enquanto Jensen está no banheiro chamo o táxi e arrumo nossas malas nos armários, me surpreendendo quando finalmente noto que a cama que tinha no quarto era de casal. Espero que ele tenha reservado esse quarto e não a empresa.

Quando ele sai do banheiro mordo o lábio olhando seu corpo envolto só pela toalha na cintura e algumas gotas de água ainda escorrendo pelo abdômen.

Então me levanto, pego uma roupa e vou para o banheiro, antes que o ataque ali mesmo, de novo, antes de irmos jantar.

A fachada do restaurante é linda assim como tudo nessa rua, ela tinha motivos para ser a mais famosa de San Francisco.

Jensen sorri e olha para mim, me dando um selinho quando saímos do carro e pegando minha mão. Estranho por um segundo, já que nunca tínhamos saído de mãos dadas na rua, mas o contato é bom, então o guio até a entrada e, a _hostess,_ até a nossa mesa.

– Nossa, Jay, esse restaurante é lindo. – Ele comenta assim que sentamos em nossos lugares. O lugar tinha um clima bem romântico por si só, mas a nossa mesa tinha um toque especial que eu mesmo pedi. Jensen parece gostar, pois ele olha tudo com um sorriso enorme no rosto que me faz querer beija-lo, e eu assim o faço, pois estamos em San Francisco e nessa cidade tudo será permitido.

– Que bom que gostou. – Respondo depois que solto seus lábios.

– Como você conseguiu reserva aqui? Já ouvi falar desse lugar e sei que ele é um dos mais requisitados da cidade...

– Falei com um amigo, que tem um amigo que é dono daqui. – Dou de ombros.

– Aquele tal de Ste-...

Jensen fez um biquinho para fizer o nome do Stephen, parecendo não se lembrar dele e ao mesmo tempo estar enciumado.

– Stephen.

– Esse mesmo. Qual é a dele?

Rio baixo, ele não poderia ser mais direto.

– Ele é um amigo de infância. Já te falei dele. – Pedimos um vinho e nossos pratos para o garçom, ele anota e nos deixa à sós novamente. – Ele me ajudou em umas épocas difíceis... mesmo depois de termos brigado feio.

Suspiro ao lembrar daquilo.

– _Jared Tristan Padalecki! Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez. Você tem merda na cabeça?! – Stephen grita comigo de novo, estamos no quarto da casa dele, corri pra cá depois que o Mitch me bateu ontem à noite._

 _Na noite anterior quando eu cheguei, Stephen tinha me abraçado e me consolado, mesmo depois de eu ter revelado toda a verdade sobre o meu namorado/marido para ele, desde o começo quando me apaixonei e depois quando fui morar com ele e agora que ele estava se transformando em outra pessoa, mas hoje ele estava muito bravo comigo._

– _O que você quer que eu faça, Stephen? – Ele está me xingando porque eu quero voltar para casa de Mitch, mas não tem como eu ficar aqui para sempre e... Mitch deve estar preocupado comigo._

– _Fique aqui. Largue aquele canalha e venha morar aqui, Deus! Por acaso você não está entendendo que está vivendo um relacionamento abusivo? – As veias do pescoço de Stephen estão estufadas e vermelhas, nunca vi ele tão bravo. – Será que eu vou ter que enumerar de novo as coisas que ele faz com você e que você nem se dá conta de que ele não deveria fazer?! Ele te xinga, te humilha, te bate, te queima com cigarro, te trai, te força a fazer sexo, e mais coisas que eu não quero nem lembrar que você me falou. E depois, quando você está chorando e com medo ele vai lá e implora por perdão, faz promessas falsas que no fundo, no fundo, você sabe que são mentiras descaradas. Você não é assim, Jared, nos conhecemos a mais de três anos, porra, eu sou seu melhor amigo e você é o meu. Eu não quero que você se submeta a isso..._

– _Eu não estou me submetendo a nada. Eu estou lá porque quero, ele nunca me amarrou para mim não ir embora._

– _Não fisicamente. Mas psicologicamente ele te sufoca tanto que você passa a fazer coisas que eu sei que você jamais faria. Me ouve, Jay, por favor. Eu não conto a ninguém o motivo de você estar aqui, eu invento qualquer coisa pros meus pais, eu te prometo que vai ficar tudo bem._

– _Está tudo bem, Stephen. Eu estou feliz com Mitch e vou ficar com ele. Somos amigos, mas eu não quero que se meta na minha vida pessoal desse jeito._

– _Não me importa o que você quer sobre isso. Importa o que você não está enxergando. Você precisa de um profissional pra colocar nessa sua cabecinha que um relacionamento amoroso não tem que ser assim, não é pra ser um jogo de hierarquia. Você não sabe disso porque é seu primeiro namorado, mas confia em mim e faz isso por mim._

– _Não. E quer saber? Me desculpe ter aparecido aqui. – Levanto da cama dele com os olhos marejados e o coração acelerado. Uma pequena parte de mim concorda com ele, mas o resto diz que o melhor que eu vou conseguir na vida é Mitch e se eu o abandonar eu vou acabar sozinho para o resto da vida. Vou para a porta e Stephen vem atrás de mim, ainda falando sobre eu ser um covarde por aceitar essa condição que eu vivo com Mitch._

 _Mas... será que ela é tão ruim assim? É o jeito de Mitch ser meio bruto as vezes, mas no geral ele é uma boa pessoa. Não é mesmo? Ele já fez coisas boas por mim._

 _Os pais de Stephen ficam assustados quando me veem saindo pela porta e Stephen me xingando e logo depois eu ouço ele cair no choro na porta de entrada quando eu saio. Tenho vontade de voltar e me desculpar com ele, mas não o faço._

 _Só sigo de volta para a casa de Mitch._

– Terra para Jared Padalecki. – Jensen diz e eu olho para ele, finalmente prestando atenção que ele estava falando comigo.

– Oi? – Pergunto confuso, tinha me perdido em lembranças antigas de novo.

– Está tudo bem? – Seu tom de voz revela que ele está preocupado comigo e eu sorrio, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. – Parecia bem longe daqui...

– Eu estava lembrando de umas coisas que eu queria esquecer. – Agradeço ao garçom quando ele serve a minha taça com o vinho rosé e a levo aos lábios.

– Que coisas? Me fale sobre o seu passado tenebroso, sr. Padalecki. – É claro que ele não fala por mal, está brincando pois não sabe que meu passado realmente é tenebroso, mas mesmo assim isso causa um desconforto em mim. – Tem a ver com aquele tal namorado que você me disse aquela vez?

Balanço a cabeça afirmativamente, só tinha citado Mitch uma vez para Jensen, e nem tinha falado seu nome, apenas mencionei que havia tido um relacionamento abusivo no passado e não queria entrar em outro. Acho que está na hora dele saber tudo sobre mim, se ainda me quiser, quem sabe não seja ele mesmo o cara.

– Eu vou... começar do começo...

 _Saí mais cedo da escola hoje porque tive uma aula vaga, então vou para o parque andar de skate na pista._

 _Nenhum dos meus outros amigos, que andam comigo de skate, teve a mesma sorte com a aula, então só a minha turma foi dispensada, logo eu sou o único na pista a essa hora e o parque também está bem vazio, a não ser por um cara que eu vi sentado num banco ali perto quando entrei._

 _Treino minhas manobras e a que eu vou fazer no campeonato e tudo está indo bem, os meus movimentos são perfeitos, moldados em horas de treinos, mas alguma coisa na próxima rampa que eu vou treinar faz com que eu escorregue e caia. Estava muito rápido para conseguir chegar no topo daquela curva, então quando caio, bato a cabeça com força no chão e meu skate voa longe._

 _Tudo ao meu redor gira e um zumbido grita no meu ouvido. Levo a mão a cabeça e está sangrando. O tempo parece passar devagar, eu pisco com uma certa demora e o homem que segura meus ombros e me olha nos olhos parece um fantasma._

– _Garoto?! Ei, você tá me ouvindo? – Ele pergunta, minha língua parece gelatina e eu não consigo responder, porque não consigo falar._

 _Ele parece desesperado e me pega no colo, correndo comigo pelo parque entre as árvores. As coisas estão começando a ficar escuras e a última coisa que eu vejo é o carro dele e ele dizendo que vai me levar para o hospital._

 _Não sei quanto tempo passei desacordado, mas quando abro os olhos estou num quarto todo branco e a minha mãe está do meu lado, segurando a minha mão e com os olhos marejados._

– _Meu filho! Oh meu Deus!_

 _Ela beija meu rosto e eu sinto um pouco de dor na cabeça. Tem uma faixa em volta dela, posso sentir a pressão._

 _Depois de me beijar, minha mãe chama o médico que me conta o que houve e diz que eu só preciso ficar alguns dias em observação e então estou liberado._

 _Obviamente minha mãe me proibiu de andar de skate, mas sei que isso não vai durar. Só estou preocupado com o meu bebê e onde ele foi parar depois que eu cai lá na pista._

 _Não vejo mais aquele homem que me levou para o hospital, queria agradecer a ele, minha mãe disse que já o fez, mas eu queria fazer eu mesmo._

 _Depois que sou liberado do hospital, passo mais uma semana sem poder sair de casa, com a minha mãe me observando agora e depois desse tempo, quando saio da escola em um dia qualquer, vou ao parque novamente dar uma olhada se o meu skate estava por lá._

 _Quem sabe eu tivesse dado sorte e ele caiu em algum lugar escondido, onde ninguém o pegou ainda._

 _Estou olhando embaixo de todas as rampas, até as que eu nem tinha usado naquele dia, e então sinto alguém tocar meu ombro e me viro rápido por instinto._

 _É o homem careca, aquele que me levou pro hospital e possivelmente salvou minha vida, já que só estava eu e ele no parque e se eu ficasse ali esperando alguém passar poderia ter morrido de hemorragia._

– _Ah, oi. – Ele diz. – Está procurando por isso?_

 _Olho para a mão dele e meu bebê está lá. Sorrio largo e agarro ele da mão do homem, sentindo a lixa nos meus dedos e quase ficando emocionado._

– _Obrigado. – Digo e abraço o homem que parece ficar meio sem reação por alguns instantes. Ele é bem mais velho do que eu, mas eu sou alto, então temos quase a mesma altura. – Desculpe por isso, foi meio que impulso. – Falo constrangido sobre o abraço. – E obrigado também por ter me levado pro hospital, eu podia ter morrido._

– _Nah, não me agradeça por isso. Aliás, eu sou Mitch Pileggi_

 _Sentamos juntos em um banco ali perto e começamos a conversar, ele é muito interessante, surpreendentemente. Eu tinha aceitado o convite dele de se sentar só para não me sentir culpado, o cara tinha me salvado e o mínimo que eu podia fazer era dar um pouco de atenção para ele, mas eu estava começando a gostar dos assuntos._

 _Noto que ele chega mais perto de mim enquanto vai falando, mas não digo nada._

 _Descubro que ele também andava de skate até seus vinte e poucos anos e até ganhou algumas competições._

– _Você tem namorada? – Ele pergunta como quem não quer nada. Coro, mas decido falar a verdade, ele nem me conhece mesmo._

– _Não... – Mordo o lábio. – na verdade eu sou gay._

 _Abaixo o olhar e ele segura meu queixo, me fazendo olha-lo de novo._

– _Ei, não precisa se envergonhar não. Eu também sou._

 _Sorrio fraco e nem tenho tempo de processar direito a informação quando ele me beija. Fico assustado por alguns segundos, mas então correspondo, eu podia fazer isso por ele, não podia? Ele salvou minha vida. E beija bem._

 _Ele se desculpa quando nossas bocas se separam, mas eu dou de ombros, dizendo que tudo bem._

 _Depois daquilo ele pediu o meu número e começamos a sair. Primeiro no cinema, depois para jantar e as coisas foram evoluindo tão rápido que eu não tenho nem tempo de respirar direito._

– O filho da mãe te seduziu! – Jensen diz controlando a voz e socando a mesa bem levemente para mostrar seu descontentamento, mas sem chamar a atenção das pessoas ao redor.

– Eu... é... – Engulo em seco, nervoso. Não deveria ter começado a contar aquilo aqui, era para nós termos um jantar romântico e não eu falando do meu passado. – Acho melhor terminar de te contar outra hora, Jen, não era pra eu estar te deixando nervoso, deveríamos estar tendo um jantar romântico...

– Não, me desculpe, eu prometo que vou me controlar. Só quero saber o que fim levou esse filho da mãe, ele não podia ter te seduzido nessa idade e ainda mais depois do seu acidente. Quantos anos ele tinha exatamente?

– Quarenta e cinco.

Jensen morde o lábio nervoso e não diz nada, me dando a deixa para continuar, mas ficando visivelmente irritado.

Conto a ele sobre como meus pais regiram sobre eu ser gay e estar saindo com um cara bem mais velho. Eles tinham descoberto por terceiros, vizinhos fofoqueiros. Conto também que eles quiseram denunciar Mitch para a polícia, mas eu implorei para que não fizessem isso, e logo depois disso meu pai me expulsou de casa.

 _Estou na rua, andando só com uma mochila com as minhas coisas. Minha mãe tentou impedir que meu pai me mandasse embora de casa, mas não adiantou de nada._

 _O céu troveja e eu começo a sentir os primeiros pingos de chuva e logo uma tempestade começa. Estou encharcado, deixando as lágrimas correrem livres pelo meu rosto e soluçando alto, em direção a casa do Stephen, quando ouço um carro buzinando para mim da rua._

 _Olho e vejo Mitch lá dentro, me chamando para entrar no carro e abrindo a porta logo em seguida._

– _Ei, docinho, o que está fazendo na rua?_

 _Olho para ele tremulo de frio e por estar chorando._

– _M-meu pa-ai me ex-pulso-ou de c-casa._

 _Falo gaguejando, com um nó na garganta. Mitch me abraça e diz que vai ficar tudo bem e novamente eu me sinto grato, mais uma vez ele me salvou, mais uma vez eu só pude contar com ele._

 _Ele me leva para a casa dele pela primeira vez e depois de me dar banho, acariciando meu corpo de uma forma desnecessária e que eu não queria naquela hora, mas que não digo nada, afinal estava na casa dele, ele me põe na cama sem roupas e se deita comigo._

 _Não digo nada mais uma vez quando ele me abraça e começa a se esfregar em mim, não acho que eu tenha esse direito de reclamar, ele está fazendo um favor pra mim, sem falar que somos quase namorados._

– Vocês – Jensen limpa a garganta e aperta a minha mão, que eu nem sabia que ele estava segurando. Lembrar daquilo é doloroso, mesmo ainda não estando na pior parte. –, você sabe, ...?

– Transamos? – Ele confirma. – Sim. Foi a minha primeira vez...

– Desgraçado! – Jensen exclama e olha em volta para ver se alguém ouviu. – Jay, eu sinto muito por esse filho da mãe...

– Não sinta. Eu estou bem. Isso já faz tempo e...

– Mesmo assim, você não devia ter passado por isso.

Suspiro e ele se aproxima de mim com a cadeira, me abraçando forte como se quisesse me proteger do mundo e eu me sinto assim, protegido no conforto do corpo dele.

Decido que agora não é a melhor hora para mim contar as piores partes, não quero estragar a nossa noite, então beijo a cabeça dele e sorrio.

– Obrigado. – Jensen espera que eu continue quando eu digo isso, mas eu nego com a cabeça.

– Jay, confia em mim.

Mordo a parte interna das minhas bochechas e o olho nos olhos.

– Eu confio, juro que sim, só... hoje não. Vamos falar de coisas boas, Jen. Estamos só nós aqui nessa cidade, não é a hora pra ficar falando disso. Vamos aproveitar.

– Tudo bem. Concordo com você.

Ele diz, mas parece que não está cem por cento convencido. Me inclino e beijo Jensen amorosamente, demonstrando que confio nele sim e estou falando a verdade quando digo que só não quero estragar o nosso momento e então ele parece acreditar mais.

Nunca pensei que fosse contar toda essa história a alguém, que fosse confiar em alguém nesse nível. As únicas pessoas que sabem de tudo são Stephen e o meu psicólogo. Meus pais só ficaram sabendo por cima, nem dos cigarros marcados na minha pele eu contei.

O dr. Brenner sabe porque, obviamente, precisei contar para ele durante a nossas sessões e Stephen porque foi quem me ajudou a passar por tudo aquilo.

Mesmo eu sendo um tremendo filho da mãe com ele.

Eu o amo por isso e sou grato, mas aprendi que gratidão não tem a ver com dever favores, tem a ver com o reconhecimento de uma pessoa por alguém que lhe prestou um auxilio quando ninguém mais quis, segundo o dicionário e segundo a mim mesmo.

 _ **Continua...**_


	14. Chapter 14 - San Francisco - Jensen

Part _TWO:_ **JENSEN**

A raiva que brota dentro de mim depois que Jared me conta sobre uma pequena parte do seu passado me assusta. Nunca havia sentido uma coisa ruim tão forte por alguém, e, pelo que imagino que ele tenha passado, ele nem chegou na pior parte ainda. Não sei qual será minha reação quando ele estiver pronto para falar, mas sei que não vai ser das boas.

Só de pensar que algum velho nojento botou as mãos no corpo de Jared, e quando ele era ainda mais novo, tenho vontade de espancar o velho escroto até ele não respirar mais.

Jared percebe que eu não estou bem e estou me alterando, então diz para nós falarmos disso outra hora.

 _Não quero falar disso outra hora, quero falar disso agora_ , mas ele está certo, o lugar e o momento não são os melhores para nós falarmos sobre coisas tão ruins.

Ainda fico meio frustrado por ele ter cortado o assunto, mas logo aquele clima meio pesado passa e nós estamos rindo um com o outro logo em seguida.

Após jantarmos e conversarmos sobre muitas coisas, ele me conta que adora cozinhar, ler por longas horas, andar na praia e, surpreendentemente, também ama surfar. Nunca imaginaria que ele surfasse, como todo esse tamanho deve ficar desengonçado em cima da prancha.

Eu insisto em pagar a conta cozinho, mas ele se faz de ofendido e então dividimos.

Resolvemos voltar para o hotel andando, para aproveitar a cidade e conhecer alguns lugares.

A noite estava quente, mas um vento gelado soprava pelas ruas. Tudo estava fechado, exceto pelos restaurantes, naquela rua tão famosa. Já eram mais de dez da noite.

Andamos de mãos dadas pela calçada, como um casal de namorados comum que podia ser visto facilmente na cidade.

Jared estava rindo de alguma coisa que eu tinha falado que nem tinha tanta graça assim, jogando a cabeça para trás, daquele jeito dele que parecia uma criança de cinco anos e eu o observava atentamente. Aquele calor no meu peito ao ouvir a gargalhada dele não tinha mais como ser contida em mim, todo aquele sentimento que estava me sufocando de tão forte que era precisava sair para fora.

Paro de andar e seguro a mão dele e Jared me olha estranho, com a testa franzida sem entender porque parei de andar no nada.

Me aproximo dele e fico na ponta dos pés, levando uma mão até o rosto dele a outra no pescoço e então o puxando para me beijar. Jared segura minha cintura e corresponde com a mesma veemência que eu comando. Apaixonado. Posso sentir. Ambos estamos.

Depois que o ar faz falta, me afasto e o olho nos olhos, ainda com a mão no rosto dele.

– Eu te amo.

Digo de uma vez antes que perca a coragem.

Jared parece meio chocado e me olha confuso, como se esperasse que eu lhe dissesse que era brincadeira.

Quase posso ver as engrenagens no cérebro dele trabalhando e sua expressão muda e suaviza quando ele se dá conta de que não é brincadeira e eu realmente me declarei a ele.

Ele me puxa e me beija mais uma vez, e eu meio que espero que ele diga que também me ama. Na verdade... não sei o que esperar. Estou confuso e ainda com raiva por causa do homem com quem Jared tinha namorado no passado. Além, é claro, das sempre conflitantes partes dentro de mim que dizem que eu tenho um namorado e já sou muito feliz com ele e a outra que diz que Jared é o cara que faz meu coração palpitar, minhas mãos suarem frio e meu sangue ficar gelado de nervoso antes de vê-lo. Paixão era o nome desse sentimento, e estava infectando-me dos pés a cabeça.

Ele deita a cabeça no meu ombro quando nos abraçamos e me aperta nos seus braços, antes de dizer:

– Eu... eu também. – Ele diz inseguro. – Eu quero poder te dizer com todas as letras isso, só... dá um tempo para mim...

– Você não precisa dizer o mesmo, Jared. Eu disse porque é o que eu sint que eu preciso desabafar agora. Eu sinto que sou correspondido, então quando você estiver pronto...

Sorrio para ele e ele para mim, todo covinhas, daquele jeito que ele não direcionava para mais ninguém além de mim.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e então recomeçamos a caminhada de volta para o hotel. De onde estávamos, não era mais que vinte minutos.

Pergunto a ele sobre sua história com Sadie e ele me conta que depois que terminou com o homem estava quase entrando em um quadro horrível de depressão e o seu psicólogo sugeriu que ele adotasse um filhote para lhe distrair a mente.

A cadela tinha salvado ele de uma possível depressão, por isso ele a amava tanto. Estavam juntos a quase seis anos.

– E qual a sua com Harley? – Jared me pergunta e eu dou de ombros.

– Ganhei ele do meu pai em um ano que estávamos todos passando o natal juntos, ele sabia o quanto eu amava cães desde criança e que a alguns meses o meu antigo cachorro tinha fugido do meu apartamento. – Sorrio ao lembrar do filhotinho com uma fita vermelha enrolada no corpo quando meu pai me entregou. – Foi um dos poucos natais que passamos juntos antes dele morrer...

Olho para ele e Jared aperta minha mão para me confortar, mas eu sorrio de lado, dizendo que tudo bem. A forma como nos entendemos com simples expressões corporais é muito incrível.

A rua está ligeiramente calma, o que devia ser normal dado o dia da semana.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre trivialidades até que chegamos em frente ao prédio do imponente _Mark Hopkins,_ nosso hotel. O tempo parece ter voado, nem me dei conta de que já estávamos chegando.

Entramos no saguão e está tudo quieto. O recepcionista nos cumprimenta e sorri simpático, dizendo algo sobre a noite que eu não presto muita atenção.

Vamos direto para o elevador e assim que as portas se fecham, ambos ficamos em silêncio, lado a lado, sem se tocar e nem se olhar. 7

O clima divertido tinha ficado na recepção do hotel. A tensão sexual no ar é tão forte que nos esmaga por todos os lados.

Lambo os lábios e acho que esse movimento é suficiente para Jared perder o controle e me empurrar na parede daquela cabine de metal. Suas mãos estão por todo lugar quando ele me beija faminto, ele enfia uma perna entre as minhas e segura meus braços, descendo com a boca para o meu pescoço e dando um chupão.

Deixo escapar um gemido manhoso que pede por mais e me arrepio todo. Jared não deixa de atender aos meus pedidos e dá outro chupão no outro lado do meu pescoço, acompanhado de uma mordida.

– Hmmm, Jay! – Sussurro e abro os olhos, depois de nem ter percebido que os fechei. O olhar dele é de um predador que eu nunca tinha visto antes, Jared sempre teve um olhar sexy e incrivelmente excitante para mim quando vamos transar, mas hoje está diferente. Tudo está diferente, até o modo como ele me segura, mais possessivo e mais dominador.

Gosto disso, apesar de adorar o controle, sempre quis saber como é perde-lo e ser dominado por ele.

– Jensen... – Ele sussurra de volta e lambe os próprios lábios depois que solta minha boca da dele. Sinto borboletas no estomago e meu pau super duro na cueca, tenho certeza que ele também está sentindo minha excitação, já que sua perna me instiga mais se esfregando lentamente na minha ereção. Posso sentir a dele claramente, está tão duro e inchado que posso sentir até a divisão da glande com o resto do membro mesmo por cima das roupas.

Quando o elevador para no nosso andar, Jared desce as mãos pela minha cintura e agarra minha bunda, me levantando do chão e me segurando no colo. Cruzo as pernas na cintura dele e apoio meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço para dar mais sustentação e então recomeçamos os beijos.

Estávamos famintos e um pelo outro, mas mesmo assim eu conseguia sentir todo o carinho dele com seus toques leves na minha pele e sua língua macia em contato com a minha.

De um jeito que eu não sei explicar como, consigo abrir a porta do quarto com o cartão eletrônico e então entramos, já começando a tirar as roupas incomodas e desnecessárias agora.

Eu fico nu da cintura para cima rapidamente e as roupas vão ficando pelo caminho, até chegarmos a cama de casal enorme e confortável que eu pedi exclusivamente para nós.

Jared me deita na cama com uma delicadeza até exagerada, mas que eu acabo achando muito gentil. Nós dois sabemos que ele é quem vai ser o ativo, pela primeira vez entre a gente, e sentir ele todo carinhoso e cuidadoso comigo por causa disso me faz ama-lo mais ainda.

Em pouco tempo nos livramos das nossas roupas, e Jared beija meu pescoço, desce para os meus ombros e então morde meu peito levemente. Ele está entre as minhas pernas e as nossas ereções se esfregam uma na outra de uma forma totalmente excitante, enquanto ele usa as mãos para acariciar minha pele com admiração.

Gemo manhoso ao sentir a boca dele nos meus mamilos, me excitando ali devagar. Seguro o cabelo dele e o puxo para me beijar nos lábios, enquanto desço minhas mãos pelas costas dele.

– Jay... eu acho muito fofo e legal da sua parte estar todo preocupado e carinhoso comigo, mas eu não vou aguentar toda essa demora não. Eu tô morrendo de tesão, então se puder parar de me tratar como uma garota, eu agradeceria.

Jared sorri e me beija de novo e então fica só roçando nossos lábios, enquanto agarra nossos dois membros com a sua mão enorme e começa a fazer uma masturbação dupla.

– Eu quero fazer devagar, quero te sentir bem devagarzinho, Jen. – Ele sussurra contra meus lábios, e eu o olho dentro dos olhos. Estão escuros de tesão, mas além disso, estão cheios de amor. Agora consigo ver essa nuance claramente. – E depois que você estiver bem relaxado e amado eu te fodo como você quiser...

Jared completa sua fala e eu mordo o lábio, sorrindo de canto.

– Sim... – Digo num suspiro e então o beijo de novo, sentindo borboletas no estomago de prazer com a masturbação que nunca cessou nos nossos membros juntos.

Jared desce beijando meu corpo com estalos molhados, apertando minha pele entre seus dedos e me arrancando ofegos. _Deus,_ da posição que estou consigo ver a bunda dele se empinando mais conforme ele vai se inclinando para baixo. Mal consigo me controlar para não estragar o momento e inverter as posições.

Abro mais as pernas quando ele chega ao meu baixo ventre, colocando meu pau na boca e fazendo o que sabe que eu gosto. Espero que ele entenda o que eu quero abrindo as minhas pernas como um frango assado de padaria.

Agarro o lençol quando meu membro vai parar na garganta dele e gemo gostoso, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Levo uma mão a cabeça dele e a empurro mais para baixo. Ser passivo é gostoso, sempre adorei essa posição tanto quanto ser ativo, ser acariciado na próstata não tem nada igual, mas sentir o que eu estou sentindo agora é totalmente novo.

Eu só poderia descrever o que meu corpo está sentindo com vontade de dar para Jared. Meu ânus se contrai, e meu baixo ventre está pegando fogo, as minhas pernas se abrem quase que involuntariamente, apesar de eu estar forçando-as para que fiquem mais espalhadas.

Olho para baixo e sorrio maroto com a visão. Jared está segurando meu pau e me masturbando lentamente, enquanto lambe minhas bolas e beija o períneo, lambendo a costura do saco até quase as minhas pregas.

– Jared... droga, você vai me matar desse jeito... anda logo com isso... – Imploro e suspiro quando ele lambe meu ânus, fechando os olhos com força para deixar meus sentidos corporais mais aflorados aos toques dele.

Jared começa a fazer o melhor beijo grego que alguém já me fez na vida e eu quase gozo só com a língua dele lá atrás. Eu poderia gozar, não fosse ele ter parado, depois de já ter me preparado com seus dedos. Eu não sou nenhum virgem, mas os dedos dele são grossos, _Jesus._

– Não se mexe. – Ele diz quando sai do meio das minhas pernas, deitando sobre o meu corpo e me dando um selinho. – Eu quero te comer assim, olhando nos seus olhos quando eu te penetrar. Tudo bem?

Não consigo dizer nada coerente com palavras, minha voz sai enrolada com o tesão. Como ele consegue dizer essas coisas tão excitantes tão naturalmente? A voz rouca e um tom mais baixo que ele usa para falar comigo me dá arrepios. Balanço a cabeça para ele saber que eu concordei, e então ele sai de cima de mim, indo até o armário e procurando alguma coisa, provavelmente lubrificante e camisinhas.

Não quero que seja assim, com proteção, eu confio nele e ele em mim, não acho que precisemos mais disso, além do que quero sentir a pele dele em contato direto com a minha quando ele estiver dentro de mim.

Jared volta com o conteúdo em mãos e sorrindo e abre o vidro de lubrificante, lambuzando os dedos e me beijando mais uma vez.

Quando percebo que ele está indo pegar a camisinha, seguro a mão dele e faço ele me olhar nos olhos.

– Quero _só_ você. Confia em mim assim? É claro que teve aquela vez lá... mas não estávamos muito conscientes. Confia em mim para estar ciente de que estamos transando sem camisinha?

Não há nenhum fio de hesitação quando ele me olha de volta e sorri.

– Eu confio em você pra qualquer coisa. Também queria me livrar das camisinhas, só não sabia como... pedir. – Ele diz meio constrangido.

– Não precisa sentir vergonha ou medo de me pedir alguma coisa, Jared.

– Eu sei, é só... pensei que pudesse reservar isso só para o seu namorado.

Balanço a cabeça e sorrio até os olhos.

– Pode crer que não. Acho que se eu e Tom transamos sem camisinha duas vezes em todos esses anos foi muito.

A expressão de Jared suaviza e então os toques excitantes recomeçam.

Nos amamos ao invés de foder, Jared me penetra devagar no começo, ondulando seu quadril carinhosamente em mim e me deixando sentir tudo que ele pode me provocar.

Com o tempo, ambos precisamos de mais urgência, e ele me dá isso também. Nossos corpos se chocam, ofegam e suam um contra o outro, enquanto sussurramos palavras sujas e amorosas um no ouvido do outro.

Gozo sobre o meu abdômen e sinto e vejo Jared vir logo em seguida dentro de mim, me preenchendo com seu prazer.

Sorrio mais do que já estava quando Jared se deita sobre o meu peito e me abraça, beijando meus lábios e saindo de dentro de mim devagar.

Não dizemos mais nada, não precisamos de palavras para nos entendermos, ainda mais depois desses orgasmos, tudo que precisamos é dormir um nos braços do outro.

No outro dia cedo vamos para a tal conferencia no _Hall_ principal do hotel. Ela passa muito devagar, pois os assuntos tratados são chatos e maçantes e não acrescentam em nada para a empresa. Posso entender agora por que o sr. Andrew me mandou para cá, mas pesar de ser uma chatice toda a manhã, todo o resto do dia vale a pena.

A tarde eu e Jared saímos juntos e vamos caminhar pela praça, onde tinha um enorme lago artificial, mas que parecia natural de tão perfeito e lindo.

Não toco no assunto do jantar da noite anterior, acho que ele ainda não está pronto. Também _, pudera_ , fazem apenas algumas horas. Eu é que sou impaciente e quero que ele desabafe comigo logo.

Mesmo ele estando sorrindo o tempo todo, posso sentir que ele tem um certo peso nos ombros e eu acho que talvez seja isso e que talvez eu possa ajuda-lo de alguma forma.

Estamos sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore que tem muitas flores amarelas, no mesmo parque do lago. Eu estou encostado no tronco, e Jared entre as minhas pernas encostado no meu peito, enquanto meus dedos acariciam o cabelo dele.

– Queria que pudéssemos ficar assim para sempre... – Ouço ele sussurrar, tão baixo que tenho certeza que não era para mim ouvir, e meu peito aperta. Ele é consciente de que aqui as coisas são diferentes, que são melhores para a nossa relação e que assim que voltarmos para Austin tudo vai voltar a ser como era antes. Beijos rápidos e escondidos, sexo silencioso e controlado, pois marcas não poderiam ser visíveis.

Suspiro e fecho os olhos, pensando em tudo que estou vivendo. Será que quero isso para mim mesmo? Não sei se conseguiria terminar com Tom, o que eu tenho com ele é bom, é estável, confortável, com certeza não é o melhor – o melhor está entre as minhas pernas –, mas não é uma coisa que eu possa simplesmente dar um ponto final de uma hora para outra.

Sorrio quando uma flor cai sobre o rosto de Jared e ele fica soprando-a até ela cair, e ao fazer isso ele forma um biquinho adorável com os lábios. O viro para mim e o abraço, fechando os olhos e aproximando nossas bocas lentamente. O beijo acontece calmo e amoroso, cheio de sentimentos e entrega.

Já é o nosso terceiro dia em San Francisco, fizemos quase tudo que gostaríamos pela cidade juntos, incluindo visitar a Golden Gate, o parque _Yerba Buena,_ o Aquárioe a fábrica de chocolates _Ghirardelli Square_ , onde eu comprei vários chocolates, mas que Jared detonou assim que chegamos no hotel, na mesma noite. Depois da reunião de hoje de manhã, Jared me convenceu a irmos para _Alcatraz,_ e agora estamos no barco com o grupo de visitantes à antiga prisão. Tínhamos chegado mais cedo para olharmos também o Pier – Ei, Jen, eu estava lendo aqui nesse panfleto que Alcatraz nunca teve nenhum fugitivo, sabia? – Jared se virou para mim do seu assento e me disse empolgado. – Só três caras que fugiram uma vez, mas nunca foram encontrados corpos, então supuseram que morreram afogados. E sabia também que o Farol de Alcatraz foi o primeiro a ser aceso na Califórnia? Jared continua me falando mais curiosidades sobre o presídio que agora era quase como um museu, a empolgação dele é tão linda que tenho vontade de beija-lo e então me lembro que posso e assim o faço, fazendo ele parar de falar tanto. – Que legal, amor! – Digo só para ele não achar que eu não estava prestando atenção, na verdade não achava o lugar nada interessante, mas tinha concordado em vir porque ele disse que sempre quis conhecer. Jared revira os olhos, pois sabe que eu não prestei atenção em quase nada. – Sei... – Ele murmura e eu dou mais um selinho, dando de ombros logo em seguida. O grupo de visitantes não é muito grande, então assim que descemos na ilha, todos se dispersam. O lugar é realmente bem grande e tem um ar sinistro. Jared me arrasta pelos corredores e olha tudo como uma criança, enquanto eu fico maravilhado vendo ele tão curioso e alegre. Chegamos ao lugar onde antigamente era um dos complexos de celas e pela primeira vez estamos sozinhos. Mesmo nunca tendo muita gente em cada setor em que olhávamos, sempre tinha um outro turista tirando fotos. Olho dentro uma das celas e nem vejo que Jared se distanciou de mim, e depois de algum tempo olhando como os presos viviam ali, ouço ele chamar meu nome meio de longe. Procuro em todas as celas e vou o encontrar no final do corredor, na última. Paro na grade e ele me olha lá de dentro com um sorriso malicioso. – Sabia também que essas camas serviram para muitos presos se pegarem depois de tanto tempo sem nenhuma mulher? – Ele comenta e eu rio, balançando a cabeça. – O que está fazendo? Jared leva as mãos até a camisa que ele está usando e começa a desabotoa-la. Lambo os lábios ao ver o pedacinho de carne do peito dele que a camiseta que ele usa por baixo permite que seja visto e então ele morde o lábio inferior. – O que você acha de relembrarmos pra essas paredes o que eles faziam? Franzo a testa, ele realmente está sugerindo que nós transemos aqui? Na prisão? – Ficou doido? Se formos pegos, vamos pra cadeia mesmo! Digo como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, mas me aproximo mesmo assim. Quando estou perto o suficiente, ele enlaça minha cintura e me vira contra a parede, colando meu corpo no cimento aparente. Suspiro ao sentir o corpo dele pressionado no meu. – Jared... Gemo e ele leva as mãos a minha cintura, apertando e empurrando seu quadril em mim para me fazer sentir sua ereção. – Eu tô durinho, Jen. Não te excita pensar no lugar em que estamos? – Não! É a porra de uma cadeia! – Digo olhando-o por cima do ombro e não posso evitar de rir. – Pois a mim excita. O que acha, hein? Vai me ajudar com isso aqui? – Jared ondula seu quadril contra mim e me faz gemer. Ele está tão dominador desde que chegamos assim, e eu não sei qual versão dele eu gosto mais. A passiva que geralmente não toma as iniciativas, e muito menos as desse tipo, ou essa nova, mais perigosa. Com certeza as duas se completam e se misturam. Levo as minhas mãos a minha cinta e começo a desafivela-la, junto com o botão e o zíper, então abaixo só o necessário da minha roupa. – Tem que ser uma rapidinha, nada de preliminares. – Sussurro para ele enquanto vou abrindo a sua calça com dedos afoitos e nervosos. Apesar de eu ter dito que esse lugar não me excitava, o risco de ser pego estava começando a excitar. – Tudo bem, apesar de que eu queria te beijar gostoso aqui atrás. – Jared sussurra no meu ouvido e morde o lóbulo, afastando-se um pouco de mim para lubrificar seu pau com saliva e então voltando até mim e me penetrando lentamente. Não ser preparado torna tudo mais doloroso, mas ele é paciente e espera eu me acostumar com a invasão. Em alguns minutos estamos ofegando e gemendo baixo um para o outro, enquanto ele arremete com força dentro de mim e está com os dedos entrelaçados com os meus na parede. Gozo no exato instante em que ele toca meu pau, e Jared é esperto o suficiente para colocar a mão na frente da fissura da glande, impedindo o meu liquido de sujar o lugar. Logo depois é ele quem se derrama em mim, beijando minha nuca e abraçando meu corpo. Estou acabado quando Jared se retira de dentro de mim, mas muito satisfeito. Ele me ajuda a colocar as roupas de novo e me vira de frente para ele, beijando minha boca e me prensando na parede. – Não acredito que realmente fizemos isso! – Jared diz sorrindo. – Pensei que você iria negar totalmente e me chamar de doido... – Ele completa e beija meu pescoço. – Você _é_ um doido. A sua sorte é que eu sou tão pirado quanto você. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e então saímos da cela. _Deus,_ Jared me faz fazer umas loucuras que nem eu mesmo acredito. E o pior – ou melhor – de tudo é que eu nunca quero negar. *** Jared passa os braços ao meu redor e suspira, depois de termos nos amado nessa cidade pela última vez. Amanhã nosso voo é bem cedo e mal vai dar tempo para nos arrumarmos, porque com certeza não vamos conseguir acordar cedo. – Jensen eu... – Olho para ele e faço formas irregulares no seu peito com o dedo indicador. – Sim? – Eu quero te contar sobre o meu passado. Todo ele. Preciso que saiba, preciso que saiba antes de sairmos daqui, porque não sei se vou ter coragem de contar em Austin algum dia. Fico sério, e me estico para ficar mais perto dele, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios e acariciando seu rosto. – Claro, Jay, por favor... – Olho-o nos olhos. – Sabe que eu não vou te julgar, não é? Não importa o que tenha acontecido, nunca vou te julgar. Jared suspira e morde o lábio, e então começa. – Depois que ele... depois que eu e ele transamos ele disse que eu poderia ficar na casa dele. Eu disse que ficaria só até a chuva passar e então iria até o Stephen, porque não queria incomoda-lo, mas ele insistiu até que eu concordasse em ficar pelo menos o outro dia todo e quem sabe – Jared faz aspas no ar nessa fala. – "ele me deixaria ir até o meu amigo". Não quis dizer nada sobre como ele disse isso, porque estava chovendo forte e eu não poderia sair dali. Depois disso, eu fui até o Stephen, três dias depois de ter chegado na casa dele. Não sei porque demorei tanto, Mitch ficava me pressionando e dizendo para mim ficar mais tempo ali e eu acabei que fui deixando... A cada palavra de Jared mais raiva é alimentada dentro de mim, não posso acreditar que ele tenha tido que passar por uma coisa dessas. Queria tanto que ele tivesse tido outra adolescência. – ... Stephen disse que não era uma boa, e que eu deveria ir ficar na casa dele enquanto não me resolvia com meus pais, mas eu neguei, porque era idiota e achava que a minha melhor opção era o cara com quem eu estava namorando. Eu... eu era inocente, eu não... – Jared fala com a voz embargada e um nó na garganta e eu o puxo para os meus braços, o apertando e fazendo ele se sentir protegido. – Tudo bem, amor, todo mundo toma decisões erradas, ainda mais na idade que você tinha, não foi culpa sua cair na lábia de um salafrário. Jared engole em seco e então continua. – No começo foi normal, como um namoro comum, apesar dele ser bem mais velho e às vezes fazer umas coisas que eu não gostava, tipo nunca fazer sexo comigo olhando no meu rosto. – Ele suspira e passa as mãos pelo próprio cabelo, nervoso. – Depois de uns três ou quatro meses é que ele começou a ficar agressivo. Eu tinha que ir de casa para a escola, e voltar da escola para casa. Ele mal deixava eu falar com Stephen, dizia que todos os meus amigos me olhavam estranho e queriam me comer. Suspiro e fecho os olhos, tentando não demonstrar o quanto quero moer aquele homem nojento, mas Jared nota e leva a mão a minha cintura. – Eu me enganava, e dizia que aquele ciúme todo era porque ele me amava muito e não queria me perder. Comecei a acreditar nas coisas que ele dizia, que os meus amigos antigos me olhavam estranho, que os desconhecidos na rua ficavam me secando, e passei a ficar dentro de casa quase o tempo todo. Se antes Mitch não queria que eu tivesse amigos, daquele ponto em diante eu também não queria mais ter, porque ele dizia que se eu o traísse eu não iria gostar do que aconteceria. Fico cada vez mais chocado com a constatação dos fatos. O cara sufocava e pressionava tanto o Jared ao ponto dele achar que todos a sua volta não se interessavam mais pela sua amizade, e sim por seu corpo. Olho para cima ele e Jared passa os dedos nos olhos, para limpar a lágrima que estava se formando. – Jared... amor, olha pra mim. – Ele me obedece e eu ponho a mão na bochecha dele. – Você está aqui comigo, isso já passou, eu prometo, nunca mais vou deixar que aconteça de novo. – Eu sei, mas é... não sei como pude ser tão burro e inocente. – Você não teve culpa... – Tive sim. Um pouco eu tive. Não é como se eu não tivesse ninguém para me ajudar, Stephen vivia me oferecendo ajuda e me pedindo para sair de lá. – Não digo nada, não tem nada que eu possa dizer para mudar isso. – O que me doía mais era que minha mãe e meu pai nunca tentaram entrar em contato comigo de novo, eu me sentia tão rejeitado e desprezado pelos meus próprios pais, achava que só Mitch me amava e que eu tinha que ficar com ele, já que ninguém mais me amava. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu me sentia mal comigo mesmo, ele começou a me dizer que eu estava engordando e que não admitiria um namorado gordo e então eu comecei a emagrecer, e fiquei anêmico. – Engulo em seco, meus dedos tremem de raiva. – Eu fazia tudo que ele mandava, mas nunca estava bom. Sempre tinha alguma coisa errada. A primeira surra que ele me deu foi quando eu fiz uma comida que ele disse que estava horrível, ele tava bêbado e me empurrou contra o sofá e me deu tapas e socos, até que eu comecei a chorar, então ele mudou totalmente e parecia completamente arrependido. Implorou perdão e disse que nunca mais faria, me abraçou e não deixou eu nem levantar do colo dele. Passo os dedos pelo rosto dele de novo, tremulo, com tanta raiva que quase chego a espumar. Não consigo nem imaginar o que eu faria com esse maldito homem se eu o visse na minha frente. – Os tapas e os apertões começaram a ser mais constantes depois da primeira vez. Sempre era por ciúme, ou porque eu tinha _desobedecido_. – Jared levanta o lençol e fecha os olhos, essa parece ser a pior parte. Ele segura minha mão e a guia até a tatuagem no seu quadril, fazendo eu passar os dedos pela tinta preta suavemente. – Consegue sentir? Confirmo com a cabeça que sim. – O que é? Cicatriz da tatuagem? – Pergunto analisando os pontos de elevação na pele. Jared dá uma risada amarga. – Quem dera... – E com a voz rasgada ele completa. – Mitch apagava seus cigarros em mim. E para o meu azar, ele fumava bastante... Fico boquiaberto quando ouço aquilo. As cicatrizes embaixo da tatuagem são incontáveis, como alguém pode ter feito isso com ele? Me sento na cama e aperto meus punhos, socando a cama e ficando vermelho de ódio. Jared senta atrás de mim e me abraça, colando a cabeça nas minhas costas. – Jen... por favor, não fica assim. Como você disse, já passou, eu estou aqui com você... – Ele não podia ter feito uma coisa dessas com você, Jay. _Maldito filho da puta!_ – Digo com os olhos vermelhos, segurando o choro. Mesmo não fazendo sentido, me sinto culpado por não ter te ajudado naquela época. Não nos conhecíamos, mas eu me sinto como se eu tivesse te abandonado no momento em que você mais precisava de alguém. – Não devia, mas fez. Só que eu já superei, eu acho... – Jared suspira nas minhas costas e eu me viro para ele. – Desculpe, é que... Deus! Eu não posso acreditar que alguém tenha tido coragem de tanta crueldade. – Jared abaixa a cabeça, envergonhado, mas eu agarro seu queixo e o faço olhar nos meus olhos. – Ei, ei, ei! A culpa não foi sua, tá legal? De jeito nenhum que a culpa foi sua, me ouviu bem, Jared? Ele dá um sorriso nada convincente para mim. – Um pouco foi, eu poderia ter feito tudo diferente se eu não fosse tão idiota e burro. – Não, não podia. Você acredita em destino? Talvez tudo pelo que você tenha passado, foi para você chegar onde você está agora. Me aproximo mais dele, mas Jared se encolhe. – E onde eu estou agora? Namorando um cara que eu não quero, de novo, e não podendo ficar com o cara que eu amo porque ele também é comprometido? Que belo destino. Essas palavras dele me atingem em cheio, eu desvio o olhar e mordo o lábio nervoso. Não sei o que dizer; não tenho o que dizer. Ele disse a verdade. Está certo. Nem me permito aproveitar a pequena faísca de alegria que surge dentro de mim por ele dizer que eu sou o homem que ele ama. Depois de mais um tempo sem eu dizer nada, ele se afasta e então deita de volta na cama. Suspiro e aperto os dedos um no outro. Eu queria abraça-lo e beija-lo e dizer que tudo vai se resolver, mas não sei se realmente vai. Deito na cama do lado dele e quando faço menção de me aproximar, ele se se escolhe mais ainda, então eu desisto da aproximação, ficando de barriga para cima e sem conseguir dormir o resto da noite. Vem a minha cabeça toda a história dele novamente, ele já sofreu tanto com aquele velho maldito, ele merece alguém que o ame de volta. Eu deveria ser essa pessoa, mas não sei se consigo ser. Um nó aperta minha garganta quando minha mente divaga sobre qualquer menção a perder Jared e eu quase me sufoco de desespero com a possibilidade. Isso não pode acontecer nunca, por mim nunca acontecerá, mas será que Jared vai continuar me querendo para sempre desse jeito que estamos? Não. Ninguém aguenta isso, nem mesmo eu penso nisso para toda a vida. Não deveríamos ser amantes, deveríamos ser companheiros, mas a vida tratou de esfregar na nossa cara que as coisas não acontecem como nós queremos que aconteçam. _Continua..._


	15. Chapter 15 - Problemas

_Part ONE:_ **JARED**

Quando acordo na manhã seguinte estou nos braços de Jensen. Em algum momento da noite me aconcheguei nele e então a noite de sono foi bem melhor.

Não o culpo por ele ter ficado sem palavras na noite anterior, era muita coisa para digerir e eu não joguei limpo com ele perguntando sobre o nosso status de relacionamento.

Meio que ambos tinham admitido que se amavam, será que tudo continuaria igual? Obviamente isso já não era mais apenas _um casinho_ , algo carnal; vai muito além.

Fico um tempo olhando para o rosto sereno de Jensen dormindo, e tenho vontade de contar todas as suas sardas, mas são muitas. Quem vê de longe acha que são apenas algumas manchinhas, mas um olhar mais de perto e mais atento pode identificar as centenas pintas mais claras, quase invisíveis.

Quando ele acorda, abrindo um olho de cada vez e depois os estreitando, para tentar se acostumar com a luminosidade, o beijo nos lábios e sussurro um bom dia, tão baixo que é quase inaudível, mas ele escuta mesmo assim e me responde sorrindo outro bom dia.

– Parece que a nossa colônia de férias chegou ao fim. Tudo volta a ser como antes agora...

Suspiro e não era para ter soado como se eu estivesse muito decepcionado. Na verdade, eu estou, mas isso não é uma coisa que Jensen precise saber. Ele não fará nada a respeito, de qualquer forma.

– Vai ser tudo igual ao que era antes para você? – Jensen pergunta com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Porque pra mim, depois de ter conseguido dizer em voz alta que eu te amo, não vai mais ser a mesma coisa.

– E o que vai mudar? Por acaso vamos poder sair de mãos dadas na rua ou nos beijarmos em público?

Ele balança a cabeça.

– Nem tudo se resume a assumir um compromisso, Jared. O meu sentimento por você mudou, quer dizer, ele só conseguiu florescer mais. Já me sentia assim sobre você a um tempão... – Sorrio de canto e ele me dá um selinho. – E então, vai ser tudo igual para você?

Mordo o lábio um pouco constrangido.

– Não, com certeza não. Tudo que eu te falei eu não falaria para um cara qualquer que eu transo às vezes. – Respiro fundo e fecho os olhos, sentindo meu coração falhar uma batida. – Eu te amo.

Engulo em seco. Três simples palavras, mas que tinham todos os tipos de interpretações possíveis. Há tanto tempo que eu venho dizendo essa frase de uma forma mentirosa que nem sei se disse direito, se soou da maneira correta, se ele entendeu o peso que isso tem para mim quando dito sinceramente, como agora. Eu nunca diria isso a Jensen mentindo, e espero que ele compreenda que para mim dizer isso significa, realmente, muito.

Jensen sorri feliz e me beija, dessa vez intensamente. Sua língua adentra minha boca e serpenteia por ela, me tocando por todo lugar, travando uma batalha árdua de quem é que está dominando.

Em pouco tempo estou no colo dele e nos balançamos para frente e para trás, esfregando nossas ereções, quando olho para o relógio em cima do criado mudo e quase solto um grito.

– Droga! Jensen, nosso voo! Olha a hora, dormimos demais.

Levanto de cima dele, frustrado e superexcitado, mas não temos tempo para isso, se dermos atenção para nossos corpos só saímos dessa cama de meio dia.

– É daqui a duas horas, Jay, volta aqui. Olha o meu estado! – Jensen desce a mão pelo corpo. Apertando seu mamilo entre os dedos e então acariciando o próprio abdômen, para descer mais e passar os dedos nos seus pelos pubianos e finalmente descolar sua ereção da própria barriga.

– Não dá tempo, Jen! Sabe quantos minutos levamos até chegar no aeroporto? O trânsito daqui é mais caótico do que em Austin.

– Dá sim... eu não vou conseguir vestir uma calça excitado desse jeito e você bem sabe que quando meu pau endurece por você, ele não abandona o posto até estar satisfeito. – Jensen sorri malicioso e balança seu pau para mim novamente e eu não resisto mais, um boquete não pode demorar tanto assim.

Tiro a calça que tinha vestido nos pés e resolvo que a forma mais rápida de nós dois ganharmos um alivio é com um _meia nove._ Mesmo que eu ache isso coisa de adolescente apressado _._ Deito em cima dele e não me faço de rogado para o tomar na minha boca, assim como ele faz com a minha ereção na boca dele.

Alguns minutos e muitos gemidos abafados e molhados depois, ele goza na minha boca e eu engulo todo o seu prazer, e ao ouvir ele gemer com seu orgasmo, chego ao meu e me derramo na boca de Jensen, que engole tudo e então beija minha coxa.

Levanto de cima dele e volto a me vestir e agora sim Jensen resolveu se levantar também e começar a se arrumar e colocar as roupas sujas dentro da mala, para voltarmos para a cidade onde moramos e onde tínhamos um relacionamento estritamente profissional de trabalho.

Ou pelo menos era o que deixávamos transparecer.

A viagem de volta para casa foi tranquila, aproveitei para ficar de mão dada à Jensen o voo inteiro. Assim que chegássemos em Austin, nada de demonstrações de afeto em público e nada de toques excessivos.

As horas de voo passaram rápidas, pensei que eu e Jensen talvez pudéssemos ter mais um momento no táxi antes de nos despedirmos, mas assim que coloquei os pés no saguão de desembarque, bufei ao ver o namorado irritantemente bonito dele.

Olho para Jensen, que vem logo atrás de mim e dou um pequeno sorrisinho, não colocando o tchau silencioso em palavras. Ele vai estar mais ocupado com seu cônjuge oficial agora.

Não vejo com os olhos, mas noto quando se abraçam e depois se beijam, sentindo um arrepio de ciúme passar pelo meu corpo. Tenho que aprender a me controlar, não posso deixar que esse sentimento me afete desse jeito.

Arrasto minha mala até a fila dos táxis e quando chega a minha vez, entro no carro e dou o endereço da minha casa. Não iriamos trabalhar por hoje, tínhamos o dia de folga, ainda por causa da conferencia e eu agradeci a todos os deuses por isso. A viagem era cansativa apesar de serem só algumas horinhas.

Quando chego em casa Sadie está me esperando na porta e pula em mim animada, querendo carinho, com saudade. Solto a mala e me abaixo para brincar com ela e ela me derruba no chão, pulando em cima de mim e me lambendo todo.

– Ei, ei, ei, garota. Calma! – Tento a segurar, mas ela está eufórica, late para mim e abana o rabo. – Eu também estava com saudade... eu também, garota.

Rio enquanto ela continua em cima de mim me lambendo a matando a saudade. Depois que o ataque de euforia de Sadie passa ela me deixa livre e eu vou conferir se ela tem comida e água e fico contente em saber que sim. Chad iria ouvir poucas e boas se ela tivesse passado fome.

Levo a mala para o quarto e começo a desfazê-la, separando as roupas sujas das limpas, quando percebo, no fundo a mala, uma camiseta que não é minha. A pego na mão e mordo o lábio ao ver a mancha no meio dela, lembrando do que causou aquela mancha. É uma camiseta preta de Jensen, ainda tem o perfume dele, misturado com o cheiro do seu sêmen.

Penso em lavar e devolver, mas penso de novo e decido que isso vai ser o meu lembrete do cheiro dele.

Tomo banho e deito na cama, pegando meu celular para olhar as minhas redes sociais e notando que recebi uma mensagem de Justin.

 _Saiu do trabalho daqui e esqueceu dos amigos? Vou cortar suas bolas e dar pra sua cadela, Padalecki._

Sorrio com o texto, estava com saudade dele, seria uma boa sair com Justin hoje então respondo o texto o convidando.

 _Desculpa, Jus. As coisas andam corridas, sabe como é, essa coisa de vida dupla é difícil._ – Adiciono um emoji rindo. – _O que acha de sairmos para beber hoje à noite pra pôr o papo em dia?_

Envio a mensagem e volto a olhar a linha do tempo do meu Twitter e alguns segundos depois vem a resposta dele.

 _Seria ótimo, irmão. Passa na minha casa ou eu na sua? E que hora?_

Por um momento penso em Chad e se ele não iria querer sair comigo hoje à noite, já que passei quatro dias fora, mas eu não vejo Justin a mais tempo. Ele merece mais minha companhia.

 _Eu passo na sua. Perto das nove, não vou dizer hora certa porque me conhece._

Ele responde um "okay" e vários emojis de risada e então eu adormeço algum tempo depois.

Me mexo na cama, Jensen está nos meus sonhos, me beijando e me abraçando e eu estou gemendo para ele. Levo meus braços ao redor da cintura dele e olho nos seus olhos no sonho, hipnotizado e quando ele dá um chupão no meu pescoço eu digo seu nome.

– _Jensen..._

Algo magicamente é quebrado e eu acordo do sonho meio confuso, abrindo os olhos e vendo Chad me olhando com uma cara feia. Engulo em seco, meu peito está acelerado e eu tento bolar alguma coisa na minha mente. Ele com certeza me ouviu gemer o nome de Jensen enquanto ele me beijava.

– O que você disse? – Ele pergunta em tom acusatório e me olha diretamente nos olhos, suspenso em seus punhos e ainda em cima de mim, de quatro, me impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento.

Lambo os lábios e dou de ombros.

– Não sei. O que eu disse? – Sou bom em usar um tom despreocupado, como quem realmente não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

– _Jenses_. Você disse isso.

– O que diabos é _Jenses_?

– Não sei. Me diga você. Com o que estava sonhando?

Uma ideia ótima me vem à cabeça, Chad vai cair nessa.

– Não é _Jenses_ , Chad. É James. – Digo rindo, como alguém que estivesse achando muita graça daquilo. – James Dean. O ator _super sexy_ dos anos cinquenta. Sabe o quanto eu gosto dele e às vezes... eu sonho com ele.

Posso ver claramente sua expressão acusatória mudar para uma meia constrangida e até enciumada e então o puxo para me beijar para dispersar o assunto.

– Está mesmo com ciúmes de um ator morto a mais de sessenta anos?

Ele dá de ombros e me beija outra vez.

– Imaginar você com qualquer outro homem faz o meu sangue esquentar. Nem sei o que faria se... – Respiro devagar enquanto espero ele completar. – Nada. Desculpe por isso. Como foi a viagem? – Ele tenta desconversar.

Conto a Chad sobre tudo que fiz em San Francisco, excluindo Jensen da história, a não ser na parte em que estivemos juntos na conferência, mas não falo seu nome.

– Foi bem legal, quer dizer, não gastei quase nada e conheci vários lugares que eu sempre quis. – Me remexo na cama e faço ele sair de cima de mim, sentando em uma posição melhor em seguida.

– Vamos sair pra jantar? Estou com saudades... queria ter uma noite romântica com você, amor. O que acha? – Ele pergunta.

E aí está. Sabia que Chad iria propor isso, para a minha sorte já tenho o plano para negar traçado na minha mente.

Faço uma cara de decepção para compor todo o discurso.

– Justin já me chamou, Chad. Estava puto porque faz tempo que não nos vemos, não posso furar com ele. Desculpe.

– Eu vou junto. Não tem problema. E não aceito _não_ como resposta. – Recebo um beijo que cala meu argumento e então Chad vai descendo pelo meu pescoço e meu peito, e chupa cada um dos meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer involuntariamente. – Você chama o Stephen também e a gente sai todo mundo junto. Só vai faltar o Misha, mas aquele puto está na Mongólia fazendo aqueles trabalhos de caridade. – Ele continua descendo até chegar ao meu baixo ventre e me olha com um sorriso entre o malicioso e o decepcionado por eu ainda estar com o pau mole. – Vamos ter que resolver isso.

Depois de muito custo de Chad me fazendo um boquete eu finalmente fico excitado e não me controlo para não gozar na boca dele e acabar com a sua diversão antes de consumarmos o ato do sexo. Ele ainda tenta protestar que não tem problema e que pode ser o ativo, mas eu dou a desculpa da hora e que vamos nos atrasar e corro para o banheiro tomar banho.

Suspiro quando estou lá dentro, aliviado como não deveria estar. Porque estou com tanta dificuldade de transar com ele? _Droga_ , é só sexo.

Tomo meu banho pensando nisso.

 _Part TWO:_ **JENSEN**

Fiquei nervoso desde o momento em que Tom me convidou para irmos a um pub tomar umas com os nossos amigos. Não consegui inventar nenhuma desculpa plausível que não envolvesse dizer a ele a verdade sobre o meu receio sobre ir a um lugar como àquele.

É irracional e eu sei disso, mas não consigo controlar. Só de imaginar que posso dar de cara com aquele homem da cicatriz de novo de perto meu coração acelera e meu corpo treme. Eu definitivamente preciso procurar o Dr. Morgan novamente.

Sentado na mesa do pub pouco iluminado, com Tom, Jason e Steve, olho para os lados a todo momento e bebo minha cerveja para disfarçar meu receio.

Para minha sorte nenhum deles parece ter notado, não quero ter que inventar mais nenhuma desculpa sobre isso.

Eles conversam sobre alguns assuntos aleatórios, coisas do escritório, suas vidas pessoais e eu interajo o mínimo possível, tentando não parecer estranho.

Steve faz uma coisa com a boca enquanto bebe e todos riem, mas um suor escorre pela minha testa, na mesma velocidade que o suor gelado da minha cerveja escorre pelo copo.

Quando todos terminam de beber, alguém chama o garçom e ele vem por trás de mim e toca meu ombro e esse contato faz eu estremecer e me arrepiar.

– Mais uma rodada! – Pede Jason, e todos batem os copos na mesa rindo. É a quarta que tomamos e já estão animadinhos. O garçom aperta sua mão no meu ombro tão levemente que eu acho que ninguém consegue ver e eu estremeço mais ainda, tendo lembranças daquele dia no banheiro do _San Jac._

Um minuto depois eu estou levantando da mesa com as pernas bambas, preciso de um pouco de ar, se não vou acabar tendo outro ataque de pânico.

– Jen, tudo bem?

Tom pergunta, parecendo preocupado. E então todos estão olhando para mim enquanto esperam minha resposta e a música parece ter parado. Me sinto como se todo mundo do pub estivesse me olhando e tenho vontade de sair correndo, mas não o faço. Mordo o lábio inferior e forço um sorrisinho.

– Claro, claro. Eu só... só preciso de um pouco de ar.

– Eu vou com você. – Meu namorado diz, já se levantando.

– Não, não. Eu tô bem, sério. Fica aqui com os caras, eu vou sair ali fora um pouco e já volto. Sim? – Digo olhando-o quase de um jeito desesperado, mas Tom não nota isso, e só concorda, me puxando para lhe beijar nos lábios.

Vou para fora do bar, esbarrando em várias pessoas e ouvindo vários "olhe por onde anda" e "meu _pé!_ ", mas não dou bola para nenhum comentário.

Do lado de fora eu me escoro na parede e me curvo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos tampando meu rosto.

Algumas pessoas estão ao meu redor, conversando entre si, em grupinhos de várias pessoas, em duplas ou mesmo sozinhas.

Respiro fundo e falo baixinho:

– _Pensamentos felizes_. Tenha pensamentos felizes.

– Jensen?

Olho para o lado quando ouço meu nome ser chamado e reconheço Matt, um cara com que sai a vários anos atrás. Me surpreendo ao lembrar dele, ele está vestido com roupas bem diferentes das usuais da empresa. Ele também trabalha na Marshall, no TI. Deve conhecer Jared.

– Matt?

– Tá tudo bem, cara?

Devo estar realmente péssimo para alguém que mal me conhece identificar que eu estou com problemas.

– Tá sim, valeu. - Digo sorrindo, mas é tão falso que eu sinto vergonha. Não olho direito para ele em momento nenhum.

Ele não parece se convencer, então se aproxima de mim e toca meu ombro. Está fumando e oferece o maço de cigarros para mim, na época em que saímos eu fumava. Não sei se ele lembrou disso, ou só achou que seria educado me oferecer.

Seja como for, eu pego um cigarro e levo aos lábios, pego também o isqueiro e faço uma casinha em volta do cigarro com a mão livre para acender a ponta sem ser interferido pelo vento.

Dou uma longa tragada e sinto a fumaça cheia de nicotina penetrar nos meus pulmões e me acalmar. Fecho os olhos e expiro parte da fumaça junto com o ar.

– Obrigado. Acho que eu estava precisando disso mesmo.

– De nada. Mas então, como vão as coisas?

Dou mais uma tragada e solto a fumaça depois de um tempo presa nos meus pulmões.

– É, bem. Levando. – Olho para ele e ele se encosta na mesma parede que eu, tomando um gole da sua cerveja. – E aí?

– Levando também. – Matt faz uma pausa e então completa. – Pensei que não se lembraria de mim depois de tanto tempo.

– Ah, não faz tanto tempo assim. O que? Uns quatro anos?

– É, por aí. Mas bastante coisa mudou nesse tempo. Você mudou de área, eu terminei minha faculdade. Mas, surpreendentemente, trabalhamos na mesma empresa. Que ironia. – Matt ri. A alguns minutos atrás eu achei que ele fosse dar em cima de mim, mas não é o que ele está tentando fazer. Conversando um pouco mais com ele e prestando atenção no seu rosto, consigo notar que ele está bêbado, nem sei como consegue falar sem se embolar nas palavras.

– Irônico mesmo. – Trago o cigarro mais uma vez e olho-o nos olhos. Seus orbes estão vermelhos e inchados, acho que ele estava chorando, e por impulso pergunto. – Você tava chorando?

Ele me olha assustado e passa as costas da mão nos olhos, estavam cheios de água.

– N-Não... eu... não estava. – Matt se desencosta da parede e fica irrequieto. – Eu... eu p-reciso ir. – Gagueja.

– Ei, o que aconteceu?

– N-Nada. Eu tô bem. Eu tô perfeitamente bem, olha pra mim! Eu tô ótimo.

Franzo a testa e seguro o braço dele quando ele faz menção de sair andando.

– Não parece que está ótimo.

E em um segundo ele desaba, começando a chorar soluçantemente. Jogo o cigarro – que estava quase no fim – no chão e o abraço, deixando ele chorar no meu ombro até se acalmar.

– Quer me dizer o que aconteceu? – Pergunto calmo. Nem sei porque estou fazendo isso, não é problema meu e eu mal conheço o cara, mas sinto como se fosse meu dever. Ele parece estar precisando desabafar com alguém.

– Eu descobri hoje à tarde que eu... – Matt cai no choro mais uma vez, me abraçando de novo e eu espero que ele se acalme novamente para continuar. – Eu descobri que eu estou com HIV. E tenho quase certeza que o cara que me passou fez isso de propósito...

Meu rosto se transforma em uma expressão chocada. Como alguém poderia ter coragem de passar uma doença dessas para outra pessoa intencionalmente? Já tinha ouvido falar de casos assim, e sabia que tinha uma lei contra isso, mas era chocante saber disso de algum conhecido do mesmo jeito.

– Meu Deus! Eu sinto muito... – Falo realmente sentido, é claro que hoje em dia era possível conviver com o HIV, mas ainda assim é uma doença grave e sem cura. – Deus, como alguém pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

– Eu conhecia ele e cai no papo dele de que transar sem proteção era melhor... eu não acredito como fui burro!

– Ei, não. Não faz isso. A culpa não foi sua, se ele sabia da doença que tinha e te passou ela de propósito ele é quem foi o filho da puta. Fica calmo, okay? Existem tratamentos muito bons hoje em dia.

Matt limpa os olhos e novamente me abraça, agradecendo baixinho no meu ouvido.

– Eu... preciso ir. Vou aproveitar a última noite de bebedeira, fui diagnosticado hoje e amanhã já começa o tratamento. – Ele dá um sorrisinho triste. – Depois que começar com os coquetéis, nada de bebida alcoólica.

Concordo com ele e peço mais um cigarro. Acendo e trago.

– Que bom que está bem com o tratamento. Te garanto que dá pra conviver com isso, só tem que tratar, é claro.

Matt balança a cabeça e termina de entornar a garrafa.

– Valeu, Jensen. Você é a primeira pessoa para quem eu conto isso, parece que eu tirei um pouco do peso de cima de mim.

– Não por isso. E, Matt, se você quiser você pode denunciar esse cara. O que ele fez é crime...

Trago o cigarro mais uma vez e seguro a fumaça nos meus pulmões mais tempo do que das outras vezes, sentindo o meu corpo relaxar.

– Eu sei. Pesquisei sobre isso assim que recebi a notícia. Mas não sei se vou fazer isso... não quero essa exposição.

– Bom, você que sabe, mas seria bom pro cara e pra outros que pensam como ele entenderem que não podem fazer isso.

– Eu tenho que pensar mais sobre isso... é complicado.

Concordo com a cabeça.

– Se decidir que sim, me procure. Posso te ajudar, meu namorado é advogado.

– Certo. Obrigado. Mesmo.

Sorrio e aceno com a cabeça e ele então volta para dentro do pub.

Termino de fumar meu cigarro e passo as mãos pelo rosto, conversar com Matt e saber do problema dele de alguma forma tinha me deixado um pouco menos sufocado com a ideia de entrar no bar novamente, realmente era uma pena a doença que ele descobriu, ainda mais se alguém transmitiu a ele intencionalmente.

Entro no pub e procuro a mesa onde estão Tom, Steve e Jason e logo os acho, mas resolvo passar no bar antes de voltar para a mesa pegar um drink mais forte.

Peço qualquer coisa que tenha algum destilado e o _barmen_ me entrega uma coisa roxa. Não sei o que tem ali dentro, mas é forte e bom para me distrair agora que voltei para dentro e estou mais ansioso.

Dou dois passos do balcão, e um cara esbarra em mim, fazendo eu derrubar meu copo em cima dele. Travo a mandíbula e olho pro cara, ele é loiro e mais baixo que eu e me olha com raiva.

– Olha o que você fez, porra! – Ele reclama.

– Desculpe, você trombou em mim e meu copo tava cheio.

Ele bufa e se vira, voltando de onde veio. Não consigo ver direito o rosto do cara, além da luz estar ruim, ele sai de onde estava rápido.

Dou de ombros e volto ao balcão, pegando mais um daquele drink e voltando para a mesa.

– Demorou, hein. – Steve comenta.

– A fila do bar tava grande, desculpem.

Dou um beijo em Tom quando ele se aproxima de mim e ele percebe que eu fumei no gosto da minha boca. Jason e Steve estão conversando entre si quando ele me confronta sobre o cigarro.

– Estava fumando?

Lambo os lábios.

– Sim.

Bebo o meu drink desconhecido, mas forte de whisky.

– Cigarro de quem?

Tom odeia que eu fume, foi por causa dele que eu parei. Assim que começamos a namorar mais sério.

– Um cara que trabalha na Marshall estava ali fora e me ofereceu.

– E você aceitou porque exatamente?

– Não sei, estava com vontade.

– Vontade?

– É.

– Não gosto que fume. Sua boca fica com um gosto horrível.

– Eu sei, desculpe. Só precisava disso.

Tom fecha a cara e tranca a mandíbula, aquela expressão que ele faz quando está muito bravo.

– _Precisava disso_. – Ele dá uma risadinha ácida e repete ironicamente. – Voltou a fumar agora?

– Não. Olha, desculpe, tá legal? Eu só... precisava disso hoje.

Tom continua com a cara fechada por um tempo e só agora eu percebo que os nossos amigos começaram a prestar atenção em nós e fico um pouco constrangido.

Logo a conversa volta a ficar animada na mesa e Tom suaviza sua expressão, mas ainda parece bravo.

Quando chegamos em casa eu o levo para a cama, beijando-o pelo caminho. No bar a minha aflição tinha passado depois de mais algum álcool e conversas descontraídas.

Quando já estamos pelados e nos esfregando, percebo que não estou ficando excitado. Nem mesmo quando ele começa a me tocar com mais afinco.

Minhas bochechas ficam vermelhas de vergonha, e eu tento me convencer internamente que o motivo da minha brochada foi por estar bêbado.

– Desculpe. – Sussurro.

– Não se desculpe, tá tudo bem. Vamos dormir...

Ele diz, mas está visivelmente chateado. Nunca brochei com Tom, e isso parece tê-lo afetado pessoalmente, como se a culpa fosse dele.

Mas não é.

O motivo real da minha brochada nem foi a embriaguez. Durante a viagem à San Francisco, e em outros momentos da minha vida, fiquei mais bêbado e mesmo assim transei a noite toda com Jared.

O real problema é meu parceiro. Ele está errado.

 _ **Continua...**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Durante a noite

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Estou ansioso com o relógio, a hora não passa nunca. Já são cinco e quarenta e faltam apenas vinte minutos para acabar o expediente e então eu poder ir para casa tomar um banho e ir para o restaurante esperar por Jared.

Desde que voltamos de San Francisco as coisas realmente mudaram, não nos seguramos para expor nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. Especialmente durante o sexo. Adoro ver como ele cora quando eu digo que o amo, e gosto mais ainda porque ele sempre responde que também me ama.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estou muito feliz, estou apreensivo pelo meu namoro. Sei que ele está por um triz, e que não sinto mais tanto medo de terminar com Tom. Ainda tenho pena de magoá-lo, mas não posso fazer nada com isso. Acho que seria bem pior eu me sacrificar e passar o resto da minha vida com um cara que eu não amo, e sim respeito, até gosto, mas não o suficiente para continuar num relacionamento. Talvez se jared não tivesse aparecido na minha vida eu nunca teria tido coragem de admitir a mim mesmo que não é o Thomas que eu quero, e que não sou feliz de verdade com ele. Apesar de Jared estar me motivando a sentir isso, terminar com Tom não é totalmente por ele, é por mim também. É a minha busca pela felicidade. Que agora se encontra em um moreno alto de cabelos compridos e sorriso fácil que contagia até o mais frio dos corações.

Ainda não falei para o Jared que estou com esses pensamentos sobre o fim do meu namoro, eu realmente espero que ele sinta o mesmo em relação ao dele e assim nós dois possamos ficar juntos, sem nos preocuparmos com se esconder das pessoas. O momento de acabar tudo com Tom está cada vez mais próximo, o problema é que não consigo fazer isso ainda. Se conseguisse já o teria feito para facilitar as coisas entre mim e Jared.

Olho para o relógio de novo. Passaram-se cinco minutos apenas e meu estomago está se revirando com as borboletas que se encontram nele. Do lado da hora, o dia; vinte e três de outubro. O ano está acabando. Posso dizer que foi um dos anos mais empolgantes da minha vida sem dúvida nenhuma.

Volto a me concentrar nas planilhas para fazer com que o tempo passe mais rápido, mas não adianta. Os minutos não passam mais rápido só porque eu quero que assim seja. Toda essa aflição com o tempo tem a ver com ele, ver ele, tocar ele, sentir ele. Meu tempo ultimamente tem sido todo de um homem nomeado como Jared Tristan Padalecki.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Suspiro mais uma vez. Deve ser a décima seguida.

Meu copo de café está vazio, não tenho mais o que revisar na tela do meu computador, mas o tempo não passa. Jensen me chamou para jantar hoje. _Jantar!_ _Aqui!_ , na cidade onde moramos e onde nos conhecem.

Não pude recusar, nem quis recusar. Desde a manhã, quando ele me convidou por mensagem, estou eufórico e ansioso, querendo que as horas passem mais rápido.

Matt me disse mais de uma vez que eu estou com cara de bobo, e eu sei que é verdade. Não consigo parar de sorrir. Tudo está tão bem.

Desde que voltamos de San Francisco as coisas entre mim e Jensen só melhoraram, e isso me deixa extremamente feliz. Mas a maldita pontinha de medo me corrói por dentro. O meu medo não é de Chad descobrir, o meu medo é de que Tom descubra e Jensen prefira ele. Não é uma coisa que o Jensen que eu conheço faria, mas não tenho como ter cem por cento de certeza e confiar nele cegamente. Não confio cegamente em ninguém além de Sadie. Se bem que nem sei se posso mais confiar nela, está apaixonada pelo cachorro do Ackles. Sorrio com esse pensamento.

Mordo o lábio e depois a tampa da caneta na minha boca, sorrindo mais ainda ao repetir seu sobrenome na minha cabeça.

Sem que eu possa controlar, pensamentos idiotas invadem minha cabeça e eu estou cogitando coisas como "Jared Ackles-Padalecki ou Jared Padalecki-Ackles soa melhor?". Balanço a cabeça para afastar esse tipo de coisa, não quero me iludir a esse ponto. E se tiver uma remota possibilidade de acontecer, não vai ser tão cedo.

Olho o relógio mais uma vez e faltam apenas cinco minutos para o fim do expediente. Ainda preciso ir para casa tomar banho e me arrumar. Combinamos de nos encontrar no restaurante do Stephen às oito, então terei tempo de sobra para me ajeitar e ficar ainda mais ansioso.

Chego em casa e Sadie vem me receber como sempre, eu faço o carinho que ela gosta e entro em casa, passando pela porta da sala e vendo Chad dormindo em frente e TV, que passa qualquer filme de ação cheio de explosões.

Ando com passos leves para não acordá-lo e vou para o quarto, tirando os sapatos e deitando na cama.

Pego meu celular e sorrio animado ao ver uma mensagem de Jensen.

 _Não desistiu do jantar, não é?_

Tem um emoji apreensivo do lado da mensagem dele. Balanço a cabeça, se fosse possível eu sorriria mais ainda.

 _Não, claro que não. Não nego comida grátis, e, ah! Você vai estar lá também. Sua companhia é agradável._

Assino com dois emojis diferentes. Um com uma expressão de ironia e outro rindo. Não demora nada para mim receber a resposta dele.

 _Claro, a comida. Te vejo daqui a pouco então, estou com saudades._

 _PS: Podemos sair depois do jantar ou precisa chegar em casa antes da meia noite, Cinderela?_

Rio baixo quando leio a resposta dele. Não teve a menor graça e eu tenho consciência disso, mas não consegui evitar o riso que me veio, assim como nunca consigo evitar o sorriso para ele. Digito a resposta no mesmo instante.

 _Se você for bonzinho eu posso negociar com a minha Fada Madrinha. Só depende de você no jantar._

 _PS: Também tô com saudade, espero que não tenha ninguém conhecido no restaurante para mim poder te beijar._

Envio e bloqueio a tela, deixando o aparelho pousado no meu peito enquanto fecho os olhos para voltar a me lembrar do sabor dos lábios de Jensen.

Quando meu celular vibra, sei que ele me respondeu, então vou logo para as mensagens e está lá a resposta dele.

 _Eu juro que vou ser bonzinho. Por favor..._

 _PS: Eu também espero._

Trocamos mais algumas mensagens sobre assuntos aleatórios e quando olho a hora, me assusto. Já eram mais de sete da noite e eu ainda nem tinha tomado banho. Fiquei distraído conversando com Jensen e vou acabar me atrasando para o encontro.

 _Jen, preciso ir me arrumar. Ainda nem tomei banho. É capaz que eu me atrase e por sua culpa. Então até daqui a pouco. Eu te amo._

Meus dedos tremulam quando eu escrevo a última parte, mas eu não desisto daquelas três palavrinhas tão importantes e envio a mensagem. Nem um minuto depois vem a resposta de Jensen.

 _Seu enrolado! Enquanto nós conversávamos, EU estava me arrumando._

 _Hahaha não demore tanto, você é lindo de qualquer jeito, não precisa se arrumar muito para isso. Até daqui a pouco, também te amo._

Ele coloca um emoji de coração que eu não tenho coragem de usar no final da frase e isso aquece ainda mais o _meu_ coração. Bloqueio a tela do meu celular para evitar a invasão da minha privacidade enquanto estou no banho e pego uma toalha, entrando no banheiro logo em seguida.

Ligo o chuveiro no mais quente possível, preciso relaxar meus músculos tensos e ansiosos.

 _Part THREE:_ **CHAD**

Chego do trabalho mais cedo e fico na sala assistindo um filme de ação que estava passando no canal que eu liguei a TV. Preparei uma surpresa para eu e Jared hoje à noite, quero me reconectar a ele pois há alguns meses que eu sinto que ele tem ficado cada vez mais distante de mim. As duas últimas semanas se mostraram as piores, ele mal me beija e parece que está sempre fazendo de tudo para não se encontrar comigo.

Nossos horários são complicados e só nos vemos a noite, mas quase todo dia ele tem ficado fazendo hora extra na empresa, coisa que nunca fez antes.

Eu o amo mais que tudo na minha vida, mais do que a mim mesmo. Nós éramos perfeitos, mas por minha causa – sim, admito que foi minha culpa – as coisas começaram a esfriar cada vez mais.

Não transamos decentemente a mais de um mês, nas duas únicas vezes que aconteceu ele nem me olhou. Ficou de olhos fechados o tempo todo.

Tem alguma coisa diferente nele, alguma coisa que o está fazendo mudar. Eu sei que ele me ama, só está confuso por que eu agi feito um babaca por muito tempo, mas eu estou melhorando por ele, e ele vai ter que me amar de novo. Ele precisa me amar.

Sorrio com esse pensamento, o meu moreno é meu e ninguém nunca vai tomar ele de mim. _Ninguém. Nunca._ Jared é minha propriedade.

Esperava ficar acordado esperando ele, mas, sem que eu possa controlar, acabo dormindo no sofá. Quando acordo não sei que horas são, apenas ouço uma risada baixa vindo do quarto.

Levanto e vou a passos silenciosos até o quarto que divido com ele, Jared está digitando no celular com um sorriso enorme no rosto, sorriso esse que só eu posso ganhar dele. Bufo de raiva, mas continuo em silêncio esperando ele terminar a conversa.

Quando Jared deixa o celular na cama e vai para o banheiro, vejo a oportunidade perfeita para tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Pego o celular dele e tenho vontade de jogar o aparelho na parede quando percebo a senha. Antes ela não estava aqui, eu tinha acesso livre em todas as redes sociais dele, inclusive as mensagens. O que essa senha faz aqui?

Penso em possíveis coisas que ele colocaria. Meu nome; minha data de nascimento; nosso aniversário de namoro; mas nenhuma das opções dá certo. Essas seriam as coisas que ele provavelmente colocaria, porque nenhuma dá certo? Penso mais um pouco e então me dou conta de que não, ele não poria coisas assim.

Fico ainda mais frustrado depois de constatar isso, mas não tenho muito tempo para sentir a raiva em mim, porque o chuveiro é desligado e eu tenho que sair daqui antes que Jared me veja.

Deixo o aparelho no mesmo lugar que encontrei e volto rápido para a sala, na mesma posição que estava antes, fingindo dormir.

Demora um tempo até eu sentir alguma movimentação na sala. Ele se move de um lado para o outro algumas vezes, mas eu não vejo exatamente o que Jared está fazendo por estar de olhos fechados.

Algum tempo depois a porta é aberta e depois fechada, e eu estou sozinho no apartamento. Levanto rápido do sofá e logo vejo o bilhete na geladeira avisando que ele saiu com alguns amigos e não sabe que hora volta para casa.

Sou um soco na mesa de raiva. Não posso acreditar que ele saiu de novo e nem teve a coragem de me acordar e avisar pessoalmente.

Ainda estava com a roupa casual que tinha ido trabalhar, então saio atrás dele, o vendo entrando num táxi assim que saio do prédio do nosso apartamento. Volto correndo para dentro do prédio em busca da moto dele e dou graças a Deus que ele tenha deixado a chave na ignição.

Saio com a moto do estacionamento subterrâneo e ainda posso ver o táxi fazendo a curva na rua, haviam alguns carros fazendo o trânsito ficar mais lento.

Em pouco tempo estou parado no último cruzamento antes do restaurante do Stephen, que fica em frente a empresa que Jared trabalha. O táxi dele conseguiu passar antes que o sinal fechasse, mas eu posso ver ele saindo do carro animado, ajeitando a roupa antes de entrar no restaurante.

Talvez ele não esteja mentindo para mim, talvez esteja realmente saindo com algum amigo, talvez até mesmo com aquele Stephen, não gosto dele, mas é melhor do que a outra ideia que está martelando na minha cabeça.

Quero acreditar que Jared não está me traindo, eu sei que ele me ama, mas tudo indica que isso é a coisa mais óbvia.

O semáforo abre e eu estaciono a moto um pouco antes da entrada do restaurante, descendo dela e caminhando a passos sigilosos e temerosos até a entrada. A fachada é toda de vidro, então eu posso ver tudo que está acontecendo lá dentro, e o que eu vejo faz meu sangue ferver e uma vontade insana de socar alguma coisa aparecer dentro de mim.

Jared se aproxima de um homem um pouco mais baixo que ele, tão animado quando o próprio Jared, o abraça e então lhe dá um selinho na boca. Respiro fundo e me escondo atrás de uma planta grande ao lado da entrada. Não iria fazer nenhuma loucura, mesmo querendo entrar lá dar uma surra naquele filho da puta que sorriu para Jared e arrastar _meu_ namorado de lá.

Passo a mão pela frente do rosto e respiro fundo, saindo dali e voltando para a moto. Não quero voltar para casa, preciso encher a cara até não aguentar mais e socar alguém até essa pessoa parar de respirar. Não posso acreditar que o meu Jared me traiu.

É tão inconcebível vindo da pessoa dele, que se alguém me contasse eu nunca acreditaria. Mas eu vi com meus próprios olhos.

Horas mais tarde, depois de beber muito e estar quase sem consciência do que estava acontecendo a minha volta, um cara mais velho esbarra em mim e isso é suficiente para mim arranjar briga com ele. Mas mal consigo desferir um ou dois socos, ele me espanca até sair sangue pela minha boca e alguém nos separar e me expulsar do bar por ser o primeiro a começar a briga.

Como eu consigo voltar para casa na moto eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas eu consigo, entro em casa e não consigo tomar banho, então deito na cama e abraço o travesseiro do cara que um dia me fez sentir como se eu fosse a pessoa mais amada do mundo, e choro em cima dele até dormir.

 _Part FOUR:_ **JENSEN**

Chego no restaurante do amigo de Jared e logo em seguida ele chega, eu ainda estava de pé esperando para saber qual mesa especial Stephen disse que tinha preparado.

O abraço e dou um selinho rápido, o lugar está bastante cheio e corremos o risco de alguém aqui nos reconhecer, mas tento não me importar muito com isso.

– Você tá mais lindo do que eu achei que fosse possível. – Elogio e Jared sorri, corado, deixando as covinhas aparecerem só um pouco.

– Obrigado. E eu nem me esforcei muito. – Ele diz, rindo baixo e lembrando a minha dica de mais cedo. Ele realmente não precisa se arrumar para ficar lindo. – Você também dá pro gasto.

Jared sorri mais abertamente e eu faço um biquinho.

– Só _pro gasto_?

– Tudo bem, um pouco mais que isso. – Ele toca minha bochecha e me beija de verdade dessa vez, mas nada muito escandaloso. – Você tá lindo, Jen. Como sempre, perfeito. – Ele sussurra contra os meus lábios quando encerramos o beijo.

– Se ficar falando assim vou acabar ficando convencido.

– Pode ficar, sobre isso, você é _um gato_. – Jared faz uma voz mais fina e nós dois rimos e então completa. – Onde vamos sentar?

– A hostess ali disse que seu amigo já vem dizer isso. Segundo ela, ele preparou algo especial. – Aponto para a garota loira na recepção e Jared olha para ela rapidamente.

– Que algo especial?

Dou de ombros.

– Você o conhece melhor do que eu. Chutaria no que?

É a vez de ele dar de ombros, mas não ficamos na dúvida por mais muito tempo, já que Stephen chega e me cumprimenta, puxando Jared para um abraço logo em seguida.

– Por aqui, senhores. – Ele diz e aponta para a direção lateral do restaurante, indo na frente enquanto eu e Jared o seguimos, de mãos dadas e fazendo uma leve carícia um na mão do outro.

Stephen nos leva até uma escada lateral em espiral que eu ainda não tinha notado a existência e nós três subimos por ela. Olhar a bunda do Jared se empinar e dobrar a cada degrau que ele sobre não faz bem para a minha sanidade, isso é teste de autocontrole, já consigo até sentir meu membro em meia bomba dentro da cueca.

Quando terminamos a escada, chegamos a um corredor que leva até uma única porta no meio da parede do fundo.

– Abram a porta e aproveitem, senhores, o menu será servido em breve. – Ele diz tudo muito sério, como se fossemos meros dois clientes.

– O que você aprontou, Stephe? – Jared pergunta para ele e eu fico em silêncio, ao lado dele, com os dedos entrelaçados nos dele.

– Abra a porta que vai descobrir. Não é alérgico a nada, não é Jensen? Espero que não, tem frutos do mar afrodisíacos no cardápio que eu escolhi para vocês.

– Como assim você escolheu?

– Eu escolhi, meu caro amigo. Apenas aproveite o seu homem essa noite. – Stephen diz e ri baixo. – Prometo que assim que a sobremesa for servida, ninguém mais vai entrar por essa porta até vocês descerem, então estão livres para fazerem o que quiserem. Certo?

Sorrio de canto levemente, já pensando nas coisas que eu quero fazer com Jared enquanto estivermos sozinhos, seja lá o que tiver atrás dessa porta.

– Stephen...

– Nada de "Stephen", Jared Tristan Padalecki. Eu espero que essa noite seja o suficiente para fazer você colocar na balança quem você ama de verdade e o que quer para o seu futuro. Agora, se me são licença, tenho um restaurante para comandar.

E então Stephen se vai, voltando a descer os degraus para o restaurante.

– Ele é sempre assim? Tão... enérgico?

– Sim. – Jared sorri aquele sorriso perfeito e eu sinto meu peito acelerar. – E eu não diria enérgico, mas se quer ser educado... – Ele gargalha. – Vamos ver o que tem atrás dessa porta então, já que não temos muita opção.

Andamos juntos até o fim do corredor e depois que abrimos a porta nossos rostos se mesclam numa expressão de surpresa e excitação.

Tem uma única mesa no centro do terraço, decorada com uma toalha cor creme e um candelabro com várias velas, além dos pratos, talheres e taças tradicionais do restaurante. As velas são a única iluminação do lugar. Isso e a luz da lua, é claro, o céu está muito estrelado e a lua enorme.

– Nossa, é lindo. – Sou eu quem comenta primeiro.

– Sim, é incrível!

Jared parece uma criança animada com aquilo.

Avançamos mais pelo local e num canto posso notar um colchão coberto com uma colcha vermelho sangue e dois travesseiros, e uma pequena mala ao lado dele. Gargalho quando vejo aquilo e atraio a atenção de Jared, que ainda não tinha visto.

– Seu amigo nos deixou bem à vontade mesmo, hein. – Digo num tom malicioso e dou um selinho nos seus lábios. Jared cora, mas ri junto comigo.

– Eu queria é saber como ele subiu com esse colchão aqui pra cima. Mas me lembre de também agradecer ele.

Nos sentamos nas cadeiras um de frente para o outro e eu sirvo o champanhe no balde gelo em nossas taças, propondo um brinde logo em seguida.

– A nós.

Pensei que soaria meio esquisito, ou que Jared entenderia de um jeito esquisito, mas ele me dá o sorriso mais verdadeiro que poderia e encosta a taça na minha.

– A nós.

Bebemos e então começamos a conversar sobre assuntos leves, do dia-a-dia, ele me conta sobre um ou dois momentos engraçados de outros relacionamentos que ele teve e eu conto as minhas próprias experiências.

Logo a porta se abre e um garçom entra segurando uma badeja com dois pratos contendo as nossas entradas.

A noite passa muito rápido, quando me dou conta já terminamos de comer até a sobremesa. Quer dizer, eu ainda não comi a minha, estou olhando para ela agora mesmo. Jared sorri de volta e sabe o que eu quero, o que ambos queremos. Nos levantamos e vamos até a cama que o amigo dele preparou.

A fraca luz da lua faz Jared ficar ainda mais lindo e sensual enquanto tira as roupas, eu o imito e logo estamos pelados, deitados um sobre o outro, nos acariciando e excitando.

Mais uma vez não transamos, sem fodemos, nem fazemos sexo. Mais vez nós fazemos amor, é lento e cheio de cuidado, paciência e carinho. Nos beijamos bem devagar, provando o gosto um do outro pela milésima vez. Nunca vou me cansar disso, nunca vou enjoar de senti-lo dentro de mim, a sensação que ele faz meu corpo ter não pode ser descrita em nenhuma palavra.

O amor que ele transmite enquanto me olha e estoca seu membro na minha entrada, por cima de mim apoiado nas próprias mãos e entre as minhas pernas, me faz ficar quente. Mas não quente de tesão, isso eu já estou há muito tempo, me faz ficar quente de amor e traz uma felicidade tão grande como eu acho que nunca experimentei na minha vida.

Ele se preocupa em me fazer gozar antes dele, e só então libera o seu prazer dentro de mim, ele não precisou aumentar a velocidade dos seus movimentos, ele só se deixou vir, pois só estava esperando por mim e constatar isso me dá ainda mais prazer.

Jared deita sobre o meu corpo e eu o abraço, ele ainda não se retirou de dentro de mim e não quero que o faça, quando ele está dentro eu sinto como se tudo estivesse certo, e quando sai me deixa vazio de tudo.

Sorrimos um para o outro e eu tomo seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

– Eu te amo, meu amor. – Sussurro e ele me dá o sorriso de um milhão de dólares, todo covinhas e sinceridade.

– Eu também te amo. Muito. – Jared prende meus lábios em um beijo sufocante de tão bom, e então puxa o inferior entre os dentes, daquele jeito sexy. Ele ainda não saiu de dentro de mim e conforme nos beijamos mais intensamente, começo a sentir o pau dele endurecendo de novo.

– Mas já?

Ele dá de ombros e morde meu queixo, empenhado em provar a minha pele.

– Não posso fazer nada se você é tão gostoso que me deixa duro o tempo todo.

Rio e gemo manhoso ao sentir ele totalmente duro dentro de mim e começando a se movimentar. A penetração está mais fácil agora, seu membro está melado da própria porra e faz uma fricção gostosa.

A segunda vez é mais afoita do que a primeira, Jared me fode com força, daquele jeito animalesco tradicional e eu adoro isso tanto quanto adoro o sexo lento. Gemo como a vadia que sou, mas só para ele, e sem que eu possa me dar conta, gozo intensamente sobre o abdômen dele. Em algum momento tínhamos invertido as posições e eu tinha começado a cavalgar nele à galope.

O segundo orgasmo nos esgota, e eu deito em cima dele acabado, sentindo aquela pequena queimação tradicional no meu ânus devido a força das estocadas e do tamanho de Jared.

– Você é tão bom nisso, caralho, Jared, parece até um ator pornô.

Comento e ele dá risada, me envolvendo com seus braços. Eu não saio de cima dele e uso seu peito como travesseiro. O pênis dele ainda está dentro de mim.

– Nós dois somos, você cavalga como ninguém. Sabia que a cavalgada é a minha posição menos preferida? Porque não estou no comando e as coisas geralmente se desenrolam muito devagar, mas com você cavalgando à galope desse jeito, ela está entre as primeiras.

É a minha vez de gargalhar, e então beijar o peito dele.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, descansando e só aproveitando o calor do corpo alheio. O clima é tão gostoso que eu esqueço do mundo além desse terraço, esqueço que temos namorados e que não somos um do outro oficialmente, pois emocionalmente já nos pertencemos há tempos.

 _Part FIVE:_ **JARED**

Depois de um tempo que eu não sei nem quanto foi, nos damos conta de que não vamos poder ficar aqui para sempre. É o terraço do restaurante do Stephen, afinal, precisamos nos limpar, nos vestir e descer. Agradecer a ele pela noite inesquecível e depois voltar para casa.

Quando já estamos vestidos eu derrubo Jensen sentado na cama de novo e subo no colo dele, Jensen me sorri maroto e leva as mãos a minha bunda.

– Acho que temos mais um tempinho... – Diz, beijando meu pescoço e se esfregando e eu sorrio, me arrepiando com os toques dele, mas o impedindo de continuar e então beijando seus lábios.

– Não temos não. Eu... só quero dizer que tomei uma decisão. – Abaixo o olhar e mordo o lábio levemente, nervoso e ansioso, mas animado ao mesmo tempo. Sou uma confusão de sentimentos perto de Jensen. – Eu vou terminar com Chad até o fim de semana. Não quero mais ter que ficar o evitando e mentindo para ele. Ele tem um emprego e vai se virar sozinho, não precisamos mais estar juntos.

Jensen fica em silêncio por alguns segundos e então toca meu queixo, levantando-o e me fazendo olha-lo nos olhos. Ele tem um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

– Eu não sei se deveria me sentir tão feliz quanto estou me sentindo... – Ele comenta e cora e sorrio junto com ele. – Eu só... não sei se posso fazer o mesmo agora.

Empurro o peito dele para trás até ele se deitar na cama de novo, deitando em cima dele e beijando-o lentamente, apaixonadamente.

– Não estou te cobrando nada, Jen. Eu estou fazendo isso por mim. – Acaricio a bochecha dele. – Não tenho mais porque estar com Chad, eu amo você. Se você ainda não está pronto para fazer o mesmo com Tom, eu vou te esperar. Desde que eu possa tê-lo, o resto não importa.

Posso notar o brilho úmido se formar nos olhos de Jensen e logo em seguida seu gosto está na minha boca mais uma vez.

– Eu te amo, meu grandão.

Ficamos abraçados por mais algum tempo até que decidimos que está realmente na hora de irmos.

Fazemos o caminho de volta pelas escadas e quando chegamos novamente ao restaurante ele já está vazio. Claro, já deve ser mais de meia noite. Só uma mesa tem um cara bebendo uma garrafa de cerveja sozinho. Stephen.

Vamos até ele e ele se sobressalta quando nota nossa presença, acho que está bêbado.

– Vocês fazem barulho, hein? Sorte a minha que o restaurante já estava vazio quando os gritos do Jensen começaram. – Stephen diz e começa a gargalhar. Sorrio fraco e Jensen cora intensamente, ficando tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

– Podia ter pedido para fazermos menos barulho... – Eu digo, mas Stephen balança a cabeça.

– Não tem problema, assim eu me acostumo com ouvir gemidos grossos de homem pra quando finalmente criar coragem de pegar o Justin.

Rio e dou um soquinho no braço dele.

– Essa noite foi incrível, Stephe. Muito obrigado, de verdade.

Stephen levanta e me abraça, se afastando logo em seguida e fazendo cara de nojo.

– Cara, você tá cheirando a sexo!

Todos gargalhamos e então nos despedimos mais uma vez, indo para a porta.

Do lado de fora, abraço a cintura de Jensen e ele coloca os braços sobre os meus ombros, se erguendo na ponta dos pés e me beijando demoradamente. É bem tarde, duvido que alguém passe por aqui a essa hora.

– Essa noite foi maravilhosa. – Jensen diz e eu concordo. – Uma das melhores da minha vida.

– Da minha também. – Dou mais um selinho nele.

– Quer que eu te leve?

– Não, melhor não. Eu vou a pé, a noite tá linda e eu quero aproveitar essas estrelas.

– Tem certeza? Eu adoraria te levar até o seu _apê_.

– A sua casa é no caminho totalmente contrário, nada disso. Pode deixar que eu me viro.

Nos beijamos mais algumas vezes, não querendo nos separar até que eu corto o contato. Se ficarmos tanto tempo nos agarrando aqui é capaz de sermos presos.

– Nos vemos amanhã, loirinho.

– Claro, pé grande.

– Não é só o pé que é grande...

– Eu sei, tô sentindo até agora. – Jensen passa a mão na bunda e ambos explodimos numa gargalhada. Adoro esse jeito como eu rio com ele, adoro fazê-lo rir também.

– Eu te amo, até amanhã. – O beijo mais uma vez, provando do gosto dele e guardando na minha memória até o dia seguinte.

– Também te amo. Não se esqueça do horário que o meu computador vai resolver parar de funcionar, hein.

Sorrio.

– Pode deixar, tenho a ferramenta certa pra consertar ele.

Ele cora levemente, mas me dá um sorriso maroto e então nos damos mais um selinho, finalmente se desgrudando e cada um indo para sua direção. Ele entra no carro e logo some na curva que a estrada faz mais à frente.

Ando para casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto, a noite está realmente muito bonita, mas mesmo assim as ruas estão desertas. Deve ser porque é um dia de semana e amanhã todos têm que trabalhar cedo.

Depois de algum tempo andando, e já quase na metade do caminho, sinto um arrepio no meu corpo e olho para trás. Sinto uma sensação de estar sendo observado, mas li em algum lugar que essa sensação é normal quando estamos sozinhos em um lugar muito vasto, é como uma autodefesa do corpo, então não dou muita importância a isso e continuo andando normalmente.

Mais alguns quarteirões à frente e a sensação ainda não passou e então vejo um vulto na minha frente. Olho para os lados, apreensivo, e começo a andar mais rápido, até que eu ouço uma voz que faz todos os meus instintos de defesa serem ativados.

– Por que está fugindo de mim, anjo?

Congelo no lugar ao ouvir o apelido e assimilar mais aquela voz ao dono.

Mitch se aproxima de mim e eu não consigo me mover do lugar, não sei porque parei e nem porque estou parado aqui ainda. Ele chega muito perto, invadindo meu espeço pessoal, e toca meu queixo.

Quando sinto o toque dele isso atua no meu corpo como uma corrente elétrica que me tira da inércia. Agarro a mão dele e faço ele me desencostar.

– Não me toque.

– O que foi, docinho? Pensei que estaria com saudades depois de todos esses anos...

– Eu ainda tenho aquela ordem de restrição, sugiro que saia de perto de mim.

Consigo mover minhas pernas e saio do lugar, passando por ele, mas sendo acompanhado. Pensei que já tinha superado esse medo, pensei que depois da terapia eu entenderia que ele não pode me machucar se eu não deixar, e eu nunca mais vou deixar, mas não é tão fácil quanto parece.

– Ei, Jared, espera aí. Qual é! Eu já cumpri minha pena, me tornei uma pessoa melhor. – Ele gargalha quando diz isso, ainda me acompanhando. Minha respiração está começando a ficar ofegante e a adrenalina está correndo pelo corpo na velocidade da luz. – Podemos começar de novo agora. Só nós dois, sem Stephen pra colocar minhoca na sua cabeça e te afastar de mim. Anda, vamos conversar...

Ignoro tudo que ele diz, sua lábia não funciona mais comigo. Não sou mais o garotinho assustado que não sabia o que era amor e que aceitava o que ele me dava porque achava que aquilo era tudo que merecia. Eu mereço muito mais.

– Não tenho nada pra conversar com você. E eu acho que ainda não se passaram doze anos, então, ou você fugiu ou pagou a fiança, o que não caracteriza cumprir uma pena.

Ando cada vez mais rápido, estou quase correndo, então ele agarra meu braço e me segura, puxando-me para perto dele e então me beijando.

Fico sem ação nos dois primeiros segundos, mas então mordo o lábio dele com força e o empurro para longe de mim, limpando a minha boca com as costas da mão e cuspindo no chão.

– Nunca mais toque em mim, você pode ter saído da cadeia, mas a ordem de restrição não tem data de validade, então acho melhor você ficar bem longe de mim se não quiser voltar pra prisão.

Ele sorri e aperta o lábio com dois dedos, para estancar o sangue que está escorrendo.

– Docinho, não faz assim. Eu sei que você me ama... que só está confuso. Vem, vamos pra um lugar privado conversar a sós, eu posso te mostrar o que aprendi nesses últimos anos... acho que vai adorar rebolar essa bunda gostosa no meu pau de novo.

Sinto ânsia de vomito quando ele diz isso, e meio desestabilizado pelas lembranças das vezes que ele me forçou a transar com ele.

Volto a andar, me afastando de Mitch, mas mais uma vez ele me segue e quando agarra meu braço, me viro e lhe acerto um soco com força no rosto. Não meço a força do meu soco, mas é tão forte que ele cai pra trás e imediatamente leva a mão até o nariz, que verte sangue.

– Seu moleque desgraçado, você vai me pagar por isso, Jared! – Ele grita quando eu me afasto, quase correndo novamente.

Dessa vez ele não me segue e meu coração está disparado no peito. Nunca pensei que fosse encontra-lo de novo, não sei como ele me achou em Austin, mas aquela velha sensação de medo volta a se apossar de mim.

Chego no meu prédio e subo as escadas até o meu apartamento rapidamente, batendo a porta assim que entro e nem me lembrando que Chad devia estar dormindo.

Minha respiração ainda está ofegante e meu coração acelerado. A adrenalina percorre todos os meus músculos, me deixando agitado. Meus olhos estão úmidos, mas eu não deixo nenhuma lágrima escorrer. Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais iria chorar por medo do Mitch há alguns anos, e vou manter essa promessa.

Vou para o quarto e Chad está espalhado na cama, ocupando toda ela. No pé da cama posso ver algumas garrafas de cerveja e uma foto nossa no criado mudo. Não entendo direito porque ele estava bebendo na cama, mas estou agitado e nervoso demais para pensar sobre isso.

Tiro meus sapatos e não me preocupo em tomar banho para tirar o cheiro de Jensen de mim antes de me deitar do meu lado da cama. Chad se mexe e murmura qualquer coisa, me abraçando com força e começando a chorar compulsivamente. Está completamente bêbado, e murmura coisas desconexas que eu não consigo entender.

Apesar de eu não estar bem pelo encontro com Mitch, não consigo empurrar Chad para longe, então o envolvo com meus braços e deixo ele chorar no meu peito, enquanto acaricio suas costas.

Não tento pedir o que aconteceu e porque ele parece tão desesperado, está muito mal para conseguir responder qualquer coisa com o mínimo de coerência, então fico tentando acalma-lo até ele dormir e logo em seguida eu mesmo caio no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordo, estou sozinho na cama. Estranho, já que Chad sai para trabalhar depois de mim, mas não penso muito sobre isso. As memórias da noite anterior voltam a minha mente.

Levanto da cama e vou tomar um banho e enquanto a água quente desliza pelo meu corpo, penso na montanha russa que foi a noite passa.

Primeiro eu estava muito feliz com Jensen, depois morrendo de medo por causa de Mitch e quando cheguei em casa, fiquei preocupado com o desespero de Chad. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém da família dele?

Não, se fosse isso eu saberia.

O que mais me deixa perturbado é Mitch ter me encontrado. O Texas é enorme, como ele pode ter saído de San Antônio e parado justo aqui? Espero que ele nunca mais me procure, porque acho que vou ter outra crise se o ver mais uma vez.

Sei que ele não pode me fazer mal, eu sou maior e mais forte que ele agora, mas só a ideia de tê-lo por perto, o homem que ferrou com boa parte da minha adolescência, meu corpo se retesa de medo e eu nem sei exatamente medo de quê.

 _ **Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Ferida aberta

_Part ONE_ : **JARED**

É a segunda vez que ligo para o celular de Chad e ele não atende. Desde a madrugada que ele chorou no meu peito que eu não o vejo mais e isso já fazem dois dias. Nenhuma mensagem e nenhuma ligação e ele também não apareceu aqui em casa. Estou preocupado, porque a atitude de duas noites atrás indica que ele estava perturbado com alguma coisa. Não sei com o que. Talvez ele possa ter descoberto o meu caso com Jensen, não sei como, já que estou sendo discreto, mas talvez isso ajude na decisão do término, quem sabe ele mesmo termine comigo.

Não queria que fosse assim, não diria a Chad que o traí, inventaria uma desculpa qualquer, o que eu faço não é bonito para ele e eu não seria o cara que tentaria magoá-lo no fim.

Ligo mais uma vez para o celular dele, mas cai na caixa postal. Suspiro e deito na cama novamente, sozinho. Sadie deve estar em algum canto da casa e Jensen me disse a meia hora atrás que iria dormir.

Quando nos encontramos de manhã pensei em dizer a ele sobre Mitch, mas depois vi que não seria uma boa ideia. Ele ficaria irado à toa por não poder fazer nada, e, além do mais, acho que Mitch não voltará a me procurar. Se o fizer, vou chamar a polícia.

Minha cabeça está um embaraço de confusão. Tem Chad, Jensen, a minha falta de interesse no meu trabalho, o meu namoro sem amor, meu caso que era para ser casual e agora está com proporções estratosféricas e, agora, também, Mitch. Ele não voltou a me procurar nesses dois dias para a minha felicidade, mas aquele encontro despertou lembranças desagradáveis que eu preferia não ter que lidar mais.

Depois que eu me dei conta de que a vida que ele me proporcionava não era a que eu merecia, anos atrás, tudo ficou bem complicado.

 _O jantar está pronto a mais de quarenta minutos na mesa enquanto eu espero meu namorado/marido chegar do trabalho. Mitch disse que não se atrasaria hoje para jantarmos juntos, mas não cumpriu com a sua palavra mais uma vez. Suspiro e deito a cabeça na mesa, porque eu aceito isso? Aceito ele?_

 _Desde a primeira vez que ele me traiu e jurou que nunca mais faria aquilo, fez mais duas vezes e agora não se importa em esconder de mim. Ou se importa-se está fazendo um péssimo trabalho escondendo. Finjo que está tudo bem, que elas são só diversão, eu é que tenho seu amor. Mas não é bem assim, não o amo mais a meses, não me importo se ele me ama. Não mais._

 _Não tenho nada para me distrair além de alguns livros que ele comprou para mim de aniversário. Ele quebrou meu celular num acesso de ciúmes a dois meses e disse que iria comprar outro na hora, mas quando eu cobrei o aparelho, Mitch me falou que seria melhor eu ficar sem. Assim, seria mais difícil de eu arrumar algum cara para me comer – palavras dele._

 _Não falo com Stephen desde o dia em que saí da casa dele após brigarmos, sinto tanta saudade, mas não tenho como ir atrás. Nem sei se ele gostaria de me ver, deve estar me odiando por eu ser tão idiota e tão ridículo._

 _Tenho quase dezoito anos e já não sinto mais vontade de levantar da cama de manhã para ir à escola._

 _Acima de tudo a saudade de casa é a maior. Eu tinha tudo lá, mas só agora percebo o quanto isso era maravilhoso. Penso se ainda posso recuperar isso... meus pais me amam, não amam? Eles me perdoariam se eu implorasse que sim._

 _Espero mais alguns minutos para ver se Mitch chega, mas ele não aparece, então arrumo um prato para mim e esquento no micro-ondas. Quando já estou comendo, ouço um barulho na porta e ela se abre, revelando um homem muito bêbado e fedendo. É ele._

 _Franzo a testa e fico olhando ele vir até mim cambaleando._

– _O que você pensa que tá fazendo? – Mitch diz olhando para mim, todo enrolado, mal é possível entende-lo._

– _Jantando. – Respondo seco e ele dá uma gargalhada assustadora, cuspindo enquanto fala._

– _Agora a vadiazinha deu para ser engraçada._

 _Fecho a cara com raiva._

– _Não admito que você fale assim comigo! – Falo alto e ele avança para cima da mesa, espalmando as duas mãos sobre o vidro._

– _Como é que é, bichinha? Você não tem que admitir nada, eu coloco comida nessa mesa. – Mitch diz alterado e eu me encolho no assento, temeroso, e logo em seguida ele leva o braço sobre os recipientes na mesa, derrubando tudo no chão, quebrando copos e pratos e espalhando a comida que eu fiz. – Eu te chamo como eu bem entender, assim como eu faço com você o que eu bem entender. Você é meu, minha propriedade, então não ache que você pode opinar alguma coisa, porque não pode!_

 _Meu coração acelera e minha respiração fica ofegante, ele nunca tinha feito isso e eu não sei o que fazer. Se eu dizer qualquer coisa sei que ele vai me bater, mas não posso aceitar isso calado._

– _Eu não quero mais isso! – Grito e me levanto da cadeira, empurrando-a para trás. – Eu não aguento mais você e essa vida. Eu não preciso disso, eu tenho a minha família, eu tenho amigos, eu... ah! Que ódio!_

 _Uma raiva absurda toma conta de mim, nem sei como consegui falar tudo isso em voz alta, mas é tudo que eu verdadeiramente penso._

 _Mitch estreita os olhos e circula a mesa até mim, enquanto eu faço o mesmo, para me afastar dele, mas fico preso contra a parede no canto onde o móvel está encostado._

– _Como você tem coragem de falar assim comigo? Eu sou o homem dessa casa, você me deve respeito, seu moleque insolente! – Mitch diz com puro ódio e avança para cima de mim, agarrando meu cabelo e me prendendo na parede._

– _Me larga! Eu não te devo nada, eu não sou uma coisa, eu sou uma pessoa! E não sou seu, e vou embora agora mesmo. – Tento empurrá-lo, mas não consigo, ele é mais forte do que eu._

 _O primeiro chute acerta minhas canelas e é tão forte que acho que fraturei alguma coisa. Gemo de dor e então levo um soco no rosto, no olho, o que faz meu supercilio abrir e jorrar sangue pelo meu rosto. Arde como o inferno e eu estou com tanto medo e tanta dor que nem consigo mais raciocinar._

 _Minha cabeça está doendo e latejando e as imagens estão fora de foco, tudo está meio esbranquiçado. Ouço um barulho agudo no ouvido depois que ele me dá um soco ali. Recebo tantas agressões que nem sei mais o que está acontecendo, meu estomago dói, assim como meu peito e meu braço direito._

 _Mitch me segura pelo cabelo e faz eu olhá-lo nos olhos._

– _Nunca mais levante a voz para mim!_

 _Ele diz gritando, cuspindo enquanto fala no meu rosto e logo em seguida sinto o viro duro e gelado se chocando contra a lateral da minha cabeça. Ou foi a minha cabeça que se chocou contra o tampo da mesa de vidro? Não consigo definir muito bem, mas essa dor é a maior de todas._

 _Caio no chão junto com estilhaços de vidro e agora tenho certeza que Mitch bateu minha cabeça contra a mesa e a quebrou._

 _No chão, repleto de cacos de vidro ao redor, sinto o cheiro de sangue aumentar, tenho certeza que tenho mais algum corte._

 _Lágrimas escorrem dos meus olhos sem eu nem me dar conta, gemo agonizando no chão, com tanta dor que nem consigo pensar. Algum tempo depois, que eu não saberia definir quanto, desmaio._

 _Quando acordo a casa toda está num clarão. Meu corpo dói tanto que eu sinto vontade de chorar. Ainda estou no chão, o sangue seco repuxa na minha bochecha quando eu abro a boca e isso arde._

 _Levo a mão ao meu rosto e toco minha sobrancelha, tem um corte ali, mas não está mais sangrando. Tento me levantar, mas me arrependo pela dor que sinto._

 _Respiro rápido, pensando se alguma parte do meu corpo está quebrada, mas constato que não. Todas as dores são de socos e chutes, mas, para a minha sorte, nenhum osso foi fraturado._

 _Tento me levantar de novo, com mais afinco dessa vez, dependo disso, e dessa vez consigo, gritando de dor._

 _Sento no chão e avalio meu estado, não está nada bom, meu rosto está inchado, sinto ele, olho meus braços e minhas pernas e eles estão cobertos de hematomas._

 _Me levanto em pé com muito custo e sofrimento e olho a bagunça da cozinha, a comida derramada no chão na noite anterior está servindo de alimento para moscas, algumas até rodeiam o meu rosto por conta do sangue seco, mas eu as espanto._

– _Ai, droga! – Reclamo quando dou o primeiro passo, mas continuo insistindo até chegar a sala para ver o relógio e checar a hora._

 _Nove a meia._

 _Será que ele achou que tinha me matado e por isso não me levou para o hospital? Ou viu que eu estava vivo e me deixou para morrer?_

 _Minha cabeça ainda lateja muito e dói como o inferno. Vou para o banheiro analisar meu estado e me assusto com meu próprio rosto inchado. Tem um corte no meu lábio._

 _Respiro com dificuldade e então sinto uma dor lancinante na minha bunda. Acho que estava distraído com as dores demais e não tinha prestado atenção nessa, ainda. Me viro de costas para o espelho e vejo um caco de vidro atravessando a minha calça de moletom. O sangue verteu e também já secou no tecido da calça, mas com a movimentação, o caco se mexeu dentro da minha pele e cortou mais ainda, fazendo o sangue voltar a escorrer._

– _Ai... Deus..._

 _Com muito cuidado me viro e arranco o pedaço de vidro da minha nádega, gritando de dor e fechando os olhos. Novas lágrimas escorrem por eles e eu me apoio na pia logo em seguida, chorando compulsivamente._

 _Como pude me envolver com esse cara? Como pude deixar tanto tempo se passar e as coisas chegarem nesse nível para mim me dar conta de que não dá mais? Eu sou um idiota! Um burro! Fui estuprado inconscientemente tantas vezes achando que eu tinha obrigação sim de transar com aquele velho nojento porque sou namorado dele que acabei entrando numa espécie de repetição automática assustadora_ _._

 _Tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível, se ele voltar acho que vai me matar. Ando quase me arrastando até a porta e tento abrir, mas nada. A chave está fora do trinco também. Estou trancado aqui dentro._

– _Merda! Não, eu tenho que sair dessa casa._

 _O desespero começa a agir em mim e eu mesmo sem querer fico ofegante, sentindo as dores do meu corpo ficarem mais agudas. Bato na porta com socos e grito por socorro, mas sei que isso não vai adiantar de nada. Não tem vizinhos aqui por perto. As duas casas mais próximas estão para alugar, até onde eu sei, mas mesmo assim continuo batendo na porta. É minha única alternativa já que as janelas da casa estão lacradas já a algum tempo._

 _Fico por vários minutos esmurrando a porta e gritando a plenos pulmões por socorro, até que ouço um barulho do lado de fora. Minha mão está vermelha e doendo, mas ela é o menor dos meus problemas._

 _Passos vacilantes avançam pela varanda e eu ouço que estão perto da porta._

– _Ei, oi! Por favor! Me ajuda... meu namorado me bateu e quase me matou ontem à noite e me deixou trancado aqui. Eu preciso de um médico e preciso sair daqui antes que ele volte, chama a polícia, por favor! – Digo tudo soluçante, chorando desesperado, encostado a porta e tremendo o corpo todo. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda..._

– _Ai, meu deus, está bem. Como é o seu nome? – A voz fina do outro lado da porta pergunta._

– _Jared. Jared Tristan Padalecki. Só chama a polícia... por favor... eu estou implorando..._

 _Escorrego pela porta até o chão e então deixo toda a minha tristeza e dor escorrerem pelos meus olhos, me lembrando das palavras da minha mãe e do meu pai quando eles me disseram que esse homem iria destruir a minha vida._

Na manhã seguinte acordo com Chad dormindo do meu lado e suspiro aliviado. Um problema a menos. Não preciso mais me preocupar se ele corre perigo ou qualquer coisa assim.

Levanto e tomo um banho rápido, me arrumando então para o trabalho.

Quando saio do banheiro, Chad está acordado. Eu queria deixar essa conversa para mais tarde, mas pelo visto ela vai ter que ser agora.

Seco minhas mãos na toalha no meu ombro e então me aproximo dele, ficando em pé na sua frente. Ele não diz nada, só me olha de cima abaixo.

– Onde esteve? – Pergunto sério.

Chad coça o queixo e se ajeita na cama, está com uma leve barba loira.

– Viagem do trabalho. Desculpe não avisar, foi muito em cima da hora e eu quebrei meu celular sem querer segunda à noite.

Cruzo os braços e o analiso, está mentindo. Nunca foi bom em mentir para mim. Não protesto, apenas dou de ombros e concordo.

– Dá um jeito de me avisar da próxima vez, fiquei preocupado.

– Tudo bem, me desculpe. Não foi a intenção, amor.

– Certo.

Me viro de costas para ele e enquanto coloco a camisa da empresa posso sentir o olhar de Chad queimar nas minhas costas, cheio de desejo, acompanham todos os meus movimentos. Me abaixo para pegar meus sapatos e antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, ele me abraça por trás e beija meu pescoço, esfregando sua ereção coberta só pela cueca na minha bunda, através da calça social que estou usando.

Rio quando ele esfrega sua barba por fazer no meu pescoço, pois faz cócegas, mas tento afastá-lo.

– Para, Chad... eu preciso ir trabalhar... não dá agora. – Digo tentando me esquivar. Se eu quisesse muito daria tempo para uma rapidinha e ainda sobraria tempo, mas vou tentar evita-lo até amanhã, é sábado e teremos tempo para conversar e eu vou colocar os todos fatos para ele.

Bom, _quase_ todos os fatos.

– Ah, amor, claro que dá, já fizemos isso um monte de vezes, para de charminho e tira essa roupa, vai... – Chad sussurra no meu ouvido e eu posso sentir o cheiro do bafo de bebida dele.

– Que horas você chegou? Sua boca tá fedendo a whisky ainda. Como vai ir trabalhar desse jeito? – Me esquivo de seus braços tentando me apertar e me livro dele, indo para frente e deixando ele frustrado, plantado no meio do quarto.

– Qual é, já fazem quase três semanas, Jared. Um homem tem necessidades...

– Não vou transar com você fedendo a bebida. Sem falar que não quero chegar atrasado pro trabalho. Prometo compensar à noite, tudo bem? – Digo com um sorriso forçado e ele bufa, se jogando na cama e fazendo uma cara feia. Sinto que tem algo diferente no ar, mas não sei dizer o que.

Coloco os sapatos e pego minha mochila, indo até Chad e lhe dando um beijo nos lábios.

– Tá legal. Mas espero que compense mesmo hein... é impressão minha ou a sua bunda tá maior? Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo que nem lembro mais como é.

Gargalho.

– Para de drama, eu só estive sem tempo e cansado ultimamente. Não é pra tanto... – Falo atuando muito bem. – Eu preciso ir, te vejo à noite. Beijo.

Antes de sair ainda coloco comida para Sadie e dou um beijo nela, que abana o rabo e late animada para mim.

Desço para o estacionamento e pego minha moto.

A manhã passa depressa, tinha várias coisas para fazer. Mando mensagem para Jensen perguntando se podemos almoçar juntos, mas ele diz que o Tom está na sala dele e vão almoçar juntos eles dois.

Suspiro e jogo meu celular na mesa assim que leio essa mensagem. _Droga!_

Logo em seguida meu celular vibra de novo e é mais uma mensagem dele me perguntando se quero jantar com ele e vários emojis com um sorriso maroto, mas estou bufando de ciúmes, então respondo que não vai dar, pois combinei de compensar o Chad.

Assim que envio a mensagem me arrependo, digitei para feri-lo e fazer ele ficar com ciúmes, assim como eu estou, mas depois que enviei, percebi o quão ridículo e escroto eu fui.

Logo a resposta dele chega. _"Hm, tá bom. Nos vemos amanhã então, acho."_

Consegui o que eu queria, ele está com ciúmes, mas não me sinto orgulhoso nem feliz com isso. Não sei como consertar, então não respondo mais nada e saio da minha mesa. Está na hora do almoço e se eu não for logo, fico sem.

Desço pelo elevador e tenho o desprazer de encontrar Jensen e Tom entrando no restaurante do Stephen assim que saio pela porta da empresa. Meu ciúme me enche mais uma vez, e a culpa de ter feito ele ficar com ciúme se dissipa um pouco.

Iria almoçar lá e aproveitar para falar com meu melhor amigo, mas não vou com eles lá dentro. Ando um pouco pela rua e encontro um restaurante muito agradável, que tem umas mesas do lado de fora do estabelecimento.

Sento em uma dessas mesas e logo o garçom vem me atender. Quando estou fazendo meu pedido, sinto uma mão tocar no meu ombro e estremeço, e então logo ele está no meu campo de visão e se senta na cadeira do meu lado. Mitch.

Já estava no fim do meu pedido, portanto a moça que estava anotando para mim olha para ele e pede o que ele vai querer. Mitch responde que quer o mesmo que eu, mas me menciona como seu namorado e por algum motivo sobrenatural, eu acabo não dizendo nada.

Assim que a garçonete sai eu me viro para ele e o olho com fúria.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele me olha sorrindo.

– Almoçando com meu namorado, oras. Bem normal. Porque a pergunta?

Balanço a cabeça incrédulo, rindo ironicamente meio desesperado.

– Você só pode ter algum problema. – Corto meu riso e apoio uma mão na mesa. – Eu não sou mais seu namorado e nunca mais vou ser. Entenda isso. E se puder fazer o favor, saia da minha mesa. Eu estou com a ordem de restrição na minha mochila... – Na verdade não estou, mas ele não sabe disso e eu quero que ele saia daqui agora mesmo.

– Olha só, anjo, eu vou te falar o que vai acontecer. Nós vamos almoçar juntos, vamos conversar e você vai acabar me entendendo. Ouviu? Por acaso você não quer que o seu casinho com o seu superior seja descoberto pela empresa toda, não é mesmo? Ou quem sabe... quem sabe pelo namorado dele? – Minha respiração falha. Como ele sabe dessas coisas? Aperto a mão que está sobre a minha coxa e solto o ar lentamente. – Eles estão no restaurante daquele seu amiguinho agora mesmo. Quer que eu vá até lá?

Mordo o lábio nervoso e olho para os lados.

– Como sabe dessas coisas? – Falo baixo, como se estivesse sendo observado.

– Não importa. Eu simplesmente sei. E tenho provas. Eu venho te vigiando a uns bons meses, meu amor, só esperando a oportunidade perfeita pra me reaproximar de você...

Congelo na cadeira. Como assim me observando a vários meses? Como eu nunca percebi isso? De repente sinto um medo avassalador, nada mais parece seguro. Se ele sabe de todas essas coisas é porque esteve próximo a mim, podendo chegar até mim sem que eu me desse conta, me machucar sem eu nem perceber.

Respiro ofegante e olho para a mesa, ele dá uma risadinha e coloca a mão no meu ombro. Ela me queima como fogo e então eu o afasto com pressa, como se ela fosse realmente me machucar.

Quero sair correndo daqui, quero chamar a polícia agora mesmo, quero fazer um escândalo e dizer que ele está me chantageando, mas não posso fazer nada disso. Se eu fizer ele vai dar um jeito de espalhar na empresa sobre o meu caso com Jensen e vai contar a Tom, eu vou ser demitido e Jensen vai ter problemas com o namorado por minha causa e provavelmente vai me odiar. Por esse motivo eu não levanto.

Olho para ele e Mitch faz uma cara de aprovação que me repugna.

– Bom menino. Pesou o que vai ser melhor pra você, não? – Continuo em silencio. Se ele quer conversar, isso vai ser um monólogo. – Então o que eu quero propor é o seguinte, eu sei que você me ama e eu também te amo como o inferno, durante o tempo que eu fiquei na cadeia eu refleti muito sobre os meus atos e sei que errei com você, que não tive paciência com você, afinal você era só um adolescente rebelde quando nós namoramos e não sabia as merdas que falava e me fazia fazer.

Abro a boca indignado, ele não pode estar falando sério em dizer que eu era o culpado.

– Só pode estar brincando... – Digo sarcástico.

– Não estou não, docinho. – Mitch estende a mão para tocar meu queixo, mas eu dou um tapa na mão dele, esquivando meu rosto.

– Não me toque.

– Tudo bem. Está arredio. Entendo, e sei que não vai ser rápido pra você me aceitar de volta, mas o caminho mais rápido para isso é você vindo morar comigo. Prometo que vou ser bom para você... vou ser amoroso, vou te dar tudo que você precisa, principalmente isso... – O sorriso dele fica malicioso e ele leva a mão por baixo da mesa até a altura do seu baixo ventre. Sinto uma ânsia de vomito na hora e preciso segurar muito para não virar o rosto para o lado e colocar pra fora o café que tomei a manhã toda. – Lembra o quanto gostava meu pau? Rebolava em cima dele igual uma cadela no cio, me deixava doido.

– Feche a boca. Isso é nojento. Eu tenho nojo de você, agora mesmo tive que me segurar para não colocar o café para fora.

Mitch faz uma cara feia e toca meu joelho por baixo da mesa, apertando-o com sua mão.

– Olha como fala comigo, garoto, se não...

– Se não o que, hein? Acha que eu sou o mesmo garotinho assustado que você manipulava e molestava? Está enganado. Aquele garotinho aprendeu da pior forma que existem pessoas horríveis, como você, no mundo.

Me levanto da cadeira sem pensar e pego minha mochila.

– Onde vai? Se sair daqui eu vou...

– Faça o que quiser. Não vou ser ameaçado por você mais uma vez, me entendeu bem? Seu velho nojento e escroto. Porque eu iria quere-lo se sabe que eu tenho Jensen, que é um Deus grego comparado a você? – Vejo a expressão dele mudar e passar da tradicional cínica para uma tão furiosa e até meio humilhada como eu nunca vi, e comemoro internamente por ter o atingido e então continuo, quero humilha-lo mais e de todas as formas que eu puder. – Jensen é muito mais homem que você, tem um pau muito maior e muito mais gostoso. Nele sim eu sento igual uma cadela no cio e peço mais, com você nunca foi assim. Se me procurar de novo eu juro por Deus que te coloco na cadeia.

Me viro e saio andando pela calçada, tomei o cuidado de falar tudo baixo para só ele ouvir. Me sinto um pouco envergonhado da forma como falei de Jensen, é verdade, mas constrangedor, mas estava com tanta raiva dele tentando me manipular de novo que não consegui raciocinar direito.

Não coloquei em jogo também o fato dele talvez ter alguma prova e realmente fazer eu ser demitido e odiado por Jensen. Tenho esperança de que ele não tenha provas e nem como espalhar isso na empresa.

É a única coisa que eu posso ter no momento.

Volto para a empresa sem almoçar, estou totalmente sem fome depois do que aconteceu. Olho tudo ao redor antes de entrar no elevador, uma sensação de estar sendo observado tomou conta de mim desde que Mitch disse que estava me observando a meses e eu nunca sequer tinha parado para pensar numa coisa assim.

Não consigo mais trabalhar direito mesmo me forçando para que sim. Não queria ser tão afetado pelo que aconteceu no almoço, isso prova que Mitch ainda tem influência sobre mim e isso era o que eu menos queria. Saber que ele tem influência sobre mim faz eu me sentir fraco, mesmo depois de tanta terapia, ele ainda tem suas garras na minha mente.

O relógio diz para mim ir embora às seis e eu o obedeço, saindo da minha mesa e voltando ao estacionamento pegar minha moto.

Quando chego no prédio lembro do que tinha prometido ao Chad e suspiro, decepcionado comigo mesmo. Não estou nem perto de estar no clima, iria transar com ele esta noite pela última vez, não por pena, mais como uma despedida para nós dois. Foram quase quatro anos juntos, isso tem muito peso, mesmo tendo se desgastado.

Subo para o meu andar e assim que entro sou recebido aos beijos por ele, está animado e excitado com a noite e eu tento corresponder pelo menos a alguns beijos.

Vou para o quarto e tomo um banho relaxante, recusando todas as ajudas que Chad quis me dar enquanto eu estava embaixo do chuveiro.

Já jantamos e estamos no sofá da sala assistindo a um filme de terror que está passando na televisão.

Na verdade, eu estou perdido nos meus pensamentos, agora mais focado em meu namorado. Quando o filme vai para o intervalo comercial olho para ele e chamo sua atenção.

– Chad... nós... – Suspiro e passo a mão pelo cabelo. Droga, isso não era para ser difícil, eu estou decidido a muito tempo, deveria ser mais fácil. – Nós temos que conversar.

Ele franze a testa meio confuso e então suspira, parece surpreso, mas nem tanto. Como se já esperasse, mas não estivesse acreditando que realmente estava acontecendo.

– Escuta, Jared... eu... eu sei de tudo.

Engulo em seco e mordo o lábio. _Sabia_. Era esse o motivo dele estar chorando aquela noite e ter sumido por dois dias. Chad está do outro lado do sofá, mas em pouco tempo está quase em cima de mim, de tão próximo.

– O que você sabe? – Olho para ele nervoso.

– Eu sei que você cometeu um deslize. Com um cara loiro, alto, não sei o nome dele. – Chad olha para os lados meio constrangido. – Mas foi só uma vez, né? Tipo, eu sei que todo mundo erra e eu sei que nós nos amamos e podemos superar isso. Estou disposto a te perdoar pelo nosso bem, Jared.

Olho para baixo, envergonhado, soltando o ar lentamente. Realmente era muito difícil, muita pressão, ainda mais com todos os outros problemas correndo pela minha mente.

Levanto o rosto e o olho nos olhos, Chad tem um olhar que implora para que eu concorde com ele, quase chorando, mas não posso mais fazer isso. Balanço a cabeça negativamente e desvio o olhar mais uma vez.

– Não dá, Chad. Você sabe tanto quanto eu o quanto essa relação está desgastada... quem sabe a gente... quem sabe nós possamos ser amigos, né? Foram tantos anos juntos, tem que ter ficado uma amizade pelo menos.

Digo depois de um tempo, tentando soar esperançoso, e olho para ele mais uma vez. Chad está chorando em silêncio, as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e meu coração aperta. Não queria magoá-lo, mas é inevitável.

– Não tem como nós sermos amigos. – Diz ele entre um soluço e outro. – Eu te amo, eu quero você como meu homem e se não der pra ser assim... então não dá.

Chad se encolhe num canto do sofá e continua ali chorando, eu levanto e seco o suor das minhas mãos na calça. Ele aceitou melhor e mais rápido do que eu esperava. Talvez me ver com outra pessoa tenha feito ele entender mais rápido.

– Eu vou... eu durmo na casa do Stephen essa noite e o fim de semana até você... bem até você ver o que vai fazer.

Ele não diz nada, então eu vou para o quarto, arrumando uma pequena mochila e pegando as coisas de Sadie. Chamo um táxi e, antes de sair pela porta, olho para meu ex-namorado no meu apartamento por uma última vez, saindo pela porta e indo até o carro que me espera.

Quando chego na casa de Stephen penso que talvez deveria ter avisado ele, mas acabei nem lembrando disso. Espero que esteja em casa e sozinho, preciso de alguém para conversar.

Ele abre a porta quando eu bato, está com uma cara de sono e só de samba-canção.

– Terminei com Chad. – Dig suficiente para fazer um sorriso brotar nos lábios dele e então ele me abraçar.

– Finalmente, porra! – Comemora, mas então me larga e me olha, olha para minha mochila e para Sadie. – Não vai me dizer que deu o apartamento pra ele?!

Gargalho, mais de nervoso do que por achar graça.

– Não, claro que não. Só disse que passaria o fim de semana aqui para ele ver o que faria...

– Ah... fez bem. Você é um cara legal, Jay. Vem, entra, vamos tomar um pote de sorvete e aí você me conta tudo, como duas boas garotas que somos.

Sorrio e sigo ele para dentro da casa, Sadie vai atrás e eu fecho a porta depois que ela entra.

Preciso falar com Jensen, contar a ele sobre o término. Vou convidá-lo para sair amanhã depois do Rotary, tenho que falar também sobre Mitch, já que ele sabe do nosso caso e pode tentar usar isso de alguma forma.

Solto minha mochila na sala e vou com Stephen para a cozinha, onde realmente tomamos o sorvete e eu conto a ele sobre como foi a noite. Me sinto um pouco como uma garota o fazendo, mas não tenho problema com isso.

Depois que terminamos o sorvete eu vou tento ir para o quarto de hóspedes, mas Stephen me arrasta para o quarto dele, me obrigando a dormir junto com ele. Como fazíamos na adolescência. É incrível como mesmo vendo ele nu, e ele tem um corpo lindo, não sinto nada sexual. Ele é mais do que um irmão, não poderia e nem quereria deseja-lo desse jeito nunca.

 _ **Continua...**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Histórias cruzadas

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

O dia não foi um dos melhores, a começar pela papelada enorme na minha mesa quando cheguei ao trabalho.

Antes meu stress fosse só por isso, quando pensei em mandar mensagem ao Jared chamando-o para irmos almoçar juntos, minha secretária informou que meu namorado estava esperando autorização para entrar. Thomas disse que conseguiu sair mais cedo do seu escritório e por isso tinha passado aqui, para _nós dois_ almoçarmos juntos.

Não tive como inventar uma desculpa para dispersa-lo, ele estava decidido. Quando Jared me mandou mensagem me chamando para ir almoçar, algum tempo depois, tive que responder que iria almoçar com Tom, com muito pesar, mas tentei consertar chamando-o para jantarmos a noite. Daria um jeito de driblar meu namorado, mas Jared disse que iria _compensar_ Chad.

 _Compensar_?

Jura?

Ele poderia ter inventado qualquer desculpa para não ir sem precisar mencionar que iria transar com o namorado.

Passei o resto do dia me corroendo de ciúmes, Tom insistiu para eu falar o que estava me aborrecendo, mas eu acabei ficando ainda mais puto com ele insistindo em algo que eu não queria falar e descontei nele. Brigamos e ele saiu do restaurante a passos duros pela calçada.

Não fui atrás, deveria ter ido, mas tinha muito... trabalho na minha mesa. É, era isso.

Voltei para minha sala e o resto do dia continuou se arrastando. Por vezes pensei em ligar para o TI informando que meu computador tinha pifado mais uma vez, mas decidi por fim não o fazer. Ainda estava morrendo de ciúmes e era capaz de eu e Jared acabarmos brigando e nesse dia tudo que eu menos poderia querer era uma briga com ele.

Cheguei em casa e Tom tinha um jantar à luz de velas me esperando e veio me pedir desculpas por ficar me pressionando e ter saído daquele jeito do restaurante.

Durante toda a noite procurei uma forma de pedir a ele um tempo, mas sem sucesso. Não seria a melhor solução do mundo, mas seria a melhor solução que consigo no momento. O problema é que falhei, toda vez que eu começava a sondar o território desse assunto, Tom parecia perceber e desconversar e então disse que precisava ir dormir por que tinha um caso importante no dia seguinte.

Fiquei na sala assistindo um filme até dormir deitado no sofá e, mesmo quando acordei, de madrugada, não fui para a cama.

Na manhã seguinte acordo com lambidas no meu rosto, Harley está me lambuzando todo. Sorrio e o afasto, sentando no sofá e me espreguiçando para afastar as dores do sono desconfortável.

Meu coração acelera quando eu ouço um barulho de notificação no meu celular e o pego rápido, constatando que era mesmo uma mensagem de Jared. Nela ele está perguntando se vou ao Rotary no horário tradicional e eu confirmo que sim, meio confuso, pois Jared tinha me dito que não iria hoje. Ele ficaria em casa para achar a melhor forma de falar com Chad e terminar tudo.

Será que ele desistiu de novo? Engulo em seco, não pode ser, ele estava muito decidido. Tento não pensar nisso e só esperar para ver o que ele tem para dizer quando nos encontrarmos no clube.

O outono ainda não tinha dado as suas caras, as temperaturas estavam confortáveis, mas hoje o dia amanheceu mais gelado, tanto que preciso vestir uma blusa para ir até o clube. Tom não estava mais em casa quando acordei.

Assim que chego ao estacionamento do Rotary noto que a moto de Jared já está ali e um sorriso brota nos meus lábios, fazendo com que eu deixe meu carro mais depressa e vá para dentro do clube rápido.

Não o encontro no vestiário, ele já deve ter chegado a algum tempo. Coloco a sunga e tranco minha mochila no armário, indo para a piscina que sempre usamos e o encontrando prestes a dar um mergulho. Não chamo sua atenção e fico admirando a maestria com que se ele move na água, e eu sorrio quando Jared toma impulso do outro lado da piscina e volta até onde eu estou.

– Chegou cedo. – Digo e pulo na água, ao lado de Jared e indo ao encontro dele. Beijo-o nos lábios e acaricio suas costas, estou morrendo de saudade.

– É, Stephen teve que acordar cedo para ir resolver umas coisas do restaurante e eu aproveitei e já saí de casa também. – Jared se estica e me dá mais um selinho, mas eu seguro seu rosto e o prenso na borda, beijando-o intensamente e apertando nossos corpos, meu membro está começando a ganhar sinais de vida e sinto que o dele também.

– Por que estava dormindo na casa do seu amigo? – Pergunto enquanto beijo o pescoço dele e dou uma mordidinha no queixo. – Pensei que fosse compensar o Chad. – A frase sai com mais ciúme do que eu gostaria.

Jared sorri meio constrangido e segura meu rosto para me fazer olhar para ele.

– É... sobre isso, desculpe. Não queria ter te dito aquilo, é que eu... – Ele suspira e olha para o lado. – Eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes do Tom. E sei que não tenho esse direito, porque, afinal, eu sou o outro e o que fica com os restos da sua atenção.

Sinto o peso daquelas palavras caírem sobre mim e me sufocarem. Ele não pensar realmente que é assim, pode? Jared ocupa todo os espaços que podem existir no meu coração a muito tempo.

Jared ainda está com o olhar resignado e triste, focando em algum ponto distante e eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para mudar isso, não posso deixar ele pensar que eu amo alguém além dele. Seguro seu rosto e o faço olhar para mim.

– Jared presta atenção. Olha bem no fundo dos meus olhos o que você enxerga?

Ele fica meio confuso e franze a testa estreitando as vistas para enxergar o que meus orbes refletem.

– Eu.

– Exatamente. Você. Você é tudo para mim, Jay. Eu nunca amei alguém tanto quanto eu amo você, eu nunca pensei tanto em alguém, nunca ninguém foi o primeiro e último pensamento do meu dia, nunca senti frio na barriga antes de encontrar com um namorado, nem ansiedade em vê-lo. Mas tudo é diferente com você, eu penso em você vinte e quatro horas por dia, quando eu acordo, quando eu vou dormir, fico ansioso antes de nos vermos e amaldiçoando os empecilhos que nos impedem. Toda bendita vez antes de te encontrar eu sinto minhas pernas bambas e meu coração acelerar. É só por você, Jay. É tudo por você, meu amor.

Minha voz sai com toda a sinceridade que eu poderia expressar, tenho um sorriso bobo nos lábios e coração disparado, ainda segurando o rosto de Jared com os dedos enfiados no seu cabelo.

– Você é um filho da mãe, sabia? – Jared sussurra antes de puxar meu rosto e me beijar, posso sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas nas nossas bocas e o coração acelerado dele batendo no mesmo ritmo do meu. – Eu te amo, Jen. – Sussurra mais uma vez, com nossas testas coladas e respiração ofegante, olhos fechados e boca entreaberta.

Ficamos nos beijando e nadando de um lado para o outro, mergulhamos e nos beijamos também embaixo d'água, coisa que funciona da primeira vez, mas na segunda eu quase morro afogado. A água está numa temperatura agradável, mas quando saímos o frio do outono nos atinge e nos faz ficar arrepiados.

Voltamos para o vestiário aos beijos e sorrisos, e assim que chegamos lá, Jared me empurra contra um dos armários e me prende lá, me beijando e descendo a boca para o meu pescoço. Tento protestar, mas ele prende os lábios e faz um movimento de sucção que deixa um chupão enorme, me arrancando gemidos e suspiros. Sou sensível ao efeito Jared, qualquer toque dele me excita, e eu estaria duro agora mesmo não fosse meu membro se recusando a retesar-se por conta do frio.

– Tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer com você aqui. – Jared sussurra no meu ouvido e dá uma lambida nele, esfregando seu corpo no meu e fazendo eu me arrepiar ainda mais.

– É? O que? – Pergunto com uma voz mais rouca, uma nota mais baixa e mais sexy. Quero provoca-lo.

– Isso.

Jared me dá mais um beijo e enfia a mão na minha sunga, puxando meu pau e minhas bolas para fora e se ajoelhando na minha frente.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Assim que fico cara a cara com o membro mole de Jensen sinto meu próprio pau pulsar, é incrível o quanto ele é grosso mesmo em descanso. Lambo os lábios e puxo a pele que cobre o prepúcio para trás, revelando a cabeça grande e bem avermelhada. Ele está com uma textura diferente, pois estávamos na água até a poucos minutos e meio gelado, mas assim que coloco na boca ele esquenta e começa a crescer sobre os meus lábios.

A sensação dele inchando e ficando cada vez maior dentro da minha boca é muito excitante, olho para cima e Jensen está com a boca entreaberta, me olhando entre o assustado e o extasiado, suas pupilas estão dilatadas e os dedos dos pés contraídos.

Firmo minhas mãos nas nádegas dele e as aperto com vontade, fazendo Jensen gemer e se empurrar mais para dentro da minha boca. Agora ele já está totalmente duro, enchendo a minha boca e quase tocando a minha garganta quando eu levo até a base, tocando o nariz nos pelos do seu baixo ventre.

– Ahhh, Jay, que delícia... puta merda. – Jensen geme e eu sorrio, adoro ver ele falando palavrões durante a felação e o sexo, adoro saber que eu faço ele sair de si.

Gemo abafado pelo membro dele na minha boca e puxo a sunga para baixo, até os pés e ele termina de tira-la. Olho para cima de novo e Jensen está curioso para saber o que eu vou fazer e mesmo com a boca cheia, dou um jeito de mandar um sorriso malicioso para ele.

Abro sua bunda com as duas mãos e procuro o anel de músculos rosado com os dedos, tocando-o e o acariciando com afinco. Jensen geme mais ainda e amolece as pernas, jogando a cabeça para trás e batendo no armário, o que faz um barulho alto de metal.

– Shh. – Tiro seu pau da boca e digo. – Se fizer barulho vai chamar a atenção e vamos ser presos, baby.

Jensen aperta os lábios uns nos outros e sorri malandro para mim. Volto a colocar seu pau na boca e faço movimentos cada vez mais rápidos, lambendo a glande e acariciando as bolas.

Levo dois dedos a boca dele e Jensen sabe o que tem que fazer e chupa meus dedos como se tivesse um pau ali, geme feito uma vadia só para me provocar. Mas se ele me quer fora de mim, é isso que vai ter. Tiro seu pau da boca e o viro de costas bruscamente, fazendo ele espalmar as mãos no metal e causar mais um estrondo, soltando um gemido manhoso, mas agora não estou nem aí para o barulho.

Abro as duas bandas branquinhas e redondas com as duas mãos e sorrio ao ver o buraquinho que parece que nunca foi tocado de tão pequeno. Junto saliva da minha boca e dou um cuspe ali, espalhando com dois dedos e ouvindo os gemidos e arfadas de Jensen. Mordo uma das bandas com força, deixando a marca dos meus dentes e enfio os dedos de uma vez só, fazendo Jensen abrir a boca para gritar, mas se segurando no último segundo.

– Bom garoto. – Sussurro contra a pele das coxas dele e dou uma mordida ali, seguida de um chupão e um beijinho, metendo meus dedos na entrada dele e fazendo ele arquear as costas. – Alguém já te fez se arquear todo assim só com os dedos, Jen? Ahm? Alguém já te fez gemer igual uma vadia só metendo os dedos em você?

Jensen suspira e vira o rosto de lado me olhando e mordendo os lábios para não gritar quando eu soco a próstata dele com os dois dedos. Ele gosta assim, bruto, com força, nada de caricias leves.

– Ahhh, Jared! Que delícia... hmmm... – Ele geme, mas não me responde, por isso eu agarro o membro dele com a mão livre e o aperto com força, fazendo ele gemer mais, e sem interromper os movimentos ligeiros e fortes dos meus dedos o penetrando. Posso sentir seu buraco se alargando para me acomodar melhor.

– Me responde, Jensen! Alguém já te fez gemer igual uma vadia te fodendo só com os dedos? – Pergunto num tom malicioso e dou uma bombada no pau dele. A glande está toda melada de pré-gozo e a minha saliva ainda.

– Não! Ahh, Deus, não! – Jensen arqueia mais a coluna e se empina para mim, encostando a testa no metal frio e soltando gemidos da sua garganta.

Sorrio e sinto minha entrada se contrair de tesão. Tiro meus dedos e lambo as pregas agora mais abertas, me deliciando com o gosto maravilhoso e usando minha língua como se fosse o devorar.

Fico alguns minutos saboreando-o, nossos corpos estão ignorando o frio, pois estão me brasa, e depois que ele pede para mim fodê-lo sorrio maldoso. Não são esses meus planos.

Me levanto e termino de tirar minha sunga, colando o peito nas costas dele e esfregando meu duro entre suas nádegas. Jensen vira o rosto para me beijar e eu me esfrego mais nele.

– Anda, Jared, me fode logo, eu tô doido de tesão...

Rio e beijo seu pescoço.

– Quer que eu te foda?

– Sim, agora porra!

– Hmm... acho que não. Tenho outros planos.

Gargalho da cara confusa que ele faz e então me afasto, puxando-o pelo braço e o empurrando sobre um banco. Jensen cai sentado, com as pernas meio abertas e fica me olhando confuso. Vou até ele e subo no seu colo, segurando seu membro e o encaixando na minha entrada.

– Eu que tô com vontade de dar. – Sorrio e vou sentando sobre o pau dele, sentindo-o me adentrar e soltando gemidos roucos.

– Não, Jay, você, uhh... tá sem preparação, vai doer.

Sorrio e passo os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, lambendo os lábios e controlando meus gemidos ao sentir você todo dentro de mim.

– Quem disse, _hmm-ah!_ – Fecho os olhos quando me movimento um pouco, Jensen roça na minha próstata e me faz pulsar. – Quem disse que eu tô sem preparação? Enquanto eu, hmmm... enquanto eu fazia o beijo grego estava me preparando. – Digo entre ofegos e alguns gemidos.

Quando você leva as mãos a minha bunda, seguro elas e as tiro dali, fazendo você dobrar os braços para trás e os segurando presos.

– Jared!

Balanço a cabeça em negativa.

– Só porque eu estou sendo o passivo não quer dizer que eu não possa te dominar. Eu estou no comando, entendeu? – Sorrio e começo a cavalgar, primeiro bem devagar, testando minha paciência só para ver Jensen perder a sua e me mandar acelerar, mas só o faço quando eu quero.

Logo estou cavalgando com força e velocidade em cima de Jensen, meu pau bate na sua barriga a cada descida e me masturba indiretamente. Sinto o pau de Jensen inchar depois de um tempo e vejo ele jogar a cabeça para trás, gozando longamente dentro de mim e fazendo eu me derramar em cima dele logo em seguida.

Solto suas mãos e o beijo, apertando nossos corpos um no outro até nossas respirações acalmarem. Quando me levanto sinto o esperma escorrendo pelas minhas coxas e sorrio com isso.

– Ducha? – Pergunto.

– Ducha.

Mais tarde, quase na hora do almoço, estamos em um parque da cidade andando conversando e aproveitando a paisagem. Decidi contar a ele que terminei com Chad e o que vou fazer a partir disso na hora do almoço.

Na noite passada, enquanto conversava com Stephen, me decidi por comprar um novo apartamento para deixar para trás todo o passado que tive ao lado do meu namorado. Ele disse que compraria um para mim e me daria de presente, mas eu neguei e fiz ele jurar que não faria isso, pois se bem o conheço é bem capaz de Stephen comprar um e me obrigar a aceitar.

Sentamos em um banco no meio de um gramado bem extenso, com árvores de folhas mortas em tons vermelhos e amarelos pela estação.

– Vou terminar com Tom. – Jensen diz do nada e eu o olho com a testa franzida.

– Está falando sério? – Ele balança a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Eu acho que... eu acho que finalmente entendi que não faz diferença alguma eu estar com ele, que o cara que eu amo é você e que continuar com ele na verdade é muito mais prejudicial do que vantajoso pra todo mundo.

Me viro de lado no banco, ainda meio incrédulo, com o cotovelo apoiado no encosto de costas de madeira e a mão apoiando a cabeça.

– E chegou a essa conclusão assim, do nada? Até ontem você já dizia que me amava, mas mesmo assim não conseguia romper com ele.

Não sei porque estou insistindo nessa dele precisar de uma justificativa a mais para ter se decidido a terminar com Tom, deveria estar feliz que agora vamos poder namorar oficialmente, sem nos esconder – se bem que não estamos nos escondendo muito ultimamente –, mas preciso saber o que levou ele a compreender isso dentro da própria cabeça.

Jensen suspira e me olha nos olhos.

 _Part THREE:_ **JENSEN**

Entendo a surpresa de Jared quando eu falo a ele que vou terminar com Tom, é aceitável pois eu sempre disse que não estava pronto para terminar com ele, enquanto que Jared sempre dizia que iria dar um pé na bunda de Chad. Estranho o fato dele não ter me falado nada sobre isso, mas não quero acabar deixando o clima entre nós pesado perguntando sobre o relacionamento dele com o namorado.

Suspiro e olho diretamente nos olhos de Jared, posso ver o brilho diferente neles, igual ao meu quando ele me falou que daria um ponto final com o namorado dele.

– Não, não veio do nada. – Começo e ele me olha ansioso para que eu fale logo. – Foi hoje, na piscina, quando você disse que... – Limpo a garganta e me viro mais para ele, exatamente como Jared está. – Quando você disse que ficava com os restos. Eu não achei que pensasse assim, eu sempre tentei demonstrar que você é o único que ocupa o meu coração e que o que tenho com Tom era só medo ou vergonha, não sei. Mas ouvir você com aquela carinha tão triste falando que ficava com o que sobrava da minha atenção, me fez repensar quem eu quero que esteja comigo todos os dias, e quem eu vou acabar perdendo se não parar de ficar nessa de " _não posso acabar uma história porque ela é muito velha e um dia já foi boa"_.

Vejo o sorriso dele aumentar e então Jared se aproxima mais, segurando meu queixo e me beijando lentamente. Exploro sua boca com a minha língua e me arrepio com o vento gelado que sopra na cidade.

Depois que descolamos nossas bocas Jared respira fundo.

– Eu ia esperar pra te contar enquanto almoçávamos, porque tem mais coisa envolvida, mas... eu terminei com Chad ontem à noite.

Falo a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça.

– Então não transou com ele?- Digo ansioso e animado.

Jared estreita os olhos e então joga a cabeça para trás, gargalhando e fechando os olhos.

– Sério que isso é a primeira coisa que pensou?

Dou de ombros.

– Não gostaria que tivesse transado. – E então rio com ele. – E então, transou?

– Não, não transei. – Jared ri mais e eu o acompanho, sentindo um certo alivio.

– Mas e aí, como foi? – Completo.

– Vamos almoçar? Assim eu já aproveito e falo tudo que estou pretendo fazer na minha vida.

– Tudo bem, estou morrendo de fome mesmo.

Levantamos e vamos até onde tínhamos estacionado, ele diz para mim ir para o restaurante do Stephen, me dá um selinho e então sobe na sua moto, sumindo de vista na estrada logo em seguida. Balanço a cabeça olhando-o ir rápido com um sorrisinho bobo nos lábios.

Entro no carro e em poucos minutos estou no restaurante do Stephen, Jared já está sentado em uma mesa mais ao fundo, conversando com seu amigo e olhando um cardápio que parece ser o de vinhos.

Me aproximo deles e Stephen me cumprimenta caloroso.

– Ei, Jensen, bom vê-lo.

– Oi, Stephen. – Aperto a mão que ele estende e Jared ri. Olho para ele, confuso pelo motivo da risada, e ele entende o que quero saber só com meu olhar.

– O que acontece é o seguinte: Stephen sempre odiou todos os meus namorados. Tudo bem que eu não sou o mestre na escolha dos homens, mas ele odiava os caras de verdade, alguns com razão, e com você ele me apoiou desde a primeira vez que contei. Por isso é engraçado.

Sorrio e olho para Stephen, sentindo meu ego inflado. É bom saber que eu sou o primeiro cara que o melhor amigo, e pessoa que o Jared mais confia, me apoia.

– Não sorria tanto não, loirinho, se magoar meu _Jaredzinho_ aqui... – O sorriso some dos lábios dele e ele faz uma cara séria e ameaçadora. – eu acabo com você. Então é bom pisar na linha.

Jared cai na gargalhada de novo, não estou intimidado por Stephen, mas sei que o cara realmente gosta e protege o Jared. Me sinto estranhamente agradecido por isso. E um pouco enciumado também.

– Pode ficar tranquilo, vou cuidar direitinho do seu amigo. – Sorrio maroto para Jared e ele cora enquanto Stephen faz um "urgh". – Ah, isso não é nada demais. Já até nos ouviu gemer. – Agora sou eu quem cai na risada enquanto Jared cora ainda mais, acompanhado pelo amigo dele.

– Eu estava bêbado aquele dia. Não faça eu me lembrar porque vou acabar vomitando e não vai pegar bem o dono vomitando no meio do seu restaurante.

Todos rimos e então Stephen se despede, dizendo que precisa ir para a cozinha olhar como estão indo as coisas. Me sento em frente a Jared e coloco as mãos sobre a mesa.

– E aí, o que você decidiu depois do término com Chad?

Vou direto ao ponto, estou curioso sobre o que Jared vai fazer a seguir e se esses planos me incluem.

Ele brinca com os próprios dedos e então olha para mim, dando um sorrisinho de lado e começando.

– Eu não iria falar nada para o Chad sobre nós, não queria que ele se magoasse com isso, mas preciso te falar que ele já sabia. – Franzo a testa, confuso e Jared já sabe qual a minha dúvida. – Eu também não sei como ele descobriu, ele não deu detalhes. Acho que foi até uma coisa que ajudou ele a digerir mais fácil a coisa toda do término, acabou que já tinha visto que eu não o amava mais.

Jared suspira e passa mão pelo cabelo.

– Você tá bem com isso? – Pergunto um tanto preocupado.

– Tô, claro que tô. É muito bom estar com você sem sentir aquela pontinha de culpa por estar traindo alguém. – Jared sorri e sei que não é a intenção dele mas sinto como uma leve indireta, já que eu ainda estou oficialmente com Tom. – E o resto da conversa que eu tive com Stephen é que vou comprar um apartamento novo pra deixar para trás essas memórias com Chad, começar uma nova página na minha vida. Sem falar que eu ia achar muito estranho a gente transando na cama que eu um dia fiquei com Chad.

Um sorriso de orelha a orelha brota no meu rosto quando ele me menciona nessa sua nova página. Então eu estava oficialmente incluído. Meu coração dá uma leve acelerada.

Um garçom chega e nos serve o vinho que Jared tinha pedido.

– Estou oficialmente incluído na sua nova página então?

Jared roda os olhos e balança a cabeça.

– É claro que você está, você foi começo dessa virada de página, Jen. Se eu não tivesse te conhecido talvez ainda estivesse acomodado em um relacionamento abusivo e sem amor. Tenho que te agradecer por isso.

Ele estende a mão para mais perto de mim e eu cruzo nossos dedos, sorrindo apaixonado para ele.

Damos um gole cada um na sua taça de vinho e então ele continua.

– E eu também resolvi aceitar outra vaga de emprego.

Quase engasgo com o vinho na minha garganta. Como assim outra vaga de emprego? Se ele sair da Marshall isso vai nos afastar por boa parte do dia.

– Porque? Você não ama TI? – Pergunto indignado.

– Eu amo, mas não o tipo de TI com que estou trabalhando. Quero desenvolver sistemas, fazer coisas grandes, não ficar revisando falhas. Isso era legal no começo, mas agora sinto que preciso de mais. – Jared fala em tom sonhador gesticulando com as mãos. – E além de que se vamos assumir mesmo um relacionamento algum dia, vai ficar complicado se eu estiver trabalhando na Marshall ainda, a política da empresa sobre relacionamentos amorosos entre funcionários é bem rígida, iria complicar eu e você.

Faço um biquinho inconscientemente, apesar de admitir que ele está certo, e se esse novo emprego vai fazer ele mais feliz, eu só posso apoia-lo como puder.

– Tem razão. Quando vai começar a fazer tudo isso?

– Não sei. Chad vai sair do apartamento até amanhã, mas, quando conversamos ontem, eu ainda não tinha pensado sobre vender o apartamento. Vou oferecer a ele, se ele quiser comprar vai ser mais fácil porque aí ele não vai precisar se mudar. Se não, vou colocar um anuncio na segunda. E vou pedir a conta da Marshall na segunda também, o novo emprego quer que eu comece na quarta, então vou usar esses dois dias para procurar um novo apartamento.

Ouço a tudo atentamente, a conversa com Stephen deve ter sido realmente muito produtiva, Jared está firme em tudo que diz.

Enquanto conversamos mais, tomamos o vinho e durante todo o tempo percebi que Jared parece ter mais alguma coisa para falar, mas está inseguro sobre isso.

Tento o abordar discretamente durante a conversa e enquanto comemos, mas ele não dá abertura, mas quando terminamos falo diretamente sobre isso.

– Jared – digo sério e ele me olha –, eu sei que tem alguma coisa te perturbando. Eu te conheço muito bem, pode, por favor, me falar o que é?

Ele fica automaticamente mais nervoso e isso só prova que realmente tem alguma coisa.

– Não... é... está tudo bem...

Balanço a cabeça.

– Não, não está. Eu sei que não está. Você está nervoso com alguma coisa, me fala pra mim poder te ajudar, amor.

Toco a mão dele por cima da mesa e, mesmo a minha mão sendo menor, cubro a dele, passando confiança e o sentimento de que eu vou ajuda-lo no que for. Ele continua meio em negação, mas eu acaricio sua mão por cima da mesa e o olho nos olhos e isso vai fazendo Jared relaxar aos poucos.

Ele suspira e passa a mão livre no cabelo, engolindo em seco e começando.

– Sabe o meu ex namorado que me batia e... você sabe. – Concordo, já ficando meio irritado só por saber que tinha a ver com aquele demônio maldito. – Ele... eu não sei como, ele saiu da cadeia e me encontrou aqui. Ele me procurou a uns dias atrás e de novo ontem, enquanto eu esperava o almoço. Ele pediu perdão e disse que quer mais uma chance... a primeira vez foi aquele dia que jantamos no terraço do restaurante e... – Jared faz uma cara de nojo e repulsa. – ele me beijou a força. Aí eu dei um toco na cara dele, acho que quebrei o nariz.

Ele dá um pequeno sorrisinho nervoso no final mas a minha fúria e ódio estão tão grandes que mal posso respirar. O ar sai com dificuldade pelo meu nariz, sinto que meu rosto e meu pescoço estão avermelhando e minha respiração está curta e rápida. Jared segura minha mão e a acarinha.

– Aquele maldito! – Dou um soco na mesa que faz os talheres pularem e baterem nos pratos. Algumas pessoas ao redor nos olham, mas eu não ligo, já Jared, fica com vergonha e aperta minha mão.

– Jensen, calma. Eu disse não todas as vezes e se ele me procurar mais uma vez vou acionar a polícia. Tenho uma ordem de restrição...

– Devia ter me contado assim que aconteceu! Eu iria atrás dele e acabaria com a sua raça. – Bufo de ódio, mas um pouco mais controlado. Pensar naquele verme faz meu sangue ferver e ainda mais com ele vindo atrás de Jared, mas me controlo um pouco por ele.

– E ia fazer o que em seguida? Ser preso? Eu não quero isso pra você. – Jared fala baixo, só para mim ouvir, apesar de que algumas mesas ao redor da nossa estão vazias. – Eu avisei ele que vou chamar a polícia se ele vir atrás de mim de novo, ele não vai se arriscar voltar pra cadeia. Olha pra mim e respira fundo, está tudo bem. – Faço o que ele manda e me acalmo, não posso ficar fora de mim e acabar por ignorar como Jared está com tudo isso, com o cara que arruinou a adolescência dele o procurando mais uma vez.

– Como você tá? Tá bem com isso?

– Não é exatamente bem, mas estou sobrevivendo. Sei que ele não vai fazer nada que eu não queira, até porque eu sou muito mais forte agora do que naquela época, então posso impedi-lo. Mas, sim, é meio sufocante saber que ele sabe onde eu estou e está livre depois de tudo que me fez.

– Desculpe por esse surto, mas é que... meu Deus se eu o visse na minha frente iria acabar com ele por tudo que ele te fez.

– Não iria não. É bom você começar a pensar em mim antes de fazer essas burradas que podem te fazer ir pra cadeia. – Jared sorri fraco. – Eu não quero ter que te visitar numa prisão e muito menos transar num quartinho minúsculo e fedorento. – Na última parte ele dá um sorriso maior. Jared tem razão mais uma vez, não posso deixar minha raiva tomar conta de mim e fazer alguma burrada como essa.

– Tudo bem, desculpe. Esse filho da puta deveria estar preso ainda, e ficar lá pelo resto da vida.

– Eu sei, mas sabe como são as leis e o sistema. Ele deve ter pago fiança ou conseguido sair em condicional.

Nós dois suspiramos juntos. O clima fica meio tenso por mais algum tempo, mas logo estamos rindo de novo e decidindo o que faremos o resto do dia. Resolvi que só vou voltar para casa à noite e vai ser quando vou conversar com Tom. Não vou contar a ele sobre o Jared, vou inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

Saímos do restaurante depois de nos despedirmos de Stephen e então passamos na casa do amigo de Jared deixar a moto dele para ficarmos juntos em um veículo só.

Vamos a um bar de um conhecido de Jared na periferia, jogar sinuca e tudo vai muito bem, rimos e fazemos duplas com mais caras que estavam lá. A minha dupla ganha algumas partidas, a de Jared outras, e a aposta eram cervejas.

Depois de mais algumas rodadas a porta do bar se abre e eu olho por impulso para aquele lugar ao ouvir o barulho do sino. Minhas pernas amolecem e meu corpo todo gela. É o cara. É aquele cara do banheiro do _San Jac_ com a cicatriz e o cabelo loiro, mas ele está diferente, não tem o cabelo nem a barba mais, mas sei que é ele. Jared vem até mim depois de me chamar algumas vezes e toca meu ombro.

– Ei, Jensen, tá tudo bem? – Os outros caras estão alheios a nós, jogando com seus tacos. Olho para Jared, que está de frente para mim e de costas para a porta, por isso provavelmente nem viu o cara que eu estou olhando.

– Jay... – Sussurro baixo, sentindo a minha voz sair áspera na garganta. – É ele. É o cara do banheiro do San Jac.

Engulo em seco e Jared se aproxima mais com rapidez, olhando na direção da porta também. Quando ele volta a olhar para mim seu rosto é de incredulidade e um tanto de medo.

– Não. Não pode ser... – Ele diz olhando para o meu peito, mas seus olhos parecem estar longe.

– Sim, é ele. Um pouco diferente, mas é ele! – Digo gesticulando minha mão tremula. Ainda estou olhando o cara, mas ele parece não ter nem me visto, pois vai para o lado em direção ao bar e se senta em um banquinho.

– Não pode ser, Jen! – Jared diz com a respiração alterada. – Aquele ali é o Mitch!

Ouço as palavras de Jared e meu cérebro demora alguns segundos para processar a informação. Aquele homem que tentou me estuprar há alguns meses é o mesmo homem que infernizou a vida de Jared por anos? Como isso pode ser possível?

Não tenho tempo de dizer nada, logo Jared segura minha mão e me arrasta para fora do bar, ele consegue sentir o quão afetado eu fui por isso e eu sinto o quanto ele foi tocado.

 _ **Continua...**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Lie to me

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Do lado de fora do bar, me escoro na parede e levo as mãos ao rosto, sinto o pânico vindo novamente, meu corpo sua frio e treme de medo e de raiva. São tantos sentimentos brotando dentro de mim que eu não sei nem os diferenciar.

O homem que eu quero acabar com a raça é o homem que faz meu corpo entrar em pânico automaticamente, quero matar ele e correr dele ao mesmo tempo.

Respiro em baforadas longas e rápidas, o que faz meu pulmão ficar desregulado e me deixar sem ar. Fecho os olhos tentando controlar aquelas ações involuntárias que eu queria não sentir, ele é um velhote e eu com certeza acabaria com ele numa briga, mas os meus hormônios de autodefesa não compreendem isso.

Tudo acontece em menos de um minuto, e então Jared já está me abraçando e me apertando nos seus braços fortes e aconchegantes, o coração dele também está acelerado, mas ele está bem mais controlado do que eu.

Me agarro ao peito dele com força, como uma criança desolada, sinto um pouco de vergonha por isso internamente, mas esse aconchego me acalma.

– Shh, tá tudo bem, não vai acontecer nada, meu amor.

Jared diz, eu sei que nada vai acontecer, mas ele falando isso com todas as palavras e sua voz forte me relaxa. Fecho os olhos e tento só pensar no cheiro familiar dele, o calor de conforto e na respiração calma. Nossos batimentos cardíacos vão diminuindo aos poucos e normalizando. Jared só me solta quando percebe que eu estou bem, que o ataque de pânico nem chegou a vir.

– É ele mesmo? – Pergunto olhando Jared nos olhos. Ele desvia o olhar e seu semblante está envergonhado.

– É, desculpe, eu... droga! É tudo culpa minha! – Ele exclama e se afasta, antes tínhamos apenas nos soltado um pouco do aperto dos braços, mas agora Jared está a vários centímetros de mim, de costas, com uma mão na cintura e a outra na testa, olhando para baixo.

Fico confuso quanto a ele dizer que é culpa dele. Como isso poderia ser culpa dele?

– Você não tem que se desculpar por isso, Jay. Ei... – Toco o ombro dele e o viro para mim, seus olhos estão marejados. – não é culpa sua, tá legal? Ele é só um cara com quem você se envolveu no passado. Você não é responsável por isso...

– Sim, eu sou sim! Não tá vendo? Se eu não estivesse nessa cidade Mitch não teria vindo atrás de mim e não teria tentado te estuprar.

Franzo a testa mais ainda, mas então suavizo a expressão e suspiro, me aproximando mais de Jared e segurando o queixo dele, fazendo ele me olhar.

– Escute aqui, Padalecki, nada disso é culpa sua. Se alguém tem culpa é ele, pelo que tentou fazer comigo e por tudo que fez com você, nunca mais ouse dizer que é culpado disso. Se você não estivesse nessa cidade eu não teria te encontrado e você pode ter certeza que eu viveria o resto da minha vida infeliz e sem nem saber porque.

Jared estava com o rosto tenso enquanto eu falava, mas, depois da minha pequena declaração, um sorriso de canto brotou nos seus lábios.

– Você precisa denunciar ele! Ele já é reincidente, vai pra cadeia com certeza, Jen.

Mordo o lábio e olho para o lado.

– Não. Como eu vou provar isso, Jay? Já fazem meses. E, bem, não aconteceu de fato. Só... vamos embora. Você sim precisa denunciar se ele te procurar de novo.

– Eu vou. Não se preocupe. Vamos embora.

Me levanto na ponta dos pés e o beijo nos lábios, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e sorrindo para Jared quando ele morde meu lábio. Há ainda muita tenção no ar, mas aos poucos ela se dissipará. Denunciar aquele homem não vai fazer com que meu pânico passe magicamente, semana que vem vou procurar o Dr. Morgan realmente. Estava cogitando nem fazer isso, mas vai ser bom para lidar com esse pânico.

Quando estamos saindo, ouço o nome do Jared ser chamado e nos viramos para ver os homens com quem estávamos apostando e jogando sinuca antes parados na porta do bar.

– Ei, onde vão? E o jogo? – Um deles pergunta. É Jared quem responde.

– Deixa pra próxima, estamos atrasados! – Ele grita, pois já estávamos um pouco longe, indo em direção ao carro.

Vamos para a casa de Stephen, o sol já se pôs, mas ainda está claro. Sinto meu celular vibrando no bolso várias vezes e acho que Jared notou, pois ele olha em direção as minhas pernas de tempos em tempos. Ou quem sabe ele esteja com vontade de me fazer um boquete enquanto eu dirijo. Essa seria uma opção melhor, mas sei que não é a que Jared está cogitando.

– Não vai atender? – Ele diz. – Ele pode estar preocupado...

– Depois eu retorno. – Me inclino no banco e levo a mão ao rosto de Jared, acariciando a leve barba e sentindo ele meio alterado ainda. Olho nos olhos dele e encosto nossas testas. – Eu te amo, ouviu? Eu queria ficar aqui com você, mas preciso voltar pra casa conversar com Tom. – Dou um selinho nos lábios dele.

– Eu sei que me ama, eu também te amo. – Ele dá um sorriso amarelo. – Vai mesmo terminar com ele? – Sinto um tom de animação e esperança e me alegro com isso. O nervosismo de antes estava quase cem por cento dissipado entre nós.

– Vou sim. Eu queria te pedir em namoro oficialmente também, com aliança e tudo, mas não quero que você achasse que eu estou agindo como o único homem da relação.

Jared ri e fecha os olhos, se inclinando e me beijando devagar.

– Eu não iria achar isso. Mas não tem a menor necessidade desse pedido. Nos amamos e é isso que importa, só quero poder sair jantar com você sempre, passar mais noites ao seu lado, ir ao cinema, coisas de casal que não temos. Não preciso de uma aliança pra saber que é meu, Jensen. E eu uso de outros artifícios pra me fazer ser seu e você não se interessar por mais ninguém.

Recebo um sorriso malicioso e mordo o lábio, sorrindo também.

– Até por que não faria o menor sentido eu querer outra pessoa já que você é o topo de todos. – Nos beijamos mais uma vez e então ele sorri.

– Agora eu vou deixar você resolver-se com seu quase ex-namorado. – Nós dois rimos. – Se as coisas não ficarem bem por lá e você quiser vir pra cá, vai ser muito bem-vindo. – Ele se inclina e sussurra o vai fazer comigo se eu vier pra cá mais tarde, no meu ouvido, e são coisas tão pervertidas que não ouso nem pensar nelas para não ficar de pau duro agora mesmo. – Muito bem-vindo, Jen.

– Falando isso você tá fazendo eu ficar com vontade de nem ir e usar disso que você tá prometendo...

– Uhm-uhm! Isso é só pra namorado... – Ele diz piscando para mim e eu faço um bico.

– Quer dizer que já fez isso com Chad?

– Nah, acabei de inventar. É pra _você namorado_ , _se_ formos namorados. – Meu sorriso volta a ficar malicioso e então me inclino para beija-lo de novo.

– Pode deixar que com certeza eu vou vir pra cá então!

Jared ri de novo e abre a porta, colocando uma perna pra fora.

– Até depois então.

Ele pisca para mim e se afasta quando eu vou dar um beijo nele, me fazendo praguejar e ficar na vontade dos seus lábios.

Fico vendo Jared andar até o portão da enorme casa de Stephen e esperar até que ele abra pelo comando eletrônico e só então saio com o carro do lugar e volto para o meu apartamento.

Durante o trajeto vou bolando uma história sobre o que vou dizer ao Tom, como vou justificar o término. Ele com certeza vai ficar muito mal e vai querer me dar alguma solução para o nosso problema, solução que não existe para mim.

Estaciono o carro na garagem e dou uma suspirada longa e bem lenta, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco e sentindo um frio na barriga. Agora que estou prestes a fazer meu intento, sinto medo e vontade de desistir. E se der tudo errado entre mim e Jared como um casal oficial? Tudo está funcionando muito bem agora que temos isso as escondidas, mas e se tudo desmoronar? Minha cabeça traiçoeira inventa várias desculpas ridículas para tentar me fazer mudar de ideia, mas então me foco em lembrar do rosto do Jared e o quanto ele ficou feliz quando eu falei que daria um fim ao meu namoro, que eu e ele poderíamos ser felizes juntos de agora em diante sem empecilhos, e todos os argumentos que minha cabeça pode ter criado caem por terra. Não tem como eu e ele não darmos certo, nos amamos demais para isso ser um engano.

Saio do carro e vou para o elevador, parando no meu andar e respirando fundo mais uma vez antes de usar a minha chave para abrir a porta.

Entro pela sala e está tudo silencioso, a TV desligada e Harley deitado na cama dele, ao lado da porta da lavanderia. Sinto o cheiro de carne assando e sorrio com isso, o cheiro é bom. Tiro minha carteira do bolso e deixo em cima da bancada da cozinha, entrando no cômodo e não vendo ninguém.

Há uma taça de vinho em cima da pia e uma taboa de cortar com algum tipo de salada em cima. No fogão jazem duas panelas com conteúdos que não podem ser avistados por conta das tampas, mas tudo parece cheirar muito bem.

Abro a geladeira e pego uma cerveja, levando um susto quando fecho a porta e Tom aparece logo atrás dela.

– Caralho! Quer me matar do coração! – Exclamo e me afasto da geladeira, abrindo a cerveja e virando um gole na boca.

– Oi pra você também. – Ele diz, vai para a pia e pega sua taça de vinho, levando aos lábios e então se virando novamente para mim, apoia uma mão na cintura e abre a boca duas vezes antes de começar a falar realmente. – Onde esteve? Pensei que tínhamos combinado de almoçar na casa dos meus pais...

Não tinha nem lembrado daquilo, de qualquer forma eu inventaria uma desculpa. Não preciso mais suportar aquele velho irritante.

– Estava com uns amigos jogando sinuca. – Não minto, eu e Jared somos amigos.

– É mesmo? – Ele diz meio irônico. – Porque eu liguei para todos os seus amigos que eu conheço e eles disseram que não faziam ideia de onde você estava.

Suspiro e desvio o olhar, mudando a garrafa de uma mão para a outra a brincando com o rótulo, que está descolando.

– Nós precisamos conversar...

– Não, não vem com essa pra cima de mim, Jensen. Isso é conversa de término! – Tom parece meio desesperado quando fala, acho que ele tem me sentido diferente de uns tempos para cá.

Ele continua falando e falando, mas eu nem presto atenção.

– Tom! – Falo mais alto para fazer ele me olhar, parar de falar e prestar atenção no que eu digo. – Nós precisamos conversar, sim.

Olho para ele, mas meus dedos ainda estão brincando com a embalagem da cerveja.

– Por que nós precisamos conversar, Jen?

– Porque... – Suspiro e mordo o canto do lábio, nervoso. – Porque nós precisamos terminar. – Digo direto, é melhor colocar o choque logo de cara. – Olha... a gente passou muitos momentos bons, foram quase quatro anos, e eu te amei muito, mas... mas não é mais assim. Não quero te prender numa relação onde você não é correspondido, entende? Você merece alguém que te ame tanto quanto você ama a pessoa.

– Não, você tá confuso, amor. Todo casal tem problemas, mas nós podemos passar por cima deles juntos, basta você parar com essa bobagem de que precisamos terminar. – Tom se aproxima de mim com a taça na mão e seus dedos estão brancos com a força com que ele está segurando o fino cristal. – Por favor, me dá mais uma chance, eu posso te fazer feliz!

– Não, Thomas, _eu_ não posso mais te fazer feliz. Não faça isso... não se humilhe pelo meu amor. Você merece mais do que isso.

– Não diga o que acha que eu mereço, porra! Eu mereço você, eu quero você, me ouve e vamos consertar isso. Eu posso mudar se você não tá feliz comigo do jeito que eu sou, por favor, Jen...

Sinto meu coração apertar com a cara de desespero que Tom faz, se humilhando por mim, eu gosto dele, queria que fossemos amigos, não dá pra ignorar todo o tempo que passamos juntos e eu nem quero fazer isso. Ele aperta a taça com mais força ainda e seus olhos marejam.

– Tom, qual é, cara, não faz isso... você...

– Não!

Tom grita e quando faz isso aperta mais ainda o cristal em suas mãos, que não aguenta tanta pressão e cede, estilhaçando-se na mão dele e fazendo o sangue verter em longos filetes. O vinho de espalha pelo chão, assim como o sangue e os cacos de vidro da taça. Ele dá um grito de dor e leva a outra mão até o corte, apertando e contraindo o rosto.

Me levanto rápido da banqueta e vou até ele, pegando sua mão e vendo o corte feio que um caco de vidro fez, ainda está enterrado na palma dele.

– Calma, espera, eu acho que deve ter algum kit de primeiros socorros por aqui. – Quando tiro o caco de vidro, Tom urra de dor e o sangue verte ainda mais forte e então chego à conclusão de que só um curativo não vai adiantar, precisa de pontos. Pego um pano de louça na gaveta da pia e enrolo na mão dele, que geme de dor e me olha perdido. – Tudo bem, vou te levar para o hospital pra dar uns pontos nisso aí.

– Tá. – Diz Tom e aperta os dentes, deixando uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. – Obrigado, amor. Eu te amo.

Suspiro e deixo os ombros baixos, não vou protestar isso agora que ele está sangrando e com dor. Desligo o forno e as panelas e então descemos de elevador, indo rápido para o meu carro e então para o hospital.

Durante o percurso percebo que Tom está forçando demais a barra, é um corte e provavelmente deve estar doendo, mas o drama que ele faz em volta disso chega a me cansar.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, vamos direto para a recepção e eu explico o caso para a atendente, que nos encaminha para uma sala lateral onde eram executados os procedimentos rápidos e de emergência.

– Obrigado, amor, não sei o que eu faria se você não estivesse lá em casa. – Tom se declara enquanto o médico faz os pontos na palma da mão dele, soltando alguns pequenos gemidos de dor e fazendo caretas e eu rolo os olhos.

– Se eu não estivesse lá você viria sozinho, Tom. É um corte na mão, não uma perna quebrada.

Vejo o médico segurar um riso bem a tempo e Tom me fazer uma cara feia, e logo em seguida soltar um gemido de dor.

– Meu amigo porque essas caretas? – O médico pergunta para ele e Tom franze a testa se fazendo de desentendido. – Eu apliquei uma anestesia na sua mão. – Ele explica quando termina os pontos e então pega uma embalagem de agulha, tirando do pacote lacrado e espetando a mão do Tom, que demora alguns segundos para soltar o gemido fingido. – Viu? – O médico ainda pergunta e ri.

Balanço a cabeça e rio com escárnio.

– Vamos pra casa, ainda não terminamos aquela conversa.

Digo assim que o médico receita o cicatrizante opcional.

– Como assim ainda não acabamos aquela conversa? Mesmo comigo desse jeito você ainda vai insistir nesse papo, Jensen? Você não tem o mínimo se consideração, seu insensível!

Franzo a testa e já estamos do lado de fora do hospital.

– Desse jeito como? É um simples corte na mão que vai cicatrizar em três dias. Nunca pensei que você fosse de fazer chantagem emocional, Thomas, precisamos realmente terminar essa conversa. – Falo irritado e olho para ele com uma carranca.

Me viro de costas para e saio andando para o carro, sendo seguido e, ao entrar do lado do passageiro, Tom toca minha coxa, chamando minha atenção para ele.

– Me desculpe, eu... – Tom vacila e soluça, marejando os olhos e desencostando. – Me leva pro meu apartamento, por favor.

– Não precisa ser assim, pode ficar lá em casa, arrumar suas coisas e tudo mais... – Ofereço, mas a ideia dele é melhor.

– Não, só me leva pro meu apartamento, por favor. Eu passo pegar minhas coisas lá depois.

Suspiro resignado, mas compreensivo e ligo o carro, dirigindo na direção contrária da minha casa para o apartamento do Tom.

Quando estaciono na frente do prédio, olho para o lado e ele está chorando baixinho. Evitei olhar para ele durante o caminho, não queria vê-lo assim, não queria que Tom chorasse nem que fosse tão difícil, mas precisa ser.

– Eu vou subir pra...

– Jensen. Não. Só... não. Valeu pela carona e eu passo na sua casa pegar as minhas coisas, mas... vai embora. Me deixa sozinho.

Passo a mão pelo cabelo e tenciono o maxilar, soltando o ar lentamente e ficando em silencio. Tom abre a porta, mas antes dele sair, seguro seu braço e o faço olhar para mim.

– Eu vivi uns anos muito bons com você, Tommy, se você conseguir me perdoar algum dia, adoraria que fossemos amigos. Sério, já éramos antes do namoro, a mágoa não pode ser maior que isso, né?

Ele me olha e balança a cabeça, puxando o braço e saindo do carro. Talvez só esteja assim agora, quem sabe um dia possamos sair beber umas cervejas. Não que Jared vá gostar disso, mas posso conversar com ele.

Me curvo sobre o volante e apoio a cabeça nele, com o cinto de segurança se esticando para me acompanhar e então começo a rir. Não para zombar com a cara de ninguém, e sim porque estou livre, desimpedido para ficar com o cara que eu amo. Eu passei tantos meses achando que isso seria quase impossível, que ele não acabaria com seu namoro e nem eu com o meu, pelo menos não tão cedo. E agora olhe onde estamos, a um pequeno passo de podermos sair de mãos dadas na rua sem medo.

Pego meu celular e procuro o número de Jared, sorrindo enquanto digito uma mensagem perguntando se posso mesmo ir para a casa de Stephen, o que ele tinha falado no meu ouvido tinha me deixado realmente curioso.

Devolvo o celular para o banco do carona e então dirijo para o meu apartamento, iria ter que limpar a bagunça do vinho antes que Harley acabasse de machucando nos cacos, de qualquer forma.

Depois de limpar a bagunça de vinho com sangue e cacos de vidro e enfiar um pedacinho no meu dedo, olhar cerca de cento e trinta vezes meu celular para conferir se Jared tinha visualizado a mensagem, decido por jantar o que Tom tinha preparado ao constatar que Jared ainda não tinha sequer recebido a mensagem. Talvez tenha saído com Stephen por pensar que eu não fosse ir para lá de jeito nenhum, ou talvez esteja só sem bateria. Não sei.

Mando mais duas mensagens chamando-o para irmos almoçar amanhã para eu contar sobre o término e pedir ele em namoro, mesmo com ele tendo dito que não é necessário. Quero fazer tudo certo.

Algumas horas se passam, eu assisto alguns filmes, tento a ligação para contatar Jared, mas o celular dele consta como fora da área de cobertura.

Quando já é passado da meia noite, vou para o meu quarto e deito na cama. Harley vem atrás e deita do meu lado, abanando o rabo nas minhas pernas e me fazendo ficar confortável com o vazio na casa.

No domingo tento entrar em contato com Jared novamente ligando para ele, mas não consigo e imagino que ele deva estar com Stephen, então acabo por decidir ficar em casa e arrumar as coisas do Tom para agilizar o processo quando ele decidir vir busca-las.

Almoço sozinho, e passo a minha tarde tentando dar continuidade para o meu livro, mas, como nas outras tentativas, a história não sai. É alguma coisa com o _plot,_ eu não consigo dar andamento a história de Mitchel e Rose. Preciso de uma nova história, meu prazo para entregar o primeiro manuscrito está bem no fim e o contrato vai acabar sendo rompido e meu sonho de ser famoso também. Desisto do livro e fico na sala assistindo alguns episódios de uma série que eu gosto e pensando em Jared, o que ele está fazendo e porque não me atendeu.

No dia seguinte me arrumo e vou para o trabalho, deixando meu cachorro com comida e água a vontade, ele está inquieto essa manhã, preciso passear com ele a tarde. Vou convidar Jared para irmos juntos, Harley gosta da cachorra dele.

Confiro o celular e Jared ainda não viu a minha mensagens nem retornou as ligações, o celular dele só pode ter quebrado.

Tento descer no andar que ele trabalha durante toda a manhã, mas parece um karma o sr. Andrew no meu pé o tempo todo, repassando algumas novas informações dos negócios da empresa.

Já está quase na hora do almoço quando ele finalmente sai da minha sala e então eu desligo meu computador, indo para o elevador e descendo. Poderia chama-lo pelo ramal, mas como falta pouco para dar o horário, é mais prático que eu vá pessoalmente e assim já poderemos ir juntos para o restaurante do amigo dele.

Passo por dois policiais no andar dele e estranho, não é normal policiais andando por aqui. O que será que estão fazendo? Ando pelo corredor até chegar na porta que leva para as várias mesas dos técnicos em informática e quando abro a porta fico ainda mais surpreso e confuso.

Há mais dois policiais e eles estão prensando Jared na parede e algemando-o com as mãos nas costas. _O que diabos é isso?_

As pessoas estão todas imóveis olhando a cena e ninguém parece nem respirar. O barulho familiar de digitação estava completamente ausente.

Ando até Jared e os policiais para saber o que está acontecendo, isso só pode ser um grande engano. O que Jared teria feito? Ele é tão certinho que até atravessa a rua na faixa. Não acredito que tenha cometido um crime.

– O que é isso? Porque estão prendendo ele? Não podem fazer isso aqui, é contra os direitos civis! – Pergunto autoritário, na minha faculdade tinha feito dois semestres de direitos civis e fazer o que esses policiais estavam fazendo de prender alguém no seu ambiente de trabalho desse jeito vexatório é contra a lei. Meu coração acelera apertado quando eu vejo o rosto de desespero de Jared prensado contra a parede me olhando.

– Você é quem mesmo? – Um dos policiais pergunta e então tira um papel de dentro de um bolso da farda, desdobrando-o e me mostrando. – É uma ordem de prisão, não interessa onde ele esteja, Sr. _Seja-lá-quem-for_. – O homem completa e eu pego o papel analisando e constatando que era verdadeiro. Existiam essas exceções, onde um juiz poderia expedir um mandato, mas essas coisas precisavam de provas muito boas.

Olho para Jared com um nó na garganta de vê-lo sendo algemado e então levado a força. Acompanho-os e tento ficar perto de Jared, mas o policial me bloqueia.

– O que você fez? – Olho Jared nos olhos, desesperado, isso não pode estar acontecendo, não agora que tudo ia ficar bem!

Ele me olha de volta e com os olhos inquietos e o semblante culpado.

– Nada! – Exclama, já estamos do lado de fora do prédio, várias pessoas que estavam na rua olham para aquele alvoroço que se formava na frente da Marshall, os carros de polícia com as luzes ligadas chamam ainda mais atenção. – Jensen, por favor...

Jared implora e então os policiais o empurram para dentro do carro, no banco de trás. Tento me aproximar, mas sou barrado, ele me olha por trás do vidro com aquele olhar de cachorrinho, os olhos grandes e a boca curvada num pequeno biquinho que corta meu coração de dó.

Apesar de tudo, eu senti que ele estava mentindo quando disse que não fez nada. Porque ele mentiria? Tudo acontece muito rápido, os policiais entram no carro logo em seguida e então os carros saem das vagas de estacionamento, deslizando rápidos pelo asfalto.

O tempo parece andar mais devagar, estou estático com o que acabou de acontecer. Ainda estou olhando para a direção que os carros da polícia foram, mesmo que eles já tenham desaparecido. O que foi isso que aconteceu? Como e porque levaram Jared preso? O que ele pode ter feito de ontem para hoje que o levaria para a cadeia? Será que tem a ver com o fato dele não ter olhado o celular desde a noite passada? Tantas perguntas rodeiam minha cabeça que me deixam tonto.

Alguém toca meu ombro e chama minha atenção, mas só me dou conta disso na terceira chacoalhada.

Olho para a fonte do toque e é Matt, ele está confuso e meio desesperado.

– O que foi que aconteceu com ele? Porque prenderam o Jared? – Seu semblante é preocupado. As duas perguntas demoram para processar no meu cérebro.

– Eu... não sei. – Olho para um ponto distante. – Mas se tem alguém que deve saber é o amigo dele. – Penso alto para mim mesmo, nem me importo com as outras perguntas que Matt me lança, atravesso a rua correndo, deixando Matt plantado na calçada e quase sendo atropelado, entrando no restaurante de Stephen, indo na recepção e exigindo falar com ele no caixa.

A moça o chama e logo o amigo loiro e rico e Jared aparece, com um avental, secando as mãos nele.

– O que foi, porque tanta pressa? Onde é o incêndio? – O loiro faz piada.

– Jared foi preso. O que ele fez? – Falo de uma vez e Stephen faz uma cara de confuso, mas então dá uma risada irônica.

– Preso? Só pode estar brincando, né? Jared deve ser o cara mais certinho que eu já vi. O que ele faria para ser preso?

Fico com uma expressão séria que não admite brincadeiras.

– Eu não estou brincando. Desci para chama-lo para virmos almoçar aqui e eu mesmo o vi sendo levado para o carro de polícia. O que ele fez?

Minha respiração está desregulada e eu sinto meu corpo tremer, estou com medo e com raiva. Não sei exatamente do que. Talvez do fato de Jared ter mentido quando eu perguntei se ele tinha feito algo.

– Como eu posso saber? Para que delegacia ele está sendo levado? Vamos pra lá agora mesmo!

Stephen tira o avental e entrega para a caixa, dizendo que vai resolver um problema e não sabe que hora volta. Ele me manda o acompanhar, e vamos nós dois para um jaguar antigo prata, tão polido que é quase um espelho.

Entro dentro do carro e ele o manobra para fora do estacionamento com facilidade, apesar da direção ser tão antiga que eu não faço a mínima ideia de para que servem algumas alavancas.

Durante todo o trajeto vamos discutindo sobre o que Jared poderia ter feito, ele não é de se meter em encrencas, ainda mais uma grave o suficiente para manda-lo para a cadeia com um pedido de um juiz.

Suspiro tremulo e seco o suor da minha mão na calça, fechando os olhos e empurrando a cabeça no encosto do banco.

– Porra, Jared, que merda você fez? E porque mentiu para mim?

Penso alto mais uma vez e aperto os lábios, engolindo em seco e olhando a fachada da delegacia quando paramos na frente dela, através do vidro grosso do carro antigo.

 _ **Continua...**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Coincidências

_Part ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Desço do carro junto de Stephen e subimos os poucos degraus que levam até a porta da delegacia, andando rápido até a recepção.

Abro a boca para falar, mas Stephen me corta e começa ele mesmo.

– Meu amigo acabou de ser preso, nós gostaríamos de vê-lo.

Bufo com a paciência com a qual ele fala, devia exigir que nos levassem até Jared agora mesmo. Duvido que ele seja culpado de algo, eu o conheço muito bem, ele nunca cometeria um crime. Isso é uma palhaçada.

A policial olha para nós dois com uma cara de poucos amigos e pergunta qual é o nome da pessoa em questão.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Falo antes de Stephen. – Ele não fez nada, isso é um absurdo! Eu...

– Jensen, quieto. – Stephen levanta a mão e eu me calo antes de acabar dizendo algo que me colocaria na cadeia também.

– Ele acabou de chegar aqui, foi mandado para o delegado para colher o primeiro depoimento.

– Nós temos que falar com ele! – Falo mais alto e a mulher de farda me olha feio.

– Por acaso você é advogado, loirinho?

– Não.

– E o seu amiguinho aí é?

Suspiro longamente por já saber o fim desse discurso.

– Não, não sou. – Stephen diz.

– Então não podem vê-lo. A única pessoa que pode vê-lo por enquanto é o advogado dele. Sugiro que vão atrás de um, a não ser que não possam pagar. – A mulher fala tudo com uma calma que me dá nos nervos. – Nesse caso ele será representado por um defensor público que pode demorar até dois dias para começar a analisar o caso.

Reviro os olhos e passo a mão na cabeça, frustrado e irritado.

– Pode ao menos nos dizer do que o estão acusando? – Falo de uma forma seca e Stephen me completa para que a policial não se irrite e acabe nos mandando para fora da delegacia.

– Sabe... para podermos procurar o advogado certo. – Stephen diz e me dá um chute na canela.

A mulher de cabelos cacheados e olhos azuis olha novamente para a tela do computador e depois para nós.

– Homicídio qualificado.

– Homicídio qualificado?! – Digo alto. – Vocês só podem estar loucos! – Falo alto, exaltado.

A policial aumenta ainda mais sua carranca, parece que quer dar um tiro no meio da minha cabeça, mas eu não me intimido e devolvo o olhar de raiva.

– Sugiro que retire o seu amigo daqui antes que ele vá para uma cela esfriar a cabeça por desacato. – A mulher diz e eu tenho vontade de mandar ela ir para o inferno, mas Stephen me puxa pelos ombros para fora da delegacia.

– Jensen, caralho, o que deu em você? Quer ir pra cadeia também, seu idiota?

Ando de um lado para o outro, tremendo de nervoso e com a cabeça a mil.

– Homicídio qualificado, Stephen! Tem noção do quão grave é isso? Jared não pode ter feito uma coisa assim...

Stephen se aproxima de mim e me pega pelos ombros, me sacudindo para me trazer a realidade novamente. Devo ter dado algum sinal de que estava surtando.

– É claro que ele não fez, mas eles pensam que fez. E se pensam isso é porque no mínimo tem provas muito boas. Você não disse no carro que para prender alguém no ambiente do trabalho isso exige um pedido expedido pelo juiz ou no mínimo pelo delegado? Ninguém expediria um mandato de prisão sem provas!

O que ele diz faz todo sentido, mesmo que não deva fazer sentido. Queria não ter deixado Jared sozinho sábado à noite, assim eu poderia ser o álibi dele.

– Você ainda não me disse onde ele foi no sábado.

– Eu já disse que não sei. Ele só disse que ia sair para tomar umas cervejas e logo voltaria, pois achou que você iria para minha casa depois que conversasse com seu namorado.

– Ex-namorado.

– O que? – Stephen franze a testa confuso.

– Eu terminei tudo com Tom ontem.

– Bom. Pelo menos isso. – Ele passa mão pelo cabelo e então vai em direção ao carro e eu o sigo. – Temos que procurar um advogado agora.

– Tom é advogado.

Stephen ri com escárnio.

– Não acho que ele vá querer defender o amante do ex-namorado dele, pelo qual eu tenho certeza que ainda nutre fortes sentimentos.

Limpo a garganta e solto um longo suspiro.

– Ele é o melhor criminalista que eu conheço. Você poderia... sei lá, ir sozinho até lá e falar com ele. Que tal? Ele não te conhece e nem sabe do meu caso com Jared, e pode apostar que é muito profissional. Se ele pegar o caso, lutará com unhas e dentes para provar a inocência do Jay.

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Ele vai acabar descobrindo sobre vocês e pode querer se vingar de Jared fazendo um trabalho de porco para inocentá-lo.

Stephen protesta e dá partida no carro, saindo com ele da vaga de estacionamento em frente à delegacia.

– Pode apostar que Tom não é assim. Mesmo que descubra sobre eu e Jared, nunca fará algo antiético contra ele. – Suspiro e pego meu celular, mandando uma mensagem para a minha secretária cancelar qualquer compromisso que eu pudesse ter por hoje. Não vou voltar para a empresa. – Você conhece algum outro advogado criminalista?

Stephen pensa um pouco e coça a barba, apertando o volante nas mãos com força logo em seguida.

– Não. Os únicos advogados com os quais tenho contato são os que cuidam do meu dinheiro e os que cuidam do restaurante. Tinha o Dr. Mark, que investigou o acidente dos meus pais, mas ele não mora mais aqui e demoraria para ele vir de Dubai. – Ele coça a barba mais uma vez e então bate a mão no volante. – Tudo bem. Vamos contatar o seu ex. Será que ele está em horário de almoço agora?

Olho a hora no meu celular.

– Não, ele costuma almoçar mais cedo. Deve estar no escritório, se foi trabalhar.

Stephen me olha e levanta uma sobrancelha.

– Como assim _se_ foi trabalhar?

Dou de ombros.

– Ontem durante a nossa conversa ele quebrou uma taça na mão e fez um corte feio. – Explico. – Nós fomos até o hospital e ele deu uns pontos. Se eu bem o conheço ele não faltaria por causa do corte, mas quem sabe tenha faltado por causa do término. – Concluo e então tenho uma ideia. – Me dá seu celular pra mim colocar o número dele. Você liga para saber se ele está no escritório ou não, aí você pode ir até lá.

– Tudo bem.

Pego o celular de Stephen e digito o número memorizado de Tom, entregando de volta para ele e torcendo para que Thomas esteja no escritório.

Alguns segundos depois Stephen diz alô no telefone e eu suspiro aliviado, se ele atendeu um número desconhecido é porque não está em casa.

A conversa entre os dois é breve, apenas Stephen perguntando à Tom se ele pode ir até o escritório para explicar o caso em que precisa dos serviços dele. O sorriso vitorioso de Stephen confirma que sim, e então eles se despedem.

– Ele disse que está livre e se eu quiser posso ir agora mesmo.

– Então você vai.

– E você?

– Posso esperar no carro.

Digo como se fosse óbvio.

– Não acha que ele pode te ver lá?

– Talvez.

– Já almoçou?

Assim que Stephen faz essa pergunta meu estômago ronca. Tinha me esquecido completamente do almoço dadas as circunstâncias, mas com ele lembrando, a fome me atingiu em cheio.

– Não – Digo. –, mas eu posso ficar sem. Quero ajudar a tirar Jared da cadeia...

Stephen vira o carro bruscamente em uma rua assim que eu respondo e eu me bato na porta.

– Vai ajudar mais se não atrapalhar o Tom pegar o caso.

– Ei!

Faço uma cara de ofendido.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu te deixo no meu restaurante e você almoça enquanto eu vou até o escritório do seu ex e explico o caso para ele. Se ele aceitar, eu passo te pegar e nós vamos para a delegacia. Tudo bem?

– Mas ele não vai desistir do caso se souber que eu estou envolvido?

– Não foi você quem disse que ele é super profissional? Inventa que Jared é seu colega de trabalho e por isso você está lá. Mas nada de intimidade quando estiverem na presença dele, okay?

Relaxo os ombros e me encosto totalmente no banco do carro, sem outra opção a não ser aceitar.

– Tudo bem. Cara, como isso tudo foi acontecer? Quero dizer... o Jared?

Olho para Stephen com a mandíbula tencionada.

– Eu não sei, mas com certeza tem a ver com ele ter saído sábado à noite. Quando voltou disse que tinha perdido o celular na rua e estava bêbado e com as mãos vermelhas e inchadas, como se tivesse se metido numa briga. No domingo dormiu boa parte do dia e quando acordou estava de ressaca.

Me viro totalmente para ele, irritado e querendo socar a cara do amigo loiro de Jared.

– Por que não me falou isso antes? Eu perguntei sobre ele ter saído e você ficou agindo como se nada de estranho tivesse acontecido!

Stephen bufa e revira os olhos.

– Perguntou e depois não parou de falar e então chegamos na delegacia. Queria que eu te falasse esse detalhe na frente da policial?

Bato a cabeça no banco e cruzo os braços.

– Que porra.

– Ele queria ir no seu apartamento à noite, mas eu não deixei. Não sabia seu número e muito menos que tinha terminado de verdade com seu namorado.

Ouço o que Stephen diz e o resto do caminho até o restaurante nós percorremos em silêncio, cada um com seus pensamentos. Quando chegamos lá, ele avisa a mulher que deve ser a caixa, ou recepcionista ou gerente – já vi ela nas três posições – que eu vou almoçar e ela não precisa me mandar a conta e que ele vai estar fora o dia todo.

Peço qualquer coisa para comer e me debruço sobre a mesa, apertando minhas têmporas e sentindo meu peito mais apertado do que nunca.

As mãos do Jared inchadas só podem ser por causa de uma briga, mas que tipo de briga é essa em que só ele bate? Se tivesse levado algum soco provavelmente estaria roxo hoje, ou pelo menos ontem, quando Stephen o viu. E se Stephen não mencionou nenhum outro machucado nele é porque provavelmente eles não existiram.

Meu almoço chega depois de alguns minutos e eu o como meio sem vontade, apesar de estar com fome, e durante todo aquele tempo que fico ali, minha mente imagina os piores cenários possíveis.

 _Part TWO:_ **JARED**

Aperto os dedos na cabeça e suspiro, olhando para o chão e sentado nessa cama que nem pode ser chamada de cama. Está mais para um monte de concreto amontoado com uma fina espuma por cima.

 _Droga, eu não devia ter feito aquilo._ Penso e aperto os dentes. Não há mais ninguém além de mim na cela. Do lado oposto ao que estou, tem uma privada precária que não recebe uma limpeza decente há uns bons anos e o cheiro do lugar é horrível.

Levanto a cabeça quando meu nome é chamado por um guarda e meu coração acelera quando vejo Jensen, Stephen e mais um homem de terno que eu não reconheço num primeiro momento, mas uma boa olhada logo em seguida me faz perceber que é Thomas. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Meu coração acelera e eu quase fico sem ar ao ver os dois tão próximos.

– Jared! – Jensen diz, e eu levanto da cama temeroso, indo até eles na grade. Mais de perto, noto que Thomas está com a mão enfaixada.

– Jensen, Stephen... – Seguro a grade e baixo a cabeça meio envergonhado, eles já devem saber pelo que estou sendo acusado. Não me orgulho do que fiz, mas também não me arrependo. _Ele_ merecia aquilo. E ninguém no mundo pode me entender melhor que Jensen e Stephen os meus motivos.

– O que você fez...

– Não diga nada. – Tom se pronuncia. – Está na presença de um guarda e ele pode usar suas palavras contra você. – Explica-se ele e eu fico quieto.

Ele será meu advogado? Levanto o olhar para Jensen, depois olho para Tom rapidamente e Jensen entende o que quero dizer, confirmando com a cabeça e me deixando com vontade de socá-lo. A cidade grande como é, com vários escritórios de advocacia, e ele tinha que recorrer justo ao namorado dele?

– Jay, que porra! Eu não acredito que você possa ter feito algo, eu te conheço, irmão. Eles pegaram o cara errado!

Stephen diz e eu suspiro, baixando a cabeça novamente e engolindo os meus ciúmes de Jensen. Meu amigo está errado, eles não pegaram o cara errado, eu sou o cara certo.

– Por favor, guarda, nos conduza até a sala privada a qual eu tenho direito para conversar a sós com meu cliente. – Tom pede e o guarda, que até então estava parado quase em posição de sentido, vai até a cela e a abre, nos conduzindo para outro ambiente onde há uma porta cinza com uma plaqueta marrom informando que aquela é uma sala de interrogatórios.

– Somente o advogado pode entrar na sala com o acusado.

O homem negro fardado diz quando estamos todos entrando e Jensen faz um som de frustração, me olhando apreensivo antes de eu entrar na sala com Thomas, a última pessoa que eu esperaria ver hoje.

Do lado de dentro há uma mesa comprida com uma cadeira de cada lado e uma luminária forte no centro da sala, como em todos os filmes policiais que eu já vi na vida.

– Sente-se. – Tom pede e eu me sento na cadeira que fica de frente para a porta. O olho andando pela sala com uma expressão resignada e uma das mãos na cintura, fazendo com o que o paletó do terno fique aberto. A outra mão repousa ao lado do corpo, a enfaixada. Ela me deixa curioso.

– Você vai ser meu advogado?

Tom se aproxima e abre a maleta em cima da mesa, tirando dela alguns papéis.

– Sim, vou. Seu amigo me contatou e explicou seu caso.

– Tudo bem. O que houve com a sua mão?

Olho para a faixa na mão do meu mais novo advogado e ele a ergue em frente ao rosto, rindo meio triste.

– Um acidente doméstico. Apertei uma teça de cristal muito forte... não recomendo que faça o mesmo, elas são realmente bem finas.

Penso se esse machucado pode ter a ver com Jensen e mordo o lábio, desviando o olhar dele e focando em qualquer outro ponto da sala, tentando não ficar nervoso. Espero que ele não saiba nada sobre eu e Jensen, porque se souber, vai querer se vingar.

– Tudo bem, vamos começar pelo começo. Esse celular é seu? – Tom pega um pacote lacrado de dentro da pasta dele e me mostra. Meu celular perdido na noite de sábado está dentro do pacote.

– Sim, é. Eu o perdi sábado à noite.

– Me conte sobre sábado à noite. – Tom passa a mão pelo queixo e leva dois dedos até a própria têmpora, ainda de pé me olhando como se estivesse me acusando. – Sem omitir nenhum detalhe, por favor.

Engulo em seco e mordo a bochecha pelo lado interno.

– Pode se sentar, por favor? Tá me deixando nervoso...

– Claro, me desculpe. – Ele diz e se senta na cadeira a minha frente. – Pode começar.

Penso em citar Jensen como sendo meu amigo na história, mas decido por omitir esse pequeno detalhe e começar de quando já estava na casa de Stephen no sábado.

– Eu terminei tudo com meu namorado recentemente, nós tínhamos um relacionamento de mais de três anos e morávamos juntos, mas o apartamento é meu, então, quando rompemos, ele disse que precisava do fim de semana para arrumar suas coisas e eu disse que tudo bem e fui para a casa do meu amigo que te contratou, Stephen. Isso foi na sexta-feira à noite. – Limpo a garganta. – No sábado eu fui para o clube de natação que frequento e depois passei o resto do dia em casa. À noite eu... eu saí para beber em um bar que sempre vou com os amigos, mas fui sozinho. Stephen estava ocupado com o restaurante dele.

Limpo o suor das minhas mãos na calça e Tom me incentiva a continuar, sem esquecer de nenhum detalhe.

– No bar eu encontrei um homem.

Tom tenciona a mandíbula e então logo em seguida suaviza a expressão, como se tivesse entendido alguma coisa. Ele procura entre os papéis que tirou de sua pasta e me mostra uma foto.

– Esse homem?

Engulo em seco ao ver a foto, e a encaro fixamente. É uma foto de anos atrás, quando ele foi preso e tirou a foto com seu número para dar entrada no presidio, mas mesmo assim é fácil reconhece-lo.

– É. É o _Mitch_... – Passo a mão no cabelo nervoso. – Eu me envolvi com ele há muitos anos, quando eu era menor de idade. Ele era abusivo e me batia e um dia quase me matou, então eu o denunciei a polícia e ele foi preso. Alguns anos depois me mudei pra cá, e há algum tempo ele me procurou de novo. Disse que tinha saído da cadeia por bom comportamento e queria que nós voltássemos.

Tom franze a testa novamente e grifa alguma coisa no que ele estava escrevendo enquanto eu dizia.

– E você, o que disse?

– Que não, é claro. Eu estava namorado com Chad ainda, e mesmo que não estivesse, aquele homem é um monstro! Eu nunca iria conseguir alguma coisa por ele além de nojo. – Faço uma expressão de repugnância ao lembrar de Mitch me beijando à força naquela rua escura. – Mas ele não desistiu e começou a me perseguir, me ameaçando e dizendo que eu tinha um prazo para dizer se eu voltaria para ele, caso contrário ele iria revelar meu segredo.

– Que segredo?

Travo a mandíbula e me amaldiçoo assim que percebo a ponta que abri. _Droga!_

– Não é importante.

– Claro que é, sr. Padalecki. Qualquer detalhe é importante e pode ser decisivo...

– Eu garanto, não é importante. – Falo com bastante confiança para Tom esquecer-se disso e me deixar prosseguir com a história. – Como eu estava dizendo, ele disse que revelaria meu segredo, mas eu estava com tanta raiva dele estar tentando fazer eu voltar para o inferno que era a vida com ele que mandei ele se foder e que se quisesse falar sobre o meu segredo, que falasse.

– E ele falou?

– Não. Não sei porque, mas não. No bar eu o encontrei por acaso e ele veio até mim para tentar me convencer mais uma vez. Eu já tinha bebido algumas cervejas e quando ele me chamou para ir até o beco do lado de fora do bar, eu achei que estava na hora de eu dar uma surra nele para que ele me deixasse em paz e acho que também... – Passo a língua pelo lábio inferior, seco de nervoso. – pelas coisas que ele me fez passar quando eu era mais jovem. E foi o que eu fiz.

Lembro exatamente da cena, Mitch tentando me agarrar de novo e eu acertando um soco no meio do rosto dele. A raiva era tão grande dentro de mim por ele ter tentado tocar em Jensen e por ele ficar me ameaçando que fui com tudo para cima dele, e só parei quando percebi que o rosto dele estava acabado.

– Ele não teve nem tempo de revidar ou se defender. Quando eu terminei mandei ele nunca mais chegar perto de mim e então fui embora. Acho que no meio disso meu celular deve ter caído do meu bolso e ficado lá.

Tom crispa os lábios e me olha por longos segundos, analisando minhas expressões e movimentos, acho que até mesmo minha respiração, e então volta a anotar algo em sua folha.

– Então você o matou espancado? E quanto a overdose de heroína?

Franzo a testa como se o que Thomas disse fosse o maior absurdo do mundo.

– O que?! – Pergunto abismado. – Espera, como assim matou? E que negócio é esse de overdose de heroína? Eu não o matei!

Tom não desvia os olhos de mim enquanto eu falo, acho que é assim que ele decide se alguém está mentindo ou falando a verdade.

– Eu acredito em você.

– Eu estou falando a verdade. – Me adianto em confirmar.

– Eu disse que acredito. Mas a causa da morte de Mitchell Craig Pileggi foi overdose de heroína. E ele não foi encontrado em um beco.

Tudo que Tom me diz parece muito surreal. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha sido morto. Uma dúvida que até agora não tinha me atingido vem à tona.

– Eu estou sendo acusado do que? – Pergunto com medo.

Tom faz uma expressão de surpresa.

– Eu não acredito que esses policiais incompetentes não serviram nem para te informar isso. – Ele balança a cabeça e bufa. – Você está sendo acusado de homicídio qualificado. Com dois qualificadores. O espancamento, que se enquadra como tortura; e a heroína, que se enquadra como veneno.

Minha garganta se fecha como se alguém a estivesse apertando. Até agora eu pensei que Mitch tivesse me denunciado por agressão física, do jeito que ele tinha ficado era bem possível eu ir preso como achei que estivesse, mas nunca poderia imaginar que ele estava morto.

– Não fui eu! Eu não sei nada sobre heroína, nem sobre ele ter morrido. Quando eu o deixei ele estava até consciente, fez piadas escrotas sobre gostar de mim daquele jeito violento. Não tem como ter sido eu.

– A hora da morte foi declarada como três da madrugada. Se isso for verdade, a briga de vocês aconteceu algumas horas mais cedo. Certo?

– Sim. – Respondo com o corpo tremendo. – Não sei exatamente que horas, mas era depois da meia noite e antes da uma.

– Tem como provar isso? Um álibi?

Apoio meus cotovelos na mesa e cubro meu rosto com as mãos.

– Não. Depois disso eu fui andar pela praça para dar uma esfriada na cabeça.

Puxo meu cabelo entre os dedos e suspiro longamente. Meu problema acaba de ficar muito maior.

– Qual praça? – Tom pergunta um tanto preocupado.

– A do centro. – Um silêncio esmagador se faz na sala e então ele dá um longo suspiro. – Porque? – Levanto a cabeça.

– O corpo foi encontrado lá.

Fico ainda mais chocado com isso. O que Mitch estava fazendo naquela praça àquela hora e ainda mais depois de como eu o deixei? Talvez ele tenha me seguido; talvez a heroína fosse dele mesmo. Quem sabe o que ele fazia para sobreviver? Ser traficante não me surpreenderia.

O único som que pode ser ouvido na sala é da caneta de Tom se movendo sobre o papel e nossas respirações.

Algumas anotações depois, Thomas ergue a cabeça novamente e me olha fixamente por alguns minutos, batucando a caneta no papel.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você não vai falar nada sobre esse parque no seu depoimento oficial por enquanto. Tudo bem? Quantas cervejas tinha bebido?

Penso um pouco, não tinham sido muitas, eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

– Não sei, algumas eu acho...

– O suficiente para fazer a sua memória se esquecer que você foi para esse parque?

Mordo o lábio.

– Talvez...

– Ótimo. Você não tem muitos pontos a seu favor, vamos manter esse detalhe oculto o quanto pudermos. – Tom começa a arrumar seus papéis para colocar de volta dentro da pasta, inclusive o saco com o celular. – Vou impetrar um _habeas corpus_ para você responder em liberdade. Se tudo ocorrer bem, você pode sair daqui ainda hoje. – Tom diz sorridente e se levanta.

– Sério? – Digo surpreso. – Achei que ficaria aqui pelo menos até o julgamento...

– Se o juiz conceder, sim. Mas não vou te iludir dizendo que vai ser fácil, são muitas provas que levam a você, Jared. E a delegacia já deve ter levantado a ficha criminal da vítima, logo, eles sabem que você tem motivos para querer ter se vingado de Mitch.

Mordo o lábio e me levanto, rodeando a mesa e indo até Thomas.

– Não diga nada sobre o caso sem a minha presença, okay? Esses delegados adoram fazer os acusados darem o _beijo da morte_ em depoimentos à sós.

– Adoram fazer o que? – Pergunto confuso.

– Beijo da morte é uma expressão que os advogados utilizam para quando a polícia usa de perguntas sorrateiras para fazer os acusados se incriminarem. Não faça isso. – Tom sorri e eu devolvo um sorriso amarelo e totalmente forçado.

Quando eu iria imaginar que fosse me evolver numa coisa assim?

Homicídio. É claro que eu odiava Mitch com todas as minhas forças, mas não desejava que ele morresse. A única coisa que eu posso fazer no momento é rezar para que Thomas consiga provar que eu sou inocente, mesmo que muitas provas apontem para mim.

Nos encaminhamos para a saída e antes que alcancemos o guarda, chamo a atenção de Tom.

– Será que eu poderia ter um tempo com os meus amigos? – Peço quase implorando.

– Creio que não vai ser possível, Jared. Isso está fora do meu alcance, mas prometo que vou fazer de tudo para te tirar daqui ainda hoje. Okay?

Concordo com a cabeça com o coração apertado e apreensivo, quero tanto abraçar Jensen e deixar com que ele faça todo o meu medo ir embora.

Quando chegamos até o guarda ele me conduz novamente até a cela e eu mal consigo olhar Jensen nos olhos.

Sozinho na cela mais uma vez a vontade de chorar me atinge como um soco no estômago. Meus olhos marejam e um nó gigantesco se forma na minha garganta, mas eu seguro o choro. Preciso ser forte, não fiz isso e acredito que o ex namorado de Jensen não faria algo para me prejudicar no caso nem se soubesse de nós. Preciso acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem, ou vou acabar desmoronando.

 _Part THREE:_ **JENSEN**

A ansiedade corroeu cada grama do meu ser enquanto Tom conversava com Jared à sós, eu preciso muito saber o que aconteceu.

Quase uma hora depois, quando a porta se abre, meu coração acelera ao ver Jared saindo tão encolhido de lá, com medo de que o teto desabe sobre a sua cabeça. Sinto um ímpeto de correr até ele e o abraçar, dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas não posso realizar.

Tento me aproximar dele enquanto o guarda o conduz até a cela novamente, mas não consigo.

Na sala do delegado, Tom conversa com o homem com expressão arrogante e ordena que qualquer interrogatório seja feito na presença dele.

– Vocês advogados são todos da mesma laia, querem deixar esses bandidos na rua...

– Bandido é a sua... Ai! – Começo a falar, mas Stephen pisa no meu pé com toda a força, me puxando pelo braço logo em seguida.

– Você perdeu a cabeça?!

– Ele chamou o Jared de bandido, porra!

– E o seu orgulho não aguentou ouvir uma mentira?

Faço um bico sem nem mesmo perceber e então me sento em uma cadeira ligada a várias outras e de estofado azul. Algum tempo depois Tom sai de lá e vem até nós, dando o parecer inicial e explicando que vai pedir o habeas corpus de Jared assim que chegar ao seu escritório.

– Quanto tempo isso demora? Jared precisa sair daqui o quanto antes... – Digo sem pensar e Tom me olha estranho. Atrás dele, Stephen me xinga movendo somente os lábios.

– Se o juiz aprovar ele pode sair daqui ainda hoje, mas eu vou dizer a vocês que eu acho difícil ele aprovar. Tem muitos agravantes, mesmo com o melhor pedido o juiz não vai querer que ele responda em liberdade.

– Droga. – Stephen murmura.

Nos dirigimos para a saída da delegacia e Tom vai para o carro. Eu e Stephen vamos para o dele ficamos em silêncio por bastante tempo.

– Será que alguém na prisão preventiva pode receber visitas intimas?

Tento fazer uma piada para aliviar a tensão que estava se instaurando no carro, mas Stephen parece muito sério e concentrado e nem me responde.

– Pode me deixar na Marshall, por favor? Não estou mais com cabeça para trabalhar hoje, mas meu carro está lá e preciso pegá-lo.

– Sem problemas.

Paramos no restaurante dele e Stephen estaciona em sua vaga exclusiva. Descemos e eu rodeio o carro até ele.

– Ele vai ser inocentado, não é?

Stephen baixa os ombros e fecha os punhos.

– Eu espero que sim, não posso perde-lo.

– Nem eu.

Sinto como ele ama Jared, é com a mesma intensidade que eu, só de que uma forma totalmente diferente. Me despeço de Stephen e vou até o estacionamento da empresa, pegando meu carro e seguindo para o apartamento.

Assim que piso dentro de casa sinto meu corpo desabar e então me deito no sofá, deixando meus olhos ficarem marejados e até algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

– Porque isso tinha que acontecer justo agora? Tudo ia ficar bem! Tudo ia ficar maravilhosamente bem... – Passo as mãos pelo rosto e limpo a água dos olhos, me deitando de barriga para cima e olhando o teto fixamente até sentir uma língua lambendo o meu rosto e me trazendo o mínimo de segurança e conforto.

 _ **Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21 - O homem que sabia demais

_Part ONE:_ **JARED**

O habeas corpus que Tom disse que ia pedir não deve ter sido aceito, pois já é noite e ninguém veio até a minha cela me tranquilizar e dizer que vou responder em liberdade.

A privada é tão fedorenta quanto eu achei que pudesse ser, pois tive que usá-la mais cedo e posso garantir que essa foi a minha pior experiência fazendo uma coisa que antes podia ter até uma certa glória.

Durante todo o tempo pensei em Jensen e em como ele estava estranho com o namorado, como se estivessem brigados ou alguma coisa do tipo. Seria muito errado eu sonhar com eles tendo terminado? Pelo menos isso poderia me alegrar um pouquinho, mas não adiantaria de nada se Jensen tivesse terminado com o namorado para ficar comigo e eu fosse preso. Me sentiria culpado por saber que ele estaria lá fora sozinho.

Suspiro e coloco as mãos embaixo da cabeça, deitado na cama mais que desconfortável, e tento manter as paranoias da mente quietas para não acabar surtando aqui dentro.

As coisas mais simples que eu fazia no meu dia-a-dia fazem tanta falta como eu nunca achei que fariam.

 _Sadie_. O que será da minha garota se eu for condenado? É claro que Stephen irá cuidar muito bem dela, mas eu não quero ficar longe por tanto tempo. Será que ela sentiria minha falta? Provavelmente sim. Meu peito aperta com a possibilidade de não ver minha cadela nunca mais e meus olhos marejam.

É estranho que eu sinta meu peito apertar com a perspectiva de nunca mais ver minha cadela ao invés dos meus amigos e Jensen, mas eles podem vir me visitar. Sadie não.

Tento não pensar mais nisso e dormir, acho que nunca dormi nesse horário, que não deve ser mais do que nove horas pelo que eu notei de passagem de tempo desde que escureceu, mas não tem o que fazer nesse lugar.

Demoro muito tempo até finalmente conseguir pegar no sono e durante a noite tenho vários pesadelos sobre nunca mais sair da cadeia, ou ser colocado numa cela solitária sem visitas para o resto da vida. Sonho comigo enlouquecendo e arrancando o próprio cabelo e unhas, e depois disso não consigo mais dormir.

O dia seguinte passa lento como nunca antes, o café é servido e o policial que me entrega diz que são oito da manhã. Minha aparência deve estar horrível com as olheiras, pois desde o pesadelo comigo arrancando o cabelo e arranhando o próprio rosto até a morte, louco em uma cela acolchoada, não consegui mais dormir e nem quero tentar.

Quanto tempo leva para um julgamento acontecer? Um mês? Dois? Nesse tempo eu acho que já posso enlouquecer sem ter ninguém para conversar. Tentei puxar conversa com uma mulher que estava limpando o chão do corredor, mas ela me olhou com desprezo e disse qualquer coisa sobre eu ser um bandido que deveria apodrecer na cadeia, e quando eu expliquei que aquilo tudo era uma grande coincidência, e eu não tinha feito nada, ela apenas riu de mim.

A noite chega novamente e eu passo metade dela inventando coisinhas idiotas para me distrair e passar o tempo, até que resolvo tentar dormir de novo. Na segunda noite eu consigo dormir melhor, sem pesadelos e um pouco mais acostumado com a cama dura.

Quando amanhece, o mesmo guarda me trás uma bandeja com o café da manhã e algum tempo depois volta me dizendo que tenho visita.

Meu coração pula no peito e meu sorriso corta meu rosto, ansioso em ver Jensen. Só pode ser ele, certo?

O guarda abre a grade e me algema, levando-nos a uma salinha, me colocando lá dentro e então saindo. Alguns minutos depois, a porta é aberta e eu sorrio novamente, mas meu sorriso murcha completamente quando eu vejo que é Stephen.

– E o Jensen? – Pergunto assim que ele fecha a porta, me arrependendo logo em seguida. Deveria estar feliz em ver meu amigo, e na verdade estou, mas ao mesmo tempo decepcionado por não ser Jensen a me visitar.

Stephen me olha com uma cara em um misto de surpresa e decepção e então anda até mim em passos largos, me puxando para um abraço, que é correspondido prontamente.

– Não sei, tentei ligar para ele, mas ele não me atendeu. Tom me ligou hoje dizendo que conseguiu o direito a visitas, e já que a primeira opção não pôde vir, eu vim mesmo assim. – Ele explica num tom meio magoado.

Suspiro e me amaldiçoo mentalmente.

– Me desculpa, Stephe, eu não quis...

– Eu sei. Eu não devia ter falado desse jeito, sei que está passando por uma barra.

Stephen diz e eu mordo o lábio ansioso. Sentamos nas cadeiras em lados opostos da pequena mesa e ele começa a me explicar sobre a minha situação.

– Tenho quinze minutos, então o caso é o seguinte: Tom vai te defender no tribunal por homicídio doloso...

– Eu não matei ele, Stephe!

Digo exasperado e Stephen limpa a garganta.

– Eu sei, Jay. Eu confio em você, mas as provas não te ajudam. Tom é o melhor advogado criminalista do estado, ele com certeza vai conseguir um bom argumento de defesa. Você contou tudo como realmente aconteceu na noite de sábado, não é?

Cruzo meus braços em cima da mesa e deito minha cabeça em cima.

– Sim, só tirei a parte do Jensen. Não queria que ele desconfiasse de nada. – Nesse momento, levanto a cabeça rápido, lembrando-me da questão Thomas e Jensen. – Stephe, Tom sabe sobre mim e Jensen?

Meu amigo dá um sorrisinho de canto e balança a cabeça negativamente.

– Não sabe e estamos tentando manter isso assim. Não sabemos qual vai ser a reação dele ao saber e agora que Jensen terminou com ele pode ser que...

– Jensen terminou com ele?! – Pergunto com a voz cheia de animação e o coração batendo mais forte, levantando a cabeça da mesa e olhando para Stephen.

– Sim. – Ele dá um sorriso de canto. – Com todo esse rolo esqueci de contar isso.

Sorrio mais ainda. Pelo menos alguma coisa.

– Sabe quando ele vem me ver? – Minhas sobrancelhas se juntam, apreensivas e eu sinto minha garganta se fechar um pouco.

Stephen balança a cabeça negativamente.

– As visitas são segunda, quarta e sexta. Vou entrar em contato com ele até sexta para ele vir até aqui, tenho certeza que devia estar muito ocupado no trabalho e por isso não me atendeu a tempo de vir para cá, mas vou dar um jeito dele vir sexta, Jay.

Suspiro e baixo os ombros, com o peito doendo de saudade e uma dor de cabeça se iniciando.

– Tudo bem, espero que ele venha.

– É claro que ele vai vir, ele está morrendo de saudade tanto quanto você. Posso te garantir isso.

Me animo um pouco, espero mesmo que ele esteja e acredite em mim totalmente. Não sei o que seria de mim se ele decidisse não querer mais olhar na minha cara depois de eu sofrer essa acusação injusta.

– Espero que sim...

– Que isso, cara? Porque esse desânimo? Sabe que ele te ama e nunca te abandonaria, coloca um sorrisinho nesse rosto.

Forço um sorriso mostrando os dentes para fazer graça e Stephen ri um pouco.

– Já sabe quando será o julgamento?

– Tom disse que é muito cedo para dizer, a cidade é grande, muitos casos para serem analisados e julgados.

Dou de ombros, conformado. Não tenho o que fazer para mudar isso.

– Está cuidando bem da minha garota? – Pergunto sério. – Ela precisa comer quatro vezes por dia e passear por pelo menos uma hora, Stephen.

Ele rola os olhos e se estica para bagunçar meu cabelo, me arrancando um leve sorriso.

– Eu estou cuidando muito bem dela, papai. A sua filha vai estar intacta do jeito que a deixou quando sair daqui.

– Se não estiver, alguém vai perder uma das bolas. Alguém loiro.

– Jensen? – Ele alteia a sobrancelha irônico.

– Não. Você, seu idiota. Cuide bem dela.

Rimos juntos e então o policial bate na porta, avisando que o tempo acabou e nós nos abraçamos.

Esse dia passa um pouco mais rápido, meu coração fica uma fração mais tranquilo por saber que Jensen terminou com o namorado e eu fico ainda mais ansioso para sair daqui logo e começar minha vida com ele. Sem segredos, dessa vez.

 _Part TWO_ : **JENSEN**

Na terça-feira acordo sem o menor ânimo para ir trabalhar, então ligo na empresa e digo que não estou bem. Qualquer coisa envolvendo dor de cabeça ou conjuntivite, Alona se encarregou de inventar uma boa desculpa se algum dos chefes procurasse por mim. Irei recompensa-la por isso.

Ligo para Tom logo de manhã pedindo se Jared tinha direito de visita, e ele diz que não, mas podia conseguir e eu peço que faça isso.

Durante a tarde fico no quarto sentindo me corpo todo chamar por Jared e principalmente uma parte em especifica.

Depois de me masturbar pensando nele, me sinto um pouco culpado por fazer isso. Ele está tão mal naquele lugar, eu pagaria o que fosse para que ele pudesse responder em liberdade, mas infelizmente é inafiançável.

Gregory, meu editor, me liga para saber como está o andamento do livro e avisar que o prazo está chegando ao final. Eu minto dizendo que estou quase no final e ele concorda, lembrando mais uma vez do fim do prazo e então desligando.

Pego meu computador e abro o documento do meu livro, me forçando a escrever mais dez linhas, quando de repente tenho uma ideia totalmente maluca.

Deleto o documento daquele livro fajuto e começo a contar a história que se desenrola na minha mente. As palavras surgem como mágica na ponta dos meus dedos e em poucas horas já tenho dez páginas escritas.

Paro por um instante para fazer um café e alimentar Harley e então volto a escrever, sentindo a fluidez do texto sair da minha mente e passar para a tela do computador em segundos. O meu prazo para a entrega do manuscrito está no final, e eu estou recém começando uma nova história totalmente diferente daquela que eu tinha resumido ao editor. Talvez ele nem aceite esse texto, mas eu preciso tentar.

Quando já é de madrugada eu finalmente me rendo ao sono e durmo algumas poucas horas.

Tento pensar em algo que motivasse mais uma falta, mas acabo me decidindo por ir trabalhar, não posso faltar desse jeito, porque senão o Sr. Andrew vai perder toda a confiança que tem em mim.

Mesmo no trabalho, levo meu notebook e continuo escrevendo a minha história, depois de assinar alguns papéis que me são dados por Alona no meio da manhã.

Nem acredito que estou realmente adaptando isso, pode dar tudo errado, o editor pode não aprovar e eu vou cair em um limbo total dessa vez, mas principalmente a pessoa principal envolvida pode não aprovar.

Jared. Eu estou adaptando a nossa história. É obvio que eu mudei os nomes para proteger nossa imagem e transformei o casal principal em heterossexual, mas mesmo assim são as nossas coisas vividas. São os nossos momentos. Posso estar sendo muito egoísta fazendo isso, mas estou desesperado para conseguir acabar esse manuscrito de uma vez.

Meu celular fica dentro da minha pasta o dia todo e nem dou falta dele. Não saio nem para o almoço e só me dou conta da hora quando Alona bate na minha porta e entra, avisando que já se passaram vinte minutos do meu horário e que ela estava indo embora.

Agradeço pelo aviso, e continuo escrevendo mais alguns parágrafos, lembrando de todos os momentos que vivi com Jared durante esse ano e sorrindo com eles, ao mesmo tempo em que passo tudo para as palavras na tela.

Algum tempo depois olho a hora novamente e me dou conta de que preciso ir embora, então fecho o computador e vou para o meu carro, só então lembrando-me do meu celular e olhando as várias chamadas perdidas de Stephen pela manhã e uma de Tom.

Retorno a ligação de Stephen primeiro, deve ser importante para a quantia de vezes que ele me liga.

– _Alô?_ – Ouço a voz do outro lado do telefone, assim como mais alguns barulhos e conversas. Ele deve estar no restaurante.

– Você me ligou hoje de manhã por que?

Ele demora alguns segundos para responder.

– _Tom me ligou dizendo que tinha conseguido o direito de visita pro Jared, mas que era pra eu ser rápido porque só podia ser de manhã e por apenas quinze minutos. Tentei avisar você porque sabia que ele gostaria de te ver primeiro..._ – Sinto um certo tom de ciúme na voz dele, mas então ele continua. – _Mas você não me atendeu e pensei que estivesse com muito trabalho na empresa, então fui eu mesmo._

– Merda! – Exclamo com raiva e dou um soco no volante. Não posso acreditar que perdi a oportunidade de ver Jared porque estava distraído com o maldito manuscrito.

– _É, bem merda. Ele ficou decepcionado_.

Sinto um sorriso culpado brotar nos meus lábios ao saber que Jared estava sentindo minha falta tanto quanto eu a dele.

– Ficou?

– _Ficou. Sexta é a próxima visita, dê um jeito de ir. É as nove em ponto e eu sugiro que não se atrase porque são só quinze minutos mesmo, nem um a mais._

Suspiro áspero e mordo o lábio ansioso.

– Tudo bem, não vou me atrasar.

– _Certo. Preciso desligar, estou na cozinha hoje._

– Tudo bem. Desculpe não ter te atendido, até mais.

Stephen se despede e eu coloco o celular de volta no bolso, olhando em direção ao meu computador no banco do carona e dando uma longa bufada.

No meu apartamento, volto a escrever. Já que a visita vai ser só na sexta, vou me distrair até lá fazendo o que tenho que fazer. Talvez eu possa perguntar para ele se tudo bem eu escrever a nossa história...

Não. Definitivamente não vou perder nossos preciosos minutos falando de algo assim. Quando ele sair teremos tempo de sobra para falar sobre esse bendito livro.

Sexta-feira chega mais rápido do que eu pensei que chegaria e eu estou muito ansioso quando acordo naquela manhã. Liguei para minha secretária na empresa avisando que eu vou chegar depois das dez, então não preciso me preocupar com o horário.

Passo o perfume que ele gosta e vou para a delegacia, chegando lá meia hora mais cedo do que o horário de visitas.

Espero sentado na recepção balançando minha perna impaciente, sinto um frio na barriga como se fossemos nos reencontrar depois de vários anos, mas na verdade é quase isso.

Olho meu relógio a cada minuto e ai sim o tempo parece congelado. Quando faltam dez minutos para o horário de visitas uma policial me chama e me guia para um corredor, fazendo a revista e confiscando minha carteira, celular e chaves do carro, ela diz que só posso pegar de volta na saída e eu concordo e então sou levado para uma salinha.

Mordo o lábio e suspiro nervoso, tomando coragem e entrando na sala. Meu coração acelera e um sorriso rasga meu rosto assim que eu o vejo de costas para mim. A cena parece se desenrolar em câmera lenta até ele se virar e nós vencermos a distância que resta.

Nos abraçamos desesperados de saudade e posso sentir que ele treme tanto quanto eu. Logo em seguida nos beijamos afoitos e as nossas mãos percorrem o corpo alheio com avidez, nós dois sabemos o que o outro quer, mesmo que isso não seja a melhor ideia do mundo.

– Eu tava com tanta saudade. – Digo em um momento quando desgrudamos nossos lábios para respirar. Ambos já estamos com a calça aberta e as mãos apalpando a ereção um do outro.

– Eu também. – Ele sussurra de volta, parece não querer perder tempo com palavras.

Ergo a cabeça e ele desce com seus lábios para o meu pescoço, beijando, chupando e mordendo, enquanto aperta com força minha ereção e abaixa minha calça e cueca até o meio das coxas, me virando de costas para ele e fazendo eu me apoiar na mesa.

Espalmo minhas mãos na pequena mesa e abro minhas pernas o máximo que minha calça permite, olhando por cima do ombro e sentindo meu coração acelerar ao sentir ele encostar seu pau super duro na minha bunda.

– Shh, amor, eles não podem ouvir ali fora. – Ele sussurra para mim no meu ouvido e dá uma mordidinha, fazendo todos os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem e então cospe na própria mão, molhando minha entrada e empurrando a glande para dentro lentamente.

Aperto os olhos e mordo meu lábio com força para não gritar, a dor é muito maior sem preparação, mas eu senti tanta falta disso que não ela não é nada, e logo eu já consigo relaxar e abrigar Jared todo dentro de mim.

Viro minha cabeça para trás e nossos lábios se encontram num beijo quente e molhado, quando ele começa a se mover devagar, saindo e entrando na mesma velocidade, deixando eu me acostumar melhor com ele.

– Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo! – Jared sussurra no meu ouvido e abraça meu peito, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro e aumentando a velocidade. Nossos corpos começam a suar e meu pau pulsa de tesão quando ele acerta minha próstata, me fazendo suspirar para conter meu gemido de prazer.

Logo em seguida ele começa a me masturbar na mesma velocidade em que me fode, evitando entrar tudo para não bater seus quadris na minha bunda e fazer barulho.

Nos beijamos na hora do gozo para que os gemidos de um sejam engolidos pelo outro. Ele goza fundo dentro de mim e eu gozo na mão grande dele, que Jared faz questão de não deixar cair nenhuma gota para não levantar suspeitas.

Pendo minha cabeça entre os ombros, cansado e tão feliz que meu peito pode explodir. Jared ainda permanece dentro de mim por mais algum tempo, enquanto lambe o meu sêmen da sua mão e, quando termina, levanta minha calça e me vira de frente para ele, enfiando os dedos no meu cabelo e me beijando, onde sinto o gosto da minha porra.

– Nós somos loucos. – Digo rindo e ele levanta a própria calça, me abraçando e me levantando para sentar na mesa.

– Eu sei, mas esse perigo todo de ser descoberto foi gostoso, né? Sentiu mais tesão com isso também?

Jared pergunta com aquele sorriso malicioso descarado e me beija, acariciando meu rosto enquanto eu seguro ele pelo cabelo.

– Claro que senti. Quando você sair daqui temos que fazer algo assim de novo... – Mordo o lábio e olho para ele, mas Jared suspira e desvia o olhar. Seguro seu rosto e faço ele me olhar de novo. – Ei, ei, ei. Você vai sair daqui sim, Jay. O Tom não vai deixar que você seja preso por um crime que não cometeu. – Aliso o seu rosto, tem uma leve barba que não foi feita durante esses dias que ele está aqui.

– Eu espero que não...

– Ele não vai. Não faz essa carinha, meu amor. Logo você vai estar fora daqui e nós dois poderemos começar a nossa vida juntos, okay? Agora sem mais ninguém pra atrapalhar. – Digo com convicção e Jared melhora um pouco a expressão, ele parece tão perdido, meu coração aperta de vê-lo assim.

Nos beijamos mais algumas vezes e ficamos abraçados por uns minutos, não precisamos de palavras e sim da companhia e do aconchego um do outro.

– Pode passar no meu apartamento e pegar umas roupas pra mim quando vier segunda? Stephe me trouxe algumas ontem, mas não foram muitas. Tem uma chave na casa dele, Chad já deve ter saído de lá faz alguns dias.

– Tudo bem. – Penso um pouco sobre o que vou falar em seguida, mas me decido que é isso mesmo que quero. Limpo a garganta e faço ele olhar diretamente pra mim de novo. – Quando sair eu quero que vá morar comigo.

Jared abre e fecha a boca algumas vezes, surpreso com o que eu disse, depois sorri o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi na vida.

– Tem certeza?

Afirmo com a cabeça.

– Tudo que eu mais quero é acordar com você do meu lado toda manhã...

– Jensen... isso é...

Jared mareja os olhos e então sela nossos lábios mais uma vez e então escutamos o barulho da batida do policial na porta avisando que a visita acabou.

– Segunda podemos conversar mais sobre isso, agora é melhor eu ir, amor.

Jared balança a cabeça e me dá mais um beijo.

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo e vou morrer de saudade até segunda.

Jared sorri e eu dou um último beijo nele, tomando cuidado para guardar o seu sabor nos meus lábios e vou para a porta, me virando mais uma vez para ele e sorrindo.

O sábado se arrasta nas horas passando, escrevo mais algumas páginas do meu livro até meus dedos ficarem doloridos e então decido que preciso de uma pausa.

Coloco Harley na coleira e vou com ele passear no parque que eu e Jared sempre levávamos os cachorros. Meu garoto fica inquieto, acho que está com saudade de Sadie e eu devo admitir que também estou. Dela e principalmente do seu dono.

Pensar em Jared me deixa ansioso e meio triste ao mesmo tempo. Tom me ligou mais cedo dizendo que vai tentar fazer o julgamento ser o mais breve possível, disse que já tem um argumento de defesa, mas ainda está procurando por testemunhas no bar e no parque.

Passei na casa de Stephen e peguei a chave do apartamento de Jared, amanhã irei visita-lo novamente e vou levar as roupas que ele pediu.

Abro a porta e levo um susto com o que vejo. O apartamento está todo revirado, parece que um furacão passou por aqui. Ando pelos cômodos chocado com toda aquela bagunça, com certeza Jared não deixou sua casa assim. Será que o ex namorado fez isso para se vingar de alguma forma? Não acho que seja impossível, mas seria muita infantilidade e babaquice.

Fecho algumas portinhas do armário da cozinha e ando a passos silenciosos até o quarto, alguma coisa aqui não está certa.

Assim que entro no quarto fico ainda mais atônito, as portas do armário estão abertas e as roupas jogadas no chão. Olho em volta e só então percebo o corpo jogado no chão.

Meu sangue corre mais rápido e a adrenalina entorpece minhas veias. Corro até o homem caído no chão, a boca dele está espumando e seu corpo tendo leves espasmos. Pela descrição que sei dele, parece ser Chad.

Confiro sua pulsação e vejo que ainda está vivo.

– Porra! Porra! Porra! Tudo bem eu vou... – Levo as mãos à cabeça, em choque, mas me forço a manter a calma e pegar meu celular para ligar para a emergência.

Depois que chamo a ambulância consigo pensar com um pouco mais de clareza e olhar tudo, a atendente mandou eu não mexer no corpo para não agravar ainda mais a situação. Ao lado dele eu vejo várias seringas que a princípio não me dou conta do que são, mas após alguns minutos percebo que são seringas de heroína.

Poucos minutos se passam até a chegada dos socorristas. Enquanto dois deles colocam o corpo de Chad na maca, um outro pega algumas informações comigo e me manda avisar algum parente próximo.

Fico sozinho no apartamento novamente e decido que a melhor coisa a se fazer é ir até o Stephen, ele deve conhecer algum parente de Chad.

A casa dele não é longe do prédio onde Jared morava, assim que chego na frente da casa, ligo para o seu celular e ele abre o portão para mim entrar.

– O que aconteceu? Parece que viu um fantasma, Jensen. – Ele diz assim que me sento no sofá.

– Por pouco não. Chad, cara, eu o encontrei no apartamento do Jared tendo uma overdose. – Falo tudo de uma vez, com a voz meio engrolada e Stephen fica sem acreditar.

– Espera... como assim? O que? – Ele franze a testa e se senta do meu lado.

– Eu. Encontrei. O Chad. Tendo. Uma. Overdose. No. Apartamento. Do. Jared. – Falo bem pausadamente para ele não ter dúvidas. Stephen entende dessa vez e desvia o olhar. – Eu chamei uma ambulância e ele foi levado pro Cornerstone.

Stephen passa a mão pelo cabelo e se levanta.

– Que merda!

– É, que merda.

Me levanto e sigo ele até a cozinha, onde Stephen pega duas cervejas e me dá uma.

– Aliás, o apartamento está todo revirado. Parece que passou um furacão por lá. – Eu digo, lembrando de toda a bagunça.

– Ele falou comigo ontem, foi no restaurante perguntando pelo Jay. Eu disse tudo, que ele tinha sido acusado de assassinato e estava preso, mas que era injustamente e o Chad ficou meio atordoado. Me fez umas perguntas estranhas, tomou um copo d'água pra se acalmar e saiu.

Mordo o lábio e então lembro das seringas.

– Tinham várias seringas ao lado do corpo.

Stephen me olha com um semblante preocupado.

– Você acha que...?

– Sim. Não sei se foi tentativa de suicídio...

– Talvez ele só estivesse se drogando e exagerou na quantidade.

Balanço a cabeça e viro a garrafa de cerveja na minha boca.

– Não, eram muitas. Ele tentou se matar e pode ter conseguido. Não sei como ele está, quando o encontrei a pulsação estava fraca.

– Preciso avisar a família dele.

– Foi pra isso mesmo que eu vim aqui. Eles moram na cidade?

Stephen nega com a cabeça.

– Quer ir até o hospital ver como ele está?

Stephen se levanta e anda de um lado para o outro, olhando para todos os lados.

– Jensen, ele tentou se matar com heroína. A mesma droga que matou o Mitch.

– Você acha que ele pode...? – Pergunto espantado com a teoria que Stephen propõe.

– Não sei, mas é de se pensar, você não acha?

Ele para e fica me olhando, esperando eu concordar.

– Pode ser que sim. Vamos até o hospital ver como ele está, você liga pra família dele e então informamos isso pro Tom. Ele pode investigar e ver se tem ligação.

Algum tempo depois estamos no hospital. Informamos o nome do paciente e a recepcionista nos manda esperar que um médico virá falar conosco.

Sentamos e esperamos até que um médico venha até nós e quando ele vem, sua cara não é nada boa.

– O estado do seu amigo é gravíssimo. A dose que ele se injetou foi muito grande, é surpreendente que ele esteja vivo.

O homem de jaleco branco diz.

Droga. Chad não pode morrer, se ele estiver vivo pode melhorar e contar algo que ajude a inocentar Jared e também o que aconteceu no apartamento. Stephen liga para a família do Chad e logo depois para Tom, informando sobre Chad e ele diz que com certeza é no mínimo curioso e vai investigar.

Sem mais o que fazer no hospital, volto para o meu apartamento e passo o resto na noite pensando se falo para Jared sobre Chad ou não.

 _ **Continua...**_


	22. Chapter 22 - Seis tempos

Part _ONE:_ **JENSEN**

Segunda-feira. Vou trabalhar mais cedo que o normal nessa manhã. Durante toda a noite, minha cabeça não parou de pensar sobre a possível relação entre o assassinato de Mitch e a overdose de Chad.

Não tive mais notícias dele, mas, a essa altura, sua família já deve estar no hospital. Realmente espero que ele sobreviva, além de não desejar a morte de ninguém, seu depoimento pode ser importante para o julgamento de Jared.

Analiso alguns arquivos acumulados dos outros dias que deixei passar e quando está perto do horário de visita, aviso Alona sobre a minha saída rápida e me encaminho para a delegacia.

Desço do meu carro e avisto Stephen conversando com um homem um pouco mais alto que ele, que se expressa muito com seus gestos de corpo. Eles estão perto da entrada da delegacia e assim que me aproximo o homem mais alto se vira na minha direção uma cara feia.

Tenho a impressão de que já o vi em algum lugar.

– Escuta aqui, gostosão, _eu_ sou amigo do Jared e eu quero visita-lo também. Sei que você já teve o seu dia e o Steph também, então é minha vez! – Ele me diz com um tom irritado e Stephen me olha com uma cara de quem não vai discordar, dando de ombros.

Ao ouvir a voz consigo associar a pessoa de quem me lembrava. É Justin, o amigo e colega de trabalho de Jared da lanchonete.

– Justin eu preciso falar com ele, eu prometi que viria hoje e é muito importante... – Me justifico sem nem entender o porquê.

– Eu não quero saber. – Ele rola os olhos e coloca a mão no peito indignado, voltando-se para Stephen. – Eu ainda não acredito que você não me ligou pra me contar. Já faz uma semana que ele tá aqui e eu só soube porque ele não responde minhas mensagens? Eu vou visita-lo _hoje!_

Balanço a cabeça e bufo. Não vou perder essa chance de falar com Jared, entendo o lado do Justin em querer falar com seu amigo, mas eu tenho assuntos importantes pra falar com ele. Me decidi por contar sobre Chad, mesmo sem entender seu estado, Jared tem o direito de saber, era o namorado dele.

– Olha, cara, eu entendo que está preocupado com o Jay, mas eu realmente preciso falar com ele hoje. Stephen, me ajuda aqui, o horário de visita está quase dando... – Olho para ele e imploro, Stephen entende do que eu estou falando e então toma uma posição.

– Jus, o Jensen tem assuntos importantes pra tratar com o Jay. Deixa ele falar com ele hoje, na quarta você vem, pode ser?

Justin reluta, mas por fim cede quando Stephen pede de novo, com uma voz mais baixa e me faz prometer que a quarta é dele.

Me despeço dos dois, que ficam sozinhos ainda conversando e entro na delegacia, passando pelo mesmo procedimento de revista de sexta passada.

Dentro da sala de visitas espero por Jared, ansioso. O assunto que preciso falar com certeza vai mexer muito com ele, não queria ter que fazer isso, ainda mais sem ter certeza se Chad está vivo ou morto.

A porta se abre e ele entra, olhando curioso para dentro até me identificar e abrir um sorriso no rosto, andando rápido até mim e me abraçando apertado. Correspondo o afeto e o beijo nos lábios, com tanta saudade que acabamos ficando sem ar.

– Como você tá? – Pergunto preocupado, ele tem leves olheiras e uma expressão de cansaço em seu rosto. Sinto meu coração ficar apertado, esse lugar é horrível, mesmo que ele esteja sozinho na cela, a cama deve ser desconfortável e ficar sozinho o dia todo é quase uma tortura para uma pessoa como Jared. O pior de tudo é saber que ele está passando por isso injustamente, cada vez mais eu tenho certeza de que ele não cometeu esse crime.

Jared força uma expressão um pouco melhor no rosto e se senta na cadeira, me convidando a se sentar na outra.

– Bem, dentro do possível. Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanta falta de barulho, é silencioso aqui o dia inteiro. – Ele diz, sorrindo amarelo e olhando a mesa.

– Sinto muito, Jay. _Quando_ você sair daqui vou te levar pra um shopping, onde tem bastante gente falando. – Sorrio para tentar fazer graça, mas Jared parece tão cansado que nem se dá ao trabalho de esboçar uma reação divertida. – Meu peito fica apertado de te ver assim, com essa carinha tão pra baixo...

Ele me olha e sorri de canto, não é nada forçado e isso me deixa contente.

– Não é tão ruim assim, eu só falo muito e ficar aqui no silêncio é horrível, mas eu aguento. – Diz Jared, colocando as mãos em cima da mesa. Coloco minha mão por cima da dele e acaricio seus dedos com os meus. – Não me provoque, Ackles, estou na seca a mais de uma semana.

Rio e pressiono mais meus dedos nos dele.

– E sexta? – Levanto uma sobrancelha.

– Não vale, rapidinha não alivia ninguém.

Meu sorriso aumenta ainda mais, seguro a risada com a cara que ele faz quando termina de falar.

– Trouxe minhas roupas? – Jared pergunta e isso é o gatilho para mim lembrar o que preciso falar.

– Não... – Digo, mudando minha expressão para uma mais séria. Jared franze a testa sem entender e eu continuo. – Eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você, Jay.

– Então fala logo, o que foi? – Pergunta ele, com a impaciência típica de uma criança.

– Chad teve uma overdose e está no hospital, eu o encontrei ontem quase morto no seu apartamento quando fui buscar as roupas.

Conto tudo de uma vez, é melhor eu não me enrolar para não o deixar mais nervoso. Jared puxa suas mãos das minhas e as leva a boca, tomando uma cor de pele pálida rapidamente.

– Meu Deus! – Ele diz, com o rosto assustado. – Como ele está?

Balanço a cabeça em negativa.

– Não sei, isso foi ontem à tarde. Stephen ligou para a família dele... eles já devem estar lá e eu não pude mais ir saber do estado dele.

Jared enfia os dedos nos cabelos e olha para a mesa.

– Ele nunca usou drogas... ele... ele não é disso. E o que estava fazendo no meu apartamento ainda? – Jared me olha procurando respostas, mas eu não tenho nenhuma.

– Eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas o apartamento está todo revirado. Stephen informou isso ao Tom...

– Por que o advogado precisa saber sobre a overdose do Chad?

Suspiro longamente.

– A overdose foi de heroína, eu vi as seringas no quarto e o médico que atendeu ele confirmou.

– E vocês acham que tem a ver com o Mitch?

– Não sei, pode ser, talvez eles tivessem o mesmo fornecedor, seria uma boa pista. Qualquer coisa que ajude na sua defesa tem que ser usada, Jay. – Eu explico para ele e Jared fica pensativo.

– Chad nem sabia quem Mitch era... eu duvido que tenha alguma coisa a ver. – Jared explica, entristecido, a notícia realmente o afetou muito. Levanto da minha cadeira e vou até ele, pedindo que ele se levante também e o abraçando logo em seguida.

– Ele é jovem, Jay, é forte... vai sair dessa. – Acaricio as costas dele enquanto sinto me apertar forte.

– Será que a culpa pode ser minha, Jen? Ele sempre disse que não conseguia viver sem mim... você acha que ele pode ter tentado se matar por causa disso?

Jared pergunta com a voz engrolada e os olhos marejados, me olhando intensamente. Não sei o que pensar, não conhecia o cara para saber se ele era desequilibrado emocionalmente desse jeito, mas preciso confortar Jared.

– Não! É claro que não, Jay. Até porque vocês já tinham terminado a mais de uma semana, se ele fosse fazer algo por causa do término, teria feito antes. Não se culpe, amor, você não tem culpa de nada. – Garanto a ele, voltando a envolve-lo nos meus braços e sentindo toda a sua angustia.

Ficamos abraçados assim até o horário da visita terminar. Quando tenho que ir embora, beijo-o amorosamente e tento passar para Jared toda a segurança que posso.

– Quarta o Justin vai vir. – Digo por último, antes de ser arrastado para fora pelo policial. Jared dá uma murchada na expressão e eu sinto algum tipo de alegria por saber que ele queria que eu viesse. É um sentimento egoísta, mas está ali.

– Tudo bem. – Jared diz com pouca credibilidade.

– Vou tentar convencer o Stephen a me deixar vir sexta, okay? E também vou ver se o Tom vai conseguir adiantar o julgamento. – O beijo mais uma vez e seguro seu rosto, olhando fundo nos olhos de Jared e sorrindo para ele. – Justin te diz como o Chad está...

– O horário de visita acabou. – Grita o policial do lado de fora com irritação, batendo na porta mais uma vez.

– Tá bom, vou ficar morrendo de saudade.

– Eu também, Jay. Eu te amo muito.

Jared dá um sorriso iluminado, que acende seu rosto cansado.

– Eu também te amo, Jen.

Nos beijamos por uma última vez e o policial abre a porta, me olhando com cara feia e indicando com a cabeça que eu saia.

Do lado de fora, procuro Stephen e Justin com os olhos, mas não os acho no mesmo lugar que antes. Ando um pouco pela calçada até o meu carro e avisto o jaguar polido de Stephen.

Olho para os lados de novo para me certificar de que Stephen não estava ali, andando até mais próximo do carro logo em seguida.

Encosto o rosto no vidro e preciso segurar o riso com a cena que vejo. Os dois estão no banco de trás se agarrando e decidindo quem fica por cima e quem fica por baixo, numa luta desajeitada por domínio. Eles só podem ter perdido o juízo para toda essa agarração no meio da rua e em frente a uma delegacia.

Bato no vidro e os dois olham juntos para a fonte do som, tendo seus rostos tão vermelhos quanto um tomate em poucos segundos.

– Não é nada disso que você tá pensando. – Justin se explica quando sai do carro, com a roupa toda amassada e a boca num vermelho intenso.

Levo a mão a minha boca e tampo a risada. Stephen coça a nuca e olha para ele.

– Não é?

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É... mas não é.

– Como isso pode ser possível? Ou você estava comigo dentro do carro ou não.

– Eu estava, Stephen.

– Então por que está dizendo que não?

Justin suspira e leva a mão a testa, rolando os olhos e focando em Stephen. Alheio a discussão dos dois, eu observo tudo, com um sorriso de canto. Jared me disse o quanto Stephen era apaixonado por Justin, fico feliz que eles tenham dado esse passo.

– Eu não estou dizendo que não.

– Não foi bom? – Stephen fala num tom magoado, fazendo um bico com os lábios.

– Caralho, Stephen! Claro que foi. – Justin trava a mandíbula irritado e agarra a mão do outro, levando até a frente da sua calça e fazendo Stephen sentir o quanto ele tinha gostado. – Tá bom esse _bom_ pra você?

Stephen cora intensamente, mas parece orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter deixado Justin de pau duro.

Limpo a garganta, chamando a atenção dos dois, que parecem ter se esquecido da minha presença e quando se voltam para mim estão constrangidos de novo.

– Contei ao Jared sobre Chad. – Falo olhando para Stephen.

– Contou o que sobre o Chad? – Justin dispara antes que qualquer um diga mais alguma coisa.

Jogo a cabeça para trás, eles vão começar de novo.

– O Chad teve uma overdose e está no hospital. – Stephen fala e Justin arregala os olhos, dando um soco com força no ombro dele.

– Puta merda, Stephen! Não acredito que não me contou isso.

– Eu tentei, droga, mas você não parou de falar desde que eu disse que Jared estava preso.

– Eu vou cortar o seu...

– Ei, caras! – Falo alto, fazendo ambos se calarem. – Eu preciso voltar pro trabalho, mas agradeço se puderem passar no hospital e ver se ele está melhor ou... vivo.

Stephen ajeita suas roupas – até então amarrotadas – e diz que iria fazer isso assim que saísse dali delegacia.

– Eu vou junto. – Justin se oferece e eu concordo com ambos.

– Me liga depois pra dizer como ele está. Vou falar com Tom... ver se ele consegue adiantar o julgamento, Jared está numa situação ruim aí dentro.

Part _TWO:_ **JARED**

Deito na cama e fico olhando o teto de concreto cheio de infiltração, enquanto penso sobre Chad. Não imaginei que fosse tê-lo novamente em meus pensamentos, mas estou muito preocupado.

Gostaria de poder ir ver como ele está ou ao menos saber do seu estado.

A possibilidade de ele morrer me deixa angustiado, culpado de certa forma. Vivemos tantas coisas juntos, eu o amava tanto e sabia que era retribuído na mesma proporção, principalmente no primeiro ano. Depois disso começaram a vir os problemas e o amor foi desgastando.

Ainda sinto alguma coisa, uma espécie de carinho. Não sei no que ele estava trabalhando nesses últimos meses, estávamos tão afastados que mal nos falávamos, mas acho que ele estava indo bem.

Me lembro dele me contar em uma noite o quanto estava ganhando de salário, eu nem prestei atenção – estava trocando mensagens com Jensen –, mas pelo que me recordo era uma quantia com vários zeros. Grande até demais para alguém que tinha recém começado.

O dia passa devagar, a minha aflição para saber sobre o estado de Chad só aumenta, mas não há nada a se fazer com isso. Estou criando uma espécie de relação com a mulher que limpa o corredor, apesar dela sempre me tratar com repugnância. Hoje ela até disse algumas palavras a mais do que a tradicional frase "eu não falo com bandidos".

Minha cabeça viaja em divagações sobre o meu futuro incerto, penso em ter uma casa nova, um emprego novo, um novo _hobby_... Jensen me convidou para morar com ele, _no apartamento que ele dividiu com Thomas_ , mas acho que isso não seria uma boa ideia. Nós dois precisamos de um lugar diferente.

Enquanto viajo sobre um belo futuro, uma voz irritante me traz para a realidade da prisão. Eu tenho grandes chances de ser condenado e se isso acontecer... bem, lá se foi minha nova vida. Jensen não vai querer ter um namorado presidiário e então lá se foi o homem que eu amo também.

Acho engraçado que nunca pensei em um futuro distante com Chad ou com Mitch, mas com Jensen eu penso na minha vida inteira.

Part _THREE:_ **TOM**

Olho para a fachada do bar e leio a placa, confirmando ser o lugar certo. Depois que recebi a ligação de Stephen sobre a overdose do tal namorado do meu cliente, comecei a juntar fatos sobre ele. Fiz uma breve investigação sobre sua vida pessoal e voltei a me encontrar com Stephen para preencher algumas lacunas.

Sei que ele frequentava o bar onde Jared estava poucas horas antes do crime. Meu instinto diz que ele está envolvido nisso e apesar do meu argumento de defesa já estar bem elaborado, desenvolvido completamente com base nas horas não baterem, esse novo evento pode ajudar muito e alterar tudo.

Poucas pessoas estão no lugar, dois homens na mesa de sinuca e mais três em mesas separadas, cabisbaixos e de copos cheios.

Sorrio para o homem atrás do balcão, que me corresponde. Ele parece um armário de tão grande e forte e é muito bonito.

– O que eu poderia fazer por você? – Ele pergunta e eu quase noto um tom de paquera, mas deve ser só meu cérebro carente.

– Eu sou advogado, estou trabalhando num caso. – Explico, pegando meu celular e procurando as fotos de Chad e da vítima e mostrando para o cara. – Por acaso já os viu por aqui?

O homem mais velho pega o celular da minha mão e analisa as duas imagens, mas seu rosto já o denuncia que sim.

– Talvez...

– Juntos?

Ele franze a testa desconfiado.

– Por que quer saber? – O moreno pergunta rude.

– Ele foi assassinado. – Aponto para a foto de Mitch. – E eu estou buscando informações sobre o assassino.

O cara arregala os olhos surpreso e me devolve o celular.

– Assassinado? – Confirmo com a cabeça e ele coloca as duas mãos sobre a bancada onde ficam os copos, tencionando os músculos dos braços. – Caramba...

– Então... já os viu por aqui?

– Já, quer dizer, eles vinham aqui pelo menos umas três vezes por mês. – Ele começa e seus braços mudam de posição, sendo cruzados no peito e destacando os bíceps enormes. – Só me lembro deles porque uma vez tiveram uma briga feia, um deles, o loiro, estava muito bêbado e apanhou pra caramba. Tive que colocar os dois para fora. – Explica, enquanto eu tenciono a mandíbula, analisando as informações que ele me passa. – Pensei que nunca mais viriam, mas na outra semana estavam aqui de volta. Quase os expulsei, mas eles não arrumaram mais problemas.

Concordo com a cabeça, guardando meu celular no bolso do paletó.

– Obrigado, foi de grande ajuda. – Digo e vou me virando para sair, quando ele me chama.

– Qual o seu nome?

– Thomas. Thomas Welling. – Me volto para ele e estendo a mão, sorrindo simpático.

– Joe. Joe Manganiello. Quando tiver um tempo, dá uma passada aqui de novo tomar umas. Você parece estar precisando.

Ele está definitivamente flertando comigo. _Deus_ , com certeza não estou nem perto de estar pronto para isso, mas ele é tão bonito.

– Claro, Joe, vou voltar sim. – Digo e ele alarga o sorriso, apertando minha mão.

Saio do bar com uma droga de sorrisinho de canto, mas logo afasto esses pensamentos da minha mente, voltando a me concentrar no que é preciso.

 _Chad conhecia a vítima. Eles tinham alguma espécie de relacionamento_. Anexo essas informações, junto a data terça-feira – 07/11, no dossiê que levantei sobre o ex namorado do meu cliente.

Ligo para Stephen e pergunto se Chad teve alguma alteração em seu quadro e ele me diz que saiu de perigo, mas continua em coma induzido.

Volto para o escritório e passo o dia analisando as informações que tenho, revisando o que já sei para tentar encontrar alguma coisa que deixei passar.

Quando já está quase no fim da tarde, recebo uma ligação. Jensen.

– _Oi, Tom._ – Ele diz, parece constrangido.

– Oi. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunto direto.

– _Não, eu só... queria saber se você tem alguma previsão de data para o julgamento. O Jay tá numa situação bem ruim na delegacia e não merece passar por isso._

Engulo em seco, meu ciúme grita que os dois não são só amigos. Percebi algo diferente desde a primeira vez que os vi interagindo. Fecho os olhos e assumo meu lado profissional mais uma vez, deixando de lado os sentimentos.

– Na verdade não. Eu encaminhei um pedido para a Corte regional, mas ainda não recebi resposta. E também com essa questão do Chad é bom que demore mais algum tempo para mim poder investigar melhor.

– _Claro, claro. –_ Jensen diz e limpa a garganta. – _Pode me avisar quando tiver uma data confirmada?_

– Vai ser o primeiro a saber. – Falo numa entonação seca.

– _Okay, obrigado._

– De nada. Até mais.

Desligo o telefone antes de receber uma resposta.

Solto um gemido de depreciação do fundo da minha garganta e aperto o telefone entre os meus dedos, sentindo meus olhos ficarem marejados.

– Que droga!

Part _FOUR:_ **STEPHEN**

Jensen implorou tanto para ir visitar Jared no meu lugar ontem que acabei cedendo. Estou com saudade dele, mas entendo que eles sentem a falta um do outro de uma forma diferente da minha.

Chamei Justin para sair hoje à noite. Nem sei bem o que estamos tendo, na segunda-feira nós éramos apenas amigos e um pequeno empurrão fez com que quase fossemos presos por atentado ao pudor dentro do meu carro. Desde então temos trocado mensagens, mas não voltamos a nos ver. Ele me contou que está fazendo faculdade a noite e não tem tempo para nada, então tive que esperar o sábado para poder vê-lo de novo.

Meus sentimentos estão cada vez mais intensos e sinto que ele está se deixando levar, ver o que acontece. Falamos sobre compromisso sério uma noite dessa semana, depois que ele tinha chegado da aula. Mas ele acabou dormindo antes de me responder se estava disposto a algo sério se isso acontecesse. No dia seguinte ignorou minha pergunta e tenho certeza que propositalmente.

Não quero forçar nada para não assustá-lo, agora que finalmente consegui dar o primeiro passo.

O jantar corre agradável, o levei para um restaurante de comida tailandesa e ele adorou o prato que escolhi. Tomamos bastante vinho, principalmente eu, para aliviar a tensão.

Justin é divertido como sempre, faz graça com tudo e deixa o clima do jantar mais leve. À certa altura da noite resolvemos que está na hora de ir embora. Ele insiste em pagar a sua parte da conta, mas eu digo que fui eu quem convidei, então sou eu quem paga.

Levo Justin para casa e do lado de fora do carro me despeço dele com um beijo demorado e quente, que me arrepia inteiro e me deixa excitado na hora. Ele percebe o volume roçando na sua perna e pergunta se eu não quero entrar para a gente conversar mais um pouco.

Um sorriso idiota rasga o meu rosto suado. Não acredito que isso realmente aconteceu, que eu transei com um homem. Não qualquer homem, mas sim o único que me importa sexualmente.

Justin está dormindo abraçando meu peito, ele foi tão bom e tão paciente, me explicou tudo sobre como o sexo entre dois homens funciona. Eu deveria ter visto algum vídeo pornô gay ou qualquer coisa assim, mas nem no meu mais maravilhoso sonho eu imaginaria que a minha noite iria acabar aqui, na cama dele.

Se antes eu tinha algum preconceito contra mim mesmo, depois de hoje tenho certeza que ele é o amor que eu quero para a minha vida.

Fecho os olhos e me aninho mais a ele, sentindo uma felicidade tão grande que não sei nem explicar, todos os meus problemas parecem ter desaparecido.

No domingo ficamos na minha casa, eu faço um almoço especial e à tarde decidimos ir visitar Chad.

No hospital encontro primeiro com a mãe dele, é ela quem está o acompanhando hoje.

O quadro dele permanece igual, coma induzido para fazer com que o seu corpo consiga se recuperar sozinho.

– O médico deu alguma previsão de quando vão tirar ele do coma? – Pergunto à Joan. Ela balança a cabeça e suspira consternada, está com olheiras bem profundas em seu rosto marcado pelo tempo. Andou chorando muito.

– Não me deram previsão de nada, mas o Dr. me diz que a situação dele está estável e melhorando todos os dias quando vem checar. Não sei se posso acreditar nisso... meu filho continua igual naquela cama. – Ela diz e quanto mais fala, mais sua voz vai ficando enrolada com o choro latente.

A abraço e deixe que se acalme por alguns minutos. Justin não conhecia a mãe de Chad, então eu os apresento e logo em seguida nos despedimos, voltando para o meu carro.

– Quer tomar um sorvete?

Justin sorri, concordando com a cabeça e eu parto em direção a melhor sorveteria que me recordo.

– Acha que é verdade? – Ele pergunta de repente e percebe que eu fico confuso sobre o que ele está falando. – Sabe... os médicos dizerem que Chad está melhorando. Depois de uma overdose, uma semana em coma induzido não é demais?

Dou de ombros.

– Não sei, espero que seja. Além dele ser meu amigo, alguma coisa me diz que ele pode ajudar a tirar o Jay da cadeia.

– Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Balanço a cabeça e sorrio.

– Aquele soco que você me deu a última vez que eu esqueci de contar algo foi um belo aviso para mim sempre te contar as coisas.

Justin ri e lambe o sorvete da casca, se lambuzando. Me aproximo dele e lambo o creme ao lado da sua boca, beijando-o brevemente logo em seguida.

Part _FIVE:_ **JENSEN**

O fim de semana foi produtivo quanto a escrita do meu livro, consegui colocar muita coisa no manuscrito, ele me ajuda a não pensar tanto em Jared preso; me foca nos últimos meses e o quanto eles foram bons.

Hoje de manhã antes de vir trabalhar enviei uma cópia do que já escrevi para o editor. Ele ainda nem sabia que eu tinha mudado a história e vai me dar um retorno aprovando o meu texto ou me mandando para o limbo dos romances hoje à tarde.

A visita pela manhã foi de Stephen e não consegui convencê-lo do contrário. Jared mesmo me disse que estava com saudade dele.

Fico nervoso esperando pela ligação de Gregory, que só acontece no fim do dia.

– Alô? – Atendo o telefone com a mão tremula e a garganta quase fechada.

– _Jensen! Puta que o pariu!_ – Ele grita do outro lado da linha e eu sei que estou fodido. Quando vou dizer a primeira desculpa que vem a minha mente, Greg me interrompe e continua seu pensamento. – _Que história incrível! Eu amei... toda a paixão e insegurança dos personagens... eu pude sentir tudo._

Por alguns segundos eu esqueço como se faz para respirar até que um sorriso enorme brota no meu rosto.

– Você aprovou? – Pergunto para ter certeza.

– _Mas é claro! Precisa de mais tempo para terminar? Sei que deve estar correndo com o prazo apertado e tem seu emprego, quero que faça tudo com calma porque garanto que vai ser um sucesso de venda._

Meu coração quase sai pela boca de felicidade. Peço a ele mais um mês e ele concede e então nos despedimos.

Levo as mãos à cabeça e me inclino sobre a mesa, comemorando silenciosamente e sorrindo mais do que posso. Minha vontade é de gritar, mas não posso fazer isso. Ao menos não aqui na empresa.

Rapidamente Jared invade meus pensamentos. Queria tanto que ele estivesse livre para nós comemorarmos juntos, gostaria dele aqui fora para aprovar a história que eu estou escrevendo, pois estou colocando todo o amor que sinto nas palavras que escrevo e se ele interpretasse mal, como se eu estivesse me aproveitando da nossa história para fazer nome como escritor, isso me deixaria acabado.

Quarta. Visitei Jared hoje pela manhã, foi muito mais tranquilo que das duas outras vezes. Não falei para ele sobre o livro e ele não me perguntou sobre Chad. Não teve nenhum sentimento pesado – seja tesão ou angustia – entre nós e só ficamos conversando sobre assuntos triviais e abraçados, aos beijos, matando a saudade. Ele queria repetir a rapidinha, mas fiquei com medo de sermos pegos e nos complicarmos muito mais.

Meu celular toca e eu vejo o nome de Stephen na tela.

– Alô?

– _Jensen, o Chad acordou._

Ele diz assim que eu atendo.

– Ele está consciente, conversando? – Disparo rapidamente, irrequieto.

– _Não sei, a mãe dele acabou de me ligar. Vou ir pra lá agora, só queria te avisar antes._

Olho a hora, ainda faltam algumas horas para acabar meu expediente e com o tanto que tenho saído ultimamente não posso sair mais hoje.

– Eu queria poder ir junto, mas não posso sair da empresa.

– _Cara, nem que você pudesse. Chad sabe sobre você e Jared. Se te visse lá no hospital é capaz de ter um ataque. Só liguei pra te avisar, vou conversar com ele e te ligo depois._

Aperto os lábios e suspiro, é tanta coisa acontecendo que eu tinha até me esquecido disso.

Nos despedimos e eu volto ao trabalho. Algum tempo depois, Alona entra com mais uma pilha de papéis e coloca sobre a minha mesa, dizendo que precisam ser revisados até o fim do dia.

Part _SIX:_ **STEPHEN**

Achei melhor não avisar Justin sobre Chad ainda, do jeito que ele é vai fazer perguntas que não deve e estressá-lo e tudo que menos preciso é ser barrado do hospital.

Vejo Joan assim que chego ao corredor do quarto onde Chad está, me aproximando dela e a abraçando apertado.

– Como ele está?

Ela tem os olhos marejados mais uma vez, mas agora é de felicidade, aliviada pelo filho ter sobrevivido.

– Meio desorientado e fraco, mas acordado.

Concordo com a cabeça.

– Tem alguém lá dentro agora?

– Sim, o pai dele e a irmã. Chegaram há um tempo e eu tive que sair porque só pode entrar dois de cada vez.

Sento com ela nos bancos do lado de fora do quarto e mando uma mensagem para Justin dizendo que estou no hospital e que Chad acordou, mas os horários de visita de hoje já acabaram.

– Será que eu posso vê-lo um pouco? – Pergunto após um tempo se passado

– Claro, ele vai ficar feliz de ver um amigo mais próximo. Estávamos distantes nos últimos tempos...

Joan bate na porta e abre uma fresta, chamando o marido e a filha para que deixem o quarto, pois um amigo quer entrar.

Cumprimento o pai e a irmã de Chad e entro no quarto logo em seguida. Não gosto desse clima mórbido de hospital, tem um cheiro de álcool por todo canto aqui dentro.

Chad levanta a cabeça para me olhar e eu sorrio, me aproximando da cama e colocando as mãos na grade de proteção. Ele está muito pálido e com os olhos murchos, lábios partidos e manchas amareladas no pescoço.

– Ei... – Digo suavemente. Chad tem uma expressão confusa, não foca nos meus olhos. – Como tá se sentindo?

– Bem. – Diz ele no automático e olha em volta, como se estivesse procurando por alguém. – Jay sabe que eu estou aqui? Por que ele não veio me ver junto com você? – Chad pergunta.

Junto as sobrancelhas, com tudo que aconteceu com ele, Chad deve ter esquecido que Jared está preso.

– Sabe, mas ele está na delegacia. O julgamento ainda não aconteceu, lembra que eu te falei que estão acusando-o de homicídio?

Chad fica mais pálido que do que já estava, arregalando os olhos e agarrando minha mão com força.

– Não! Era tudo um sonho! Ele não pode... – Chad diz, com uma voz desesperada e apertando minha mão com mais força ainda. – Ele não fez isso...

Tento puxar minha mão, mas Chad arrumou uma força sobrenatural.

– Me larga, Chad! – Falo um pouco mais alto e ele solta. – Eu sei que ele não fez, Jared é incapaz de fazer algo assim... – Olho a marca vermelha nas costas da mão direita, surpreso com essa força agressiva.

– Não, ele não fez! Ele não fez! Ele não fez! – Chad fala e a cada vez aumenta mais a voz.

– Ei, cara, calma, ele tá com um bom advogado. Vai sair dessa. – Tento tranquiliza-lo, mas Chad me olha com os olhos estralados e marejados, levantando o tronco da cama e me agarrando pela gola da camisa com força.

– Ele não fez porque fui eu, Stephen! Eu matei aquele homem que você me descreveu no restaurante!

 _ **Continua...**_


	23. Chapter 23 - O pávido audácioso pt1

Part _ONE:_ **STEPHEN**

Olho assustado para Chad com a sua histeria repentina, afastando as mãos dele da gola da minha camisa e recuando alguns passos para trás.

– Chad, cara, do que você tá falando? – Pergunto sem acreditar no que ele me disse.

Chad passa mãos pelo rosto e puxa o cabelo entre os dedos, olhando para todos os lados como um louco. O _beep_ do monitor cardíaco que ele usa se intensifica e eu percebo que ele está entrando em um colapso, com a respiração ficando ofegante e seu rosto tornando-se um tom rubro.

Sem saber o que fazer, corro até a porta e a abro desesperado, não encontrando ninguém do lado de fora. Onde a família dele foi parar?

Corro desajeitado pelo nervosismo ao longo do corredor até acertar um médico que sai de um quarto repentinamente. Ambos caímos no chão, mas eu me levanto rápido e o ajudo a se levantar também.

– O meu amigo! – Falo rápido desconsertado. – Ele tá tendo um surto, eu não sei o que é, me ajuda por favor!

Minha voz sai angustiada, implorando e o homem de jaleco branco não hesita em me perguntar onde é o quarto. Indico a ele o caminho e voltamos juntos até Chad, que está pior do que quando eu o deixei.

O médico vai até ele e tenta o segurar, mas Chad se debate na cama e o doutor não perde tempo em acionar o botão de emergência logo acima da cabeceira da cama, coisa que eu não tinha notado antes.

Fico no canto do quarto para não atrapalhar a movimentação das outras pessoas que entram, enfermeiros e mais um médico, trazendo consigo um armário cromado de rodinhas.

Observo tudo chocado, tremendo de medo que ele possa piorar e sentindo culpa por aquilo. Uma mulher vem até mim e manda eu me retirar do quarto e eu só posso obedecer, vendo um dos médicos aplicar em Chad uma seringa no tubo do soro antes de eu sair.

A mãe, o pai e a irmã dele retornam ao corredor do quarto em passos rápidos, ignorando-me e tentando entrar no quarto, mas sendo barrados como eu havia sido.

– Seu desgraçado, o que você fez com meu filho?! – O homem mais velho, pai de Chad, pergunta olhando para mim e avançando na minha direção.

– Eu não fiz nada, nós estávamos conversando e ele começou a ter um ataque! – Explico, encostando-me na parede com Rex em cima de mim, preparado para me dar um soco.

– Rex Murray! – Joan grita e o marido abaixa a mão, voltando a ela e a abraçando.

Solto um suspiro de alívio e baixo os ombros.

– O que aconteceu para ele ter esse ataque, Stephen? – Joan me pergunta com os olhos marejados, abraçando a filha e o marido.

Dou de ombros sem saber o que dizer.

– Eu não faço a mínima ideia, estávamos apenas conversando... – Uma nota de culpa sai na minha fala e a mulher percebe, me olhando com raiva e me mandando sair dali.

A passos exasperados, saio do hospital, só parando para respirar quando sento no banco do meu carro.

Por que Chad teve esse colapso? Será que ele acredita mesmo que matou Mitch? Será que ele pode ter mesmo matado Mitch? Me pergunto com a cabeça a mil e os olhos escorrendo lágrimas involuntariamente. Ele nem sabia da existência de Mitch, pelo que Jared me contou. De que forma pode ter se envolvido com ele?

Meu coração está acelerado e eu ainda tremo. Ver um amigo a beira da morte mexe com as suas emoções.

A primeira coisa que penso em fazer é ligar para Jensen e contar sobre tudo, mas uma outra coisa mais sensata vem até mim. Thomas está investigando se Chad pode ter envolvimento na morte de Mitch e com uma confissão dessas as coisas podem ser mais concretas para ele.

Seguro o telefone na mão antes de ligar e penso sobre as consequências. Se Chad for culpado ele vai ser preso, ele é meu amigo, mas se cometeu esse crime precisa pagar. Além do que Jared vai ser inocentado.

Tom atende no segundo toque e eu relato para ele os acontecimentos de mais cedo, inclusive sobre eu ter sido praticamente expulso do hospital.

Ele ainda insiste me pedindo se posso voltar para tentar falar com Chad novamente, mas eu digo mais veementemente que a família dele não vai me deixar eu me aproximar. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Tom agradece a informação e diz que vai trabalhar nisso, desligando o telefone logo em seguida.

A minha próxima ligação é para Jensen.

– _Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha sido ele, esse desgraçado!_ – Jensen grita no telefone e eu o afasto do ouvido. – _Ele matou o cara e ia se matar pra não ser pego..._

– Jensen, escuta, não acho que tenha sido assim. Chad não faria uma coisa dessas tão friamente...

– _Não faria, mas fez. Ele é seu amigo, eu sei que quer acreditar que ele não seria capaz de uma coisa assim, mas quem está sofrendo as consequências pelos atos dele é o Jay, que não tem nada a ver com nada._

– Na verdade ele não é tão meu amigo assim. Ele era o namorado do meu melhor amigo, nós ficamos amigos por tabela. Só não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas...

– _Não é conclusão precipitada porra nenhuma. Você tem alguma dúvida? Ele mesmo confessou._

– Certo. Eu liguei pro Tom e ele disse que vai ver se encontra algo a mais que ajude na defesa.

– _Stephen?_

– O que?

– _Obrigado, cara._

Suspiro longamente.

– Você não precisa me agradecer, quero tirar o Jay da cadeira também.

Part _TWO:_ **JENSEN**

Na minha próxima visita não disse nada a Jared sobre Chad ter confessado, apenas informei que ele estava bem. Justin conseguiu visita-lo alguns dias depois do seu colapso e disse que ele estava se recuperando bem. Não haviam tocado em nenhum assunto delicado, segundo o novo namorado de Stephen, mas Chad estava nervoso o tempo todo sem motivo aparente.

As visitas foram sendo alternadas entre mim e Stephen, que às vezes cedia o dia dele ao seu namorado e isso se seguiu por mais um mês, até que Tom me ligou em uma manhã de sábado.

– _Alô?_ – Disse ele do outro lado da linha.

– Oi, Tom. Alguma novidade?

Há um pequeno silêncio, uma hesitação, mas então Tom começa.

– _O julgamento foi marcado para segunda-feira._

Ao mesmo tempo em que fico feliz com a notícia, um medo aterrorizando percorre meu corpo. E se Jared acabar preso injustamente? Chad nunca mais falou sobre aquele assunto desde o seu surto, três semanas atrás, nem mesmo quando Stephen conseguiu visita-lo e agora o desgraçado está em outra cidade, na casa dos pais, terminando de se recuperar.

Eu até tentei impedir, pedi pro Tom usar as provas que tinha para fazer Chad ser mantido em prisão preventiva, mas ele me disse que o que tinha até o momento era muito pouco para incrimina-lo e não valia a pena o risco de um processo.

– _Jensen?_ – Ouço meu nome ser chamado de novo e desperto das minhas divagações dos últimos dias.

– Você tem o suficiente pra defender o Jared?

– _Tenho sim, está falando com o melhor advogado desse estado_. – Tom responde confiante e me dá um pouco de alivio. Da forma como sempre fez.

– Tá bom, obrigado por me avisar.

Abro a porta do apartamento e Harley logo vem correndo até mim, abanando o rabo. Sei que quer passear, de preferência com Sadie, eu e Stephen passamos algum tempo com os cachorros correndo no parque ontem à tarde.

– Hoje não, garoto. Sinto muito. Vai ter que esperar até semana que vem pra ver a sua garota. – Suspiro e mordo o lábio. – Espero que eu veja o meu também...

O domingo passa devagar, escrevo um pouco e vejo séries durante o dia todo. O livro está quase no final, eu me sinto tão feliz por estar terminando-o. Jared vai amar, tenho certeza.

Durante o passeio com os cães de ontem contei ao Stephen sobre o julgamento, mas ele disse que já sabia, inclusive havia ligado para Chad. Não que tenha dado em alguma coisa, o covarde desligou assim que soube que o julgamento seria na segunda.

Mal durmo de nervosismo durante a noite, Jared já deve saber que amanhã será julgado. Me pergunto como ele está se sentindo agora.

Part _THREE:_ **JARED**

Olho para o relógio digital do corredor pela milésima vez. Não o encaro mais como uma coisa boa, como tinha pensado há alguns dias quando o colocaram à minha vista, pois só me deixa mais ansioso.

Os minutos não passam, o nervosismo me consome por inteiro e eu só quero poder dormir algumas horas.

A cela não é mais tão ruim quanto era no começo, mas obviamente nem se compara a uma coisa boa. Não sei se aguentaria ficar num presidio por vários anos. Provavelmente enlouqueceria.

Poucos minutos depois de eu conseguir pregar os olhos, ouço um barulho alto de tilintar nas barras da grade e acordo num susto.

– Hora de acordar, princesa. Precisa se arrumar para o julgamento e é bom que não demore. – O guarda diz e eu desço a cabeça no travesseiro de novo.

Fecho os olhos com força e engulo em seco. Meus pensamentos só conseguem se focar em Jensen.

Graças a Deus que Stephen me ouviu e não informou meus pais, odiaria que eles me vissem assim. Apesar deles terem me acolhido em casa depois de Mitch, nossa relação nunca mais foi a mesma. Tenho certeza que eles adorariam me jogar na cara algumas coisas, como o fato de eu não ter seguido a carreira que eles queriam e acabado na cadeia.

Levanto da cama e sigo o guarda, recebendo algumas roupas e sendo mandado para o banheiro.

A água fria faz com que minha cabeça se acalme um pouco, entretanto meu coração bate acelerado e quase saindo pela garganta o tempo inteiro.

O carro da polícia segue numa velocidade moderada até o tribunal. Eu olho em volta maravilhado com as lojas e prédios, com as outras pessoas andando pela rua. Foi pouco mais de um mês dentro daquela cela, mas parece que se passou uma eternidade.

Toco o vidro gelado da janela e sorrio com a paisagem natalina do lado de fora. A única coisa que não gosto em Austin é o fato de não nevar no natal, pelo menos não quantidades suficientes para fazer boneco e anjinhos com o próprio corpo.

Quando eu fui preso mal tinha uma guirlanda aqui e ali, enquanto que agora as espalhafatosas decorações adornam os jardins das casas, as entradas dos prédios e a vitrine das lojas.

Entro no tribunal algemado, mas para a minha sorte não há ninguém para presenciar isso. Estão todos ocupados com os preparativos do natal para perderem seu tempo indo até um julgamento.

– Pode esperar aqui. Seu advogado logo vai vir até você para poderem conversar pela última vez antes do início da sessão.

Concordo com a cabeça para o que o guarda diz e sento numa cadeira da pequena sala.

Não há nada aqui além de uma mesa e duas cadeiras, como a sala de interrogatório da delegacia.

Algum tempo depois, a porta se abre novamente e Tom entra, com um terno e um sobretudo por cima, carregando uma maleta na mão direita.

Levanto da cadeira e estendo a mão educadamente.

– Como tá a minha situação? – Pergunto ansioso, querendo saber se será tão difícil como parece que vai ser.

Tom abre a pasta dele e expõe todo o material que tem para a minha defesa.

– Não é das melhores, mas eu tenho bastante coisa a seu favor. Mudei minha linha de defesa, iria fazer inicialmente baseado só na incoerência de tempo, mas depois das pistas a respeito do seu ex namorado, temos uma chance muito maior.

Franzo a testa transtornado.

– Como assim das pistas sobre o meu ex namorado? O que Chad tem a ver com isso?

Tom para de mexer nas suas coisas e levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.

– O Jensen não te falou a linha de defesa que eu iria seguir? – Ele pergunta e eu nego com a cabeça. – Droga! Eu deveria ter imaginado... devia ter marcado um encontro pessoalmente... estava tão ocupado tentando procurar algo bom que fosse um divisor de águas nesse julgamento que fiquei sem tempo. Desculpe.

Não entendo onde ele quer chegar. O que Chad tem a ver com tudo isso além de ter tentado se suicidar com a mesma droga que matou Mitch? Tom passou esse tempo reunindo provas contra ele para que? Afinal, ele não está com os pais?

– Jared depois que eu recebi as informações sobre seu ex namorado, Chad Michael Murray – Tom olha um papel para confirmar o nome completo. –, fiquei um tanto intrigado com a coincidência e as possíveis ligações. Eu tenho uma espécie de sexto sentido e ele me dizia que tinha alguma coisa aí, então tomei um rumo diferente e arriscado na sua defesa. Encontrei muita coisa sobre Chad, inclusive uma ligação fortíssima com a vítima e isso pode ser crucial.

Passo as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo, sentindo calor mesmo com todo o frio que faz.

– Então você vai incrimina-lo para provar a minha inocência?

– Ao que tudo indica, ele é o culpado e sendo assim é ele quem tem que pagar por isso. Mas não, não posso legalmente incriminar uma pessoa para inocentar outra. Vou apresentar meus argumentos, mostrando que não tem como você ser considerado culpado e só então será movido um processo contra Chad, pelo ministério público, entretanto não com os meus dados particulares. – Tom explica, enquanto passa os olhos sobre as escrituras de uma folha. – Foi decidido também que não haverá testemunhas e nem júri popular, de comum acordo. Júri popular só poderia ser possível em fevereiro do ano que vem e sem eles as testemunhas do nosso lado são inúteis, não precisamos apelar para a emoção.

Batuco os dedos em cima da mesa de metal e solto uma longa arfada, baixando os olhos pesadamente e digerindo todas as informações passadas por Tom.

– Tudo bem, eu só quero que isso acabe logo. Não quero assumir a culpa de uma coisa que não fiz...

– E não vai. Com o material que eu tenho vai ser impossível eles te culparem.

– Espero que sim.

Uma batida leve na porta nos avisa que precisamos entrar para a sessão. Meu corpo estremece e eu sinto um frio na barriga, enquanto minha garganta se embola num nó.

O tribunal é grande, com muitas cadeiras para o público assistir e uma grande área logo à frente da bancada do juiz, para que os advogados e promotores possam desenvolver suas defesas e acusações.

Para a minha sorte as únicas pessoas presentes no tribunal são Jensen, Stephen e Justin, além das autoridades. Olho para eles com um sorriso amarelo constrangido, pois mesmo sabendo que não sou culpado e tendo certeza que eles acreditam em mim, a situação não é das melhores.

Dois policiais se posicionam ao lado do tribunal e mais dois na porta principal e o escrivão sentado ao lado da cadeira do juiz, que ainda não se encontra no recinto. Tudo se parece muito com os filmes que já assisti, porém nunca pensei que fosse sentir tanto medo estando em um lugar assim.

Tom me manda ficar calmo e não dizer nada, a não ser que ele solicite.

– Todos em pé para o excelentíssimo Juiz Samuel Alito. – Um dos policiais que cuida do tribunal diz e eu me levanto, assim como todas as outras pessoas.

Uma porta lateral é aberta e o homem de meia idade entra por ela, usando um terno preto e uma toga comprida por cima do mesmo tom escuro. Ele se senta e ajeita o microfone para a sua altura.

– Queiram sentar, senhores. – O homem grisalho fala. Sua expressão é impassível e demonstra muito conhecimento. Meu estomago se revira e eu olho para o outro lado do tribunal, onde está o promotor organizando seus papeis. – Estamos aqui no dia de hoje, dezenove de dezembro de dois mil e dezessete, para o julgamento do caso Jared Tristan Padalecki, acusado de homicídio doloso com agravantes de tortura.

Mordo o lábio inferior com força ao ouvir o juiz proferindo a abertura do julgamento. É injusto que eu tenha que passar por isso.

– Durante o decorrer do dia, se não houverem contratempos, este tribunal trabalhará para executar a justiça. – Ele completa.

– A acusação é quem vai começar. Ele tem até vinte minutos para dar o seu parecer inicial e pode apostar que vai usar do seu passado com a vítima, então não se deixe levar pela emoção. – Tom sussurra para mim e eu concordo com a cabeça.

– O promotor Dr. Philipe Willians pode começar com a palavra. – Diz o juiz.

Meus dedos tremem e eu sinto suor sob a minha pele, embaixo da blusa grossa que estou usando por causa do frio.

O promotor se encaminha para o meio do tribunal.

– Gostaria de cumprimentar em primeiro lugar o senhor juiz. Meritíssimo. Todos os presentes nesse recinto... – Dr. Philipe diz e o juiz balança a cabeça em resposta. – Estendo ainda meus cumprimentos ao meu colega advogado Dr. Thomas Welling, ao qual vai discutir seus argumentos comigo durante o dia de hoje em prol do exercício da justiça.

Tom também acena com a cabeça.

– Agradeço e retribuo o cumprimento. – Ele diz educadamente de uma forma polida demais.

– O caso aqui é simples, excelência, Jared Tristan Padalecki assassinou Mitch Pileggi por simples e pura vingança. No passado ambos tiveram uma história juntos, uma relação conturbada que resultou em uma separação por intermédio da justiça. A vítima era agressiva com seu parceiro, lhe espancava periodicamente e em uma briga dessas chegou ao ponto de quase mata-lo. Foi aí que o réu reuniu forças para denuncia-lo e acabar com tudo, levando o falecido a prisão. – O promotor conta e eu me sinto u pouco constrangido por ter minha vida exposta. – Condenado por doze anos, mas cumprindo em encarceramento somente quatro, a vítima foi atrás do seu ex parceiro, provavelmente para reatar seu relacionamento...

– Protesto, meritíssimo. O Dr. Philipe está fazendo suposições. – Tom diz calmo e controlado.

– Protesto negado. Por favor, senhor promotor, queira continuar seu raciocínio.

Philipe anda ao longo do tribunal com seu rosto sério.

– Obrigado, vossa excelência. Como eu ia dizendo, a vítima foi vista com o sr. Padalecki em um restaurante dias antes da morte. O sr. Padalecki não aguentou saber que o agressor do passado estava de volta ao seu encalço e se desfez dele com as próprias mãos, garantindo assim que não teria que passar pelos abusos da adolescência novamente. É lamentável que tenha chegado a esse ponto, mas são os fatos.

Aperto os punhos e ranjo os dentes, essa era uma parte da minha vida que eu não queria que fosse exposta dessa maneira. Suspiro e desvio o olhar do promotor, que continua falando sobre divagações que ele só pode saber por puro palpite, mas que acerta em cheio em todas elas. É um homem inteligente.

– Segura a onda, Jared. Tudo faz parte da história que ele quer que o juiz acredite, mas não tem como provar nada.

– Dr. Willians, seu tempo acabou para o arrazoado inicial. Com a palavra, a defesa, comandada pelo advogado Dr. Thomas Welling.

Tom olha para mim rapidamente antes de ir à frente das duas grandes mesas de madeira, ficando de frente para o juiz.

O promotor Philipe volta para a sua cadeira com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

– Belo discurso de abertura do meu adversário, usando somente de suposições e achismos? Que bela furada, Dr.

– Sr. Welling, queira se concentrar no seu arrazoado e não em difamar o seu adversário de tribunal.

Thomas anda um pouco de um lado para o outro, desviando o olhar rapidamente para mim e piscando o olho tão rápido que eu mal noto, mas sei que foi um sinal.

– Perdão, meritíssimo. – Ele se desculpa e cruza os dedos na frente do corpo. – Pretendo provar a inocência de meu cliente com provas verídicas, documentadas em vídeo e imagens, poderia até trazer testemunhas, mas como concordamos em deixar elas de lado, só o material digital vai servir.

Seco o suor das minhas mãos na calça e minhas sobrancelhas se juntam, curvando-se para cima e formando uma ruga acima do nariz, numa expressão de ansiedade misturada com medo.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki teve sim um relacionamento no passado com a vítima, mas isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada. Meu cliente viveu alguns meses de grande sofrimento nas mãos do falecido Mitch Pileggi, mas depois que conseguiu se libertar dele, fez vários anos de terapia para superar o trauma.

Não sei como Tom sabe disso, mas é verdade. Ele volta até a mesa e pega um documento de sua pasta.

– Tenho aqui um laudo da psicóloga que acompanhou o Sr. Padalecki provando que ele estava totalmente são de seus traumas vividos. – Tom entrega o papel impresso para o juiz, que olha a folha rapidamente e a guarda junto com outra pilha de papeis. – Meu cliente não tinha pendencia nenhuma com o Sr. Pileggi, ele estava em um namoro firmado por mais de três anos e vivia feliz nele. Pileggi voltou a procurar meu cliente pois acreditava que ainda poderiam reatar o romance do passado, mas o Sr. Padalecki esclareceu a ele que aquilo não seria possível.

Minha respiração sai um pouco mais leve com a forma de Tom conduzir o raciocínio. Não me pressiona nem expõe, somente informa os dados necessários.

– Meu cliente tinha uma ordem de justiça contra Pileggi que o impedia de chegar a menos de duzentos metros dele e ameaçou usa-la, então foi deixado em paz por algum tempo, até que o acaso levou-os a se encontrarem novamente em um bar que o Sr. Padalecki já frequentava muito tempo antes da volta do Sr. Pileggi. Não querendo causar uma confusão dentro do recinto, Padalecki seguiu Pileggi para um beco ao lado do bar. Houve uma discussão e troca de socos e meu cliente foi imediatamente para casa depois do acontecido, pois estava muito abalado e bebado. Tudo isso aconteceu por volta da meia noite, muito antes da hora dada como a da morte pela autópsia.

O juiz analisa todas as informações que recebe, alisando o queixo com o dedão e o dedo indicador, pensativo.

Meu coração não desacelera por um só minuto. Olho para trás e vejo Jensen me olhando fixamente, tão apreensivo quanto eu. Gostaria tanto de poder correr até os braços dele. Estamos tão perto e tão distantes.

– Certo. Obrigado, Dr. Welling, pode sentar-se. A réplica é sua, Dr. Willians. – Diz o grisalho ao promotor.

– Você diz que seu cliente foi direto para casa depois da briga que teve com a vítima no bar, mas eu discordo disso.

Aperto minhas mãos até cravar as unhas na pele da palma e Tom não desgruda os olhos do promotor, querendo saber onde ele quer chegar.

– Aqui eu tenho um vídeo, senhores. Um vídeo da câmera de segurança de um prédio próximo ao parque onde a vítima foi encontrada e nele podemos ver claramente o sr. Padalecki entrando nesse parque entre o intervalo de tempo em que já deveria estar em casa, segundo o arrazoado do meu colega. – Philipe se aproxima do tribunal e fala um pouco mais baixo, algo que não consigo ouvir, mas logo a televisão grande no canto direito é ligada e nela uma imagem ruim e meio distorcida de câmera de segurança barata me mostra andando pelo caminho de pedras da entrada do parque.

Thomas solta um suspiro do meu lado e limpa a garganta, mantendo sua expressão impassível para não demonstrar abalo.

– Veja aqui, vossa excelência, o sr. Padalecki, que já deveria estar em casa, andando tranquilamente para dentro do parque e lá dentro sabe-se lá o que aconteceu...

O juiz Samuel pede que o promotor sente-se.

– Para a tréplica, o senhor pode se pronunciar, Welling.

Tom termina de cochichar mais algumas coisas comigo e então se levanta. Ele não disse coisa com coisa, na verdade não disse nada entendível e mesmo eu pedindo para ele repetir, Thomas me ignorou e voltou para a frente do tribunal. Como se aquilo fosse só um teatro.

– Eu acabo de saber da informação de que o meu cliente não foi pelo caminho mais curto para sua casa, precisava esfriar a cabeça e então resolveu passar pelo parque. Mas veja bem, apenas _passar por lá_ e isso ainda era antes do horário da morte.

– Protesto, meritíssimo. Dr. Welling está dizendo o que acha que aconteceu...

– Protesto concedido. Sr. Welling atente-se aos fatos verídicos.

– Merda. – Sussurro baixinho sem que ninguém possa ouvir.

Tom ainda desenrola seu pensamento por mais algum tempo, até que o juiz o manda encerar.

– Senhoras e senhores presentes, anuncio um recesso de vinte minutos para avaliação dos dados recebidos. Às onze horas esse tribunal retornará suas atividades para o desenrolar desse julgamento. – Ordena o juiz Samuel, batendo o martelo para fazer cumprir sua ordem.

Tom me conduz novamente para aquela sala onde estava quando cheguei e lá eu me permito ficar um pouco mais desesperado.

– Nós estamos perdendo... o promotor desmentiu isso já de primeira, eu vou ser condenado, Tom. Condenado! – Eu falo a última parte um pouco alterado.

Thomas larga a maleta e se aproxima de mim com uma cara impaciente.

– Escute aqui, Jared, já venci casos muito mais difíceis que o seu. Isso vai ser moleza. Pare de ficar tão nervoso com os primeiros momentos do julgamento, terá o resto do dia para aguardar a sentença então é bom manter a calma. Tem muita coisa para acontecer ainda. – Diz ele sério e vai até a mesa, conferindo alguns papeis.

Me escoro na parede e passo as mãos pelo cabelo, com um bolo se revirando no estomago.

De volta ao tribunal é a vez de Tom começar e ele apresenta mais fatos que me inocentam. Meus olhos às vezes são forçados para trás e eu vejo Jensen me olhando de volta todas as vezes, é como se ele nunca desgrudasse a atenção de mim.

Leio em seus lábios um "eu te amo, vai dar tudo certo" quando olho pela última vez e sorrio de canto.

O juiz intercala entre o promotor e meu advogado por algum tempo, Tom diz seus discursos com confiança e é possível ver que ele está bem certo do eu diz, já o promotor não se deixa ser passado para trás e contra-ataca com tudo, levando um pouco para o lado das emoções mesmo sem um público para atingir.

Em uma das vezes em que a palavra estava com Tom, ele voltou a mesa e me sussurrou que agora é que tudo iria virar e pegou um pen drive, aproximando-se do juiz e falando com ele num tom baixinho que eu não consegui ouvir da mesa onde estava.

O juiz pensa por alguns segundos e então balança a cabeça em negativa, falando para Thomas voltar a se sentar.

– O que você falou para ele? – Pergunto quando ele chega o meu lado, está frustrado e nervoso.

– Eu pedi permissão para apresentar provas contra outra pessoa, Chad, para mostrar que não tinha como ter sido você.

– E o que ele disse?

– Que eu não posso usar imagens de uma pessoa que não está associada ao caso legalmente sem autorização prévia da justiça.

Meu peito se comprime e os batimentos aceleram. Está tudo perdido. Tom disse que se baseou nisso e se não puder usar, com certeza eu vou ser preso.

– E agora?

– Eu vou continuar com a minha linha de defesa, só não posso utilizar as imagens, elas iriam ajudar muito porque eu consegui um vídeo de Mitch e Chad entrando no parque onde ele foi assassinado alguns minutos antes do acontecido e então depois de um tempo, Chad saiu correndo. Sozinho.

Engulo em seco e apertos os dedos, desviando o olhar para a mesa. Não sabia da existência desse vídeo, se antes tinha alguma dúvida de que havia sido ele, se for como Tom falou, com certeza foi Chad. Eu só queria saber porque e como foram as circunstancias, pois o cara que eu um dia amei nunca faria algo assim.

Há uma pausa para o almoço depois de mais algumas revezadas entre os dois advogados. Peço se posso almoçar com meus amigos, mas sou negado e levado a um restaurante junto com Tom e acompanhado por um policial.

Mal toco na minha comida, a minha situação não está nada boa. Eu sinto isso, como um sexto sentido recém descoberto.

– Jared? – Tom chama e toca meu braço, acho que estava desligado e não o ouvi.

– Desculpe?

– Eu estava dizendo que está mais difícil do que eu tinha previsto. Se eu tivesse os vídeos, esse julgamento já estaria acabado. Ainda vou tentar mais uma vez, utilizando-se do recurso de que é uma prova decisiva, mas pode ser que o juiz novamente negue.

Balanço a cabeça em concordância.

– Tente relaxar, imagino que deva estar sendo difícil, já presenciei essa tenção antes. Mas pense que tudo vai dar certo, sentira-se melhor.

– Eu vou tentar, obrigado, Tom. – Esboço um sorriso franco.

Uma pontinha de culpa me invade, Thomas parece um cara tão legal e bom e eu fiquei com Jensen mesmo sabendo que ele era comprometido. Se eu conhecesse quem era o namorado não teria atrapalhado isso, mas já está feito e eu não me arrependo. Amo Jensen demais para pensar sobre não tê-lo, mesmo que isso soe egoísta.

Part _FOUR:_ **CHAD**

Minha cabeça não consegue desligar um só segundo. A culpa me consome o tempo todo.

Era para tudo ter sido diferente.

Como eu poderia imaginar que Jared seria acusado de alguma coisa? Nem sabia que eles dois tinham alguma ligação.

Tudo aconteceu errado.

Meus olhos correm pelo quarto de um lado ao outro, enquanto aperto o lençol entre os dedos de forma desesperada.

Meu medo aumentou ainda mais depois que Stephen me ligou ontem para dizer que Jared seria julgado. Hoje.

– Ele... ele... ele... ele não fez nada. Jared nunca faria algo assim, ele é a pessoa mais doce que eu já conheci.

Falo para o nada no meu quarto de quando era criança, mas que estou usando enquanto fico com meus pais.

Aquela noite foi tão perturbada. _Tudo aconteceu de forma errada. Não. Não. Não!_

Me encolho na cama e puxo o lençol para cima do meu corpo, para me defender deles, os olhares acusatórios. Eles me culpam por ter matado Mitch e também por deixar Jared ser preso. Deixar o cara que eu amo sofrer porque sou um covarde.

– Shiu! – Protesto contra os olhares.

Preciso fazer a coisa certa dessa vez. Eu não deveria estar aqui, era para eu ter morrido. Como vou carregar a culpa de ter matado um homem, mesmo que sem querer? Não posso _. Não posso!_

Preciso fazer certo dessa vez.

 _ **Continua...**_


	24. Chapter 24 - O pávido audácioso pt2

Part _ONE:_ **JENSEN**

O juiz é pontual em seu retorno ao tribunal e logo a disputa entre Tom e o promotor recomeça. Somente duas vezes o tinha visto fazendo seu trabalho e sempre era fácil – Tom tinha uma incrível capacidade de persuasão , porém dessa vez, talvez por influência do meu sentimento de medo de Jared ser preso, estou percebendo que ele está tendo dificuldade em se sobressair.

O tempo vai passando e eu fico cada vez mais tenso, observando de longe o quanto Jared está nervoso.

– Ei, Jen, respira, cara. – Stephen diz.

Respiro fundo e solto o ar lentamente, mas de nada adianta para a minha apreensão.

– Não dá, cara, o Tom está perdendo. Ele nunca demorou tanto para conseguir um caso que julgou tão simples quanto disse sobre esse...

– Não é bem assim, cada caso é um caso. Pode ser que esse esteja sendo mais difícil do que ele achou, mas nós temos que acreditar que vai dar tudo certo pro Jay.

Desvio o olhar e concordo com a cabeça.

– Eu vou sair um pouco pra dar uma respirada.

Stephen acena com a cabeça concordando e eu levanto do meu lugar, olhando Jared mais uma vez antes de sair pela porta.

Encontro um bebedouro no corredor alguns metros distante da porta e tomo um gole de água que desce rasgando pela minha garganta.

Só de pensar que tudo isso é culpa do maldito ex namorado de Jared tenho vontade de estrangula-lo com as próprias mãos. Gostaria que ele estivesse na minha frente agora mesmo para que eu pudesse obriga-lo a ir confessar o que fez e livrar o meu Jared da cadeia.

Sento em um banco no corredor e afrouxo um pouco a gravata, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos e fechando os olhos com força.

Já são mais de quatro da tarde, o julgamento está quase chegando ao fim e eu tenho um mal pressentimento quanto ao resultado.

Fico sentado ali por algum tempo, tentando ficar mais calmo e quando estou prestes a voltar para o tribunal, ouço passos apressado que chamam minha atenção e direciono meu olhar para lá. Minha surpresa é grande quando eu o avisto, Chad quase corre pelo corredor, com a cabeça baixa parecendo ter medo do teto despencar sobre a sua cabeça.

Vou ao encontro dele e sinto minha fúria ser toda descarregada de uma vez, puxando-o pela gola da camisa e o jogando sobre uma parede. O cara estava tão perturbado que nem havia se dado conta do que aconteceu até eu o forçar a me olhar.

– Seu filho da puta desgraçado! O que tá fazendo aqui? - Digo agressivamente. Para a minha sorte não havia nenhum policial por aqui no momento.

Chad se encolhe na parede e contrai o rosto, fechando os olhos como se esperasse por um soco.

Alguns segundos se passam comigo o segurando e ele tremendo, mas sem dizer uma palavra. O solto e me afasto um pouco, um tanto arrependido por ter ido para cima dele com tanta fúria.

– Responde logo, porra. – Não diminuo meu tom.

– Eu... eu... eu... – Ele gagueja e eu reviro os olhos. O que houve com esse cara? Por que ele está tão transtornado? De repente suas feições mudam e Chad parece conseguir focar os pensamentos. – Eu vim impedir que o Jared pague pelo meu erro. Desde ontem, quando Stephen me ligou dizendo que o julgamento seria hoje, não consegui mais dormir.

Franzo a testa duvidoso.

– De repente você resolveu tomar uma atitude? – Pergunto debochado. – Depois de todo esse tempo? – Disparo, isso é estranho. O cara praticamente fugiu com a mãe depois do surto e nunca mais tocou no assunto, então a culpa pesou semanas depois?

– Olha só, cara, eu fiquei pensando desde ontem em como eu me sentiria se Jared fosse preso injustamente. Eu seria o pior lixo do mundo se deixasse isso acontecer, tá legal? Não tive tempo antes para refletir sobre isso, mas me dei conta e estou aqui para consertar meu erro. – É a sua primeira fala firme, confiante, mas logo em seguida não está mais olhando para mim e sim para algum ponto acima do meu ombro. Parece ter medo.

– Eu só quero que me diga onde fica o tribunal que eu vou lá agora mesmo.

Penso sobre o que ele diz por um momento. Eu posso leva-lo até lá, mas quem garante que o juiz o deixará falar? Se ele realmente confessar no meio da sessão, sem aviso prévio, o juiz com certeza vai suspender o julgamento e refazê-lo em fevereiro, Jared voltaria para a delegacia e passaria o natal e ano novo lá, entretanto essa é a melhor chance. Tom vai perder o caso e aí sim tudo vai se complicar.

– Tudo bem, me segue.

Chad acena com a cabeça para mim e dá um sorrisinho amarelo para qualquer lugar no nada e então voltamos para dentro do tribunal.

Assim que Stephen vê Chad ele quase abre a boca de surpresa, mas mal sabe ele que tudo ficará ainda mais louco quando Chad interromper.

Passam-se poucos segundos até que eu me volte para Chad, sentado ao meu lado.

– O que vai fazer? – Pergunto a Chad, agora que estamos aqui dentro não sei direito como proceder. Não acho que interromper seja a melhor forma, isso só faria com que fossemos expulsos do auditório. Tem de ter outro jeito.

– Este tribunal entrará em recesso por dez minutos para considerações. – O juiz diz no melhor momento possível.

 _É isso!_ Vou falar com Tom e dizer que Chad quer confessar, ele vai saber o que fazer a partir daí.

Justin e Stephen saem junto comigo e Chad pela porta principal, enquanto Jared, Tom e o promotor saem pela porta lateral. Eles parecem não ter visto o ex de Jared.

– O que você faz aqui? – Justin pergunta à Chad.

– Espero que tenha vindo fazer a coisa certa. – Stephen dispara logo em seguida quando estamos todos do lado de fora.

Chad esfrega as mãos nos olhos e se vira para mim e então de volta para os seus amigos. Há alguma coisa esquisita nele, mesmo sem eu o conhecer antes acho que ele não era perturbado dessa forma.

– Eu vim. Quero confessar, Jared não pode ser preso no meu lugar...

Chad diz enquanto continua esfregando os olhos, que já começam a adquirir uma coloração avermelhada.

– Eu preciso falar com Tom, ele vai saber o que fazer. Vem comigo, Chad.

Digo e o puxo pelo braço pelo corredor até uma porta de madeira, entrando em outro corredor mais estreito e então procurando em várias salas onde pode ser o local que Jared está com Tom.

Part _TWO:_ **JARED**

– Vou ser franco com você, Jared. A situação não está nada boa para nós. Mesmo com tudo que eu tenho a oferecer, as minhas maiores provas estavam nas imagens e a falta delas comprometeu muito minha linha de defesa. O fato de que o promotor...

Tom fala e fala, enquanto eu estou sentado em uma cadeira de madeira nada confortável. Minha mente está trabalhando em marcha lenta, não posso acreditar que vou ser preso. Se antes a minha confiança em sair daqui livre ainda hoje estava me mantendo nos eixos, agora não tenho mais nada para me segurar no lugar.

Abaixo o olhar e apoio a cabeça nas mãos, enfiando os dedos no cabelo e sentindo minha garganta ficar apertada, enquanto uma vontade de chorar me invade.

– ... eu vou provar a sua inocência, Jared. Nem que eu tenha que me digladiar com aquele promotor nessa ultima parte...

– Não, Tom. Não precisa falar isso desse jeito, sei que fez o seu melhor, mas também sei que vou perder o caso e ser preso.

– Se isso acontecer não vai ser por muito tempo, eu garanto. Não tive tempo de pedir uma análise e aprovação legal das imagens, mas caso o pior aconteça será a primeira coisa que farei e então será fácil recorrer...

Ouço o que Tom fala com uma pontinha de esperança, pode ser que isso seja uma opção, pode ser que talvez eu realmente precise que ele faça isso enquanto eu estiver no encarceramento estadual.

No mesmo momento em que vou responde-lo e pedir que faça isso caso o resultado do julgamento não seja favorável, alguém bate na porta ansiosamente várias vezes e Tom vai até lá atender, pois parece ser urgente.

– Jensen? – Pergunto assim que o vejo entrar e fico ainda mais surpreso com Chad entrando logo depois dele. – O que está acontecendo aqui? – Expresso toda a minha admiração

– O que ele tá fazendo aqui, Jensen? – Tom pergunta.

Todos nos olhamos e então Jensen começa.

– Chad veio confessar o assassinato. Ele queria fazer isso assim que chegou, mas achei que não seria a melhor coisa fazer um alarde e o juiz anunciou essa pausa na hora certa. – Ele explica tudo de uma vez, se dirigindo até mim e me abraçando com força. Envolvo-o nos meus braços com a mesma vontade, queria fazer isso desde que o vi pela manhã, o calor e o cheiro dele me dão uma segurança absurda. – Tá tudo bem com você?

Sussurra Jensen no meu ouvido.

– Sim. – Respondo baixinho, o apertando mais ainda.

– Explica isso direito. O tempo do recesso tá acabando... – Tom pede e Jensen me solta, voltando-se para Chad, que permaneceu calado desde que pisou dentro da sala.

– Ele disse que veio confessar o assassinato, não sei de detalhes, foi tudo muito rápido. Isso muda tudo, né? Se tem alguém confessando não tem porque esse julgamento continuar, né? – Ele pergunta nervoso, querendo que Tom responda um sim.

– Bom... pode ser que sim. Nossa, isso é...

– Não diga um milagre, é só o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Assumir a culpa do meu erro. – Chad diz olhando fixamente para mim de uma forma até meio incomoda, mas logo desvia o olhar. Tem algo nele, uma inquietude diferente, o tom de voz alterado.

– Certo. Então você pode entrar junto com o Jensen na plateia do tribunal e eu vou falar com o juiz assim que chegar. O combinado foi sem testemunhas, mas ele vai ter que quebrar isso com uma reviravolta desse nível.

Sento na minha cadeira com as pernas tremendo. Estou ainda mais nervoso do que estava antes, acho que posso ter um ataque do coração a qualquer segundo.

Tom faz o que disse que vai até o juiz assim que chegamos, enquanto eu fico olhando para trás para ver se Jensen e, principalmente, Chad estão ali.

Não posso ouvir a conversa entre o juiz e Tom, mas algum tempo depois o juiz manda o promotor também se aproximar e após alguns minutos os dois se afastam e Tom tem um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

– Ele permitiu, Jared. Vai anunciar o Chad agora mesmo e se ele confessar, o material em vídeo que tenho poderá ser usado para comprovar o depoimento.

– Senhores, houve uma pequena mudança de planos. No começo da sessão havia sido informado que não haveriam testemunhas em comum acordo das duas partes, mas agora mesmo as partes chegaram em um novo acordo para deixar Chad Michael Murray testemunhar. Ele alega ser o verdadeiro assassino e esse fato não poderia ser ignorado por mim. – Diz o juiz Alito, anotando alguma coisa em um papel logo em seguida e então cochichando para o escrivão. – Por favor, sr. Chad Michael Murray, queira se aproximar da bancada.

Olho para trás velozmente na minha ansiedade e Chad está se levantando da cadeira. Em passos vacilantes ele avança até onde foi indicado e se senta na cadeira como se fosse ser executado. Tenho dó dele, gostaria de ter tido tempo para conversar e ver como ele está, se está se recuperando bem, mas o juiz não perde esse tempo.

– Diga o seu nome completo no microfone, por favor, sr. Murray.

Chad puxa o cabo do microfone flexível e se estica para falar nele. Não que precise de algo assim já que o tribunal está vazio, porém devem ser regras padrões.

– Meu nome é Chad Michael Murray.

– Você está sendo forçado de alguma forma a fazer isso? – Pergunta o juiz.

Ele hesita por um instante e olha para um ponto aleatório, concordando com a cabeça para o nada e então aproximando a boca do microfone outra vez.

– Não, meritíssimo. Apenas estou querendo que a justiça seja feita.

Um policial se aproxima de Chad com um livro e pede para que ele estenda a mão direita sobre a capa, mandando ele recitar o juramento da verdade e explicando as punições legais que ele pode receber se mentir a partir daquele ponto.

– A palavra é sua, sr. Welling.

Tom se levanta da mesa e se aproxima de Chad, parando na frente dele e colocando uma mão na cintura, esperando alguns segundos antes de fazer a primeira pergunta.

– Sr. Murray, o senhor disse que está aqui em busca da justiça. Do que exatamente está falando? O que o motivou a vir até esse tribunal? – Tom coloca, é a deixa para que Chad confesse.

Chad olha para os lados algumas vezes, piscando com força e demoradamente, até que o juiz chama a atenção dele e ele parece focar novamente.

– Eu estou falando que o Jared não pode ser acusado e condenado por algo que não cometeu. Quem matou Mitch Pileggi fui eu.

Meu coração bate em pulsações lentas e eu o ouço como se estivesse na minha cabeça. Mal consigo me mexer no lugar.

– Poderia detalhar mais isso? Por que o fez? Como o fez? Qual a sua ligação com a vítima? – Bombardeia Tom.

Novamente Chad olha para o lado e então volta a se aproximar do microfone.

– Há alguns meses eu estava desesperado atrás de emprego, não queria mais ser sustentado pelo meu namorado, Jared, nem ser mais um estorvo na vida dele. Nosso relacionamento estava indo de mal a pior e eu queria lutas por ele e tinha que começar por aí. – Chad limpa a garganta e se remexe no assento e eu faço o mesmo por algum motivo. – O caso é que eu não consegui esse emprego, tudo que conseguia eram cargos abaixo do que eu merecia e a minha arrogância não me deixava rebaixar o nível, então um dia fui para um bar e bebi até não aguentar mais, chorei até cansar e fui enxotado de lá. Mitch me achou sentado na calçada, quase desmaiado de bebida e me levou para a casa dele sem motivo nenhum.

A cada palavra de Chad eu vou ficando cada vez mais perplexo, então eles realmente tinham uma ligação e muito mais longa do que eu poderia imaginar.

– Na casa dele, Mitch ficou se engraçando pra cima de mim, mesmo ele sendo mais velho e talvez por eu estar bêbado ele conseguiu me convencer e nós trepamos e depois do sexo ele me ofereceu heroína. – Ele conta tudo aquilo como se não fosse nada, parece estar mais atordoado com o que vê no canto do que com a história em si. Tudo parece um discurso ensaiado e isso me assusta um pouco.– Eu nunca tinha usado drogas, mas estava bêbado e tinha acabado de trair meu namorado, estava no fundo do poço e aceitei. A partir daí as coisas foram crescendo, eu usei só mais duas vezes, mas a sensação quando eu estava sóbrio não foi legal, então parei, mas Mitch me convenceu a trabalhar com ele. Disse que o trabalho era simples e faturava muito, eu precisava daquele dinheiro para tentar salvar meu relacionamento e aí aceitei.

Como eu pude não perceber nada? Será que estava tão distraído com Jensen que nem ao menos me questionei como Chad tinha conseguido um cargo no mesmo nível da empresa que estava quando saiu? Sinto um pouco de culpa por não ter o questionado sobre isso no passado, talvez alguma coisa pudesse ter sido diferente, porém logo Chad acaba com a pausa que havia feito e continua.

– As coisas foram como ele me explicou nas primeiras semanas, eu não vendia diretamente, só tinha que ser a laranja e entregar pros verdadeiros traficantes, mas logo isso começou a mudar. Ele queria que eu vendesse porque os traficantes dele tinham sido presos, um dia até saímos nos socos em um bar, mas eu acabei aceitando. – Chad respira fundo e esfrega os olhos, parando em silencio na frente do microfone um por um tempo como que para tomar coragem. – Em uma noite ele me ligou, disse que precisava da minha ajuda e combinou de me encontrar no parque do centro.

Não entendo como Chad pode falar isso com tanta frieza, ele sempre fora tão emotivo. O que aconteceu para que ele mudasse tão bruscamente?

– Quando eu cheguei lá ele estava acabado, tanto fisicamente quando emocionalmente. Disse que o amor da sua vida tinha o destruído e começou a chorar para mim, mas de repente mudou de postura e começou a tentar me agarrar. Eu não queria aquilo, disse para ele parar, mas mesmo machucado ele era forte, me derrubou no chão e tentou abrir minha calça e eu usei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça para me defender. Peguei todas as seringas que tinha para vender naquela noite e injetei nele. Foi sem pensar, um reflexo, não queria tê-lo matado. Só queria sair dali e quando ele começou a espumar e ter a overdose eu me desesperei, não sabia o que fazer, então saí correndo e o deixei lá a própria sorte.

Limpo uma lágrima que escorre do meu olho involuntariamente e engulo em seco. É tanta coisa para assimilar de uma só vez, tanta coisa inacreditável e improvável, mas que na verdade faz todo sentido se os detalhes forem colhidos corretamente. São tantos sentimentos brotando dentro de mim que não sei nem os descrever direito. Mágoa? Medo? Culpa? Angustia?

Chad nunca me falou sobre o trabalho dele, eu também nunca me interessei nele, só sabia que era numa grande empresa. Ele dividia as contas comigo no fim do mês então estava tudo ótimo.

Tom anda de um lado para o outro, pensativo e se aproxima do juiz, entregando a ele o pen drive de antes, mas que agora podem ser usadas.

Na TV lateral, as imagens que Tom já tinha me explicado são passadas e comprovam o que Chad diz. Primeiro um chegando, depois o outro e então algum tempo depois Chad correndo.

– Sem mais perguntas, excelência. – Tom diz, encerrando a sua parte e voltando para a mesa. Ele tem um sorrisinho de vitória no rosto, mas eu não me sinto assim.

O juiz faz mais anotações e chama o promotor.

– Promotor Willians, a palavra é sua.

O homem analisa alguns dos papeis sobre sua mesa, mas não faz nem menção de se levantar.

– Não tenho perguntas, meritíssimo.

– Certo. Este tribunal está em recesso de meia hora para avaliações finais. Sr. Murray, o senhor será acompanhado por um policial e não deve deixar o prédio até o fim do julgamento. – Diz a autoridade e bate o martelo para colocar em vigor suas palavras.

Tom me conduz novamente até a sala pequena onde ficamos durante todas as pausas. Ainda estou atordoado com tudo que Chad contou, mas tentando manter a cabeça no lugar.

Meu advogado parece estar feliz com o resultado e eu também deveria estar, na verdade estou, provavelmente vou ganhar o caso, entretanto no momento tudo que consigo pensar é na merda que Chad se atolou para me livrar da cadeia.

Não quero exaltá-lo por ter feito o mínimo que deveria que é assumir o que fez, mas ele poderia muito bem ter deixado tudo de lado e seguido com sua vida, sabia o quanto eu tinha sido filho da puta com ele o traindo por meses e mesmo assim não se vingou. Ou, se pensou nisso, no tempo em que ficou na casa da mãe me deixando na cadeia, se arrependeu.

– Jared? – Tom estala os dedos na frente do meu rosto. – Você tá bem? Quer um copo de água ou algo assim? Eu estava falando com você... – Ele pergunta.

Meu olhar desfocado o encontra na minha frente e eu balanço a cabeça negativamente.

– Não, tá tudo bem. Eu só estava... pensando em tudo que Chad contou.

– Não se preocupe, esse caso já está ganho. A justiça vai ser feita, provavelmente ele vai daqui direto para a delegacia. – Diz Tom, me interpretando de maneira errada.

– É, que bom... – Digo com um sorriso amarelo e forçado.

Part _THREE:_ **CHAD**

Apesar de eu não ter sido totalmente sincero no meu depoimento, contei suficientemente a verdade para que o meu crime caia sobre mim.

Os olhares não estão mais severos como antes, parecem até com pena de mim. O policial que me vigia fica me olhando esquisito quando eu olho para _os olhos grandes_ , mas não me importo com isso. Aquela culpa que eu estava sentindo por saber que o meu amor estava sendo injustiçado sumiu, não me importa muito que eu vou ser preso, não tenho muito aqui do lado de fora.

O irmão que realmente gostava de mim morreu há vários meses e meus pais apenas fizeram o que qualquer pai faria se soubesse que seu filho está à beira da morte, não é como se eles gostassem da minha presença.

Talvez eu faça um favor para todo mundo sendo preso. Com certeza farei um para mim.

Part _FOUR_ : **JENSEN**

Prendo a respiração quando o juiz entra pela porta e se senta em sua cadeira novamente. Ele olha para os papeis em sua bancada, puxa o microfone para mais perto da boca e então um policial se pronuncia antes dele.

– Todos em pé para a sentença do excelentíssimo juiz dr. Samuel Alito.

– Devido a última reviravolta que este processo sofreu, com a confissão do sr. Chad Michael Murray e as provas incriminatórias em vídeo, o caso Jared Padalecki contra a cidade de Austin é favorável para a parte acusada. As acusações feitas pela cidade serão retiradas imediatamente e o sr. Jared Tristan Padalecki está livre para ir e vir.

Solto a respiração e fecho os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para cima em um sinal de alivio. Todo o peso que eu estava sentindo sobre mim parece ter sido retirado nesse exato momento.

– O sr. Chad Michael Murray será conduzido à delegacia de crimes contra a vida, onde aguardará julgamento até a data mínima de dois de fevereiro de dois mil e dezoito.

O martelo de madeira batido sobre a base de mesmo material confirma a sentença do juiz. Stephen abraça o namorado em primeiro lugar, depois vem até mim, dizendo que sabia que tudo daria certo no final.

Olho para Jared do lugar onde estou e sorrio de orelha a orelha. Ele me devolve um sorriso contente, mas com uma aflição de fundo e posso imaginar porquê.

Ainda não podemos sair todos juntos, então eu, Stephen e Justin ficamos no corredor ao lado até que Jared assine o que tem que assinar para concretizar sua soltura e poder se juntar a nós.

Passam-se alguns minutos de ansiedade até que eu o vejo despontar por uma porta alguns metros distante de mim e não consigo resistir a ânsia de correr até ele e o pegar em meus braços.

Nos apertamos e confortamos, sentindo toda a saudade dessas semanas separados e limitados a rápidas visitas.

Cheiro o pescoço dele e sinto um arrepio de excitação percorrer por todo o meu corpo, tenho tanta saudade do meu homem. Me afasto só o suficiente para conseguir beijar os seus lábios e Jared corresponde com a mesma vontade, mordendo os meus como se quisesse me devorar.

– Eu achei que ia dar tudo errado... – Ele confessa sussurrando contra meus lábios quando finalmente precisamos de ar e temos que quebrar o contato das bocas.

– Eu também, amor, mas não deu, você tá livre. Eu tô com tanta saudade, Jay, eu te amo tanto! Eu não ia suportar te ver na cadeia.

– Eu também te amo... te amo muito e você não vai precisar suportar, prometo que de hoje em diante vou ficar longe dessas coisas.

Jared sorri para mim e eu devolvo o mesmo sorriso sincero com um toque de graça. Agora ele parece estar mais despreocupado, focado no próprio bem.

Ouço alguém limpando a garganta desconfortavelmente e só então me lembro que Tom provavelmente deve ter visto toda a cena.

Um silencio constrangedor cai sobre nós cinco, até que Tom se aproxima de Jared e estende a mão para ele.

– Foi um prazer trabalhar com você, Jared. Espero que nunca mais precise. – Ele brinca, mas está notavelmente incomodado.

– Eu é que tenho que agradecer, você foi muito bom, Tom. Obrigado mesmo. – Jared diz sem graça.

Tom acena com a cabeça e então cumprimenta Stephen e Justin e vai embora, sem nem ao menos me olhar.

– Vocês dois são muito burros mesmo, puta que pariu. – Justin diz e revira os olhos.

– Podiam ter se controlado um pouco. – Diz Stephen para completar.

Olho para Jared e dou de ombros.

– Ele ia acabar vendo uma hora ou outra, não tínhamos como controlar.

Jared balança a cabeça e me puxa para outro abraço.

Passamos na delegacia e pegamos as roupas de Jared antes de voltarmos para o meu apartamento. Ele queria ir junto com Stephen para ver Sadie, mas eu o convenci a vir para casa comigo. Não foi muito difícil quando eu contei meus planos de comemoração.

Essa noite vai ser longa.

 _ **Continua...**_


	25. Chapter 25 - Depois de tanto tempo - FIM

_Part ONE:_ **JARED**

A porta é fechada e batida com força quando Jensen me empurra sobre ela. Fecho os olhos e ergo o pescoço, deixando livre para ele me beijar e morder. Quero que ele deixe todas as marcas que quiser, que sacie a minha saudade avassaladora.

Ouço um latido e logo patas correm até nós. Parece que acordamos Harley.

Ele pula e fica tentando chamar atenção e nós dois começamos a rir da situação.

– Fique quietinho aqui que eu vou colocar ele no quarto e dar água e comida. Não ouse sair desse lugar. – Jensen diz enquanto me dá vários selinhos e Harley dá mordidinhas nas nossas pernas para que demos atenção a ele.

Jensen pega o cachorro no colo e vai conversando com ele sobre ficar quietinho, pois o papai está com o namorado e eu só posso rir disso. Provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se fosse com a Sadie.

Alguns minutos depois, Jensen volta e sorri malicioso para mim.

– Onde estávamos?

Não respondo nada, apenas agarro as barras da camisa branca que ele estava usando por baixo do smoking e puxo-as em direções contrárias, fazendo os vários botões voarem para todos os lados.

Jensen ri, exalando a mesma excitação intensa de minutos atrás. Eu também riria se não estivesse tão concentrado, olhando para o delicioso peito desnudo do meu homem.

O toco com as duas mãos, no peito, apertando as palmas e soltando uma respiração mais pesada, áspera de desejo. A pele dele é tão macia e quente quanto eu me lembro, o seu cheiro natural misturado ao perfume amadeirado me fazem querer lamber cada parte dele.

Novamente nos atracamos e voltamos a nos beijar, ele enfia as mãos por baixo da minha camisa e estoura os botões da mesma forma como eu havia feito com ele e então me abraça forte, apertando os músculos das minhas costas e me fazendo suspirar. Desço as mãos para a calça de Jensen e abro a cinta com agilidade, a puxando para fora e partindo para a braguilha.

– Com pressa? – Ele sussurra com a respiração ofegante e um sorriso maroto.

– Pra caralho, faz quase duas semanas que eu tô na seca. Você está literalmente fodido, Ackles.

Jensen morde o lábio e leva uma mão a minha nuca, me puxando para outro beijo e puxando meu lábio inferior entre os dentes ao terminar.

– Promete. – Ele sussurra de olhos fechados, descendo uma mão para a frente da minha calça e apertando o volume duro e enorme.

– Vou te foder até não aguentar mais e quando isso acontecer, vou montar em você até seu pau ficar assado. – Eu digo para provoca-lo e Jensen me abraça forte novamente, beijando meu ombro e fazendo uma trilha para o peito.

– Eu sou a porra do cara mais sortudo desse mundo.

Ele diz e esse é o fim da conversa, pois o que se sucede é nós dois desesperados por arrancar as roupas rasgadas do corpo. Além dele tirar a camisa, eu tiro a sua calça social, o deixando somente de cueca.

– Você fica tão sexy de pau duro e com cueca preta. – Sussurro no ouvido dele e desço as mãos para a sua bunda, apertando com vontade e adorando ouvir ele gemer manhoso. Ainda nem saímos do corredor em que o apartamento dele começa, roupas estão espalhadas pelo chão e uma prateleira que guardava sapatos já veio a baixo.

Levanto Jensen no meu colo e o prenso na parede, mordendo e beijando o seu pescoço vorazmente, sentindo meu pau doer de tão excitado e preso dentro da cueca.

– Ohhh, Jared! – Jensen exclama alto quando eu abocanho um de seus mamilos e faço força nas bochechas para chupá-lo. As mãos dele vão para o meu cabelo e Jensen me incentiva a continuar a chupar, sei o quanto ele ama e sente tesão nisso e só paro quando vejo que os bicos estão duros e a aureola num vermelho sangue inchado.

Levanto o rosto e nossas bocas voltam a se devorar, enquanto ele arranha minhas costas e faz eu me arrepiar inteiro. Ajeito melhor minhas mãos o segurando e Jensen geme quando eu aperto com mais gana.

– Cama? – Digo entre os beijos que lhe dou no rosto e no pescoço. As marcas que eu também fiz questão de deixar na pele alva já estão muito bem aparentes e eu insisto em deixar ainda mais.

– Segunda porta, _hmmm_ , à direita, oh!...

Sustento o peso de Jensen nos meus braços, ele passa as pernas na minha cintura e nos levo para o quarto, tropeçando uma e outra vez e rindo dos protestos dele para ser colocado no chão, pois nós dois poderíamos cair e se machucar.

Quando encontro a cama, o deito suavemente, caindo junto por cima e me posicionando bem entre as suas pernas. Jensen agarra meu cabelo e me beija com fome, nossos lábios vão ficar machucados depois que terminarmos já que não sabemos ser delicados ao morder.

Acaricio o pau dele e o puxo pela abertura da cueca na coxa da direita, esfregando o dedão na fissura da glande e observando ele fazer uma careta de prazer e gemer mais alto.

– Por favor, sem provocação, Jay. Eu já tô excitado o suficiente, só preciso que coloque essa porra de boca deliciosa no meu pau agora mesmo...

Não consigo resistir ao pedido dengoso que ele faz, mas ainda dou mais um beijo molhado e cheio de língua, ficando de joelhos na cama e abrindo minha cinta, o botão e o zíper da calça. Jensen me olha com devoção, as mãos ao lado do corpo e a boca entreaberta, sorrindo de canto e admirando a visão que tem.

Levanto da cama rapidamente e me livro da minha calça. Aperto o volume que a cueca – agora apertada – delineia e ofereço para ele.

– Quer ver? – Pergunto safado.

Jensen balança a cabeça afirmativamente e se remexe inquieto na cama, se apoiando nos cotovelos e ficando com o tronco meio levantado.

– Me mostra...

– Você primeiro. – Peço e Jensen mais do que depressa puxa a cueca para fora do corpo e nesse movimento o seu pau super duro bate no abdômen, fazendo um barulho pervertido. – Isso... – Penso alto e puxo minha cueca, fazendo meu membro tão duro quanto o de Jensen pular para fora, mas diferente do dele, não fica colado no abdômen. Meu pênis fica ereto para frente, uma coisa que Jensen sempre disse o excitar mais.

– Puta merda, parece que cresceu mais da última vez... – Ele comenta, como um pensamento alto e leva a mão ao próprio membro, puxando o prepúcio para baixo e terminando de revelar a glande robusta e inchada, que brilha por conta do pré-gozo abundante. – Pensando melhor, acho que eu quero chupar você antes... quero sentir o seu gosto na minha boca.

– Que tal um 69? – Sugiro enquanto me abaixo para terminar de tirar minha cueca e então volto para cama e nesse movimento meu pau balança de um lado para o outro e posso notar que Jensen morde o lábio ao observar. Ele é a porra de um tarado e eu amo isso.

– Ótima ideia.

Me deito sobre Jensen primeiro na posição normal, beijando-o e segurando nossos pênis juntos, os pressionando e masturbando.

Levanto e me viro, segurando Jensen em minhas mãos e puxando o prepúcio. Suspiro excitado e lambo a cabeça com vontade, recolhendo todo o pré-gozo e fazendo Jensen quase gritar. Ele segura meu pau e eu sinto meu estomago se contrair. Jensen puxa a pele que cobre a glande e aperta a glande com força, fazendo uma gota espessa de liquido pré-seminal escorrer para a boca dele.

Jensen geme e aprecia o gosto, envolvendo os lábios no meu membro e fazendo eu fechar os olhos com força, abrindo a boca num grande "O" e soltando para fora todo o prazer que sinto.

– Ohhh, _Jensen!_ , meu deus...

Ele massageia minhas bolas e engole até a base, eu posso sentir minha glande tocando sua garganta e essa é a segunda melhor sensação que eu já senti na minha vida. A primeira é quando estou dentro dele.

Volto a chupar o membro pulsante e avermelhado do meu _namorado_ e ele suspira entrecortado quando eu encovo as bochechas e uso a língua para aumentar o atrito do boquete.

Não demora muito para que dedos curiosos deslizem pelas bandas da minha bunda e comecem a acariciar minha entrada, entretanto eu não tenho nada a reclamar. Não sinto nenhuma ressalva em ser passivo, muito menos ser acariciado nesse lugar tão íntimo e prazeroso.

Enfio dois dedos na minha boca e deixo o membro de Jensen de lado por um tempo. Ele me ajuda a realizar meu propósito, afastando as pernas e as erguendo levemente e em seguida eu dou um cuspe no períneo, logo abaixo do saco, levando a saliva até o buraquinho contraído que não é tocado a tantos dias. Acaricio-o com vontade, enquanto lambo as bolas dele com muito prazer no ato.

Ficamos nos provocando e gemendo um para o outro, lambendo e dando beijinhos um no pau do outro, porém nosso principal objetivo nesse momento é nos prepararmos, pois nós dois sabemos que queremos fazer de tudo para matar a saudade.

Enfio o primeiro dedo devagar e Jensen imita. Um tempo depois, o segundo é adicionado e novamente ele me acompanha, gemendo tão prazeroso que eu sinto meu pau pulsar de tesão.

Quando decidimos que ambos estamos bem preparados e não aguentamos mais ficar sem a dita cuja penetração, eu me levanto e me viro, deitando sobre o meu homem e sorrindo contente para ele. Essa paixão com a qual Jensen me olha enche o meu coração de felicidade, eu sei que ele é a pessoa com a qual eu quero passar o resto da minha vida e tento demonstrar a ele o tamanho da minha alegria por estar aqui com ele.

– Vai me foder ou só ficar me olhando? – Jensen pergunta, sorrindo de canto, depois de um minuto que eu paro sem fazer nada, apenas deitado sobre ele, segurando sua cintura e olhando nos seus olhos.

– Você não é nada romântico, _idiota._

Digo devolvendo o sorriso e entrando em ação, beijando o pescoço dele e direcionando minhas mãos para as suas coxas. Encontro uma posição em que nos encaixemos melhor e esfrego meu pau entre as nádegas roliças dele, que suspira entrecortado.

– Eu sou romântico, _vadia_ , o problema é que tô com o pau duro e o cu piscando. Só quero transar agora, o romantismo a gente pode deixar pra depois. – Jensen fala sem a menor vergonha, se eu não estivesse tão excitado, teria ficado vermelho. Ou talvez não, Jensen me transformou em outro homem.

– Tudo bem, está certo. Chega de papo. Só quero ouvir gemidos agora...

– Manda ver, tigrão.

Mordo o lábio e agarro o pau de Jensen, posicionando o meu na entrada dele e lubrificando com saliva. Aperto o membro dele com força na base, até ouvir Jensen gemer de dor e então me enterro em uma única estocada que vai fundo, até minhas bolas estarem encostadas na sua bunda.

– Ahh! Seu filh...

– Apenas gemidos, Ackles. – Interrompo e o calo com um beijo, começando uma masturbação dura e forte, ao mesmo tempo em que me retiro até a metade e arremeto com força para dentro.

Jensen se segura para não gritar e apenas solta um gemido estrangulado. Meu abdômen formiga e meu corpo todo esquenta, os poros suam mais do que o tradicional e em poucos segundos meu corpo está pingando suor.

Desço minha boca para o pescoço de Jensen e dou um chupão na curva com o ombro, aliviando um pouco da pressão na minha mão que o masturbo, mas aumentando a velocidade em que o fodo.

– Puta que pariu, _queapertado_ , _quegostoso, quequente_! Hmmm... – Sussurro no ouvido dele com a voz rouca, completamente tomado pelo prazer.

Nossos corpos se chocam tão rápido que o barulho logo se torna muito alto e eu tenho certeza que os vizinhos podem ouvir.

– Ahhh-ohhh, Jared! Isso... gostoso... me fode assim mesmo! Assim mesmo, porra! – Diz Jensen descontrolado, cravando as unhas nas minhas costas e arranhando com tanta força que eu acho que arranca sangue, mas não me importo, eu gosto dessa brutalidade e da ardência.

Aperto as coxas de Jensen e as separo melhor para me dar mais espaço, aumentando a velocidade e chegando a um ritmo alucinante, do jeito que eu havia fantasiado todas as noites em que estive preso.

Jensen geme em aprovação e começa a se masturbar, mas eu o impeço de continuar, pois sei que vai gozar se o fizer.

– Hoje você só vai gozar bem fundo dentro de mim. – Digo para ele com a voz ofegante num tom de ordem que não aceita ser contestada.

Minhas bolas ficam mais pesadas e eu sinto que o orgasmo está chegando. Eu poderia adiar mais se diminuísse a velocidade, mas tudo que quero é encher Jensen com a minha porra e é isso que acontece. Me enterro fundo e gozo loucamente, o beijando e continuando a foder, meu corpo se recusa a parar e Jensen não parece querer que acabe agora.

Mais algumas estocadas e minha energia está quase inexistente. Jensen percebe isso e enlaça as pernas na minha cintura, mudando a posição, mas ainda permanecendo montado no meu colo.

– Minha vez, gostosão. – Jensen segura meu rosto e me beija com ternura, diferente de toda a selvageria que acabou de acontecer.

 _Part TWO:_ **JENSEN**

Levanto de cima do pau de Jared e sinto a sua porra escorrendo pelas minhas pernas. Isso me causa arrepios de tesão e meu pau dá uma fisgada bruta.

– Tá escorrendo. – Sorrio e mordo o lábio, levando dois dedos até as minhas coxas, lambuzando-os com o liquido leitoso e em seguida lubrificando meu pau.

– Você é a porra de um puto. – Jared diz junto com uma respirada forte quando vê o que estou fazendo, rindo malicioso e me puxando para se deitar sobre ele mais uma vez.

Posiciono meu membro no buraco ainda estreito de Jared e enfio a cabeça, movendo o quadril para que o toque seja mais intenso. Ele geme e joga a cabeça para trás, totalmente extasiado.

A foda é tão bruta quanto a que acabou de acontecer, meto sem dó, e Jared pede por mais. Ele parece insaciável, porém eu sou tão voraz quanto e só paro de estocar quando gozo intensamente.

Deixo meu corpo cair ao lado dele na cama e entrelaço nossos dedos, nossas respirações são ofegantes e nossas peles estão grudando pela quantidade de suor que transpiramos.

O cheiro de sexo exala de nós dois e do próprio ambiente, os lençóis estão úmidos por nossa conta e tudo que consigo fazer é entrelaçar nossas pernas e deitar minha cabeça no seu peito e depois tudo apaga.

Algumas horas depois, quando acordo, Jared ainda está dormindo. Beijo o mamilo dele e ele geme sonolentamente. Levo minha mão até o seu abdômen e o acaricio, saboreando o prazer de todo esse corpo tesudo. Nem posso acreditar que isso tudo é meu, para tocar, chupar e lamber a hora que quiser.

– Que horas são? – Pergunta uma voz preguiçosa ainda mais rouca do que antes.

Checo meu relógio e dou um selinho nos lábios de Jared antes de responder.

– Quase onze e meia.

– Nós dormimos e eu ainda tô com sono. E com uma dor do caralho na bunda.

Rio do comentário dele, pois também estou sentindo uma pequena dor. Devíamos ter ido com um pouco mais de calma.

Toco o peito despido e forte de Jared e contorno o mamilo com a ponta do indicador, descendo pela linha dos músculos até parar nas tatuagens que cobrem as marcas do passado dele. Jared fica tenso, mas eu continuo passando a mão pelas linhas pretas desenhadas na pele.

– Eu acho que nunca disse o quanto acho sexy e excitantes as suas tatuagens... – Comento com admiração, olhando para baixo e vendo o seu membro caído sobre a coxa começar a despertar.

– Para com isso... elas são meio esquisitas. Deveria ter procurado um tatuador melhor, tem várias linhas tortas.

Dou de ombros e me aconchego mais ao peito dele, acariciando seu abdômen e sentindo meu próprio pau ganhar vida. É impressionante como tudo nele é tão gostoso e sexy.

– Eu acho e não vejo nada de linhas tortas. Não tem que sentir vergonha delas.

– Eu não sinto, penso na tatuagem como um símbolo de superação, para me lembrar de nunca mais aceitar ser capacho de ninguém.

Sorrio mais aberto, orgulhoso do meu namorado. Ele é tão forte física e psicologicamente, acho que eu não aguentaria metade das coisas pelas quais ele passou.

– Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, sabia? Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu já conheci.

Jared me dá um sorriso iluminado que aquece meu coração, sinto todo o amor por ele brotar de uma vez só.

– Eu te amo tanto...

– Eu também te amo. – Nos beijamos lentamente, um segurando o rosto do outro e entrelaçando as pernas, aproveitando aquele momento de amor que era só nosso. – Vamos levantar comer alguma coisa e depois podemos tomar um banho juntos e dormir. – Sugiro depois que terminamos o beijo e os vários selinhos impacientes.

– Okay, mas nada de penetração por hoje, sério, acho que meu cu tá até inchado. – Ele comenta fazendo uma careta e rindo de canto e eu o acompanho.

– Tô do mesmo jeito, então concordo com o _sem penetração por hoje._

Jared sorri com suas covinhas e me puxa para o seu colo, onde voltamos a nos beijar apaixonados, talvez demoremos um pouco para ir para o banho.

A manhã seguinte é preguiçosa, nenhum de nós quer levantar. É dia vinte e quatro, mas não estamos dando a mínima para ceia ou presentes de natal. Tudo o que queremos é ficar juntos na cama se amando, nem que seja apenas deitado um ao lado do outro.

– Acho que temos que levantar, Jen. – Jared diz com a voz rouca de sono, apesar de já estar acordado há algum tempo.

– Tem certeza? Lá fora tá frio, aqui eu tenho você e todo esse calor pra me aquecer... – Digo manhoso para tentar convencê-lo a ficar.

Jared me dá um beijinho estalado e me abraça por baixo das cobertas, fazendo nossos corpos se tocarem e eu me arrepiar inteiro.

– Stephen não vai aceitar um não ao provável convite que ele vai me fazer para jantarmos na casa dele hoje à noite. – Jared explica e beija meu pescoço, trilhando até o ombro e dando uma mordidinha leve.

– Ele não pode fazer o convite se nem sequer nos encontrar...

Jared ri e balança a cabeça em negativa.

– Eu adoraria passar a minha véspera de natal e a própria data apenas deitado com você, transando e transando e transando de novo, mas precisamos comer e eu também quero que tenhamos o nosso primeiro natal juntos fazendo a tradição.

Reviro os olhos frustrado.

– Podemos criar nossa própria tradição. O que acha? Transar o dia todo na véspera e no natal. Não seria perfeito? – Digo brincando, mas ao mesmo tempo falando um pouco sério.

– Se você quer acabar arrombado é uma ótima ideia, mas eu adoro a sua bunda do jeito que ela é. Então é bom dar um tempo pros músculos descansarem.

Sorrio com a resposta dele. É assim que me sinto quando estou com Jared, como um bobo alegre que sorri para tudo que ele diz.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Além do mais, eu prometi para minha mãe que iria no natal para almoçar e não quero desapontá-la.

Jared faz um biquinho involuntário que eu tenho muita vontade de morder.

– Vai me deixar sozinho no natal?

– Claro que não, você vem junto. – Digo com firmeza, sem fazer um convite, apenas deixando claro o que aconteceria. Jared mostra suas covinhas e baixa o olhar, envergonhado. Ele fica tão fofo desse jeito, eu estou tão apaixonado que não consigo nem descrever.

– E o que a sua mãe vai achar se levar um cara aleatório que ela nunca ouviu falar? Vai me achar um monstro por ter acabado com seu namoro com Tom...

– Ah, mas não vai mesmo. E ela sabe quem você é, eu já contei tudo a ela e ela me deu vários conselhos para seguir meu coração. Ela gosta de você, sabe que me faz feliz.

Jared faz uma carinha de orgulho que me enche de alegria.

– Então, tudo certo?

– Se não tiver problema eu ir, eu gostaria muito.

Ficamos mais um tempo aconchegados um no outro, mas então precisamos levantar para tomar mais um banho e fazer uma comida para almoçarmos, pois já é quase duas da tarde.

– Meu deus, Stephen e Justin vão me matar. – Jared diz quando pega o celular. – Tem dezesseis chamadas perdidas do Stephen e quinze mensagens e mais sete do Justin. Acho que eles pensam que estamos mortos.

Pego meu telefone para conferir se havia alguma chamada perdida e me surpreendo ao ver que haviam muitas ligações de Stephen também.

– Deve estar ligando para fazer o tal convite. Retorna enquanto eu tomo banho e diz que estávamos dormindo porque cansamos muito ontem à noite. – Pisco maroto para Jared e dou um tapa na bunda dele quando passo para ir para o banheiro.

 _Part THREE:_ **TOM**

A minha noite do dia vinte e três passa devagar enquanto eu assisto a qualquer porcaria da TV, tomo uma cerveja e aperto entre os dedos uma camisa de flanela de Jensen que achei quando estava organizando a casa.

Pensei em jogar fora num primeiro momento, mas depois tudo que eu queria era sentir o cheiro dele mais um pouco.

Não foi fácil vê-lo beijando Jared mais cedo no tribunal, mas a alegria que eu vi em seus olhos ao abraçar o namorado confortaram um pouco meu coração amargurado. Ele está feliz, _muito_ feliz. Eu deveria sentir raiva dele, mas isso já passou, só quero que Jensen seja feliz. E tenho certeza que ele deseja o mesmo para mim.

No dia seguinte, quando acordo, fico zanzando pela casa sem saber direito o que fazer. Meu primeiro natal sozinho depois de quatro natais acompanhado. Eu poderia ir até a minha família, mas eles foram viajar para a casa do meu tio Charles em Whistler e não estou nem um pouco a fim de enfrentar o frio de lá.

Almoço sozinho e passo minha tarde limpando e organizando. Encontro mais alguns pertences de Jensen e os coloco em uma caixa de papelão, vou passar entregar para ele mais tarde e pegar algumas coisas minhas que ficaram no apartamento.

Quando já são quase sete da noite estou no carro, muito bem agasalhado e com a caixa com as coisas de Jensen. Espero que ele já tenha arrumado as minhas coisas que ficaram lá.

O porteiro me deixa subir por já me conhecer de tanto tempo e eu vou rápido pelo elevador até o andar que frequentei por tanto tempo.

O apartamento 42 ainda está do mesmo jeito que há dois meses atrás, felizmente.

Toco a campainha e ajeito a caixa em minhas mãos, talvez eu devesse ter avisado que viria, mas meu celular estava totalmente descarregado. Espero que ele não se importe ou que eu não esteja atrapalhando.

Ouço passos do lado de dentro e então o barulho da chave na porta e quando ela se abre eu preciso segurar o nó que se forma na minha garganta, caso contrário não vou nem conseguir falar.

A pessoa que está me olhando com cara de surpresa não é Jensen e sim Jared, assustado e envergonhado também.

– Tom? – Ele pergunta com a voz meio tremula.

– Quem é? – Jensen grita do que deve ser o quarto.

– Oi, Jay. – Cumprimento tentando ser simpático. – Vim em uma hora ruim?

Jared passa as mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e nega com a cabeça.

– Não, não. Não é uma hora ruim.

– Desculpe se atrapalhei algo, estava arrumando meu apartamento hoje e encontrei algumas coisas do Jen, então resolvi já entregar antes que acabasse esquecendo dentro de um armário.

– Jay, quem é? – Jensen pergunta novamente, saindo pelo corredor com a cabeça abaixada, pois está dando o nó da gravata e só percebe a minha presença quando está quase na porta, ficando tão desconfortável quanto o próprio Jared. – Oi, Tom.

Ele tenta e não se sai muito mal. Não queria causar esse desconforto, mas acho que é inevitável dada a condição.

– Eu só vim trazer algumas coisas suas que encontrei no apê e ver se você já arrumou as minhas. Se não tiver, não precisa se incomodar, eu passo outro dia.

Jensen coça a nuca naquele movimento que eu sei que é de nervosismo, mas tento ignorar. Vai ser rápido.

– Eu já arrumei sim, tá... tá lá no quarto de hóspedes. Vou ir pegar, só um minuto.

– Aqui. – Entrego a caixa a ele e nossas mãos se tocam nesse movimento.

Ficamos eu e Jared parados em silencio, ele do lado de dentro e eu do lado de fora, na situação mais embaraçosa que já tive que enfrentar na vida.

– Então, como você está? – Eu tento puxar um assunto para quebrar aquele iceberg que está entre nós, mas Jensen volta com duas caixas grandes empilhadas antes que Jared possa responder e eu sinto até um certo alivio.

Pego as duas caixas, mas Jensen pega a de cima antes que eu possa impedir.

– Eu te ajudo a levar até o carro.

Pelo tom que ele usou, quer conversar, já que as caixas nem eram assim tão grandes.

– Eu vou ajudar o Tom com as coisas aqui, Jay. Já volto. – Jensen diz para Jared na porta, que só concorda.

Nos despedimos e eu me viro para ir em direção ao elevador, mas Jared me chama.

– Ei, Tom! Feliz natal. – Ele diz com um sorriso sincero no rosto e eu retribuo.

– Feliz natal pra você também, Jared.

Todo o trajeto do elevador até o estacionamento é feito em silencio. Acho que Jensen está com frio, pois ele só está usando uma camisa azul marinho e uma calça jeans, mas não comento nada.

Colocamos as caixas no porta malas e eu fecho a abertura do carro, enfiando as mãos no bolso para tentar esquenta-las.

– Está frio hoje, né?

– Que frio que tá hoje.

Falamos juntos e começamos a rir, isso dissipa um pouco do silencio constrangedor, mas não totalmente. O suficiente para Jensen conseguir falar.

– Tom... eu sei que é muito te pedir isso, mas eu gostaria muito que pudesse me perdoar. – Ele fala inseguro, porém sincero, olhando nos meus olhos fixamente.

– Eu não preciso te perdoar de nada, Jen.

– Precisa sim, eu fui um cuzão do caralho te traindo e juro que não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido assim...

Balanço a cabeça em negativa e dou um pequeno sorriso.

– Nós não controlamos por quem nos apaixonamos, Jensen. Eu fiquei com muita raiva de você e do Jared, chorei por bastante tempo, mas já passou. Agora mesmo eu estou sentindo um pouco de tristeza, mas não é como se eu fosse chorar ou algo assim. É só eu saindo da rotina que tinha com você. Eu juro, não tenho o que te perdoar. A única coisa que você fez de errado foi não ter sido honesto comigo durante esse tempo, mas eu não tenho como te desculpar por isso. – Desabafo tudo de uma vez, sentindo-me mais leve instantaneamente. É incrível o quanto isso me fez bem e tão rápido. – Mas, sério, eu não tenho mágoa de você.

Jensen sorri de canto, desviando o olhar para o chão sem saber o que dizer, uma coisa rara.

– Obrigado, você ainda é o mesmo cara incrível que eu conheci.

Nos olhamos nos olhos mais uma vez e então ele se aproxima e me abraça e eu não tenho como não corresponder.

– Feliz natal, Tommy.

– Feliz natal, Jen.

Entro no meu carro e saio do prédio ao qual meio que morei por vários anos para, provavelmente, nunca mais retornar.

Mudo a rota para voltar para casa, pois o centro está cheio de pessoas atrasadas que estão desesperadas por presentes.

O sinal fecha em um cruzamento e eu suspiro, relaxando no banco do meu carro e olhando para o lado. Me surpreendo quando vejo o bar em que peguei a maior parte das informações sobre a vítima no caso do Jared. Nem havia me dado conta de que tinha pegado esse caminho.

Será que está aberto? Beber um pouco não seria de todo mal. Procuro uma vaga e acho fácil, já que as ruas nessa parte da cidade estão quase vazias.

Entro pela porta do bar e escuto um murmurar de "Meu Deus, esses bêbados não vão me deixar ir para casa" de uma voz que me recordo do dia em que estive aqui. É Joe.

– Ainda dá tempo para mais um whisky? – Pergunto quando chego perto do balcão e só então ele se vira, quase derrubando de surpresa o copo que estava secando nas mãos.

– Thomas? – Ele dá um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Pensei que nunca mais te veria.

 _Part FOUR:_ **JARED**

Fecho a porta e vou para o quarto, sentando na cama e mordendo o lábio de nervosismo. Devia ter olhado no olho mágico antes de abrir a porta... quer dizer, não tem como eu ficar evitando Tom para o resto da vida. Ele parece ter superado tudo que aconteceu, não há porque eu ficar tratando ele como se fosse um constrangimento.

Passam-se alguns minutos que Jensen desceu com Tom e eu ouço o barulho da porta se abrindo e fechando mais uma vez e ele entra no quarto logo em seguida.

Jensen senta do meu lado na cama e coloca a mão sobre a minha. Nós dois ficamos quietos por apenas um segundo e quando começamos, falamos juntos e rimos da situação.

– Tom me odeia? – Pergunto.

Jensen me olha sorrindo.

– Não, nem um pouco. Ele nem _me_ odeia, então imagine você. Tom é um cara bom.

– Se eu pudesse, seria amigo dele. Mas não tem como, né?

– Não mesmo.

Nós dois rimos juntos mais uma vez, não debochando do ex namorado de Jensen, mais para quebrar aquele clima esquisito que tinha pairado momentaneamente sobre nós.

– Eu te amo. – Jensen diz e entrelaça nossos dedos sobre a cama.

– Eu também te amo. – Respondo e me inclino até ele, colando nossos lábios e selando a declaração verdadeira.

– Vou terminar de me arrumar logo antes que nos atrasemos e Stephen nos mate. – Ele diz e se levanta da cama, voltando para a frente do espelho e ajeitando a camisa. Vou atrás e o abraço pelas costas, olhando nossa imagem refletida no espelho.

– Nem acredito que estamos realmente namorando. Parecia tão impossível...

– Só falta agora as alianças. Semana que vem podemos ir escolher uma.

– Não precisamos de...

– Eu sei que não precisamos de aliança para provar que nos amamos, mas eu gostaria de usar uma com o seu nome. – Jensen diz e me olha através no espelho, com aquele sorriso iluminado lindo.

– Tudo bem, eu também quero usar uma com o seu nome dentro.

Chegamos na mansão de Stephen faltando cinco minutos para ficarmos meia hora atrasados. Um trenó enorme está postado no jardim, juntamente com um papai Noel em tamanho real segurando um saco de presentes e quatro renas. A fachada da casa inteira está contornada por um tubo luminoso que tem um ritmo elegante de piscar. Stephen exagerado na decoração como sempre.

Toco a campainha e fico surpreso com o tamanho da guirlanda desejando feliz natal presa na porta. Justin é quem abre e ele está usando um suéter de natal ridículo, bem daqueles do estilo que Stephen adora. Deve ter sido obrigado a vesti-lo.

– Jay! – Ele diz animado e me puxa para um abraço. – Oi Jensen. – Cumprimenta Justin com um abraço também e nós três entramos para espantar o frio.

Olho em volta e sorrio ao perceber tudo em seu devido lugar – coisa rara de se ver na casa de Stephen – e uma bela decoração está pela casa inteira. Ele sempre amou o natal e a possibilidade que tinha de colocar toda a sua extravagância para fora.

– Parece que você está dando um jeito no bagunceiro. – Eu digo e ouço barulho de patas correndo pelo assoalho de madeira e então Sadie entra pela porta da cozinha, vindo com o rabo balançando e pulando em cima de mim.

Caio no chão e sou lambido no rosto inteiro, enquanto uma Sadie eufórica se remexe e late para mim.

– Eu também estava com saudade, garota. Eu também! – Digo acariciando o pelo dela e beijando sua cabeça.

Stephen é o próximo a chegar no recinto e eu me levanto do chão para cumprimenta-lo, entretanto Sadie continua a pular e tentar chamar a minha atenção.

– Você não sabe o inferno que foi ela chorando por quase todo o primeiro mês. Não deixava ninguém dormir. – Ele reclama e eu me abaixo de novo, abraçando Sadie para que ela sinta que eu estou dando atenção.

Depois de ficar um pouco com a minha garota, vamos todos para a cozinha, menos Sadie, que se distrai e vai brincar com um cachorro que eu nunca tinha visto aqui. Stephen deve ter adotado, já que é totalmente contra a compra de animais de estimação.

– Estamos tomando vinho. Querem também ou preferem cerveja?

Justin oferece, pegando a sua taça e tomando um gole.

– Quero vinho, tá muito frio pra cerveja.

Conversamos animadamente enquanto Stephen prepara os pratos principais e nós três o ajudamos picando legumes ou mexendo o molho de alguma panela.

O tempo passa tão rápido que quando me dou conta a ceia já está pronta e servida e a mesa está incrível. Stephen realmente ama cozinhar, pois os pratos que ele fez estão lindos. Principalmente o peru.

Antes de começarmos a comer, eu levanto minha taça e começo a falar.

– Quero propor um brinde ao melhor ano da minha vida, onde eu vivi coisas que nunca pensei que pudesse viver, conheci o cara que amo de verdade e fui preso. – Rio nessa parte. – E um brinde também a essa mesa linda que o Stephen fez...

Ele cora e sorri para mim, apesar de Stephen ser muito bem resolvido quanto a sua aparência, nunca ficando envergonhado quando o elogiam, ele não sabe muito bem como lidar com elogios a sua comida.

– Vocês me ajudaram...

– Também quero colocar meus votos nesse brinde. – Justin diz. – Um brinde ao ano em que eu fiz exatamente o que disse que nunca faria na minha vida: Me apaixonar. – Ele olha para Stephen e os dois se beijam.

– E eu quero dizer que nunca pensei que pudesse amar tanto alguém como eu te amo. – Diz Jensen, me olhando e me fazendo corar. – Jared Padalecki, você é o amor da minha vida.

– Já que todos falaram, é a minha vez. Essa é a melhor ceia de natal que eu tive nos últimos anos. Tenho o homem que eu amo, meu melhor amigo-irmão mais feliz do que nunca e um novo amigo maravilhoso como seu namorado. Não poderia querer mais, eu sou muito sortudo em ter vocês três.

Levantamos as taças e brindamos, finalizando a hora dos discursos e começando a comer.

Mais tarde, ficamos na sala sentados no chão sobre o tapete felpudo, contando histórias que já vivemos, desilusões amorosas, primeiras vezes, entre outros assuntos que podem ser compartilhados. Uma grande árvore de natal muito bem decorada está encostada no canto, ao lado da TV, quando chegamos deixamos todos os presentes embaixo dela. Quase todos.

A certo ponto eu estou com as costas apoiadas no sofá e Jensen quase deitado no meu peito e Justin do mesmo jeito sobre Stephen do outro lado da mesinha de centro, não muito longe.

– Onze e cinquenta e nove, caras. – Avisa Stephen e então logo é meia noite e o natal chegou.

Jensen se vira e me abraça, sussurrando feliz natal no meu ouvido.

– Feliz natal, Jay.

– Feliz natal, Jen.

– O primeiro de muitos. – Ele diz logo em seguida e sorri daquele jeito cativante que me dá vontade de beijá-lo e não fico na vontade. Seguro seu rosto e o beijo com ânsia.

Nos levantamos e desejamos feliz natal um para cada um e trocamos os presentes em seguida, mas eu tenho mais uma coisa.

– Jen, tenho mais um presente pra você. – Tiro do bolso uma caixinha de joia e a abro, mostrando as alianças e sorrio animado, mas ele começa a rir; rir tão alto que vira uma gargalhada e eu não entendo o motivo daquela risada. – Se não gostou era só dizer. – Fecho a caixinha e desvio o olhar decepcionado com a reação dele. Pensei que iria ficar animado, já que conversamos sobre isso à tarde.

– Não, Jared, você entendeu errado. Eu não estou rindo das alianças. – Jensen tenta se desculpar, mas eu estou muito chateado. Justin e Stephen nos observam sem saber muito o que fazer. Jensen se aproxima de mim, mas eu dou um passo para o lado. – Jay, qual é. Eu estava rindo por causa disso.

Jensen tira do bolso uma embalagem de joalheria muito parecida com a que eu comprei – acho que é até da mesma loja – e a abre, revelando duas alianças idênticas as que eu tinha escolhido.

– Eu não acredito nisso. – Começo a rir junto com ele e o abraço, me desculpando por ter ficado bravo sem motivo.

– Isso é que é sintonia, hein. Ter a mesma ideia, no mesmo dia e ainda escolher o mesmo modelo. – Justin diz, abraçado ao namorado.

Nos beijamos de novo, enquanto eu não consigo parar de sorrir. Abro a minha caixinha e coloco a aliança de Jensen no seu dedo e entrego a minha para ele colocar no meu.

Voltamos a nos sentar como estávamos antes, bebendo mais vinho e continuando a jogar conversa fora. Do jeito como estamos bebendo, acho que vamos ter que dormir aqui.

Em algum momento Stephen estava contando uma história e Jensen mal deixava eu prestar atenção, me beijando e provocando, acho que ele já passou um pouco do limite da sobriedade.

– Jen, para com isso, Justin e Stephen estão aqui do lado. – Sussurro para ele quando me abraça e beija meu pescoço. Stephen parou de falar e também está distraído aos beijos com Justin.

– Stephen está com a mão dentro da calça do Justin há uns quinze minutos. – Ele me responde e eu franzo a testa, olhando disfarçadamente para os dois e prestando atenção naquele detalhe e Jensen fala a verdade. Sinto meu rosto esquentar de vergonha imediatamente, mas Jensen não me dá tempo de falar nada, pois me beija com vontade e sobe no meu colo.

As caricias dão resultado rapidamente e logo estou tão duro quanto uma pedra e Jensen faz questão de esfregar a bunda em cima da minha ereção.

– Jen, aqui não... num quarto... – Eu tento dizer entre os beijos, mas ele nem me ouve, só quer me tocar e beijar.

Levo as mãos para a bunda de Jensen e aperto forte, arrancando um gemido manhoso, enquanto meu pau dói por estar preso dentro da cueca.

Olho por cima do ombro de Jensen e Stephen e Justin parecem muito distraídos entre eles para verem ao seu redor, porém agora Stephen está com as mãos enfiadas na parte de trás da calça do namorado, enquanto ele acaricia sua ereção coberta descaradamente.

– Você é tão gostoso, baby, eu tô louco de tesão. – Digo para Jensen e mordo o pescoço dele, que geme gostosamente alto, sem se importar se os nossos amigos ao lado vão ouvir.

– Eu quero te chupar. – Jensen se pronuncia, se afastando um pouco e começando a retirar minha cinta e abrir a braguilha da minha calça. Nem tento resistir, estamos todos meios bêbados e não vejo problema nenhum em transar na frente de Justin e Stephen, ainda mais se eles fizerem o mesmo, que é o que parece que vai acontecer.

Jensen desce do meu colo e puxa minha calça e cueca para baixo, até o meio das coxas, fazendo meu pau saltar para fora. A glande está úmida de pré-gozo e muito vermelha.

– Eu amo esse pauzão. – Jensen diz mais alto do que eu gostaria, mas acabo achando excitante a ideia do casal ao lado ter ouvido.

Suspiro longamente e solto um gemido alto quando Jensen coloca meu pau inteiro na boca, encostando o nariz nos meus pelos e deixando somente as bolas de fora. Não sei como ele faz para caber tudo, já que todos os meus outros namorados nunca conseguiram.

Seguro o cabelo dele e começo a acompanhar seus movimentos de sobe e desce, jogando a cabeça para trás de tesão.

– Isso, Jen, assim... gostoso... hmm...

– Oh, Justin! – Ouço Stephen gemer e só então lembro de olha-los e estão como eu e Jensen, Justin de quatro chupando o pau duro do namorado.

Stephen olha diretamente para mim e eu sorrio para ele, que devolve o sorriso e volta a olhar para o seu namorado lhe fazendo o boquete. Baixo meu olhar para Jensen e mordo o lábio ao ver aquele rosto tão lindo mamando a cabeça do meu pau, esforçando os grossos lábios e masturbando o resto com a mão.

Tiro minha camiseta e puxo Jensen para me beijar, ele está vestindo muita roupa, quero ver seu corpo nu.

Começo retirando a camisa e a gravata dele e depois passo para a calça e a cueca, deixando-o completamente pelado. Com o canto do olho posso ver que Stephen olha para a bunda de Jensen, mas não fico com ciúmes, isso me dá até um certo tesão.

Jensen termina de tirar minha calça e cueca e então senta novamente no meu colo, posicionando meu pau entre suas nádegas e começando a rebolar em cima, como se estivesse cavalgando, mas sem penetração.

– Puta que pariu, _Jen!_ , que tesão do caralho.

– Me fode, Jared! Mete esse pauzão na minha bunda... eu quero sentir você inteiro. – Jensen diz num tom de voz baixo e rouco, mordendo minha orelha e abraçando meu pescoço.

– Eu vou foder, baby... – Respondo passando as mãos pelo corpo dele e descendo até a bunda, onde dou dois tapas com força e aperto a carne logo em seguida.

Jensen novamente dá um gemido alto e manhoso, como que para provocar Justin e Stephen, que agora também não usam mais nenhuma roupa e se esfregam igual a dois animais no cio; ou igual a eu e Jensen.

Enfio dois dedos na boca de Jensen e cuspo na minha outra mão, levando a saliva até a entrada dele e a umedecendo. Acaricio as pregas com as pontas do indicador e dedo médio e introduzo os dois devagar, esperando Jensen se acostumar com cada centímetro que desliza para dentro.

– Ahhh, Jared, _filhodaputa,_ um de cada vez! – Ele protesta, mas eu continuo enfiando os dois, sei que ele aguenta.

– Calma, Jensen, se já aguentou esse pau monstruoso do Jared na sua bunda, você aguenta os dedos dele.

Stephen diz e eu mordo o lábio, sorrindo safado enquanto Jensen me olha um pouco surpreso, mas não totalmente adverso a conversa entre os dois casais.

– Relaxa, Jen, me beija...

Ele obedece e meus dedos voltam a deslizar, chegando até o máximo. Separo os dedos, empurro contra as paredes anais, e pressiono a próstata suavemente depois de acha-la, arrancando gemidos ainda mais manhosos e desesperados de Jensen.

– Hmmm, Jared... que delicia, continua, _aí mesmo_! Ohhh! – Jensen curva a coluna, empinando a bunda e esfregando seu pau duro no meu abdômen.

Cuspo na minha mão livre e junto nossos dois membros, começando uma masturbação dupla deliciosa.

– Segura assim, Jen. – Retiro meus dedos do interior dele e Jensen reclama, posicionando suas mãos e fazendo ele segurar a própria bunda para afastar as nádegas e me dar mais acesso, voltando a meter os dedos no buraco guloso dele e masturbar-nos compulsivamente.

Olho por cima do ombro do meu namorado mais uma vez e vejo Stephen olhando diretamente para a bunda de Jensen e meus dedos entrando e saindo dele, enquanto ele faz o mesmo no namorado.

– Eu tô pronto, Jared, mete... me fode... – Ele pede de novo e não é preciso que peça de novo. Cuspo na glande do meu pau e espalho a saliva, posicionando-o no buraco relaxado de Jensen e me enterrando inteiro de uma vez, movimento que faz ele gritar e Justin e Stephen gemerem ao mesmo tempo, assim como eu.

Jensen não espera tempo para se acostumar com a invasão, a cavalgada começa imediatamente. Ele está impaciente, quer brutalidade e assim eu lhe dou, erguendo meu quadril e indo de encontro a bunda quando ele desce.

– Eu quero virar de frente, quero ver Justin e Stephen. – Ele sussurra para mim entre os gemidos, acariciando meu peito e beijando meu pescoço. Saber que ele quer vê-los me deixa muito entusiasmado e eu nem sei explicar o porquê. Deveria sentir ciúmes, porém não sinto.

– Vira, assim eu também posso olhar eles e te masturbar enquanto isso. – Respondo e ele se vira. Colando as costas no meu peito e recomeçando o sobe e desce enlouquecedor, enquanto olha diretamente para nossos amigos fodendo. Stephen sabe o que faz, indo com precisão e se enterrando até a base na bunda de Justin, que geme e pede por mais se masturbando e beijando-o.

Levo a mão até o pau de Jensen e começo a masturba-lo, na mesma velocidade em que o fodo e logo ele está dizendo que não vai mais aguentar.

Aumento ainda mais a intensidade das estocadas e mordo o ombro de Jensen, abraçando seu peito e o prendendo grudado a mim.

– Eu vou gozar, Jared, continua, me fode, me come ahhhh! Ahhh!

Jensen tenta dobrar o corpo quando vai gozar, mas eu o seguro firme empinado para mim e seu jato vai longe, atingindo as costas de Justin e fazendo eu gozar imediatamente quando vejo a cena, completamente louco de tesão.

Stephen abre a boca espantado com a força do gozo e o limpa das costas do namorado com a mão. Justin vira o rosto e sorri malicioso para nós dois, cavalgando ainda mais intensamente até fazer o namorado dele jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar na hora do gozo, acompanhando-o e sujando o peito de Stephen.

No final, nós quatro estamos ofegantes e suados, trêmulos dos orgasmos, sujos de sêmen e desejando uma cama mais do que tudo.

Quando acordamos no dia seguinte, o clima estranho que eu achei que fosse ficar entre eu e Jensen não acontece. Eu dou um selinho nele ainda dormindo e ele abre os olhos, entrelaçando nossas pernas e me dando um beijo mais intenso.

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia.

– Precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem na sala? – Ele pergunta com pouco interesse.

– Você tem alguma coisa pra falar? Eu estou bem e nem um pouco arrependido, estava meio bêbado, mas completamente consciente do que estávamos fazendo. E, além do mais, não fizemos basicamente nada. Dos nossos quartos nós provavelmente ouviríamos os gemidos uns dos outros, só tivemos o bônus de ver também. – Digo fazendo graça e Jensen sorri.

– Que bom, porque também não me arrependi. – Ele se aconchega mais no meu peito e eu toco sua cintura, acariciando a pele quente e macia. – Você já tinha feito isso antes com Stephen?

Rio lembrando da situação, a resposta era meio que sim.

– Meio que sim... quando erámos mais jovens. Fomos pra uma balada e os dois encontraram alguém. Basicamente ele transou com a garota e eu com o cara no mesmo carro, na época ele tinha uma caminhonete com cabine dupla, mas mesmo assim acho que foi um dos piores sexos da minha vida por causa do aperto.

Jensen ri junto comigo.

– Vamos levantar, já são mais de nove e temos que passar no apartamento antes de ir pra casa da minha mãe ainda.

Nos vestimos e descemos para o andar de baixo. Justin e Stephen estão na cozinha, então vamos até eles.

O café da manhã está servido e nós nos sentamos para comer.

O assunto da noite anterior não vem a conversa, mas ninguém parece incomodado com isso e por mim está ótimo.

Depois que comemos e ajudamos a limpar a mesa, nos despedimos dizendo que ainda temos que pegar a estrada para a casa da mãe de Jensen, mas prometemos voltar à noite para jantar de novo.

 _Part FIVE:_ **JENSEN**

Para a nossa sorte, não pegamos muito transito na rodovia e só chegamos vinte minutos depois do tempo normal de viagem até a minha cidade natal. Estou tão animado que vou apresentar Jared para minha família, todos disseram que estariam nesse almoço.

Jared parece nervoso, mas ansioso para conhecer a sogra e os cunhados. Tenho certeza absoluta que eles vão se dar bem, não tem jeito de não se darem. Jared é a pessoa mais carismática e bem-humorada que eu conheço.

Quando chegamos ao destino, minha mãe vem nos receber no portão da casa e ela está tão feliz em ter toda a família reunida que não para de sorrir.

– Então este é o homem que roubou o coração do meu filho? – Ela pergunta olhando para Jared e ele cora, sorrindo de um jeito meigo.

– Ele prefere ser chamado de Jared, mãe. – Comento e todos rimos.

– É um prazer conhecer a senhora, sra. Ackles.

– Que isso rapaz, nada de senhora. Pode me chamar de Donna, ainda não estou tão velha assim.

Jared se apressa em consertar, mesmo que não tenha dito nada de errado. Não quer causar uma má primeira impressão.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, só estava...

– Tudo bem, querido, eu que não gosto de ser chamada de senhora. – Minha mãe responde. – Vamos entrar? Mack e Josh estão na sala com as crianças, eles vão adorar ver vocês, não disse que viriam porque desde que veio aqui não falou mais comigo e não sabia se viria mesmo...

– Desculpe, mamãe, aconteceu tanta coisa nesse tempo que você nem acreditaria. Vou contar tudo mais tarde.

Minha mãe vai na frente e eu logo em seguida, Jared vem atrás de mim e mesmo eu não conseguindo vê-lo, sei que ele está nervoso para agradar minha família.

– Tio Jen! – Johnny grita e vem correndo até mim, agarrando minhas pernas. O levanto no colo e sorrio para ele.

– Amigão! – Ele me abraça e eu correspondo, apertando-o em meus braços. – Johnny, esse é o namorado do tio Jen. Diz oi pro seu tio Jared.

– Oi tio Jared. – Ele cumprimenta tímido.

– Oi Johnny, que bonito essa pulseira. Foi a sua mamãe que te deu? – Jared começa e meu sobrinho fica um pouco menos retraído no meu colo.

– Foi. No meu aniversário ano passado.

– É? Que legal. Quantos anos você tem?

Johnny levanta a mão no ar mostrando quatro dedos, indicando a sua idade.

Vamos para a sala e, antes que cheguemos, eu já ouço a voz dos meus irmãos conversando.

Jared interage bem com eles e eles parecem ter realmente gostado dele. Mackenzie e Joshua não iam muito com a cara de Tom e eu nunca descobri o porquê, mas a história parece diferente com Jared.

Passamos o dia inteiro conversando e rindo, brincando com as crianças e até um pouco na piscina, que é aquecida, porém o ar gelado de fora não nos deixa confortáveis por muito tempo.

Na hora de ir embora, mamãe chama Jared para conversar em particular e eu fico morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que é.

Nos despedimos e vamos para o carro, já é quase noite e ainda temos que pegar a estrada.

– O que ela disse para você? – Pergunto assim que o carro começa a se movimentar.

– Se fosse pra você saber, ela teria falado com todo mundo e não me chamado em particular. – Jared me responde e eu o olho com os olhos estreitos.

– Já está de segredinhos com a sogra, Padalecki?

– Só posso dizer que não foi nada de mal, na verdade eu gostei de ouvir aquilo.

– Anda, Jay, me conta o que é!

– Jensen, deixa de ser curioso. Não é nada demais, tem mais importância para mim do que teria pra você, então nada disso.

Bufo e faço um biquinho, mas Jared se inclina e me dá um beijo rápido, acariciando minha coxa.

– Não fica assim não, juro que não era nada demais.

– Tá legal, o importante é que vocês se deram muito bem. Foi melhor do que eu esperava, sabia.

– Eu sou a pessoa mais carismática que existe, Ackles.

– E a mais modesta também, apesar de eu concordar com isso.

Sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos intensamente quando a fila de carros para por conta do congestionamento.

 _ **Uma semana depois**_

Com toda a correria de fim de ano eu acabei nem tendo tempo de mostrar ao Jared o manuscrito, mas agora que tudo já se acalmou e eu até voltei a trabalhar, resolvi criar coragem e mostrar a ele.

Hoje de manhã antes de ir para a Marshall entreguei para ele uma cópia impressa e não disse do que se tratava, apenas que era o material bruto do meu segundo livro.

O dia todo eu passo roendo as unhas de nervosismo e mal consigo me concentrar no trabalho, morrendo de curiosidade para saber se ele já entendeu que se trata da nossa história e, mais ainda, se gostou de como eu escrevi.

Quando o relógio marca seis horas eu corro de volta para o meu apartamento para colocar comida para o Harley e logo em seguida vou para casa do Stephen, onde – infelizmente – Jared preferiu ficar até comprar um novo apartamento. O seu antigo já está sendo vendido para o vizinho, que pretende derrubar uma parede e juntar os dois apartamentos.

Toco a campainha, o portão é aberto e eu entro com o carro impacientemente.

Stephen abre a porta para mim.

– Jared tá no quarto e aliás não saiu de lá o dia todo. Nem para comer. Que diabo de livro é esse? – Stephen pergunta curioso.

– Só pode saber depois que for lançado, Stephe.

Entro na casa e vou para o quarto de hóspedes que sei que Jared está, batendo na porta e esperando uma resposta que não vem. Bato de novo e nada, então resolvo entrar mesmo assim.

Jared está sentado na cama, com o manuscrito fechado em mãos e lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Ele não gostou. Deve ter entendido tudo errado, achado que eu queria explorar nossa história para ganhar dinheiro, ele deve... dele deve me odiar agora.

Fico imóvel parado na porta até que ele levanta o olhar para mim e vejo que seus olhos estão vermelhos e inchados, o que quer dizer que ele chorou muito.

– Jared, eu... por favor deixa eu explicar...

– Jensen, explicar o que? – Ele pergunta com a voz rouca, muito emocionado.

– O que eu quis dizer ao escrever o livro, você entendeu errado. Não era isso que...

– Eu entendi errado? – Jared pergunta franzindo a testa e se levanta da cama, vindo até mim e me abraçando com força. – Foi a declaração mais linda que alguém já me fez; a coisa mais bonita que já se deram ao trabalho de fazer. Eu te amo tanto, Jensen! Você escreveu a nossa história de um jeito tão romântico, nem parece que fomos dois cuzões.

Espera... ele gostou? Ele gostou do livro!

– Então você gostou? Não está magoado comigo ou alguma coisa assim?

– É claro que eu gostei, é lindo!

– Então porque está com os olhos vermelhos e essa cara de choro?

Jared sorri de canto, mostrando as covinhas levemente.

– Porque foi muito emocionante ver seus pensamentos e a sua visão da nossa história, o jeito como você imaginou que eu me comportava quando não estávamos juntos. Ficou bem próximo da realidade.

Jared elogia sorrindo mais aberto e eu o acompanho.

– Você gostou do meu livro! – Eu comemoro e pulo sobre ele, fazendo nós dois nos desequilibrarmos e cairmos na cama. – Você gostou! – Grito de novo e o beijo ternamente, provando todo o amor que sinto por Jared e me sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

 _ **Três meses depois**_

 _Part SIX:_ **JARED**

O julgamento de Chad finalmente chegou a sua fase final. Já houve uma audiência anterior, mas o advogado dele pediu um recesso para que um laudo psicológico fosse feito.

Visitei Chad na delegacia duas vezes e ele não parece estar no seu juízo perfeito. Ele conversa sozinho recorrentemente, esquece que existem pessoas falando com ele durante uma conversa e olha para pontos fixos no nada. Não sei como o mantiveram aqui durante esses meses, ele precisa de um tratamento. Talvez a overdose tenha lhe deixado sequelas que não foram identificadas de imediato pelo médico.

O juiz entra e os procedimentos padrão são realizados. O promotor usa todas as armas que tem e no final Chad é considerado culpado, porém o advogado de defesa apresenta o laudo médico de três psiquiatras diferentes que atestam que Chad não pode ir para um presídio.

A decisão muda e Chad é mandado para um manicômio judiciário.

Acho que isso foi melhor do que a cadeia, pois no manicômio ele vai receber tratamento e terá sempre bons médicos e quem sabe ele não se recupere dessa sequela.

Jensen me acompanhou no julgamento, apesar de um tanto contrariado.

Quando saímos do tribunal eu me sinto aliviado, como se tivesse uma culpa a menos para carregar.

– Tudo bem? – Jensen pergunta.

– Sim, acho que foi até melhor assim. Chad estava realmente transtornado.

Stephen não veio ao julgamento porque está de férias com Justin fazendo um tour pela américa do Sul, mas assim que eu chegar em casa vou ligar para ele para dizer o resultado que todos já estávamos esperando.

Há dois meses e meio liguei para o meu amigo que queria me contratar para desenvolver softwares para sua empresa no ano passado e ele disse que estava ansioso com o meu contato e no dia seguinte eu era o mais novo integrante da Martin Soft Sistemas, dessa vez fazendo o que eu sempre sonhei quando eu era adolescente: Programando.

O segundo livro de Jensen foi publicado no mês passado com um grande marketing em cima e logo na segunda semana já entrou para a lista dos mais vendidos do _New York Times_

o velha assim.e chamar de Dona, ainda ne chamar de jeito meigo.

nho certeza absoluta que eles va para a casa da m. Ele não poderia estar mais feliz, foi a um evento de autógrafos e interação com os fãs há alguns dias e voltou para casa quase chorando de emoção ao ver que seu trabalho estava sendo aclamado.

Decidimos comprar uma casa juntos; nada de apartamentos pequenos. Uma casa grande com um enorme gramado para os cachorros brincarem.

Eu tenho sido tão feliz nesses últimos meses que às vezes nem acredito. Penso em tudo que já passei quando era mais jovem e me dou conta de que se para chegar onde estou agora eu precisasse passar por tudo aquilo de novo, eu o faria.

Semana passada Jensen falou sobre filhos no futuro e eu fiquei surpreso comigo mesmo por não ter recusado de imediato. Nunca pensei em adotar uma criança, mas isso era no passado. Desde que ele mencionou, eu tenho cada vez mais pensado em como seria cuidar de uma criança, ver crescer e amar e a ideia não me é tão ruim.

Quem sabe um dia.

Deitados na grama, embaixo da grande árvore do jardim, eu e Jensen nos beijamos apaixonados, enquanto os cachorros correm de um lado para o outro.

Tudo que eu posso ser é grato, afinal, quem tem Jensen Ackles como namorado, amigo e amante não tem do que reclamar da vida;

 _ **FIM.**_


End file.
